Dragon Ball Z White
by pokeball645
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Ball White. Join Goku, Dark, and their friends as they return for more adventures involving the Dragon Balls.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings faithful readers, it's me, pokeball645, back again with another story.

Get ready for **Dragon Ball Z White!**

Now before we begin, I just want to give you guys some hints on what to expect so you won't get confused.

I'll add more created characters like Dark, Palutena, and Riku.

Iris will make a come back as the champion of the Unova Region.

The saiyan female, Fasha, will appear in the android saga.

The fused warrior, Tiencha, will be in the story as well.

There will also be some of the movies from Dragon Ball Z with guys like Cooler and Broly, however I'm all ears for any other movies you want in this story, just leave your request in the review box and a description on how you want me to do it, and I'll do my best to get it right.

This story will also have the return of Ghetsis, who will be stronger than before.

Yamcha and Tien will have a student each in the story.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Toei Animation. I don't own anything, except for my created characters.

Without further ado, I give you Dragon Ball Z White, enjoy!


	2. A New Threat

Five years have passed since Goku and Dark beat Piccolo and Riku in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament, and the people of the Earth have been living in peace ever since.

But little did anyone expected; the Earth's time of peace was about to end as a mysterious pod in outer space makes its way to Earth. What it holds, spells bad news for the Earth.

A New Threat

Everything was nice and quiet at Mt. Paozu with the animals moving about, but the silence was interrupted by the sound of a woman calling for someone.

"Gohan, Kudo!" the voice called as Panpour was up in a tree, eating a banana before he made his way back home.

"Gohan, Kudo!" once Panpour made it to his new home at Mt. Paozu to see Chi-Chi calling for someone named Gohan and Kudo.

"Still having no luck?" Panpour asked.

"No, and I'm starting to get worried about them." Chi-Chi said as Dark's other Pokémon except for Zekrom came back with Palutena.

"You haven't found them either, have you guys?" Chi-Chi asked her sister and her brother-in-law's Pokémon.

"(Nope, where could they be?)" Infernape wondered.

"Well, knowing Kudo, he must still be training with Yamcha. I'm not so sure about Gohan though." Panpour said.

"I'm gonna take another look around for my nephew." Palutena said as everyone saw Goku and Dark coming home with two big logs over their heads.

"Hey girls, we've got fire wood." Goku said as he and Dark dropped the logs.

"Goku, you better go find Gohan if you want to be on time for Master Roshi's reunion today." Chi-Chi said.

"And we've gotta wait for Kudo to return from training." Palutena said before they heard Zekrom's roar from up above.

"Speak of the devil, I believe he's home now." Dark said as Zekrom landed and a boy jumped off Zekrom's back.

* * *

The boy was like a 4 year old version of Goku, wearing a ripped up orange and green fighting outfit, had a red headband on his head, and he also had something that scared Chi-Chi and Palutena, bandages wrapped around his left eye with some blood spots on it, he also had a tail wagging behind him.

"Hey Kudo, how did training go?" Panpour asked.

"It was great, I had a lot of fun training with Master Yamcha." the boy known as Kudo said in a happy tone.

"Kudo, what happened to your eye?" Palutena asked in a worried tone.

"Sorry mom, but this was an accident after me and Master Yamcha ran into a pack of wolves." Kudo answered scaring the girls even more.

"Let me see." Dark said removing the bandages off Kudo's eye to reveal a scar that looked like a strike from three claws starting from above the top right corner of the eye to a little below the bottom left corner of the eye, the only thing not hurt was the actual eye itself as Chi-Chi grabbed Kudo in a tight embrace.

"What did they do to my poor nephew's cute little face?" Chi-Chi cried.

"Aunt Chi-Chi... chocking... not breathing." Kudo managed to get out.

"Listen, while I get Kudo cleaned up for the reunion, why don't you and Goku look for Gohan?" Palutena asked her husband.

"Just leave it to us." Dark said as Panpour got on his master's shoulder.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called as the flying nimbus came to their side.

"Please make sure Gohan's safe and sound boys." Chi-Chi said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back." Goku said in a happy tone.

"Do you think I should come with you and Uncle Goku and help find Gohan dad?" Kudo asked.

"It's okay Kudo, we've got it covered. You should focus on getting yourself ready for the reunion." Dark told his son before he, Panpour, and Goku took off to find Gohan while Chi-Chi and Palutena went inside to clean up some blood from Kudo's scar.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a farm, a farmer was doing work until he spotted a mysterious pod crashing down to the open field.

"What was that?" the farmer asked as he went to check it out in his truck.

* * *

After reaching to where the pod landed, he saw that it was in a big self-made crater as the pod opened to reveal what looked like a man in weird armor not covering his arms and legs with long hair stopping right at the top of his legs, what looked like a brown furry belt around his waist, and a weird machine on his left eye as the man floated away from the crater, he pressed something on his machine as it scanned around the area and had a disappointed look on his face.

"So the earthlings are still alive, Kakarot has failed." the man said in a disappointed tone as the farmer was scared and pulled out a gun as the man checked his machine again.

"A weak power level, you're no match for the likes of me." the man smirked as the farmer fired but didn't count on the man catching the bullet and flicking it back at the farmer as the man's machine picked up something big in another location.

"What a big power level, it's gotta be him. I'm coming for you Kakarot!" the man said as he took to the sky for the owner of the big power level.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Dark, and Panpour were looking for Gohan after finding his hat with the Four-Star Dragon Ball on it.

"Gohan!" Goku called.

"Gohan, where are you?" Dark called.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are kiddo!" Panpour called as Dark spotted a kid on a log drifting out to the river and found out it was his nephew, Gohan.

"Goku, I've found him!" Dark said as he and Goku flew over to Gohan.

"Daddy, Uncle Dark, help me!" Gohan cried trying his best to hold on to the log.

"Don't worry Gohan, daddy and Uncle Dark are coming!" Goku said.

"Goku!" Dark called as they spotted a narrow tunnel only the log would fit into.

Goku and Dark flew up and tried their best to save Gohan, but when they spotted the log on the waterfall, they assumed the worse.

Panpour heard a little boy crying on a branch high above the waterfall, looked shocked and said, "Wait, Goku, Dark, I think I see Gohan up there."

They flew up to the branch and saw Gohan hanging on for dear life with his tail wrapped around the branch.

"Gohan?" Goku asked in wonder as Gohan saw his dad and uncle and went on the flying nimbus to hug his dad.

"Thank you daddy. I was so scared. I lost my hat." Gohan said sadly as Goku placed his hat on his son.

"What are you talking about silly? It's right there on your head." Goku said with a goofy smile on his face as everyone laughed.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you all cleaned up, grab a bite to eat, get your cousin Kudo, and we'll be ready for the reunion." Panpour said as they made their way home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rocky lands, Piccolo was training until he sensed something powerful coming his way, and it was the man the farmer saw.

"You're not who I'm looking for. Tell me, have you seen a man that goes by the name of Kakarot around?" the man said confusing Piccolo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you're looking for a fight, then you've got one!" Piccolo yelled sending an energy blast at the man, but when the smoke cleared, the man looked like the blast did nothing on him.

"Not bad, you've managed to singe some of my leg hair." the man said shocking Piccolo.

"What? But how?" Piccolo asked as the man got ready for an energy blast of his own.

"How about this? I like to call this move Double Sunday." the man said, but before he could attack, his device picked up two big power levels on the move.

"Two big power levels? One of them must belong to Kakarot, but what about the other one? I guess it's another Saiyan. This is your lucky day Green Man, enjoy it while you can." the man said as he went after the two power levels.

"What is he?" Piccolo wondered.

The man was flying after the power levels as he said, "Kakarot, what have you been doing on this planet? We've send you here to wipe out every last bit of life here, why haven't you done what you were supposed to do? I'll show you what it takes to be a true Saiyan, I'm coming for you Kakarot!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku was meditating when he sensed a high power level saw the man after someone named Kakarot.

"Oh great, they're here." Riku mumbled as he took off quietly after the man.

"I know why you're here, and if you want to destroy all life here, you'll have to go through me. It's my duty as a Pure-Hearted Saiyan to keep innocent people safe from threats like you!" Riku thought as he continued to follow the man before the man stopped and turned to Riku.

"I was wondering who had a big power level behind me, so why are you following me?" the man asked.

"I came here to stop you!" Riku yelled confusing the man.

"You're either brave or stupid for a mere earthling to challenge me." the man said.

"I guess you don't recognize me, do you? Maybe this will jog your memory!" Riku yelled as his "belt" unfurled to reveal that it was a tail, shocking the man.

"YOU! What do you think you're doing here?!" the man yelled.

"Making sure threats like you never destroy another planet!" Riku yelled as the man chuckled.

"Need I remind you what happened last time we've crossed paths?" the man smirked as Riku growled in anger as the man turned to follow the power level his device picked up earlier.

"I've got better things to do than fight you, like finding Kakarot." the man said before he took off.

"You're not going anywhere SAIYAN!" Riku yelled as he fired an energy blast at the man, who barely dodged it and glared at Riku but continued to follow the power levels.

"Grrrr... I've got to do my best to stop him, and then I'll go after his teammates." Riku said taking off after the man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Dark were happily flying towards Master Roshi's house with Panpour, Gohan, and Kudo with them, seeing the sea creatures and laughing happily.

"Hey dad, what are some of your friends like?" Kudo asked.

"Well, they're some of the greatest friends anyone could ask for, like Cheren and Bianca. When I was a kid, I went on a Pokémon journey with them, seeing different Pokémon and making some new friends like Iris." Dark said as water splashed on his face as everyone laughed.

"They sound like great people dad, I can't wait to meet them!" Kudo said in an excited tone.

"Well, we're almost there, and I bet they can't wait to see you and Gohan too Kudo." Panpour said.

* * *

Goku and Dark are making their way to Master Roshi's house, but look out, the mysterious man is heading there as well. Who is he? Why is Riku so determined to stop the man? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	3. Reunion

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, a mysterious pod crashed into Earth with a mysterious man inside looking for someone by the name of Kakarot. Goku and Dark got their sons, Gohan and Kudo ready for a reunion at Master Roshi's house. The reunion starts today!

Reunion

An aircraft landed on Master Roshi's island, and the driver was none other than Bulma as she entered the house to see Master Roshi, Krillin, and Turtle inside.

"Hi guys." Bulma greeted happily.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Krillin greeted happily as Master Roshi got too close to Bulma.

"I see you're still as pretty as ever Bulma." Master Roshi said as Bulma slapped him away.

"And you're still the same pervert as before." Bulma said.

* * *

An Unfezant and Musharna landed on the island with Cheren, Bianca, Professor Juniper, and a boy by the age of 4 with smooth black hair that touched the top of his ears, black eyes, wearing a red Pokeball t-shirt, black shorts, white shoes, and a tail wagging behind his back in Bianca's arms.

"Hey everyone, long time no see." Cheren greeted as Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Turtle went outside to greet their friends from the Unova Region.

"It's good to see you guys again." Turtle said.

"Likewise. Say where are Yamcha and the others?" Bianca asked looking around only to see an angry Bulma.

"That Yamcha, I don't even want to talk to him. I didn't bother telling him that we were gonna be here today!" Bulma growled.

"What did he do?" Cheren asked in confusion.

"He took another girl out on a date!" Bulma yelled as Krillin noticed the kid in Bianca's arms.

"Hey Bianca, are you trying to earn some money from babysitting?" Krillin asked.

"Not really." Bianca said.

"So what's with the little boy?" Master Roshi asked.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. Everyone, I'd like you to meet my son." Bianca said shocking everyone except for Cheren and Professor Juniper.

"He's your son?" Bulma asked as the boy got down from Bianca's arms.

"Hello everyone, my name is Devon, it's nice to meet all of you." Devon said politely while bowing his head down.

"He's adorable Bianca. Is he your son Cheren?" Bulma said.

"Nope, he doesn't belong to me." Cheren said.

"Then who's Devon's dad?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Remember that guy we met at the tournament five years ago?" Professor Juniper asked as everyone nodded saying yes.

"Well after the tournament, Riku and I got to talking, went on a date arranged by Launch, and after that, we fell in love with each other and are now a happily married couple." Bianca explained with sparkles in her eyes shocking everyone.

"WHAT! You and that Riku guy got married?!" Krillin yelled in disbelief.

"Riku's been very helpful with raising me and Devon." Bianca said as Turtle went up to Devon.

"It looks like Devon's been working out." Turtle said looking at Devon's arm.

"Yeah, me and Riku put Devon through training." Bianca said shocking everyone.

"Isn't he a bit too young to train?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, but if Dark can do it at a young age, I'm sure my little Devon can make the cutest little muscle man." Bianca said while pinching Devon's cheek.

"Mom!" Devon said in embarrassment as Bulma bent down to Devon's eye level.

"So are you learning to fight from your daddy?" Bulma asked.

"Not from my dad, I've been training with my master." Devon said.

"So who is your master Devon?" Cheren asked.

"My master would be Master Tien." Devon answered shocking everyone except for Bianca.

"WHAT?! You're taking lessons from Tien Shinhan?!" Master Roshi yelled in disbelief as Devon nodded saying yes as everyone saw something swimming towards the island.

"Oh good, Iris made it." Professor Juniper said as Iris made it to the island on Haxorus as she returned her to her Pokeball and joined the group.

"So you're Iris? It's nice to meet you." Bulma said.

"It's nice to meet you guys too, Bianca told me about you guys. Thanks for looking after Dark for us." Iris said as Goku and Dark touched down on the island with their sons and Panpour.

"_The fun has arrived!_" Panpour sang as everyone turned to them.

"Hey Iris, is that you? I haven't seen you in years." Dark said as Iris looked shocked.

"Surprised? Dark went through a growth spurt." Professor Juniper said as Iris went over and gave Dark a hug.

"Dark, it's so good to see you again." Iris said before letting go and turned to Goku.

"Hi, my name is Goku, Dark's brother-in-law." Goku said as he and Iris shook hands.

"I'm Iris, the Pokémon League champion of the Unova Region, it's nice to meet you Goku." Iris said.

"You're the champion now Iris?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Yep, you've been gone for a while, so somebody had to take that position." Iris said as Devon walked towards Dark and Goku.

"Hi, I'm Devon, nice to meet you." Devon said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too little guy, I'm Dark and this is Panpour and my brother-in-law Goku." Dark said while ruffling Devon's hair.

"This is amazing, I never thought Dark could grow up to be so tall and handsome." Iris said as everyone noticed a boy next to Panpour and another boy behind Goku.

"Hey Goku, Dark, who are those boys?" Bulma asked.

"Everyone, me and Dark would like you to meet our sons. Don't be scared Gohan, say hi." Goku said shocking everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Kudo." Kudo said politely as Gohan came and said hello.

"So, how old are you boys?" Bulma asked Gohan and Kudo.

"4 1/2" Gohan and Kudo answered at the same time.

"That's my age too." Devon said before he noticed Kudo's scar.

"Hey are you okay?" Devon asked.

"Of course I am, why did you asked?" Kudo asked in confusion while scratching his head with his tail, an old habit from his dad.

"It's your eye." Devon said pointing at the scar as everyone noticed.

"Oh that? This is just a training accident after me and Master Yamcha ran into a pack of wolves." Kudo said shocking everyone mostly Bulma.

"You're taking lessons from Yamcha?!" Bulma yelled in disbelief.

"Yep, and he's lots of fun to be around." Kudo happily said.

"Hey Dark, how did Kudo become Yamcha's student?" Krillin asked.

"Well it happened about a month ago..." Dark began.

* * *

Flashback:

Dark: I was telling Kudo about my adventures in the past, and then I decided he should meet one of my friends. So me, Palutena, and Kudo decided to visit Yamcha and Puar.

Dark, Palutena, and Kudo landed right in front of Yamcha's house to see Yamcha and Puar waiting for them.

"Hey Dark, good to see you again." Yamcha said.

"Likewise Yamcha, it's good to see you and Puar again too." Dark said as Puar noticed Kudo behind Palutena.

"Hey, who's the little boy?" Puar asked as Kudo came out from his hiding spot.

"Yamcha, Puar, meet our son, Kudo." Palutena said shocking Yamcha and Puar.

"Your son?!" Yamcha and Puar yelled in disbelief.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yamcha and Puar." Kudo said politely while bowing his head down.

"Well, aren't you a polite little boy." Puar said as Yamcha ruffled Kudo's hair.

"He looks like Goku when he was a kid." Yamcha said placing Kudo on his shoulders.

"We've been watching Kudo do some fighting skills, but he still has some work to do." Palutena said as Yamcha was in deep thought.

"Yamcha?" Puar asked as Yamcha got an idea.

"Hey, if you guys want Kudo to be a good fighter, I'd be happy to teach him myself." Yamcha said shocking Kudo and his parents.

"Why did you say that?" Palutena asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to know what being a martial arts master would be like and it'd be great to have the son of one of my friends as my first student." Yamcha explained as Kudo got off Yamcha's shoulders.

"I'd be honored to learn from you... Master Yamcha." Kudo said bowing to Yamcha.

"That's my boy." Dark said.

"I guess you've got yourself a student Yamcha." Palutena said in a happy tone.

"Great, we start tomorrow Kudo." Yamcha said as Kudo nodded to Yamcha.

Dark: And from that day on, Yamcha trained Kudo in martial arts ever since.

End flashback:

* * *

"And during that training, Yamcha got careless and caused Kudo to get a scar from wolves." Bulma said with an angry look on her face.

"Actually, Yamcha told me to take Puar home, and nobody saw the wolf from behind the bushes, and I got the scar from protecting Puar from the wolf. Master Yamcha was very worried." Kudo explained as everyone noticed Kudo's tail as well as Gohan's and Devon's.

"They have tails?" Bulma asked.

"Yep, Gohan and Kudo were born with them." Goku answered as everyone got scared.

"Have Gohan and Kudo acted strange at night?" Bulma asked.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Have Gohan and Kudo ever looked at the Full Moon?" Master Roshi asked.

"Nope, Chi-Chi makes us go to bed pretty early." Dark answered as everyone sighed in relief.

"Aunt Chi-Chi also makes cousin Gohan study so that he can become a scholar. She worries about him and me." Kudo said.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi was not happy about Kudo training with Yamcha." Goku said as everyone saw Gohan, Kudo, and Devon playing with Turtle.

"Hey, is that the Four-Star Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat?" Krillin asked confusing Iris.

"Yep, since it belonged to my grandpa, I wanted Gohan to have it." Goku said.

"Naming your boy after your grandpa and giving the same thing he gave you, Goku, your grandpa would be very proud of you." Master Roshi as Gohan was playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with a crab a the crab was fuming when he got scissors and Gohan got rock, blowing bubbles on Gohan's face as the adults laughed at the cute scene.

"Be careful Gohan, that crab looks like a pretty sore loser." Cheren laughed.

"Hey Bianca, I've been meaning to ask, who's Devon's dad?" Dark asked his childhood friend.

"Devon's dad is that guy we've met at the Tag-Team Tournament, the one who was trying to find you." Bianca said.

"You mean Riku?" Dark asked as Bianca nodded saying yes.

"Well that explains the tail." Dark thought before he asked Bianca, "Well, who's his mom."

Bianca giggled and said, "You're looking at her silly."

"OH MY KAMI, congratulations Bianca." Dark said in a happy tone as the boys went up to the adults with Turtle following the boys.

"So Dark, have you and Goku collected any of the other Dragon Balls?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Yeah, but only for fun. So far, we have the Four-Star Ball, the Three-Star Ball, and the Six-Star Ball." Dark answered cheerfully.

"You guys were taking it easy haven't you?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, Goku, Dark, and Palutena were taking it easy now that there aren't any evil people on the loose, these five years are just relaxing, but there are time when Goku, Dark, and Palutena spar with each other." Panpour explained.

* * *

Goku and Dark sensed something coming their way.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Iris asked Goku and Dark as they saw a man floating in the sky.

"Aha, there you are Kakarot." the man said to Goku as he touched down to the island.

"Who is that guy?" Iris asked.

"Someone who has never heard of a haircut." Panpour joked.

"You know Kakarot, I'm very disappointed in you." the man said to Goku, confusing everyone.

"Kakarot?" Goku repeated.

"That's your name. You were sent here to wipe out all life on this planet, why haven't you carried out your mission Kakarot?" the man said as Bulma grabbed Gohan away from Goku for protection as Bianca and Iris did the same for Devon and Kudo.

"Do you have any idea who he is to talk to him like that?" Panpour asked.

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to ask you to leave." Krillin said as he and Panpour went over to the man.

"Krillin, Panpour, wait!" Dark yelled, but it was too late as the man slapped them with something causing Krillin and Panpour to hit Kame House making a hole where they landed.

"You'll pay for that!" Goku growled as he and everyone else looked shocked to see a tail behind the man's back.

"He has a tail?" Cheren asked in disbelief.

"Just like I use to have." Goku said silently.

"You shouldn't be surprised to see me with a tail Kakarot, after all, all Saiyans are born with tails like him." the man said pointing at Dark.

"What are you talking about?" Cheren asked.

"It's like this, a long time ago, there was a planet with fighting warriors called Saiyans. We Saiyans live to fight. We go around to different planets, dispose of all life on it, and sell it for a high price. We've sent some of our elite warriors to planets with high powered inhabitants, while we send Saiyan children to planets with weak inhabitants on them. And this planet was next, but it looks like Kakarot was goofing off, disgracing our entire race." the man explained.

"From the way you described these Saiyans, you guys sound like a bunch of space pirates." Panpour said as he and Krillin dusted themselves off.

"How could you be so cruel to children?" Professor Juniper asked in a mad tone.

"Who are you anyway?" Goku asked as the man chuckled.

"I'd be glad to give you a reminder Kakarot. My name is Raditz, your big brother." Raditz said shocking everyone.

"What do you want with Goku?" Dark asked getting in front of Goku.

"I came here because me and my comrades found a good planet that could be worth a lot. The problem is that the inhabitants are stronger than they look, we were about to give it up, but then I remembered my little brother and went to get him so he can help us out. So what do you say Kakarot, this is the perfect way for you to redeem yourself for failing your first mission?" Raditz explained.

"Forget it, I'm not one of you." Goku said.

"I am curious on how you didn't destroy anything, since this planet has a big moon. Surely you must have looked at the Full Moon at least once." Raditz said before he saw nothing behind Goku.

"Kakarot, what happened to your tail?" Raditz asked as Goku looked back.

"It got cut off a long time ago." Goku said shocking Raditz.

"You idiot, don't you realize what you've done? It's no wonder you weren't able to complete your mission, you've lost the source of your Saiyan transformation, without your tail, you can't transform under the Full Moon! What were you thinking?" Raditz scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked in confusion.

"You really don't remember do you? Tell me Kakarot, have you suffered a serious head injury as a child?" Raditz asked.

"I did, I still have the scar to prove it." Goku answered as Raditz turned to Dark.

"And what about you?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, I got hit on the head hard as a child, but I don't remember how." Dark answered as Master Roshi came up to Goku.

"Goku, it's time for me to tell you something that your grandfather told me. Your grandfather was walking and then he stumbled upon a mysterious pod, and when he got a closer look, there was a baby with a tail inside. Goku, that baby was you. Gohan tried his best to raise you, but you wouldn't listen and start trouble. One day, Gohan took you to see the sights, you fell far and hit your head on some rocks. Gohan thought he'd lost you, but you recovered quickly than any other child. And from that day on, you became a good little boy." Master Roshi explained shocking Goku and Dark.

"So, I'm from outer space?" Goku asked.

"Professor Juniper, is that the same story for me? Please tell me." Dark said to the professor.

Professor Juniper sighed deeply and said, "Yes, but that happened 4 years after Gohan found Goku. Me and Mitsumi heard a crash in her backyard, and decided to check it out. Once we've found the source, we've found a little boy with a red dragon mark on his chest unconscious in a broken pod with weird light-blue and white armor kind of like Raditz's and the boy also had blood coming out of his head. Dark, you are that little boy, me and Mitsumi took you back inside to heal you up, and you've recovered quickly. When we asked you about yourself, you said the only thing you remembered was your name and two more names, Riku and Knight. And ever since that day, Mitsumi took you in as her own son."

"I'm from outer space too?" Dark asked.

"Actually, that explains a lot." Bulma said.

"I didn't come here for a history lesson, I came to take Kakarot and the new guy with me." Raditz said.

"Forget it, we're not going anywhere! Go find someone else and leave us alone!" Goku yelled.

"So baby brother and his Saiyan friend want to be left alone, eh? Sorry, but that's not going to happen. You see there's not a lot of us alive, our planet was destroyed by a comet as well as another planet with Saiyans on it." Raditz said.

"Another Saiyan planet?" Iris asked.

"It was filled with a Saiyan race that fight to protect every life form on every planet that are in danger. They are called the Pure-Hearted Saiyans. Their planet had the same name as my little brother, planet Kakarot, ironic as it sounds. Both Saiyan races have been rivals for a long time. And those pests have permanent tails that can't be removed by anything." Raditz explained.

"Then I guess Dark and Palutena are Pure-Hearted Saiyans, because they can't lose their tails." Panpour said as Raditz turned to Gohan and Kudo.

"Well, well, well, Kakarot are those two your sons?" Raditz asked as Iris and Bulma tightened their hold on Gohan and Kudo.

"Leave them out of this!" Goku yelled as Kudo got free and went into battle stance.

"Leave Uncle Goku alone!" Kudo said earning a smirk from Raditz.

"I see, so Kakarot, if you and our dear Pure-Hearted brother-in-law won't come with me, I'll just have to take the boys with me instead." Raditz said walking towards the boys.

"Don't touch them!" Dark yelled as he and Goku tried to attacked, but they each got kicked in the chest by Raditz making them land next to the water.

"Daddy! Uncle Dark!" Gohan yelled as he ran towards Goku and Dark before Raditz grabbed him by the shirt, making poor little Gohan cry and Kudo angry.

"You put my cousin down!" Kudo yelled in an angry tone getting an attack ready.

"Try and make me little Kakarot." Raditz chuckled at the nickname he just gave his nephew.

"I will with this move!** WOLF FANG FIST!**" Kudo tried to get Raditz with his master's move, but Raditz dodged the attacks and knocked Kudo out with a chop behind the neck, shocking everyone as Raditz grabbed Kudo by the shirt.

"No... Gohan/Kudo." Goku and Dark said weakly as Raditz walked towards them.

"Listen carefully you two, if you ever want to see your sons again, then you two will do what I say. Start off by killing 100 earthlings by tomorrow and bring every last one here on this island, I'll be back then to do a head count. Think carefully Kakarot, I wouldn't want to do something terrible to my nephews, even if one of them is a Pure-Hearted Saiyan. But if you only have 99 dead earthlings, then I guess our Pure-Hearted brother-in-law can fill that 100th spot just fine, that would mean one less Pure-Hearted Saiyan to worry about. I'll be back tomorrow." Raditz explained but before he could take off, Goku and Dark grabbed his ankles.

"Please... you can't... take them." Goku weakly said.

"They're... just... boys." Dark weakly said as Raditz shook their hands off and took off with a crying Gohan and an unconscious Kudo in his arms.

"DADDY, UNCLE DARK!" Gohan shouted.

"GOHAN, KUDO!" Goku and Dark shouted as they slammed their fists in the sand.

* * *

The Saiyan known as Raditz took off with Gohan and Kudo, waiting for Goku and Dark to choose what to do next. Will Goku and Dark get their sons back, or will they have to do what Raditz told them to do? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	4. Unlikely Alliance

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, a mysterious man came to the reunion to get Goku as the man revealed that he was Goku's older brother, Raditz. The real shock came when Goku and Dark found out that they were a Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan sent to the Earth from their real home planets. Now that Raditz has Gohan and Kudo with him, what happens next?

Unlikely Alliance

"Easy there." Iris said as she and Bulma helped Dark and Goku up to their feet.

"NIMBUS!" Goku yelled as Nimbus came to him and Dark released Zekrom from his Pokeball.

"Goku, you can't go now, you're hurt." Bulma said as she and Iris placed Goku and Dark on the front steps of Master Roshi's house.

"We've gotta get our sons back." Dark said.

"But you guys can't go like this." Krillin said.

"He's right, Raditz is just too powerful." Bianca said.

"Not to mention smelly." Panpour added.

"There's gotta be a way to beat that bad man." Devon said as Goku looked at Devon's tail and got an idea.

"I know, his tail." Goku said as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"His tail must be his weakness. I remember when someone grabbed my tail, it hurt real bad, I couldn't even move a bit whenever it was grabbed." Goku explained.

"And what? You expect Raditz to just leave his tail unguarded for you to grab it?" Cheren asked.

"Nope, Dark will keep Raditz busy while I sneak up behind him and grab on to his tail." Goku explained.

"Good idea Goku, let's do it for our sons." Dark said as he and Goku got up.

"Wait, let me go with you guys." Krillin said.

"I'll go too, we'll gang up on him." Master Roshi said with his staff held high.

"I'll go with you and grab Raditz's tail, I'm still mad at myself for not keeping the jar in place for Master Roshi's Evil Containment Wave." Cheren said with determination.

"That's right, even if one of us end up dead, we can always use the Dragon Balls." Krillin said.

"That may work for Cheren, but not for you or Master Roshi." Panpour said to the bald monk making everyone look at Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"Krillin, you and Master Roshi have already been brought back to life by the Dragon Balls, Shenron can't grant the same wish twice." Goku explained.

"So if either you or Master Roshi die again, it'll be for keeps." Dark explained.

"Then just take me with you, I've never been brought back by the Dragon Balls." Cheren said.

"No Cheren, you've gotta stay here, you'll be safe." Dark said.

"Sorry guys, but this is something that me and Dark have to do alone." Goku said as he and Dark got ready to leave.

"But we'd have a better chance if we work together." Krillin said.

"Then you must have suffered a damn good head injury if you think you stand a chance against him." a voice said as everyone looked around and looked up to see Piccolo in the air as he landed on the island.

"It's Piccolo!" Iris said in a shaky voice.

"Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble. Goku, Dark, I've heard every part of your plan, and you only have a 50/50 chance of winning against that guy, but even that might not be enough. The only way that we can win is if we work together." Piccolo explained shocking everyone.

"Yeah right, you're probably working with Raditz so you can kill Goku and Dark." Panpour said with his arms crossed and his back against Piccolo.

"Hey I'm being serious you little blue runt!" Piccolo yelled with a cartoon vein on his head.

"Why should we trust you?" Cheren asked in an angry tone.

"Because I've seen how strong he is, I've had an encounter with him before. Goku, Dark, you know as well as I do that if we fight him one-on-one, we'll lose more than the fight, but if we work together we might win. Don't get the wrong idea, I could care less about what happens to your sons, it's just that that guy plans to take over the world, and that's MY job. As soon as that guy's down, you two are next on the list. But until then, we're partners." Piccolo explained.

"Piccolo, you've got yourself a deal." Goku said.

"But we're still gonna stop you from taking over the world." Dark said as he and Goku got on Zekrom and the flying nimbus.

"Bulma, do you have the Dragon Radar?" Goku asked as Bulma got the Dragon Radar out from her pocket.

"Let's see... there they are, that's not too far." Bulma said after checking the radar as she gave it to Goku.

"So Piccolo, do you think you can keep up with Nimbus and Zekrom?" Dark smirked.

"Oh please, I'll be embarrassed if I can't keep up with that cloud and that dragon." Piccolo smirked as the three fighters took off to find Raditz as well as Gohan and Kudo.

* * *

"Do you guys really think we can trust Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

"We don't have a choice, those three are some of the strongest fighters the Earth has to offer." Professor Juniper said.

"Yeah, and with Bulma's Dragon Radar, they'll find Raditz in no time." Cheren said.

"That's right, Gohan still has the Dragon Ball." Master Roshi said.

"What are you guys talking about, what exactly are these Dragon Balls?" Iris asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you." Bianca said with a sheepish smile on her face as everyone went inside to tell Iris about the Dragon Balls... well almost everyone.

* * *

Panpour and Devon were standing on the edge of the island, looking up at the spot where Goku, Dark, and Piccolo took off.

"Do you think they have a chance?" Devon asked.

"Trust me kid, if I know Dark, he won't stop until his son is safe from harm. Still, I can't help but worry about him, even with Goku and Piccolo with him." Panpour said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku was still in the sky looking for Raditz.

"Damn, I lost him. Raditz, where are you? You can't hide from me, I'll stop you and your teammates! Just you wait Raditz, I'm coming for you! YOUR SAIYAN RACE WON'T HAVE YOUR WAY AS LONG AS I'M STILL ALIVE!" Riku yelled as he sensed three power levels below him and saw Raditz with two kids.

"Aha, there you are. I'll get you this time." Riku said as he started to fly down to Raditz.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was hiding from Raditz behind a truck, but got scared as Raditz lifted the truck with one hand.

"Oh yeah, well my daddy, uncle, and aunt can do that too you big bully." Gohan said even though he was still scared and holding on to Kudo's unconscious body as Raditz tossed the truck aside like it was nothing making Gohan cry as Raditz picked Gohan and Kudo up by the shirts.

"Quiet, enough with the water works! Be strong, you're a Saiyan for goodness sake!" Raditz yelled as he placed Gohan and Kudo in his pod.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here! Come back, please!" Gohan yelled.

"Relax, you'll have your cousin to keep you company when he wakes up. When you've man up, I'll let you two out." Raditz said before he closed the pod.

"Finally some peace and quiet, now to see what this planet has, snack wise." Raditz said going foo to find some food.

* * *

Gohan was crying in the pod as Kudo started to wake up to see his cousin crying his eyes out.

"Gohan, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kudo asked as Gohan turned to hug his cousin.

"That bad man put us in this pod, I'm scared Kudo." Gohan sniffed.

"Don't worry cousin, our dads will come and get us in no time." Kudo said.

"I don't like it in here." Gohan said sadly as he and Kudo looked around the pod.

"Don't worry, your cousin Kudo will get you out Gohan. Just leave it to me." Kudo said as he got into position and punched the pod door multiple times, only to make his hands sore and put a little dent in the pod. He sweat dropped and nervously said, "Then again we could be here a while."

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Dark, and Piccolo were flying as Goku checked the Dragon Radar.

"Okay, we're almost there. We'd better slow down so that we can sneak up on him." Goku said.

"That won't work. He's wearing a device that can sense the power level of anything around him." Piccolo said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to take him head on. Let's go!" Dark said as they picked up speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raditz came back with some food when his scouter picked up two high power levels.

"Where are those high power levels coming from?" Raditz asked as he turned to the source, only to see his pod.

"I've gotta remind myself to get this thing fixed. There's no way those two boys can each have a power level higher than 900." Raditz said as his scouter picked up another power level and looked up to see Riku touching down to the ground with a serious look on his face.

"Oh great, you again. Well, what do you want?" Raditz complained while eating some fruit.

"You know damn well why I'm here, I'm here to stop you and save the kids that you have in there!" Riku yelled while pointing at the pod.

* * *

"Hey, what was that?" Gohan asked as Kudo tried to see what was going on outside, but had no luck.

"I don't know, but that Raditz guy didn't sound too happy." Kudo said.

* * *

Raditz laughed and said, "Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me? You couldn't land a punch on me last time."

"Last time I was just a child, but the years went by and I've spent all these years training for the day I finally take your kind down." Riku said getting into fighting position.

"Oh, well if you've trained so hard for this, I'll just beat you without my hands." Raditz said sarcastically making Riku angry as he sensed three power levels coming their way as Raditz's scouter picked up the power levels as well.

"Now what?" Raditz complained as Goku, Dark, and Piccolo landed next to Riku.

"Oh it's you, I was wondering what that extra power level was." Piccolo said to Riku.

"Dark, Goku, what are you guys doing here with Piccolo?" Riku asked.

"Kakarot, I don't remember inviting you or our brother-in-law here, unless you two have completed your job already." Raditz said.

"You know why we're here Raditz. I want my son and my nephew back!" Goku yelled.

"Where are they? Tell us!" Dark demanded.

* * *

"Gohan, I think I've just heard dad and Uncle Goku." Kudo said in a happy tone making Gohan happy.

* * *

"They're in there, I got tired of the crying, so I put them inside my pod." Raditz said as Goku and Dark floated up to see their sons.

"Don't worry Gohan, daddy and Uncle Dark will get you and Kudo out of there soon." Goku said.

"We'll be there soon Kudo, I promise." Dark said as he and Goku landed next to Riku and Piccolo.

"I take it those two boys are your sons?" Riku asked as Goku and Dark nodded saying yes.

"Enough talk, let's get this over with." Piccolo said taking hos cloak off as he threw it and it landed with a thud.

"Oh, a power level of 783." Raditz said looking up Piccolo's power level as Piccolo took off his turban.

"I guess you've trained with weighted training gear as well Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"What, you thought that you and Dark were the only ones?" Piccolo smirked.

"Nope, Palutena wears weighted training gear too." Goku said as he and Dark took their weighted gear off as well.

"795 each." Raditz said checking Goku and Dark's power levels.

"I don't suppose you've got room for one more?" Riku asked removing his cloak as it landed with a thud.

"Of course. So you've trained with weighted training gear as well Riku?" Dark asked.

"Yep, in fact I was wearing it for the tournament." Riku said unfurling his tail.

"Another one?" Piccolo asked while looking at Riku's tail.

"You weren't kidding with that training talk, 800." Raditz said checking Riku's power level.

"Now that that's over with, we're gonna stop you and get Gohan and Kudo back!" Goku said as he, Dark, Riku, and Piccolo got into fighting position.

"So even with weak power levels like that, you four still think you can beat me?" Raditz asked before he chuckled and said, "You know Kakarot, I've been thinking about my offer, and I've changed my mind. You and the Pure-Hearted Saiyan would just slow us down. YOU'RE A DISGRACE, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"

* * *

The battle for Gohan and Kudo has begun, but who will win? Goku, Dark, Riku, and Piccolo? Or Raditz? Find out next time in the next action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	5. Battle against Raditz

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, the Saiyan, Raditz, took Gohan and Kudo away from Goku and Dark. Piccolo decides to team up with Goku and Dark to take down Raditz. They're ready to fight alongside Riku, but will they win and get Gohan and Kudo back, or will they die by the hands of Raditz? Find out as the battle begins today!

Battle against Raditz

Goku and Piccolo charged towards Raditz and tried to hit him, but Raditz blocked every punch Goku and Piccolo threw at him as Dark and Riku tried to attack from behind, but Raditz kicked both of them in the chest as he took off in great speed and kicked Goku and Piccolo in the back.

"Do you want to know something before you die? There are two more Saiyans alive and they're stronger than me." Raditz said shocking everyone except for Riku.

"It won't matter. Once I'm done with you, your teammates are next!" Riku yelled charging towards Raditz and tried to kick him, but Raditz grabbed Riku's leg and punched him in the gut sending him flying after letting Riku go.

* * *

Raditz flew to the air as Goku, Dark, Riku, and Piccolo followed him as Raditz fired energy beams from his hands, Goku dodged, Riku pulled Dark out of the way, but Piccolo... he wasn't so lucky.

* * *

Everyone landed back to the ground as Raditz inflicted more pain to Dark and Riku.

"Are you guys alright?" Goku asked Dark and Riku.

"What do you think moron?!" Riku yelled as he and Dark got to their feet.

"Are you okay Piccolo?" Dark asked as they've turned to see Piccolo with only one arm.

"I'm alright, I think I can still fight." Piccolo grunted while looking at the bleeding spot where his arm use to be.

Raditz laughed and said, "Well, it looks like I've weakened the green man a bit. You four can't win, you're fighting a losing battle. I was expecting more of a battle from a Pure-Hearted Saiyan."

* * *

"Goku, do you or Dark have any other tricks up your sleeve?" Piccolo asked.

"Sorry, but for once, we're tapped out." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"You slackers, I should've known." Piccolo said.

"Oh, and I suppose you have an ace up your gi?" Riku asked as Piccolo chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I do, I've spent years in training, and I've made up a new attack. To think, I was planning to use it on you three, and that's the thing to help us win." Piccolo said.

"Can you still use it with one arm?" Dark asked.

"Oh please, one arm's all I need. However, this technique takes some time to charge, I'm gonna need you guys to take him on without me, you think you can do that?" Piccolo said.

"Sure, no problem, take all the time you want." Goku said as Dark and Riku nodded in agreement and went into battle as Piccolo placed two fingers on his forehead and started charging up power.

* * *

Goku and Dark punched Raditz in the chest multiple times before Riku kicked him off his feet and sent a barrage of kicks to Raditz as Goku and Dark cupped their hands together and Raditz's scouter picked up a power level increase with Goku and Dark.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-HA!**" Goku and Dark fired their Kamehameha waves at Raditz, but he dodged and attacked Goku and Dark multiple times until his scouter picked up Piccolo's level increase to 1450.

* * *

"Try to dodge this Saiyan." Piccolo said with sparks dancing around his fingertips.

"A power of 1450? I can't block it." Raditz said as Piccolo was done charging.

"Here's a little something for you." Piccolo said.

Raditz chuckled and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Let me have it!"

"Now why would he say that? Unless..." Riku thought before he was dragged out of his thoughts by Piccolo.

"Take it, it's all yours! **Special Beam Cannon!**" Piccolo yelled as he fired a yellow beam with purple swirls around it at Raditz, as the beam destroyed a mountain near the area, everyone saw that Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon only got Raditz's right shoulder that was now red and the piece of armor was gone, shocking everyone.

* * *

"I'll admit, that attack was something else. I would've been a goner if I hadn't have dodged. You should feel honored green man, no one has ever inflicted damage like this to me in a battle before. Now it's my turn to show you one of my favorite attacks, I was going to show you before. Remember Double Sunday? Well, here it comes!" Raditz yelled, but before he could fire, he suddenly fell to the ground as everyone saw that Goku was grabbing Raditz's tail.

"You let your guard down Raditz." Goku said still holding on to Raditz's tail.

"Kakarot, how dare you?" Raditz asked weakly from his tail getting squeezed.

"You were too busy Raditz, thus leaving your tail unguarded." Dark said as he got to his feet.

"Piccolo, do you think you can get another Special Beam Cannon ready?" Riku asked as Piccolo chuckled and got into position.

"You got it. Don't let go Goku, I can only use this one more time!" Piccolo said charging up power.

"Kakarot, are you really just gonna stand there and watch me die? Let me go." Raditz said before Goku tightened his grip on Raditz's tail, making Raditz scream in pain.

"One less Saiyan to worry about." Riku said.

"Kakarot please, let me go." Raditz said.

"Why should I? You were gonna hurt me and my friends." Goku said.

"I wasn't really gonna hurt you or our brother-in-law, honest." Raditz said.

"No, don't listen to anything he says Goku!" Riku yelled.

"Whatever you do Goku, don't let go of his tail!" Piccolo yelled.

"You threatened to take Gohan and Kudo away from us." Dark said.

"I lied, I wouldn't hurt the boys in anyway anyhow. Please Kakarot, I'm sorry. If you let me go, I'll give you the boys back, I'll leave this planet and never come back. Please Kakarot, I beg you!" Raditz begged as Dark walked up to Goku.

"No Goku!" Riku and Piccolo yelled as Goku released Raditz's tail as Raditz elbowed both Goku and Dark in the chins.

"You fools, did you really think I would give up that easily? I can't believe you two fell for that!" Raditz yelled.

"You tricked us." Dark said weakly.

"That's what Saiyans do Dark, they'll do just about anything to get what they want, even if it means hurting their own family." Riku said.

"You know this because, me and my teammates took you down multiple times on different planets. What are you waiting for Green Man? Go ahead and use your attack on me, or watch as I take these two down." Raditz said walking closer to Goku and Dark.

"If I use that attack again, he'll just dodge it again." Piccolo thought.

"I thought so, say goodbye to Kakarot and the other Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Raditz said making Riku furious.

"Not on my watch Raditz! I'm not gonna let you hurt them!" Riku yelled charging towards Raditz and sent a barrage of punches to him as he send him up high with an uppercut.

"Why you." Raditz grunted as Riku brought his hands together on the left side of his body and purple energy formed in his hands as Riku glowed purple.

"Try dodging this Raditz! **Galick Gun!**" Riku yelled as he fired his attack at Raditz, but he barely dodged it and pounded Riku multiple times until he couldn't stand on his feet anymore.

* * *

"I'll deal with you later, after I deal with Kakarot and my brother-in-law." Raditz said as he stomped on Goku and Dark's chests making them scream I pain.

"Yes, that's it, I want to hear you two beg for your worthless lives!" Raditz yelled as he continued to hurt Goku and Dark, and was about to finish them until his scouter picked up two high power levels and everyone saw Gohan and Kudo standing in front of the crater where Raditz's pod use to be.

"It can't be, there power levels are each over 1300, and they're still going up!" Raditz said in shock, shocking everyone else as a crimson aura surrounded Gohan's body and a blue flame aura surrounded Kudo's body.

"Leave my daddy and Uncle Dark ALONE!" Gohan yelled as he charged towards Raditz and rammed him in the gut leaving his armor cracked.

"Here's for hurting my dad and Uncle Goku you big bully! **Wolf Fang Fist!**" Kudo yelled as he attacked Raditz with Wolf Fang Fist leaving Raditz even more hurt than before and his armor cracked even further as Gohan and Kudo landed next to their dads as everyone else were too stunned to speak.

* * *

"Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Kudo?" Dark asked.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kudo asked as Raditz made his way back to the kids and checked his scouter to see Gohan's power level was 1 and Kudo's power level was 456.

"Is this some kind of joke? Hey brats, what happened to all that power you two had earlier?" Raditz asked as Gohan got scared and Kudo got into fighting position.

"No, boys run for it!" Goku said but Raditz knocked Gohan out with a backhand hit.

"Cousin Gohan!" Kudo yelled running towards Gohan to protect him from any other attack.

"No Raditz, leave them alone! They're just boys!" Dark said as Raditz walked towards Gohan and Kudo.

"Those boys damaged me more than you two did." Raditz said as he got to the boys.

"I'll remember the damage you've given me my nephews, you are indeed a Saiyan and a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, so I'll give you two a death worthy of a Saiyan." Raditz said getting ready to attack but Goku grabbed on to Raditz from behind.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" Raditz asked as Goku made Raditz face Piccolo.

"Piccolo hurry, get your attack ready again!" Goku yelled while holding on to Raditz.

"Alright, now hold him still Goku." Piccolo said as he began to charge up power for his Special Beam Cannon.

"You fool, how do you plan to hold me down and dodge the attack at the same time?" Raditz asked as he tried to struggle to get free.

"You're right I can't dodge, looks like we're gonna take the hit." Goku said shocking everyone.

"No, Uncle Goku!" Kudo said in a concerned tone.

"Kakarot, you fool, you'd really commit suicide just to save your son and nephew?" Raditz asked in shock as Goku nodded with a determined smile on his face.

"Piccolo, my ribs are broken, I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Goku yelled.

"I'm almost there Goku, hang on!" Piccolo said as Raditz's scouter said that the power is 1650.

"A power level of 1650?! If that hits, we're both goners!" Raditz yelled in shock.

"Goku, let go, you'll die if you keep holding on." Dark said weakly.

"Then so be it." Goku said.

"Sacrificing yourself to save the world. Goku, you don't know how long I've waited to take you and Dark down. Once I deal with you and Raditz, Dark's next." Piccolo said as Riku tried to get up, but struggled to do so.

"Goku." Riku said silently.

"It's time, get ready Goku!" Piccolo yelled.

"Kakarot, let go or we're both going to die!" Raditz yelled.

"DO IT!" Goku shouted.

"**Special Beam Cannon FIRE!**" Piccolo shouted.

"KAKAROT!" Raditz shouted before he looked at Dark who was next to them.

* * *

As Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon, Raditz managed to grab Dark by the neck and pulled him in front of the blast, shocking everyone.

"Hold on Dark, I'm coming!" Riku yelled running towards Dark.

"What are you doing?!" Goku yelled.

"If we're going down Kakarot, then our Pure-Hearted brother-in-law is coming with us!" Raditz yelled.

"Dad no!" Kudo yelled with tears in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Riku shouted as the Special Beam Cannon shot right through Dark, Raditz, and Goku as they fell to the ground each with a hole in their guts.

* * *

"I... don't believe it... Kakarot actually... went through with it... but at least... I got that pathetic... Pure-Hearted Saiyan... down with us." Raditz said weakly as he coughed up blood.

"Hey, that "pathetic" Pure-Hearted Saiyan happens to be my best friend." Riku said with air quotes around pathetic.

"Oh, is he now?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, and I was going to spar with him for fun and now I can't since he's going to die." Riku said.

"Don't worry Riku, Dark and Goku won't be dead for long." Piccolo said making Riku and Raditz look at him.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked in confusion.

"Here on Earth, we have these things called Dragon Balls. When you gather all seven of the Dragon Balls together, the Eternal Dragon will appear before you and grant you a wish. No doubt that Goku and Dark's friends will use them to bring Goku and Dark back to life, so Raditz will die alone." Piccolo explained as they heard Raditz chuckle evilly.

"You fools... thanks for the information." Raditz said.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"The scouter... on my face... also acts as a... transmitter, and the message... about these Dragon Balls... was sent to my fellow Saiyans... and they're on their way... they'll wish me back... you'll see." Raditz explained shocking Piccolo and Riku.

"When... will... they... be here?" Goku asked weakly.

"How long... until they get... to Earth?" Dark asked weakly as Kudo made his way to his dad.

"One year... that's when... they'll be here... train all you... want, but you'll die... anyway... it's over. Who gets... the last laugh... now?" Raditz said as he laughed before he died.

"So, his Saiyan teammates are coming in a year eh? Perfect, now I can train even harder to take them down." Riku said while looking at Dark.

"We all need to train, as much as you want to fight them, you can't defeat them alone." Piccolo said as they saw a jet coming their way.

* * *

"There they are, I see them." Krillin said looking out the window.

"Who's still standing?" Bulma asked.

"It looks like Piccolo and that Riku guy are the only ones still standing." Master Roshi said.

"Oh no." Panpour said silently as the jet landed as everyone inside got out.

* * *

"Bianca, Devon?" Riku asked.

"Hi dad." Devon said.

"What happened?" Bianca asked.

* * *

Riku told everyone what happened (except for the other two Saiyans part) and some of them had tears in their eyes as Bulma went to Gohan.

"It looks like Gohan's only knocked out." Bulma said picking up Gohan.

"That's good... Chi-Chi would... kill me if anything... happened to Gohan." Goku said weakly.

"Dad, Uncle Goku, please don't go." Kudo said with tears in his eyes as Dark placed a hand on his son's head.

"They can't be going away, they're Goku and Dark, they'll pull through." Krillin said.

"I'm afraid... not this time... Krillin. We're beaten up... pretty bad." Goku said.

"Oh Goku." Bulma said with tears in her eyes as Riku went to Dark's side and Krillin went to Goku's side.

"Don't worry Dark, we'll gather the Dragon Balls and we'll bring you and Goku back to life. I promise." Riku told his best friend.

"Just wait until then guys." Krillin said while holding Goku's hand (A/N: as friends, not as a gay couple).

"Thanks guys, I knew... we can count on you guys." Goku said.

"It'll be great... to fight alongside... you again Riku. Do you know Palutena?" Dark asked.

"She's the girl with the tail from the tournament right?" Riku asked.

"Yes, she may be... a Pure-Hearted Saiyan... just like us... her tail can't be removed." Dark said shocking Riku.

"Well I'll be, thanks for letting me know buddy." Riku said as Dark smiled and turned his attention to his son.

"Kudo... promise me something... continue your training... with Yamcha... until me and Goku come back." Dark said to Kudo.

"I promise dad, I'll train with Master Yamcha hard." Kudo said with determination.

"That's my boy." Dark said.

"Guys... promise me... you'll take good care... of Gohan and Kudo... for us." Goku said.

"We will Goku, and we'll bring you and Dark back with the Dragon Balls soon." Cheren said.

"Thanks... you guys." Goku said.

"See... you... soon." Goku and Dark said before they've died.

"Goku, Dark?" Krillin asked.

"GOKU!" Krillin shouted in sadness.

"DARK!" Riku shouted in the same sadness as Krillin.

"NO, DARK! COME BACK BUDDY!" Panpour sobbed on his master's chest.

* * *

One Saiyan is down, but there are two more to go. And with two of the greatest heroes the Earth has ever had gone, what will happen to the Earth now? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	6. Training Plans

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Goku, Dark, Riku, and Piccolo struggled to take down Raditz. In the end, Goku, Dark, and Raditz fell victim to the power of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. With two of the Earth's greatest heroes dead, what will happen now that two more Saiyans are on their way to Earth? Find out now as the story continues!

Training Plans

Riku and the others looked at the dead bodies of Goku and Dark in sadness and heard Panpour crying over the loss of his master and friend.

"I guess we'll just have to collect the seven Dragon Balls and wish Goku and Dark back to life, right?" Iris asked in sadness.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, we'll need all the help we can get." Riku said making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean?" Cheren asked.

"He means that two more Saiyans are coming to Earth in about one year to get the Dragon Balls, so we need to train hard for the fight ahead." Piccolo said before everyone saw Goku and Dark's bodies disappear.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to Goku and Dark's bodies?" Panpour asked looking at the spot where he last saw his master's body.

"It must be the work of Kami, he's planning something with those two." Piccolo said as Riku put his cloak back on and wrapped his tail around his waist.

"It must be for training purposes, I should do the same. I'll get them for sure this time!" Riku growled with his fists shaking.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you talking about?" Iris asked as Riku turned to her.

"My name is Riku, I'm Dark's best friend. And I mean this isn't the first time I ran into Raditz and his teammates. While I was traveling from planet to planet, I had a run-in with Raditz and his group. They were gonna destroy all life on the planet where we've met for the first time, so being a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, I've stepped in and tried to stop them." Riku explained.

"So what happened?" Master Roshi asked.

"I lost, they were too much for me and I was a child when I've fought them. They've destroyed all the life on the planet, but they've spared mine, because they think that I'm just a pathetic Pure-Hearted Saiyan child that wasn't worth their time, and then they left me there. From that day on I had two goals to fulfill instead of one, and one of them was take down the Saiyans." Riku explained as everyone looked at him.

"Wow, so what was the other goal?" Panpour asked.

"To find my best friends, Dark and Knight." Riku answered as Bianca went over to give her husband a hug which he returned.

"I'm so sorry, it must have been so hard for you to see Dark die five years after you've finally found him." Bianca said as she and Riku broke their embrace.

"It makes me sad I'll admit, but now's not the time for tears, now's the time for me to do some serious training." Riku told his wife before he turned to Devon and said to him, "Devon, I want you to go to Tien and continue your training, that way you can help me fight the Saiyans, you think you can do that for me son?"

"Don't worry dad, I don't want those Saiyans to get what they want with the Dragon Balls." Devon said in determination, making Riku proud.

"I guess I better drop Gohan off at home and tell my mom and Aunt Chi-Chi what's going on before I continue my training with Master Yamcha." Kudo said before everyone heard some grunt sounds and turned to see Piccolo regenerating his arm as Iris had a freaked out look on her face.

"This may sound odd, but I'm taking the boy with me for some training." Piccolo said pointing at Gohan, shocking everyone except for Riku.

"Why would you do that?" Cheren asked.

"Earlier today, that kid and his cousin showed us some hidden power and used it on Raditz, so I'm taking the boy with me to train him to control it, like Riku said, we'll need all the help we can get." Piccolo explained.

"But don't you think we should ask Chi-Chi and Palutena about this before we take action?" Professor Juniper asked a little scared as Piccolo walked towards them.

"I'm not asking, I'm taking!" Piccolo yelled before he made Gohan come to him and took off with an unconscious Gohan in his arms.

* * *

"Now how am I gonna tell mom and Aunt Chi-Chi that Piccolo took Gohan away?" Kudo asked as Riku placed a hand on Kudo's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that, you and Devon just find your teachers and continue your training and leave your mom and aunt to us." Riku said.

"But..." Kudo said before he was interrupted by Devon, who placed his hands on Kudo's shoulders.

"It's okay, you can trust my dad. Besides, our dads would want us to continue training and keep our families safe. I'll even take you to your master, okay buddy?" Devon said.

"Well, if you say so, okay. But only if Panpour tells my mom and Aunt Chi-Chi not to worry about me and Gohan." Kudo said.

"Ugh, why do I have to do it?" Panpour whined.

"You are Dark's first Pokémon, so you have to tell them what has happened." Bulma said.

Panpour sighed heavily and said, "Oh alright, but I'm not telling them alone. I'm not good at delivering bad news, so one of you has to come with me and help tell them."

Everyone turned to Krillin as he panicked and said, "What, me?! Why me?"

"You and Goku are best friends, so you have to go with Panpour and tell Palutena and Chi-Chi what happened." Master Roshi said as Krillin sighed in defeat as Riku pulled Raditz's scouter out from Raditz and gave it to Bulma.

"Uh, what's this?" Bulma asked looking at the scouter.

"It's called a scouter, it's used to sense a creature's power level. Here, let me show you." Riku said putting the scouter on, looked at Panpour, pressed a button, and it gave Riku Panpour's power level.

"A power level of 389? Dark must've trained you well." Riku said to Panpour while giving the scouter to Bulma.

"Maybe, that or it may have something to do with the Ultra Divine Water me and Yajirobe tasted years ago." Panpour said.

* * *

Everyone except for Riku, Devon, and Kudo got on the jet and left the area.

"Alright, you two know what to do?" Riku asked the boys as they saluted.

"Don't worry dad, I'll train really hard for the upcoming battle." Devon said as Kudo nodded in agreement.

"That's my boy, we'll meet again in one year." Riku said before taking off for training.

* * *

"Let's go and meet up with our masters." Devon said as he and Kudo took off to find Tien and Yamcha.

"I'll train hard for the Saiyans dad, I won't let you down." Kudo thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a world where there are puffs of talking smoke in a line of some sort, Goku and Dark were standing in front of the keeper of Other World with Kami by their side.

"And so King Yemma, we humbly ask that Goku and Dark receive training from King Kai." Kami said as the giant red ogre known as King Yemma thought about it for a minute.

"Well, those Saiyans do sound like bad news, I guess I can give them permission to train under King Kai." King Yemma said as Goku and Dark jumped up and down in joy as Goku remembered something.

"Hey King Yemma, did a Saiyan named Raditz came to the check-in station before?" Goku asked as King Yemma checked the book.

"Raditz, ah yes, your brother. Yes, he came by earlier and it wasn't pretty, but in the end I send him down to H.F.I.L." King Yemma said.

"Oh okay, well I guess we better get going, thanks King Yemma." Dark said bowing to King Yemma before taking off to the exit with Goku.

"I just hope the training will be enough. There's no telling what kind of power the Saiyans possess. But I better get some more fighters ready." Kami thought before King Yemma dragged him out of his thoughts.

"KAMI! Can you move out of the way now? You're holding up the line!" King Yemma yelled with an angry look on his face.

"Right, uh n-no need for me to stay. M-my apologies King Yemma, I'll just be going now." Kami said while laughing nervously while leaving Other World.

* * *

The training plans have been made, but will it be enough? Training begins next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	7. Run down Snake Way

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Goku and Dark died in the battle against Raditz and are now in Other World to receive training from someone named King Kai. Riku and the rest of Goku and Dark's friends departed for their own training while Piccolo takes Gohan for some serious training. What will happen during training preparations? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z White!

Run down Snake Way

Goku and Dark were riding on a car with a blue guy driving it, until they've finally made it to the start of Snake Way which looks like a giant Snake head.

"So all we have to do is reach the end of Snake Way, and then we get to train with King Kai?" Dark asked.

"That's right, I wish you two the best of luck." the blue guy said.

"Wait, before you go, we have a message we want to give to someone named Baba." Goku said as the blue guy got out a pencil and a notepad.

"Tell her to tell the others not to wish us back with the Dragon Balls for a year, we'll be training for the Saiyans, and tell Baba we owe her." Goku said as the blue guy wrote it all down.

"Is that all I can do for you two?" the blue guy asked kindly.

"Actually, I was wondering how long Snake Way is." Dark said pointing at Snake Way.

"It's about over 10,000 miles." the blue guy said shocking Goku and Dark.

"10,000 MILES?!" Goku and Dark shouted.

"I think, no one has ever made it all the way through. Well, good luck you two." the blue guy said before he drove away in his car.

"Well, I guess we better get going." Dark said as Goku got an idea.

"We'll get to King Kai's place faster if we fly there." Goku said.

"Good idea, let's do it." Dark said before he and Goku flew along Snake Way to get to King Kai.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo touched down with Gohan, who was still unconscious from Raditz's attack.

"You've slept long enough kid, now wake up, it's time to start your training!" Piccolo yelled, but Gohan didn't wake up, so Piccolo dropped the kid in some water, and that's what woke Gohan up.

* * *

Gohan looked around to see that he was alone with Piccolo, so he started to cry again.

"Stop that, or I'll really give you something to cry about!" Piccolo threatened making Gohan stop.

"What do you want from me?" Gohan asked still scared.

"I've brought you here for some serious training." Piccolo said.

"Why do I need to train?" Gohan asked.

"Remember the man with a lot of hair that took you away?" Piccolo asked as Gohan nodded and Piccolo continued with, "Well two more fighters like him will be coming here in one year, and we're going to train and fight the Saiyans when they get here."

"But why can't I train with my dad and Uncle Dark?" Gohan asked.

"Your dad and uncle are dead kid, they gave up their lives to save you and your cousin." Piccolo said as Gohan looked like he was about to cry until Piccolo yelled, "Don't you dare cry kid!" making Gohan stop.

"You have to toughen up kid, so you'll be training with me. Once I'm done with you, those Saiyans won't know what them when they go up against you." Piccolo explained shocking Gohan.

"You mean I have to fight them?! I can't fight with grownups, I'm just a kid!" Gohan yelled.

"Don't worry, you won't be the only kid fighting them. As we speak, your cousin and your friend are in training to fight the Saiyans. Besides, you might not know it, but you and your cousin have some hidden power deep inside you, and you two used it to give Raditz a good pounding. If it wasn't for you and the other kid, we would've been goners." Piccolo explained.

"What? I don't have any powers inside me. I don't even want to be a fighter, I want to be a scholar." Gohan said as Piccolo got closer to the boy.

"You can be anything after we defeat the Saiyans." Piccolo said.

"But I can't, I'm afraid." Gohan said in a scared tone.

"YOU'LL BE FAR MORE AFRAID OF ME IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY!" Piccolo shouted as he grabbed Gohan by the head.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gohan asked scared that Piccolo lifted him up by the head.

"If you don't believe that you have hidden powers, I'll prove it to you!" Piccolo said as he looked at a mountain-like rock, smirked and said, "That should do real nice." then he threw Gohan at the mountain.

* * *

As Gohan was flying, he pulled both his fists out in front of him and fired a giant energy blast at the mountain, leaving nothing there as Piccolo was shocked about what just happened while Gohan was confused.

"Did I do that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes you did. Now do you believe that a hidden power sleeps within you?" Piccolo said as Gohan nodded.

"Good, now take your shirt off." Piccolo said as Gohan took his shirt off revealing the white muscle shirt he was wearing underneath.

"So what do we do now?" Gohan asked.

"We don't do anything. It's just going to be you. You'll live out here on your own for six months, then I'll train you kid. But right now, I've gotta attend to my own training." Piccolo explained.

"Wait, you can't leave me here all alone." Gohan said as Piccolo chuckled.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone, you'll have plenty of hungry wild animals to keep you company. Good luck." Piccolo said before taking to the skies for training leaving Gohan all alone.

"I wonder what my mom and Aunt Palutena are doing?" Gohan asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Goku and Dark's house, Chi-Chi and Palutena were doing the dishes while humming as Palutena noticed a piece of paper in Chi-Chi's apron pocket.

"Did you leave yourself a note in your apron pocket Chi-Chi?" Palutena asked.

"No, why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Then, what's that piece of paper?" Palutena asked as Chi-Chi pulled out the piece of paper to reveal that Gohan got a perfect score on his math test, making Chi-Chi and Palutena happy and proud.

"Gohan was supposed to show this to me once he got it back." Chi-Chi said in a happy tone.

"Gohan really knows his math." Palutena said.

"I'm so proud of him. Maybe we should work on his science skills next." Chi-Chi said before she noticed the worried look on her sister's face and asked, "Palutena, what's wrong?"

"I just can't help but feel that something bad has happened to Goku and Dark. Maybe I should've gone with them to the reunion." Palutena said in a worried tone.

"Oh, I'm sure they're just fine, I just hope they get Gohan and Kudo back home before it gets dark." Chi-Chi said.

"I know, but I just can't help but worry. We've almost lost them at the tournament Chi-Chi, I don't really want to lose them." Palutena said with some tears in her eyes.

* * *

Riku was training by himself when he heard someone call his name, he looked up and saw Piccolo up in the sky.

"What do you want Piccolo?" Riku asked.

"I just thought you could use a sparring partner." Piccolo said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I usually train alone." Riku said as Piccolo sighed.

"Always wanting to do things alone, it's in your nature to do things alone isn't it?" Piccolo asked.

"I've been alone, training myself for years as a kid, so it's nothing new." Riku said.

"And that's the kind of thing that almost got you killed by Raditz and his teammates." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't remind me, I'm still mad at myself for what happened that dark day!" Riku yelled as Piccolo floated down to the ground.

"That event happened years ago, let it go." Piccolo said.

"It's not that easy, we Pure-Hearted Saiyans judge ourselves harshly whenever we've failed a mission, failed to save the lives of our friends, family, and/or innocent people, when a planet is destroyed by the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta, or whenever we can't beat our rivals." Riku explained.

"Your race takes things too seriously." Piccolo said.

"All Saiyans have their pride, and if we don't then we're dead." Riku said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, I'll be on my way to continue my training." Piccolo said before he took to the skies as Riku continued his training.

"Get ready Saiyans, I'll get you this time." Riku thought before he took a trip down memory lane.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Young Riku was wearing a suit kind of like Raditz, but with red jumpsuit underneath with red and black armor as well as black gloves and boots._

_He was getting beaten by a Saiyan kid with hair that looks like fire except black, wearing armor like Riku's but was blue in the jumpsuit, white and yellow in the armor, and white in the gloves and boots._

_To his left was Young Raditz and to his right a Saiyan with some hair, black and yellow armor like Raditz's, and a mustache that looked like two black lines drawn on his face with a pencil._

_They watched as the fire head Saiyan beat up poor Riku and send him to the ground with one last kick to the gut, forcing Riku down to his knees as he coughed up some blood._

_"Just look at you, I was expecting a better fight than this from a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, but I guess I was wrong. You're not even worth killing anymore." the fire head Saiyan said before he turned to his teammates and said, "Lets continue with our mission, and leave this pathetic Pure-Hearted Saiyan to die."_

_Riku watched in anger as the three Saiyans just walked away until he said weakly, "I can be... strong enough... to beat them... I'll show them... once I'm strong enough." after that, he passed out from exhaustion and blood loss._

_Flashback_ ends:

* * *

Riku was pounding on a giant boulder as that horrible event played in his head over and over again, making him angrier for every replay as he thought, "I'll show you this time. You'll regret not killing me that day. I'll stop you and protect my family and my best friends from the likes of you." he pulled his fist back and shouted, "IT'S OVER!" and punched the boulder real hard, reducing it to nothing but dust that was now blowing in the wind while he was panting.

"That was quite an experience that you've went through as a child, wasn't it Riku?" Riku turned around to see that behind him was Korin, keeper of Korin's Tower.

"How did you know?" Riku asked the white cat.

"I was reading your mind while you were turning the boulder into dust, and it looks like you need a better training ground. Don't want you to destroy the Earth before the Saiyans get here." Korin said with a chuckle.

"Just who are you, and what do you mean about new training ground?" Riku asked.

"Call me Korin, keeper of Korin's Tower. And as for training ground, I mean Kami's got a surprise just for you." Korin said confusing Riku.

Before Riku could say anything, Korin held up his paw and said, "Everything will be explained once you get to his lookout." Korin then got on Riku's back and said, "Now I'll give you directions on how to get to my tower." Riku just nodded and flew to Korin's Tower.

"If this surprise Kami has in store for me can help with my training, then I'll just have to go for it." Riku thought as he flew faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Other World, Goku and Dark panted as they touched down on Snake Way.

"Well, I guess... flying to... King Kai's place... is out of the question." Dark panted.

"Well, we've made great time from where we started, guess we'll have to run the rest of the way." Goku said as he and Dark started to run down Snake Way.

"Hey Goku, what do you think King Kai will be like?" Dark asked.

"Well, I don't know, but I bet he's powerful since we're receiving training from him." Goku said.

"I guess you're right, let's keep going." Dark said as they kept running down Snake Way.

* * *

Training plans have been set as Goku and Dark make their way to King Kai's place for training. But at the same time, Riku, Piccolo, Gohan, Devon, and Kudo are receiving training of their own. Training for the arrival of the Saiyans continues next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	8. Getting Everyone Together

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, Piccolo left Gohan alone in the wild and told him to survive alone while he attended to his own training. Riku was training when he got a visit from Korin, who told him about a surprise Kami has for him at the lookout, so Riku decided to go to the lookout to continue his training. Goku and Dark are still running along Snake Way in hopes of receiving training from King Kai. But what about the other fighters? Find out now!

Getting Everyone Together

Kudo jumped off the flying nimbus in front of a baseball stadium to find Yamcha.

"Nimbus, are you sure I'll find Master Yamcha and Puar here?" Kudo asked as the cloud nodded saying yes.

"Well, I guess I'd better start looking." Kudo said as nimbus took off and Kudo entered the stadium.

Kudo entered the stadium to see a bunch of people cheering loudly, making Kudo cover his ears as he asked himself, "Why are all these people being so loud?"

* * *

Kudo walked around until he saw what looked like a blue cat floating next to the field and headed towards the field without anyone seeing him.

"If Puar's here, that means Master Yamcha's here." Kudo said as he looked at the players until his eyes spotted a player with some scars getting ready to bat.

"There he is!" Kudo said happily before running to the field only to see that all of the baseball players started to fight.

"Be careful Yamcha." Puar said seeing that Yamcha was happy about being in a fight again.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yamcha said as he happily made his way to the rumble and started to fight the other players with no problem, then he felt a small hand block his kick and turned to see that Kudo was in the rumble dust cloud.

"Am I too late to join?" Kudo asked.

"Kudo, what are you doing here?" Yamcha asked even though he's happy to see his student.

"It's a long story, but can we please talk about it in a place that's more quiet?" Kudo asked as he and Yamcha finished the rumble between baseball players and exited the stadium with Puar.

* * *

"Seriously, why were all those people so loud while waving their hands around?" Kudo asked.

"Well that's what happens when you're a big baseball fan and your favorite team's winning the game." Yamcha said.

"So what is it you wanted to say Kudo?" Puar asked as Kudo got a sad look on his face as he explained everything that has happened.

* * *

After Kudo's explanation, Yamcha and Puar looked shocked and Yamcha said, "And I thought nothing could kill Goku and Dark. I'm sorry about what happened to your dad and uncle."

"It's okay Master Yamcha, we'll wish them back with the Dragon Balls soon enough, that way they'll be with us to fight the Saiyans." Kudo said.

"So Kudo, you came all this way to find Yamcha so that he can train you again?" Puar asked.

"That's right. I'm here for more training Master Yamcha." Kudo said bowing to Yamcha.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get outta here and start training." Yamcha said as he, Puar, and Kudo got on the hover car and took off for training.

* * *

Chi-Chi was getting dinner ready while Palutena was outside, sparring with Infernape until they heard someone coming their way as Chi-Chi opened the door as the girls saw their father, the Ox-King, coming their way.

"Hi girls." the Ox-King said happily as he got out of his car.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Chi-Chi asked in a happy tone.

"I came here to visit my grandsons. Gohan, Kudo, where are you?" the Ox-King said looking around for Gohan and Kudo.

"They're not home yet. You see, Goku and Dark took them to a reunion at Master Roshi's house." Palutena said.

"(Well they sure are taking their sweet time getting back home.)" Krookodile said.

"(I'm sure they're just having too much fun and lost track of time.)" Infernape said as the Ox-King and his daughters entered the house.

* * *

"I hope they get back soon." the Ox-King said while having some fun with an RC he got for Gohan.

"I wish they get home soon, it's important that Gohan gets back and study hard." Chi-Chi said with a hint of anger aimed at her husband and brother-in-law.

"(They were supposed to be back a couple of hours ago.)" Serperior said through a window as Palutena walked to the front door.

"Palutena, where are you going?" the Ox-King asked.

"I'm going out to find them." Palutena said.

"I'm sure that's not necessary dear, they're probably on their way back right now as we speak, so don't worry." the Ox-King said.

"But dad, I feel in my heart that something awful has happened to them." Palutena said in a sad tone while placing a hand on her chest.

While Chi-Chi went on and on about the bad things that could happen to Gohan and Kudo, Palutena ran out the door and flew off to find Goku, Gohan, Dark, and Kudo.

* * *

Meanwhile Riku and Korin made it to the top of Korin Tower, at the same time they saw Nam, Upa, and Yajirobe there at the tower.

"So you're Riku? I must say it's kind of odd to see you hood-less. We haven't been properly introduced at the tournament, I'm Upa." Upa said as he and Riku shook hands.

"It's nice to see you again. You must have been training hard after the tournament." Riku said after sensing a great increase in Upa's power level.

"Actually, Upa and Nam came up here right after the tournament and drank a special liquid called Ultra Divine Water that increased their strength ten-fold." Korin said.

"Alright, so what are we doing here anyway?" Yajirobe asked impatiently.

"Right, Riku, Upa, and Nam, you three will go up to Kami's lookout for some special training for the Saiyans. Yajirobe will gather Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Palutena, Kudo, and Devon and will join you three up at Kami's lookout for more training. By the way, Kami received a message from Fortuneteller Baba, he said not to bring back Goku and Dark with the Dragon Balls for a year, they're receiving training from King Kai himself." Korin explained.

"Why do I have to train? I'd rather stuff my face with food than risk my life to fight the Saiyans!" Yajirobe complained only to get bonked on the head by Korin's staff.

"You're going, it's not an option! Besides I can remember when Goku, Dark, and Palutena saved your butt from one of King Piccolo's minions." Korin scolded.

"Oh alright, I'll do it... but I won't like it." Yajirobe mumbled the last part.

"Can we please just get on with this? I'd like to be strong enough to beat the Saiyans sometime BEFORE they get here!" Riku said getting a little impatient.

"You really want to stop them, don't you?" Nam asked.

Riku sighed, drooped his head a little, and said, "I'm sorry for the sudden outburst, it's just that the Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans have been rivals for as long as we can remember, and I can't let those guys show me off again. I must stop them from getting the Dragon Balls and destroying more planets, or I'll die while trying to protect my friends."

"Well, let's get going." Upa said cheerfully as he, Nam, and Riku started to climb up to Kami's lookout while Yajirobe descended from the tower to get some more help for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devon was flying around to find Tien, until he heard some gun shots, and looked down to see Launch with a good amount of money firing at the cops chasing her.

Devon saw the scene below him, sighed, and said silently, "Not again."

After Launch lost the last cop car, she chuckled and said, "It just gets easier and easier."

She looked to her right to see Devon flying next to her as she said, "Devon, what brings ya by kid?"

"I'm going to Master Tien to receive more training." Devon said.

"What's the catch, is there another tournament coming up?" Launch asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you about it once we get to Master Tien." Devon said as he and Launch continued on the path ahead of them.

* * *

A little while later, Devon and Launch came back to a capsule house and were greeted by Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, but were unexpected by the number of cooks Launch "hired" to cook.

"So Devon, what brings you here?" Tien asked while, he, Chiaotzu, and Devon were still sweat dropping at what Launch did.

"I came back for more training from you Master Tien." Devon said.

"You boys can train later, come on, eat up." Launch said.

"Maybe some other time." Tien said.

"Come on Tien, I'm hungry." Chiaotzu said as Devon's stomach growled loud as Launch placed her hands on Chiaotzu and Devon's heads.

"You boys go right on ahead and dig in." Launch said as Devon and Chiaotzu grabbed some plates and started to fill them up with food.

"I've gotta continue my training, maybe later." Tien said before heading out the door.

"Wait for us Tien!" Chiaotzu said as he and Devon started to head out the door with food.

"Hold it you two, don't forget dessert!" Launch yelled while she fired her machine gun at Chiaotzu and Devon, who were trying their best to avoid the bullets.

"Sorry Ms. Launch, but maybe some other time! Let's go Chiaotzu!" Devon yelled as he and Chiaotzu exited the house with Launch following them without firing anymore.

* * *

"I've told you before Devon, don't be so formal around me, just call me Launch." Launch said placing a hand on Devon's head.

"You never told us why you came back for training, is there something wrong?" Tien asked.

"Well, you see..." Devon began with a sad look on his face.

* * *

Devon explained everything about Goku and Dark's deaths and the Saiyans coming to Earth in one year.

"I never thought anyone could kill Goku and Dark." Tien said.

"I still can't believe that they're aliens." Launch said.

"This is why I came back here for more training Master Tien." Devon said while bowing down to Tien.

"Well, let's get started." Tien said before Devon's stomach growled again.

Devon blushed with embarrassment, scratched the back of his head, and said, "Actually, can we eat first, then train?"

"I don't see why not, let's go." Tien said as they entered the house for some food.

* * *

Devon and Kudo have found Tien and Yamcha and are waiting to train with them, but what does Kami plan for them, Riku, and the others? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	9. Full Moon Trouble Times Three

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Kudo and Devon have finally found Yamcha and Tien and are now getting their training underway. Riku made it to Korin's Tower to find Nam, Upa, and Yajirobe who will receive training under Kami as well as Krillin and the others. Goku and Dark are still miles away from King Kai's, hurry Goku, hurry Dark, the Saiyans will be on Earth in a year!

Full Moon Trouble Times Three

Krillin and Panpour made it to Goku and Dark's house and are standing right in front of the front door.

"I don't know if I can do this." Krillin said.

"Krillin, it's gotta be done. Besides we need to get the two Dragon Balls inside the house." Panpour said.

"But I'm not good at giving bad news." Krillin said.

"How do you think I feel?" Panpour asked nervously.

"I just hope Chi-Chi and Palutena won't get too mad." Krillin said nervously.

"Yeah, anything's better than getting hit by Chi-Chi's frying pan." Panpour said shivering after remembering the last time someone got hit by Chi-Chi's frying pan of doom.

"How should we tell them?" Krillin asked, but before Panpour could answer he front door opened to reveal Chi-Chi, making Krillin and Panpour even more nervous.

"Krillin, this is a surprise, what are you doing here? And Panpour, where are Goku, Dark, Gohan, and Kudo?" Chi-Chi asked looking around for Goku, Dark, Gohan, and Kudo.

"Well, that's kinda why we came by." Krillin said nervously as Panpour laughed nervously.

"You see Chi-Chi, *gulp* Goku and Dark are not coming back." Panpour said slowly.

"What do you mean they're not coming back?" Chi-Chi asked in confusion and a bit of anger.

"What Panpour meant to say is that they WILL come back, but not for quite some time." Krillin quickly said as the Ox-King poked his head out the front door with a smile on his face.

"Krillin, why don't you stay for dinner?" the Ox-King asked as Panpour hoped on Krillin's shoulder.

"Accept the dinner offer, that way we can get the Dragon Balls and make our way to Kame House." Panpour whispered to Krillin.

"I'd be happy to join you for dinner." Krillin said as Panpour looked around the area.

"Say, where's Palutena?" Panpour asked.

"She left to find Goku, Dark, Gohan, and Kudo." Chi-Chi said as she, the Ox-King, and Krillin entered the house.

* * *

Panpour was about to enter the house, but a green coil stopped him and he turned to see Serperior and the rest of Dark's Pokémon.

"Uh, hi guys." Panpour said nervously.

"(Panpour, what's with you?)" Serperior asked.

"(Yeah, you seem nervous for some reason.)" Krookodile said.

"Who's nervous? I'm not nervous. Do I look nervous?" Panpour said quickly making the other Pokémon sweat drop.

"(Alright, what's going on? And don't say it's nothing.)" Beartic said pointing one of his claws at Panpour.

"Uh... it's not something?" Panpour asked nervously making the other Pokémon fall over as Chi-Chi came by with Pokémon food for Dark's Pokémon and a smile on her face.

"Eat up." Chi-Chi said happily before going inside the house.

"I get the feeling that she's not worried about Goku at all." Panpour said while sweat dropping.

"(I'm pretty sure she's worried on the inside.)" Infernape said as the Pokémon started to eat.

* * *

Inside, the Ox-King and Chi-Chi were enjoying dinner, but Krillin didn't even touch his food.

"What's wrong Krillin, not hungry?" the Ox-King asked.

"Uh, no that's not it." Krillin said.

"I sure wish Goku and Dark get back with the boys soon." the Ox-King said.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be back sometime with the boys and Palutena." Krillin said as he laughed nervously as Chi-Chi got all angry.

"Those two can starve for all I care, keeping Gohan and Kudo out this late. They should know better, Gohan's studies are very important!" Chi-Chi said as she continued to eat.

Palutena then entered the house.

* * *

"Welcome home Palutena." the Ox-King said happily before Palutena went to wash up and then came back for dinner.

"No luck in finding the boys?" the Ox-King asked.

"No, and I've looked everywhere for them." Palutena said sadly.

"Well, maybe I should go." Krillin said making the Ox-King and his daughters look at him.

"Don't be silly Krillin, stay for a while." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, it's not often we get visitors." Palutena said happily.

"I really think-" Krillin said before Panpour interrupted him by entering the house.

"Remember the Dragon Balls." Panpour whispered.

"On second thought, I guess I could stay for a little while." Krillin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Dark stopped running.

"I'm getting hungry." Goku said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, me too." Dark said rubbing his stomach.

Goku and Dark looked around for something to eat as Goku looked at the clouds.

"I wonder what cloud taste like?" Goku wondered as he went over to the clouds as Dark looked at his brother-in-law.

"Uh Goku, what are you doing?" Dark asked in confusion as Goku started to eat the clouds.

"Hey not bad, come on Dark, the clouds taste great." Goku said as Dark floated over and started to eat the clouds with Goku.

"Mmm, taste like chicken." Dark said happily as he and Goku went on a feeding frenzy of all you can eat clouds.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone at Mt. Paozu were asleep, except for Krillin and Panpour.

Krillin exited the house empty-handed as Panpour smacked his head, went inside the house, went to grab the two Dragon Balls inside, and followed Krillin back to Kame House, unaware that Dark's Pokémon saw the whole thing.

"(That's weird, it's not like Panpour to sneak out of his own house in the middle of the night.)" Infernape said.

"(Must be the Full Moon getting to him.)" Beartic said as the other Pokémon looked up to see the Full Moon shining bright.

"(I don't know, ever since Dark first transformed under the Full Moon, Panpour's been afraid to go out at night.)" Serperior said.

"(Panpour and Krillin are up to something.)" Krookodile said as they saw Krillin and Panpour take to the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was on a high rock, he didn't know how he got up there, all he knew was that he was high up, making small animals look like tiny bugs.

It was late at night and Gohan looked to see his shadow, confusing the little guy.

"How come I can see my shadow at night?" Gohan asked as he turned around to see the Full Moon behind him.

"Oh, it's just the moon. It must be the Full Moon, I've never seen a Full Moon before in my..." Gohan said before he just looked at the moon as Piccolo, who was keeping a close eye on Gohan, watched carefully.

Gohan's eye pupils went from black to pink as his heartbeat was getting faster and louder as Piccolo watched in confusion as Gohan went from a little boy to a Great Ape roaring as the rock he was stuck on started to break and the ape was back on the ground.

Piccolo just watched as Great Ape Gohan fired an energy beam from his mouth and destroying the area around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar were sleeping as Kudo was doing some extra training, but he stopped and looked at the Full Moon.

"Wow, it looks like a giant cookie. I guess it must be a Full Moon. I wonder why dad and Panpour tried their best to keep me and Gohan from looking at the..." Kudo said before he started to just blankly stare at the Full Moon as Yamcha and Puar walked towards Kudo to check on him.

"There you are Kudo, what are you doing up?" Yamcha asked, but got no answer from his student.

"What's up with Kudo?" Puar asked.

"I don't know. Is everything okay Kudo?" Yamcha said as he bent down and saw that Kudo's eye pupils were pink instead of black as he and Puar heard that Kudo's heart was beating louder and faster.

Yamcha and Puar turned around and went wide eyed as they saw the Full Moon shining bright in the sky.

"The Full Moon!" Puar yelled in a scared tone as Kudo started to get bulkier as he let out a monstrous roar making Yamcha and Puar back away as they saw Kudo go from a happy boy to a Great Ape with the same scar as Great Ape Kudo started to destroy the area and fire an energy beam from his mouth.

"Goku and Dark never did that when they transformed." Yamcha said seeing Kudo fire another energy beam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devon was meditating outside under the waterfall, as instructed by Tien.

Devon got out of his position after hours of meditating to see Chiaotzu watching the moon the entire time.

"Hey Chiaotzu, what are you looking at?" Devon asked.

"I'm looking at the moon. I don't know why, but I've been getting a bad felling ever since the Full Moon started to shine." Chiaotzu said as Devon looked at the Full Moon with Chiaotzu.

"I don't see why you have a bad feeling about the Full Moon. I mean sure it's big, round, and pretty, but I don't see..." Devon said before he looked like he was in a trance as Chiaotzu looked at him.

"Everything okay Devon?" Chiaotzu asked as he saw Devon's eye pupils went from black to pink and his heart started to beat faster and louder as Devon drooped his head and shut his eyes.

"Devon what's wrong? Speak to me!" Chiaotzu said worriedly only to receive a monstrous roar as Devon lifted his head and Chiaotzu saw that Devon's eyes were blood red and he had fangs as Tien and Launch came out of the house after hearing the roar.

"Alright, what's going on?" Launch asked angry that the roar woke her from her sleep.

Tien saw that Devon's muscles started to get bulkier and started to grow some fur.

Everyone got out of the way by taking to the sky with Launch in Tien's arms to see Devon transform into a Great Ape and he started to destroy the area.

"Man, that kid's just full of surprises." Launch said.

"How did this happen?" Tien asked as Great Ape Devon Continued to destroy the area.

"I don't know, one minute he was looking at the Full Moon, the next he turns into that big ape." Chiaotzu said as Tien looked at the moon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo was still watching Great Ape Gohan destroy the area.

"I've got to find a way to change him back, otherwise he'll destroy the entire Earth before the Saiyans get here!" Piccolo yelled before he remembered Raditz talking about the Saiyan ability to transform under the Full Moon and that a Saiyan's tail is the source of the transformation.

* * *

With Yamcha and Puar:

"Puar, I'm gonna get behind Kudo and grab his tail, you turn into a pair of scissors and snip off his tail just like we did with Goku." Yamcha said.

"But Yamcha, Panpour said it didn't work when he grabbed Dark's tail, it might be the same for Kudo's tail." Puar said as Great Ape Kudo crushed a giant rock with his bare hands.

"Damn, if I can't snip off Kudo's tail, I'm going to have to come up with another way to de-ape him, otherwise planet Earth will be gone before we even have a chance to fight the Saiyans." Yamcha thought as he looked at Great Ape Kudo and then at the Full Moon, then he remembered what happened when the Full Moon was shining at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Yamcha yelled happily before he dodged a boulder thrown his way by Great Ape Kudo.

"What's it?" Puar asked in confusion.

"If I can't get rid of Kudo's tail, then I've gotta get rid of the Full Moon to change him back." Yamcha said pointing at the Full Moon shocking Puar.

"Do you think that's a good idea Yamcha?" Puar asked worried about her friend.

"Well, if Jackie Chun can do it to change Goku and Dark back, then I should be able to do the same to change my student back." Yamcha said cupping his hands together for an attack to destroy the moon.

* * *

With Tien, Chiaotzu, and Launch:

Tien looked at the moon, then at Great Ape Devon, then back at the moon as he got an idea.

"Chiaotzu, take Launch." Tien said handing Launch to Chiaotzu.

"What are you doing Tien?" Chiaotzu asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna destroy the Full Moon to change Devon back to normal." Tien said shocking Chiaotzu and Launch.

"Are you crazy?!" Launch yelled.

"Just trust me on this, I remember Devon saying that a Saiyan named Raditz told everyone at Kame House that a Saiyan has the ability to transform under the Full Moon and that the source of the transformation is their tails. This way, when the Saiyans come, they won't be able to transform into that." Tien explained pointing at Great Ape Devon.

"Clever thinking Tien Shinhan." Launch smirked at Tien.

"Hurry Tien, before Devon destroys the Earth." Chiaotzu said as Tien nodded and got ready to attack the moon.

* * *

Piccolo fired an energy beam at the moon.

* * *

"**KAMEHAMEHA!**" Yamcha fired his strongest Kamehameha wave at the moon.

* * *

"**TRI-BEAM!**" Tien fired his Tri-Beam Cannon at the moon.

* * *

The three energy attacks destroyed the Full Moon as Great Apes Gohan, Kudo, and Devon started to turn back to normal.

* * *

"That was something else kid, but the job's not done yet." Piccolo said before he came to Gohan and pulled his tail off.

"There, with the moon gone, the Saiyans won't be able to transform into giant apes. Now it's time to give you some new clothes kid, and I'll throw in a sword for you." Piccolo said as he materialized for Gohan a sword and clothes that look exactly like his dad's fighting outfit except for the logo.

"Just like your dad, but the logo shows that you're from my training camp. You're on your own for the next six months kid, I've got my own training to attend to." Piccolo smirked as he took off for training.

* * *

Yamcha picked up his sleeping student and took him inside to rest and then looked for a small version of Yamcha's first fighting outfit.

"It's a good thing I destroyed the moon, the Saiyans won't be able to transform now." Yamcha thought while wrapping Kudo with a blanket and thought, "That was quite a predicament there Kudo. Rest well, because tomorrow, we're taking your training to the next level."

* * *

Launch placed a sleeping Devon on a bed and covered his body with a blanket as Tien pulled out a fighting outfit that looks like a small version of Tien's out for Devon.

"Do you think we have a better chance a beating the Saiyans Tien?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I think we have a little bit of a better chance now that the moon is gone." Tien said before turning his attention to his sleeping student.

"He probably won't remember this when he wakes up." Launch said.

"I think it's best to keep it that way, Devon will be sad if we tell him that he almost destroyed the Earth." Tien said before looking at his student again.

"Rest well Devon, because tomorrow is where your training will get tougher." Tien thought.

* * *

Now that the Full Moon's gone, the Earth's heroes have a better chance of beating the Saiyans. But they can't stop training yet, they need to be ready for when the Saiyans come. What will training have in store for the Earth's heroes? Will Goku and Dark make it to King Kai's place before it's too late? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	10. Palutena's Past Revealed

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon gave their masters a taste of what to expect from the Saiyans by turning into Great Apes. Seeing that the Full Moon is the source of the Great Ape transformation, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien destroyed the Full Moon to prevent the Saiyans from transforming into Great Apes. Goku and Dark are still far away from King Kai's place, pick up the pace boys!

Palutena's Past Revealed

Bulma was working on the scouter she got from Raditz while the others were talking about Dark's adventures through the Unova Region and what happened to Dark, Goku, and Krillin during Master Roshi's training before the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament.

"You mean you had Dark deliver milk and dig as part of his training?" Iris asked in confusion.

"You should've seen Goku, Dark, and Krillin that day Iris. Goku and Dark had that fire in them during training, but Krillin could've picked up the pace a bit. But in the end, all that training paid off." Master Roshi said.

"Sounds like you did a good job." Cheren said.

"Of course, he's one of the greatest martial arts masters in the world, he even trained the Ox-King, Goku's grandpa Gohan, and Mitsumi." Professor Juniper said.

"Now, now Professor, you give me too much credit, I just taught my students the basics." Master Roshi said while blushing.

Cheren saw the worried look on Bianca's face and asked, "Bianca, are you okay?"

"I just can't help but worry about my husband and my son. Do you think I did the right thing by letting them train?" Bianca said.

"I'm sure you did Bianca, after all, Goku, Dark, and Palutena were still kids when they defeated King Piccolo." Master Roshi said.

"But they weren't 4 1/2 years old when they did." Bianca said in a concerned tone.

Iris placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about Devon, I'm pretty sure Riku will do just about anything to keep the Saiyans from hurting him."

"And there's always the other fighters." Cheren said.

* * *

Krillin and Panpour entered Kame House.

"Krillin, Panpour, what took you two so long?" Bulma asked.

"Chi-Chi and the Ox-King insisted that me and Panpour stay for dinner." Krillin said confusing everyone.

"You mean Palutena wasn't at home?" Turtle asked.

"She came home during dinner, she was looking for Goku, Dark, Gohan, and Kudo." Panpour answered.

"Did you get the Dragon Balls Krillin?" Cheren asked as Krillin's eyes got wide in realization.

"Oh no, I forgot to get them last night." Krillin said.

"And I suppose you forgot to tell Chi-Chi, the Ox-King, and Palutena about what happened to Goku, Dark, and the boys, didn't you?" Iris asked in an angry tone.

"Well, that we forgot to mention, but I got the Dragon Balls right here with me." Panpour said holding up the Three-Star ball and the Six-Star ball.

"That's great Panpour, good job." Bulma said taking the Dragon Balls and placing them next to the Four-Star ball.

"But we still need to go back and tell the Ox-King, Chi-Chi, and Palutena the truth." Master Roshi said as Professor Juniper looked outside through a pair of binoculars and got all wide eyed.

"Actually, there's no need to go to them, they're coming to us." Professor Juniper said nervously as everyone got outside to see the Ox-King and his daughters coming up to the island, and Chi-Chi and Palutena were not happy.

* * *

"Uh... hi Mr. Ox-King, Chi-Chi, Palutena, there's a perfectly good explanation why me and Krillin left last night." Panpour said nervously.

"It's good to see you again Master Roshi." the Ox-King said happily.

"Alright, where are they?! They can't hide forever!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily looking around for Goku, Dark, and the boys.

"Panpour, you've got a lot of explaining to do mister." Palutena said in an angry tone with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Master Roshi and the others told the Ox-King, Chi-Chi, and Palutena about how Raditz took Gohan and Kudo away, how Goku, Dark, Piccolo, and Riku fought Raditz and died with Goku and Dark.

They also told them about two more Saiyans coming to Earth in a year and that they're stronger than Raditz, and that Piccolo took Gohan away for training as well as Kudo and Devon going off for more training from Tien and Yamcha after they mentioned that Goku is a Saiyan, and Dark, Palutena, and Riku are another race of Saiyans called Pure-Hearted Saiyans.

* * *

The Ox-King, Chi-Chi, Palutena, and Dark's other Pokémon, who Palutena took out of their Pokeballs to hear the news, were shocked to hear about the boys and Goku and Dark's deaths.

"Wait a minute, there's no way I'm from outer space, I've always been here on Earth with my dad and my sister, right dad, Chi-Chi?" Palutena said looking at her dad who had a sad look on his face and Chi-Chi, well she's still too stunned to speak.

"Ox-King, it's time to tell Palutena the truth." Master Roshi said seriously as the Ox-King nodded and turned to Palutena as did Chi-Chi.

"Palutena, it's time I told you something I should've told you a long time ago." the Ox-King said.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Ox-King: It was a nice, quiet night a couple of days after Chi-Chi was born. I was just looking at the stars, when I saw two objects falling from the sky.

_The Ox-King saw two objects fall from the sky and ran out of the way as the objects crashed into the ground._

_When the Ox-King got closer, he saw two damaged Saiyan pods._

Ox-King: I saw that they were two weird pods that looked damaged, and when I got a closer look, the pods opened up to reveal what looked like a man and a woman bleeding a lot.

_The Ox-King saw a man with smooth black hair, broken armor, and was almost covered head to toe with blood._

_He also saw a woman with smooth black hair, broken armor, blood almost all over her body, and a baby girl sleeping in her arms._

_The man turned to the Ox-King and said weakly, "Excuse me... sir, but we need... to ask you... something."_

_"Don't say anything, let's get you two inside to heal those wounds." the Ox-King said._

_"That's very nice... of you, but... we're not... gonna make it." the man said weakly as he and the woman looked at each other and nodded._

_"Please... take care of... our baby for us... she's only... a couple of days old." the woman said weakly handing the baby to the Ox-King._

_"Does she have a name?" the Ox-King asked looking at the baby girl with a tail._

_"Her name... is Palutena." the woman said weakly._

_"Palutena, that's a beautiful name." the Ox-King said as the man and the woman started to cough up blood._

_"I know... you'll take... good care... of our daughter." the man said weakly as the woman made her way to her daughter and kissed her on her forehead._

_"I know... you'll be a great... hero, my... little... Palutena." the woman said before she and her husband died from blood loss._

Ox-King: They died before the even had a chance to tell me how they looked all broken in the first place, so I buried them and tried my best to hide it from you Palutena.

_Flashback ends:_

* * *

"I told my wife everything that happened, and ever since that day, we've raised you as our own daughter along with Chi-Chi." the Ox-King said to see that Palutena had a shocked look on her face.

"I really am from outer space, am I?" Palutena asked as the Ox-King nodded saying yes.

"I wish I've gotten a chance to know my real mom and dad." Palutena said sadly with tears in her eyes as Chi-Chi gave her a big hug.

"I don't care if you are from another planet Palutena, you're still my sister." Chi-Chi said with tears in her eyes as Palutena hugged her back.

* * *

Yajirobe came from out of nowhere.

"Yajirobe, what are you doing here?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"I came here to give you all a message. Kami wants Krillin, Palutena, Yamcha, Kudo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Devon to join Riku, Upa, and Nam up on Kami's lookout for training for the upcoming fight with the Saiyans." Yajirobe said earning Palutena's interest.

"Up on Kami's lookout?" Krillin asked.

"That means my boys will receive the same training that Goku, Dark, and Palutena received before the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament." Bianca said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Not really, Kami's got a surprise for the Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Yajirobe said making Chi-Chi tighten her grip on Palutena.

"Now wait just a minute, if you think I'm gonna let my sister and my nephew go anywhere near this lookout of yours, then you've got another thing coming!" Chi-Chi yelled as Palutena broke off the hug.

"It's okay Chi-Chi, I actually think I should go and train." Palutena said shocking Chi-Chi and the Ox-King.

"I'll be joining you in training too, but I'm not gonna fight the Saiyans. I'd rather stuff my face with food than risk my neck with the Saiyans." Yajirobe said making his way before he remembered something else.

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing, don't wish Goku and Dark back until one year, they're receiving training of their own." Yajirobe said before taking off in his car.

* * *

"I guess we better get going and tell the others about training with Kami." Krillin said as Palutena nodded in agreement and they got ready to take off before Chi-Chi placed a hand on Palutena's shoulder.

"If you're going to train, then I'm going with you." Chi-Chi said shocking everyone.

"No Chi-Chi, you need to stay here with dad." Palutena said.

"And let my son fight against the Saiyans without me? I don't think so." Chi-Chi argued.

"But Chi-Chi..." Palutena began before she was interrupted by her sister.

"Palutena, I'm not letting you go alone. If you die out there and I wasn't able to help you, I'd never forgive myself. If you leave without me, I'll follow you no matter what." Chi-Chi said as Palutena thought about it.

Palutena was happy that Chi-Chi was willing to help out, but she didn't want anything to happen to her sister. Then she remembered how hard it was to get Gohan and Kudo to take a bath when they were toddlers, and she remembered the many fighters joining the battle.

Palutena sighed and said, "I hate to do this Chi-Chi."

Palutena snapped her fingers and Krookodile came and held Chi-Chi as she struggled to break free.

"Palutena, what are you doing?!" Chi-Chi yelled as Palutena and Krillin took to the sky.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but this is for your own good. I'll make sure Gohan and Kudo don't die in the battle. Take good care of dad for me. I love you sis!" Palutena said before she and Krillin took off to find Tien, Yamcha, and their students.

* * *

Palutena now knows the truth about who she really is, and she is determined to fight the Saiyans and save the Earth. Will she and the other fighters get ready for training, and will Chi-Chi break free and join her sister for training? And what about Goku and Dark, will they make it to King Kai's place before it's too late? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	11. King Kai's planet at last

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, the Ox-King told Palutena the truth about her past and she is now determined to fight against the Saiyans. Goku and Dark are still trying to get to King Kai's place, while the others are training their butts off. Goku and Dark's run down Snake Way concludes today!

King Kai's planet at last

Yamcha and Kudo were sparring in the middle of their training ground with Puar watching them.

As they stopped to catch their breath, Yamcha said, "Alright Kudo, you're doing great kiddo. I think it's time for me to teach you the Spirit Ball."

"You really think I'm ready Master Yamcha?" Kudo asked.

"I know you're ready." Yamcha said, but before they did anything, they saw an aircraft coming their way.

"I wonder who's inside?" Kudo asked as the craft landed and they saw Palutena, Krillin, and Panpour come out of it.

"Hey, it's Krillin, Panpour, and Palutena." Puar said.

"Uh... *gulp* hi mom." Kudo said nervously.

"Now Palutena, there's a perfectly good explanation why Kudo was training with me without telling you." Yamcha said nervously.

"There's no need, Krillin, Panpour, and everyone back at Kame House told me everything. But Kudo, the next time you take off to train with Yamcha, leave me and your Aunt Chi-Chi a note first." Palutena said with a hand on her son's head.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Puar asked.

"We came to take you guys to Kami's lookout for some more training." Panpour said.

"And we've gotta pick up Tien, Chiaotzu, and Devon to join us." Krillin said as they made their way to the aircraft to see Bulma in the driver's seat and Oolong in the back seat.

"And don't think this means I'm not still mad at you Yamcha." Bulma said in an angry tone.

"But Ms. Bulma-" Kudo said before Yamcha placed a hand on his students head.

"It's okay Kudo, lets just go get Tien, Chiaotzu, and Devon." Yamcha said as they took off to find Tien, Chiaotzu, and Devon.

Meanwhile, in Other World, Goku and Dark climbed up a hill on Snake Way and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Am I the only one seeing the end of Snake Way?" Goku asked.

"Nope, I'm seeing it too." Dark said in an over happy tone.

"WE'VE FINALLY REACHED THE END OF SNAKE WAY!" Goku and Dark shouted happily as they danced around with each other before they happily slid down the rest of the way, laughing like a couple of goofballs.

Once they've reached the end of Snake Way, they saw nothing but clouds there as Goku fell off Snake way and was about to fall until Dark grabbed his arm and was hanging on to the end of Snake Way using his tail.

"Thanks Dark, that was a close one there." Goku thanked after Dark pulled him back up to Snake Way.

"Well, we've reached the end of Snake Way, but Where's King Kai?" Dark asked as he and Goku looked around and Goku spotted a planet in the sky above them.

"Maybe he's up there." Goku said pointing at the planet.

"Lets go find out." Dark said as he and Goku jumped up to the planet as they saw that it was small for a planet, but it had a nice little house, a couple of trees and a nice red car.

"Weird, I thought King Kai's place would be more, uh, regal looking than this." Dark said as he and Goku just floated above the planet.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Well, whenever I meet someone who's a king, there's always a castle that they live in. I guess there's more to being a king than living at a nice castle." Dark said before he and Goku started to feel heavy and fell down to the planet, front side first.

Goku and Dark strangely found it hard to stand on the planet.

"What's going on here?" Goku asked as he and Dark struggled to stay on their feet.

"Why does my body feel like led?" Dark asked.

"It doesn't matter, we've made it this far." Goku said as he and Dark somehow moved their feet to get closer to the nice house.

"We've... gotta... keep moving... to King... Kai." Goku said.

"You're right... we need... to be ready... for the Saiyans." Dark said, but before he and Goku spotted one of the fruit trees next to the house.

"Then again... we can see... King Kai... after snack time." Dark said.

"Snack time's good." Goku said as he and Dark slowly made their way to the apple tree.

They made their way to the apple tree as Goku started to climb, but found it to be easier said than done on King Kai's planet.

"Ugh. Hey Dark, can you give me a boost?" Goku asked as Dark did his best to get Goku up the tree as Goku reached the top and grabbed an apple.

"Can you bring one down for me please?" Dark asked nicely.

"No problem Dark, here you go." Goku said as he dropped an apple for Dark to catch, but neither Goku nor Dark counted on the apple being heavy as it landed with a thud while Dark had his hands on it.

"Come on... ugh... you stubborn apple... ugh... I'm starving... GAH!" Dark struggled to lift the apple off the ground, but only slipped his hand off it as a monkey came by and picked up the apple with no problem.

"Hey, that's mine!" Dark yelled before Goku fell off the tree and landed on Dark as they both saw stars after the fall.

Goku and Dark got on their feet and were face-to-face with the monkey that ate the apple.

"You must be King Kai." Goku said as Dark's eyes went wide.

"Oh my Kami, I didn't mean what I said about the apple sir, I'm so sorry." Dark apologized to the monkey.

"Sir, my name's Goku and this is my brother-in-law Dark, we came all this way to receive training from you for the upcoming battle with the Saiyans." Goku said as he and Dark bowed to the monkey, who just moved around and made monkey noises.

"I guess we're suppose to do what he's doing." Dark said as he and Goku started to mimic the monkey, but had a hard time doing so.

"Excuse me... Mr. King Kai... I don't get... the point of this." Goku said.

"This... seems... kinda odd... to tell you... the truth." Dark said as the monkey continued to... act like a monkey.

"Oh right... sorry sir." Goku and Dark said as they started to make monkey noises, then they heard a different voice.

"Well, that's interesting." Goku and Dark stopped what they were doing to turn to see a pudgy blue man with whiskers wearing a pair of sunglasses, a hat with antennas, and a red and black outfit next to the red car.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Dark asked.

"I go by many names, but most people call me King Kai." the man known as King Kai said shocking Goku and Dark.

"Wait, if you're King Kai, then who's he?" Goku asked pointing at the monkey.

"Oh he's my pet monkey, Bubbles." King Kai said.

"Wow, at first we thought he was King Kai." Dark said referring to Bubbles.

"Now then, what can I do for you two?" King Kai asked.

"My name's Goku and this is Dark, we came here to go under your training." Goku said as he and Dark bowed to King Kai.

"Training huh? Okay, but first here's a joke for you two." King Kai said confusing Goku and Dark as he did a prank call without a phone, but only from one line, but it still made King Kai cover his mouth while laughing.

Goku and Dark looked at each other then back at King Kai, who stopped laughing and said, "You two didn't laugh? Well, then I guess I won't be training you two."

Goku and Dark then started to laugh like a couple of idiots, making King Kai happy again and said, "That's better."

Goku and Dark stopped laughing as King Kai said, "Now then, before we can start your training, you two have to pass a test."

"What's the test your majesty?" Dark asked in a formal tone.

"There's no need to be so formal boy, just call me King Kai. Anyway, the test is... you two must make me laugh." King Kai said.

"What?! We have to make you laugh?!" Goku and Dark yelled in shock.

"Go on Dark, you go first." Goku said.

"Me? I've never told a joke before in my life." Dark said.

"Well if you can't do it, you two might as well go home." King Kai said.

"Wait, we can do it!" Goku said as Dark looked like he was in deep thought.

"Now think, Panpour told some good jokes before." Dark thought.

Goku got an idea, whispered it to Dark's ear, then they gave each other a thumbs-up before turning to King Kai.

"Get ready King Kai." Dark said.

"Give me your all boys." King Kai said as Goku got him with a joke about selling a car for gas money.

"You did it Goku!" Dark happily said.

"Oh boy... good one Goku, now it's your turn Dark." King Kai said as Goku gave Dark a thumbs-up.

"Here goes nothing." Dark said silently before he cleared his throat, but he forgot the joke.

Dark smacked himself and said, "Oh great, I just had to forget the joke. This is worse than when Cheren's Emboar made a real pig out of himself at dinner time and was hogging all the good food." Dark hung his head down in disappointment, but looked up in confusion after hearing King Kai laugh his butt off.

"Good one Dark... *laughs*... Emboar... *laughs*... real pig... *laughs a little harder*... HOGGING! *laughs harder while rolling on the floor*" King Kai said through laughs.

"Uh, did I miss something Goku?" Dark asked in confusion only to see his brother-in-law on the floor laughing with King Kai.

"Oh man... I can't breath." Goku said.

"Why can't you breath Goku?" Dark asked concerned for his brother-in-law.

"It's because we're laughing too hard!" King Kai said before he and Goku went back to laughing as a question mark appeared in the middle of Dark's halo, showing his confusion.

After the laugh fest, King Kai said to Goku and Dark, "Well done boys, you've passed the test. With a little more work, you two could be two of the funniest people alive."

Goku and Dark looked at each other, then back at King Kai, and Goku said, "Excuse me King Kai, but we came here to train so that we can fight the Saiyans in a year from now."

"Really, well why didn't you say so in the first place? Lets get started, oh Bubbles." King Kai called for his monkey who came to them.

"Is Bubbles joining us for training sir?" Dark asked in confusion.

"No, that would be silly. Bubbles roam around the planet." King Kai said as Bubbles started to run around the planet.

"Now, I want you two to go catch Bubbles." King Kai said.

"That's it?" Goku asked as King Kai nodded saying yes.

"Well, here we come Bubbles!" Dark yelled as he and Goku struggled to run to Bubbles.

"Finding it hard to run boys? Well, it's only natural since the gravity on this planet is ten times stronger than the Earth's gravity." King Kai said shocking Goku and Dark.

"Ten times stronger?!" Goku and Dark yelled but continued to chase Bubbles, but the monkey keeps slipping away from the two warriors.

"Bubbles is the fastest monkey around these parts boys!" King Kai warned as Goku and Dark tried again, but they only got a face full of dirt each.

"Alright, that's it!" Goku growled as he and Dark took off their weighted clothes.

"We're coming for you Bubbles!" Dark yelled as he and Goku continued the chase for Bubbles with King Kai watching the whole thing.

Goku and Dark have finally reached King Kai's planet, but will his training be enough for the Saiyans? And what sort of training will Goku and Dark have to go through? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	12. Catch That Monkey

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Goku and Dark have finally made it to King Kai's planet and they are ready for training. Their first test is to catch King Kai's pet monkey, Bubbles. While at the same time, Krillin, Palutena, and the other Z-fighters are up on Kami's lookout for their own training. See how both training sessions go today on Dragon Ball Z White!

Catch That Monkey

Goku and Dark took a break from catching Bubbles and were eating food brought out by King Kai.

"Oh boy, this is so good." Dark said happily, still munching.

"Not quite like Chi-Chi and Palutena's cooking, but still good." Goku said with his mouth full of food.

King Kai sighed, "That's the one thing about Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans besides their urge to fight, the bottomless pits they call stomachs."

After stuffing their faces with a lot of food, Goku and Dark were about ready to chase Bubbles again, until King Kai stopped them by saying, "Now hold on boys, before you chase Bubbles, you need to put your heavy clothes back on."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Goku and Dark asked in shock.

"Your training won't be as effective without them." King Kai said as Goku and Dark put their weighted training gear back on.

"Ready..." Goku began.

"Set..." Dark continued.

"GO!" Goku and Dark shouted as they went after Bubbles.

Meanwhile, on Kami's lookout, Krillin, Palutena, Yamcha, Nam, Upa, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Riku, Kudo, and Devon were face-to-face with Kami and Mr. Popo.

"I believe you know why I called all of you here?" Kami asked as everyone else nodded saying yes.

"Good then I don't need to explain anything to you. The Saiyans will be here in a year and all of you need to train hard, and yes Yajirobe, I mean you too." Kami explained making the boys giggle a bit.

"Now that that's settled, Palutena, Riku, Kudo, and Devon, come with me, the rest of you stay here with Mr. Popo." Kami said as Palutena, Riku, and the boys followed the guardian inside the lookout.

"I must say, it's kind of weird to see you without your hood covering your face." Palutena said to Riku.

"I had no choice, If Dark knew who I was back at the tournament, he would've held back and I wanted to see his full power." Riku said.

"So, how did you and Bianca get together lover boy?" Palutena asked playfully while nudging Riku with her elbow.

"Uh, well, she needed a ride home, so I decided to fly her and Professor Juniper home. Then Launch decided to set both me and Bianca together for a date. Then the next thing either one of us knew, *gulp* we ended up falling in love with each other. And, well you get the idea of what happened after that." Riku explained while blushing deeply.

"How come your dad's face is all red?" Kudo asked Devon in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, it's a grown-up thing." Devon said as Kami and the four Pure-Hearted Saiyans stopped in front of a glowing door.

"Behind this door is where you four will be training. As soon as I sensed Raditz on Earth, I've use some of my power as guardian to make this special training room just for you." Kami explained as Riku walked up to the door.

"Thank you mister guardian." Kudo said nicely bowing his head down to Kami.

"Well, we better get started." Riku said getting ready to open the door.

"Wait, there's one important thing that you four must know before you go inside. Once inside that room, you'll have to wait at least a few months before you can get out. Use the time you have in there to do some serious training." Kami explained as Kudo raised his hand.

"If we're gonna be stuck in there for a while, how will we eat?" Kudo asked as Kami chuckled and placed a hand on Kudo's head.

"No need to worry about that, there's plenty of food for all of you inside. Good luck, and remember, train well." Kami said as Riku opened the door and the four Pure-Hearted Saiyans entered the room as the door closed behind them.

Inside, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans saw that the room was like the ring back at the World Martial Arts Tournament, only bigger and with no audience, plus there's four beds, a refrigerator, and a bathroom. They've also noticed that it was harder to stay on their feet all of a sudden, but Riku was just fine.

"I see, this room has stronger gravity, perfect." Riku said with a smirk as he turned to see Palutena and the boys having a hard time walking to the middle of the room.

"Man, what's with this room? My body feels heavier than a Wailord." Kudo said as Riku slowly made his way to the others, yes it's not easy for him either but he's use to it.

"That's because the gravity in this room is ten times as strong as the Earth's gravity." Riku said shocking everyone.

"Are you sure dad?" Devon asked.

"Trust me on this son, it's like being on Planet Vegeta before it blew up." Riku said.

"You've been to Planet Vegeta before?" Palutena asked.

"No, I've only heard rumors about it as a kid." Riku said.

"Maybe he's use to it because the Pure-Hearted Saiyan planet have the same gravity as Planet Vegeta." Kudo said.

"Not even close kiddo, in fact, before it got destroyed, the gravity on Planet Kakarot was ten times stronger than the gravity on Planet Vegeta." Riku said shocking everyone.

"Come on everyone, we'll be in here for a while and we're gonna use the time we have in here wisely and start some serious training." Riku said as the Pure-Hearted Saiyans got ready.

Meanwhile, Goku and Dark were still trying to catch Bubbles, but they were having a hard time.

Then Goku got an idea, whispered it to Dark, who gave him a thumbs-up, and they started to run in the opposite direction.

"Ooh, this should be good." King Kai said as Bubbles kept running until he saw Goku and Dark coming strait towards him as he started to run in the other direction.

Goku and Dark split up and after some more running, they've finally caught Bubbles from both sides and were panting like crazy.

"Finally... we did it." Goku panted while he and Dark held up Bubbles.

"We've... caught you... Bubbles." Dark panted as King Kai walked towards them.

"Well done boys, you've passed the first training session." King Kai said.

Goku and Dark have caught Bubbles and are now waiting for the next training session from King Kai. Find out what it is on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	13. Hit the Bug

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, Goku and Dark were trying to catch King Kai's pet monkey, Bubbles, who was light on his feet. Goku and Dark have caught Bubbles and are now waiting for the next task from King Kai. Meanwhile, the others are receiving training from Kami. Palutena, Riku, and the boys are training in a special room in the lookout while Gohan is going under Piccolo's training. And now, training continues!

Hit the Bug

After a lunch break, Goku and Dark are excited about the next training session.

"Alright boys, get ready for the next training session." King Kai said as Dark raised his hand for some reason.

"Excuse me, Mr. King Kai sir, but how come you don't have a bigger planet for training?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Well Dark, people say that big things come in small packages. On this planet, I can see the sights, do a morning workout after waking up, and of course pee in far distance. But more importantly, I like to go out for a drive in my car." King Kai said driving around the planet and came back quick with a cheerful, "Now that's fun."

"Doesn't seem like much to me." Goku said.

"I'd have to side with Goku on that sir." Dark said as King Kai turned his back to Goku and Dark.

"Do you two want the next training session or not?!" King Kai yelled making Goku and Dark a little nervous.

"Ah, sorry King Kai, we'll listen." Goku and Dark replied quickly.

"Good, oh Gregory!" King Kai called as a light ball came towards them.

"What are we suppose to do with this light?" Goku asked before he got thrown by the light.

"Goku!" Dark yelled before helping Goku get back on his feet as they looked to see no light but a grasshopper instead.

"I guess we're gonna train with a Joltik." Dark said while sweat dropping.

"I'm not a Joltik you dope, I'm a grasshopper, there's a difference!" the grasshopper yelled.

"Goku, Dark, I'd like you to meet Gregory." King Kai said while looking at the grasshopper now known as Gregory.

"What can I do for you King Kai sir?" Gregory asked.

"I'm training those two right there and I need your help." King Kai said pointing at Goku and Dark.

"Are we gonna catch Gregory like we did with Bubbles?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Not really Goku, for this training session, you and Dark will need these. Here you go." King Kai said tossing Goku and Dark each a metal mallet as they landed hard to the ground shortly after Goku and Dark caught them.

"Man... this is heavy." Dark said as he and Goku had a hard time keeping the mallets from hitting the ground again.

"Think of this like a game of tag, you two have to hit Gregory with those mallets." King Kai explained.

"That's it? That's gonna be easy." Goku said as he almost lost his grip on his mallet.

"Think again, do you really think I'm gonna let you two hit me with those? I'm not an idiot, you'll have to catch me if you can." Gregory said.

"We'll see about that." Dark said.

"And... BEGIN!" King Kai yelled as Gregory went inside a custom made ball of light and went fast towards Goku and blsted him away just in time to escape Dark's mallet.

Goku and Dark both saw Gregory and they went in to hit him, but Gregory got out of the way as Goku and Dark accidentally hit each other on the head, leaving them each with a baseball sized bump as flying Pidoves flew around their heads and they had some tears in their eyes.

"Ow, that really hurt." Goku said rubbing his bump.

"Good thing we're already dead, otherwise that would've killed us. What's this mallet made from anyway?" Dark said looking at his mallet.

"This is just too funny!" King Kai said as he was laughing about what Goku and Dark did to each other as Goku and Dark continued to try and get Gregory.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Gohan were sitting by a campfire at night time after a hard day of training.

"Mr. Piccolo, can I ask you a question?" Gohan asked.

"What is it kid?" Piccolo asked.

"My dad told me about how you fought him and my uncle, and I just want to know why?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo chuckled and said, "That's because they were in my way to ruling this planet, them and that so-called partner of mine from the Tag-Team Tournament. As soon as the Saiyans are gone, I'll continue my quest for world domination."

"Aw, I don't think you're all bad Mr. Piccolo. In fact, you're like a second uncle to me, a big green uncle." Gohan giggled.

Piccolo growled, "Just shut up and go to sleep, our training continues first thing in the morning!"

Piccolo saw Gohan sleeping after the fire was put out and mumbled, "Big green uncle? Where did that come from?"

Meanwhile on Kami's lookout, Kami and Mr. Popo saw Tien sparring with Yamcha, Krillin sparring with Chiaotzu, Upa and Nam sparring, and Yajirobe... he was just sitting behind a palm tree and eating as all the fighters were wearing weighted training gear similar to Goku's.

"Looks like everything's going well Mr. Popo." Kami said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, they are indeed working hard." Mr. Popo said happily.

"Well, almost all of them." Kami said sweat dropping while looking at Yajirobe stuffing his face even after Krillin kicked the palm tree and made a coconut hit Yajirobe on the head.

"Yes, he does seem more worried about his stomach than the safety of the Earth." Mr. Popo said.

"I just hope things are going well for Palutena, Riku, and the boys." Kami thought.

Meanwhile in the special room (A/E: I'm calling it that because it won't be around after the Saiyan Saga), Palutena and Riku were sparring with their kids.

"And... SWITCH!" Riku yelled as everyone switched sparring partners, Palutena was sparring with Devon and Riku was sparring with Kudo.

"**Note Blast!**" Palutena fired her Note Blast at Devon.

"**Dodon Ray!**" Devon counter Note Blast with his Dodon Ray, a move he learned from Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu.

Kudo charged towards Riku like a wolf and yelled, "**Wolf Fang Fist!**"

Kudo tried to hit Riku with some pretty fast hits, until he got hit with the last attack from Kudo's Wolf Fang Fist.

"Not bad kid, but try this on for size! **Galick Gun!**" Riku fired his Galick Gun at Kudo, who blocked it but still got hurt a little.

After the sparring, Riku and the other Pure-Hearted Saiyans decided that now would be a good time to take a break by eating some food cooked by Palutena.

"Well done out there everyone, I'd say the Earth and the Dragon Balls are as good as saved." Palutena said happily.

"Those Saiyans won't know what hit them." Kudo agreed.

"Is there something wrong with your food dad?" Devon asked while everyone looked to see Riku with a serious/worried look on his face and not eating.

"If it's about the food Riku, I'll get you something else." Palutena said.

"No, the food's great, just like what Bianca makes." Riku said sadly.

"So, what's wrong Mr. Riku?" Kudo asked.

"Think about it, we've been training in here for quite a while, but that doesn't mean we're totally in the clear yet, the Saiyans are probably training as well, now that they know about these Dragon Balls." Riku explained.

"You're just worried aren't you?" Palutena asked.

"You should be too, when you fight against a Saiyan, they'll go for blood, they never stop until the opponent or anyone that dares to stand in their way are dead." Riku said seriously.

"They sound more ruthless than just space pirates." Kudo said.

"You said it, and it's our job as Pure-Hearted Saiyans to stop them." Riku said.

"Dad, you make it seem like we're at war with the Saiyans." Devon said as Riku placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's been that way for a long time son. I'll be glad to tell you all the story about Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans, but for now, just wait when the battle is over and Goku and Dark come back from Other World." Riku said.

"Alright, that's enough gloom for one day, lets eat!" Palutena said happily as the others happily agreed and ate the food on the table.

Meanwhile back at Kame House, everyone was waiting for dinner cooked by Chi-Chi, Bianca, Bulma, Iris, and the blue haired Launch who was picked up by Bulma so that Tien and Chiaotzu could train with Kami.

"I still can't believe Goku and Dark are gone." Launch said sadly.

"Bulma, you've known Goku longer than anyone, do you think he and Dark will make it in time to fight the Saiyans? Because I don't want my son, nephew, and sister to fight without them?" Chi-Chi asked with tears in her eyes.

"Goku and Dark have never let anyone down, I know that they'll come back to save the day when the Saiyans arrive, you just have to trust them." Bulma said with her hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"And when the battle's over, we'll have a big feast ready for them." Bianca said.

"HA, Goku and Dark can starve after the battle. I'm still mad at them for not stopping that horrible Raditz take Gohan and Kudo in the first place." Chi-Chi said angrily while chopping some carrots.

"She's quick." Iris thought while sweat dropping with Bulma, Launch, and Bianca.

Cheren, Panpour, Professor Juniper, Turtle, Oolong, and the Ox-King were sweat dropping while seeing that Master Roshi was watching his exercise program.

"Uh, Master Roshi, you shouldn't sit so close to the tv." Turtle said.

"Be quiet, they're my eyes, and the way I chose to ruin them is none of your business!" Master Roshi yelled.

"Pervert." Cheren muttered as he and Professor Juniper saw that the Ox-King was now looking out the window with a sad/worried expression on his face.

"Everything okay your majesty?" Professor Juniper asked as the Ox-King turned to the professor and Cheren.

"I'm just worried about my little Palutena and my grandsons, I hope they'll come back from the battle alive." the Ox-King said sadly.

"Well, at least we'll be with Goku and Dark after we die." Oolong said earning a smack to the head from an angry Cheren.

"How dare you give up when the battle hasn't even begun yet?!" Cheren yelled angrily.

"Oolong, you should be ashamed of yourself." Professor Juniper said angrily.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Oolong defended himself as something fell out of Cheren's pocket as he picked it up to reveal that it was a picture.

"What's that Cheren?" the Ox-King asked.

"It's a picture of me, Bianca, and Dark when we were four years old. That was the day me and Bianca first met Dark, I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Little Cheren and little Bianca were happily chasing each other around a tree, when Bianca noticed something on a branch of the tree._

_"Why'd you stop Bianca?" Cheren asked in confusion._

_"Look up there." Bianca said pointing to the branch as she and Cheren saw little Dark in white and light-blue armor happily eating an apple with his tail wagging happily behind him._

_"Man, that was good." Dark said after his 20th apple as he jumped down to see Cheren and Bianca with their eyes wide and their jaws wide open._

_"Did you just eat twenty apples from that tree?" Cheren asked._

_"Yeah. I'm sorry, did you two want some?" Dark asked._

_"No, that's fine. What were you doing up there?" Bianca asked._

_"I was taking a snack break from martial arts training." Dark said happily shocking Cheren and Bianca._

_"Aren't you a bit too young for martial arts?" Cheren asked._

_"I don't think so, my mom never told me about age limitations in martial arts." Dark answered while scratching his head with his tail, shocking Cheren and Bianca more as Bianca screamed._

_"What's wrong, are you okay?" Dark asked Bianca._

_"Am I okay? What about you?" Bianca asked._

_"What do you mean?" Dark asked in confusion while scratching his head with his tail again._

_"She means why do you have a tail?" Cheren asked in a shaky voice while pointing at Dark's tail._

_"Oh that? I was born with it, it comes in handy from time to time too." Dark said happily as Cheren got a good idea about who Dark's mom is._

_"Excuse me again, but is your mom's name Mitsumi by any chance?" Cheren asked._

_"Yeah, how did you know?" Dark asked happily._

_"Well, Ms. Mitsumi is one of the best martial artists in all of the Unova Region." Bianca said happily._

_"And she's a great teacher. By the way my name's Dark, I hope we can be friends." Dark said happily._

_"That's no problem Dark, I'm Bianca." Bianca said happily._

_"And my name is Cheren, nice to meet you." Cheren said as they heard a loud growl as Cheren and Bianca hid behind the tree._

_"Was that a big, scary Pokemon?" Bianca asked in a scared tone as she and Cheren looked at Dark who was laughing sheepishly._

_"Actually, that was my stomach." Dark said sheepishly as he, Cheren, and Bianca laughed together._

_Flashback end:_

"And from that day on, the three of us became great friends, playing together and talking about Pokemon." Cheren said as tear slid off his cheek.

"Aw Cheren, you're crying." Professor Juniper said sadly as Cheren felt his cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Dark, I hope you and Goku are okay in Other World." Panpour thought sadly while looking out the window at the night sky.

Meanwhile, Goku and Dark were still trying to hit Gregory as they threw their mallets one way and ran the other way until they've finally hit Gregory each with their mallets.

"Tag, you're it." Dark said with a silly grin on his face as he and Goku giggled.

"You've done it boys, now the real training can truly begin." King Kai said as Goku and Dark's stomachs growled.

"Uh, actually can we eat first?" Goku asked as King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory sweat dropped as Goku and Dark laughed nervously while holding on to their empty stomachs.

Goku and Dark have caught Bubbles and hit Gregory, now the real training can begin. Join us again on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!

(A/E: Just to let you guys know, I'm gonna skim on the training so I can get to the where Vegeta and Nappa come in, so be ready for when that happens. Also, remember to leave your Dragon Ball Z movie requests in the review box with a detailed description on how you want it done. Other then that, like, comment, review, and watch your heads lol! BYE XD)


	14. The Saiyans are Here

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Goku and Dark caught Bubbles and hit Gregory with mallets, and are now undergoing the serious training from King Kai. Krillin, Palutena, and the others are training hard as well on Kami's lookout while Piccolo was training Gohan. Now, a year after the battle with Raditz has passed and the Saiyans will be on Earth in no time. The big question is, are the Z-fighters ready?

The Saiyans are Here

On King Kai's planet, King Kai wanted to test the result of Goku and Dark's training.

"Okay, before we can wish you two back to life, lets see the results of your training." King Kai said.

"We're ready!" Goku and Dark said in determination.

"Goku, try to catch Bubbles." King Kai said as Bubbles got ready to take off.

"You got it." Goku said as King Kai took out his stopwatch.

"Ready, set, GO!" King Kai said as Bubbles ran fast but Goku caught him in no time.

"10 seconds, not bad Goku." King Kai said as Goku and Bubbles returned to their spots.

"Alright Dark, your turn." King Kai said tossing Dark a heavy mallet which was much easier for Dark to handle.

"I guess I'm suppose to see how long it will take me to hit Gregory, right?" Dark asked happily.

"Very good Dark, now get to it! GO!" King Kai yelled.

"Here I go!" Gregory yelled taking off in his ball of light, but Dark hit the grasshopper with the mallet in no time.

"10 seconds, just like Goku." King Kai said as Dark and Gregory went back to their spots.

"You didn't have to be so hard with that mallet." Gregory said rubbing his baseball sized bump on the back of his head.

"Oops... sorry about that Gregory." Dark said while laughing sheepishly.

"Alright, you two are ready to fight the Saiyans." King Kai said.

"Yeah, alright!" Goku and Dark yelled happily as they dance around with each other while laughing.

"Now to find out when the Saiyans will arrive on Earth." King Kai said as he pinpointed when the Saiyans will arrive, and he's got a freaked out look on his face after finding out as Goku and Dark stopped dancing.

"They'll be on Earth in about three minutes!" King Kai yelled shocking Goku and Dark.

"WHAT?! Surely a year hasn't passed by already, right?!" Goku yelled.

"Then again, it was a long run on Snake Way." Dark said nervously.

"Quick, we need to bring you two back to life fast!" King Kai yelled turning his back to Goku and Dark.

"Place one of your hands on my back and tell your friends to wish you two back!" King Kai yelled confusing Goku and Dark.

"How do we do that?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Just focus your thoughts on one of your friends to talk to them, tell them to wish you guys back!" King Kai yelled as Goku placed a hand on King Kai's back.

Meanwhile, Master Roshi was sitting on the toilet reading a dirty magazine when he heard a voice in his head.

"Master Roshi, Master Roshi, can you hear me?" Goku's voice asked inside Master Roshi's head, shocking the turtle hermit.

"Goku, is that you?! Where are you?" Master Roshi asked looking around the bathroom.

"Me and Dark are still in Other World. King Kai's etting me talk to you inside your head, pretty cool huh?" Goku said happily.

"Yeah, that does sound interesting. Anyway, what's going on Goku?" Master Roshi asked as Goku got a serious look on his face.

"The Saiyans will arrive on Earth in about three minutes. We need you to use the Dragon Balls to wish me and Dark back to life." Goku said seriously before he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Dark sweat dropping.

"You may want to take an easy Goku, I don't think King Kai can take it anymore." Dark said as he and Goku saw King Kai being pushed to the ground by Goku.

"Oops, sorry King Kai." Goku said.

"Don't worry Goku, leave it to us!" Master Roshi said happily.

"Great, we'll see you soon." Goku said before letting go of King Kai.

"I'll be feeling that for a while." King Kai said rubbing his sore back.

Master Roshi rushed out of the bathroom and yelled, "Get the Dragon Balls ready everyone, we've got a wish to make here!"

Everyone at Kame House looked at Master Roshi and then at the seven Dragon Balls as Master Roshi said, "It's time to bring Goku and Dark back."

Meanwhile, in East City, everyone in the city looked to see that two Saiyan pods crashed in the middle of the road, everyone looked to see a tall bald Saiyan with black and yellow armor with a thin mustache and a short Saiyan with hair that looks like a flame, only black, and a blue jumpsuit underneath white and yellow armor with white gloves and boots coming out of the pods and floated out of the craters.

Everyone started to run as the short Saiyan chuckled and said, "Look at them Nappa, running away like cowards."

"I'll just give them a taste of what to expect Vegeta." the bald Saiyan now known as Nappa said as he use some move that destroyed East City as Vegeta and Nappa floated above the now destroyed city.

"You numbskull, be more careful next time! What if a Dragon Ball was in that city you've just destroyed?" Vegeta yelled making Nappa's smirk go away.

"I guess I got carried away there." Nappa said.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think a Dragon Ball was there anyway. Lets go." Vegeta said as he and Nappa flew off.

Palutena, Kudo, and Devon sensed Vegeta and Nappa's power levels from the lookout as Riku stayed behind in the special room for some extra training.

"It's time." Devon said.

"Be careful out there boys." Palutena said.

"You be careful too mom." Kudo said before the three Pure-Hearted Saiyans took off to battle.

Riku was meditating in the special room and thought, "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you Devon, but someone has to wait for Goku and Dark. Don't worry son, once they get back, I'll be there to join you and the others. Just hold them off until I get there okay?"

At the bottom of Korin Tower, Upa sensed the power levels of the Saiyans and said to his father Bora, "They're here, I'd better get going, wish me luck father."

"Go for it son, keep the Earth safe for everyone." Bora said as Upa nodded and took off for battle.

Nam sensed the Saiyans power levels, and took off to join the fight.

Yamcha sensed the power of the Saiyans and said to Puar, "Puar, go join Bulma and the others at Kame House, you'll be safe there."

"Okay, be careful Yamcha." Puar said before she took off for Kame House as Yamcha took off for battle.

Krillin sensed the power and took off while saying, "Well, here goes nothing."

Piccolo sensed the Saiyans power levels coming to where he and Gohan are and asked Gohan, "You've sensed it too, right?"

"Yeah, they're coming our way." Gohan said a bit nervous.

Tien and Chiaotzu were flying and Tien said, "Maybe you should stay out of this Chiaotzu, those Saiyans will be hard to beat."

"No way, I'm going too. I didn't train for nothing, so I'm fighting alongside you just like at the Tag-Team Tournament." Chiaotzu said in determination.

Back at Kame House, everyone got the Dragon Balls outside, ready to make their wish.

"Does anyone know how these work?" Iris asked.

"Like this, SHENRON, COME FORTH!" Master Roshi yelled as storm clouds gathered around the area and a huge lightning bolt changed into the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

Iris was scared by the size of Shenron as he said, "You who have gathered the seven Dragon Balls, tell me your wish."

"Guys, I was thinking maybe we should ask the dragon to destroy the Saiyans, that way no one has to battle." Oolong said nervously.

"How can you forget about Goku and Dark?!" Bulma yelled.

"I didn't, I just thought it'd be good for everyone if Shenron took care of the Saiyans instead of our friends." Oolong defended himself.

"I cannot grant that wish. I can only grant wishes that are in my creator's power, and the wish to take care of the Saiyans is beyond Kami's power." Shenron explained.

"Well then, *gulp* we wish that our friends, Goku and Dark were brought back to life. Will that wish work Mr. Shenron sir?" Iris said as everyone looked at her and back at Shenron.

"It shall be done, I'll bring both Goku and Dark back to life, as you wish." Shenron said as his red eyes glowed red.

Everyone at King Kai's planet saw that Goku and Dark's halos disappeared.

"Hey, your halos are gone, you're alive again boys." King Kai said.

"Alright, lets go Dark, our friends need our help." Goku said.

"Right, lets go!" Dark said as they got ready to leave, but were stopped by King Kai.

"Wait, before you go, you'll need to have your clothes fixed. Can't have you fighting the Saiyans in worn out clothes. Luckily, I can take care of that." King Kai as he used his power to make Goku and Dark's uniforms as good as new with the Turtle logo on the front of Dark and Goku's shirts.

"Thanks, but don't get your logo on our shirts King Kai?" Dark asked.

"Don't worry boys, look on the back." King Kai said as everyone saw that Goku and Dark each had a big King Kai logo on the back of their shirts.

"Thanks for everything King Kai." Goku said happily as he and Dark walked towards King Kai's house and then took off full speed towards Snake Way to make their way back to Earth.

"Your wish has been granted, I'll take my leave." Shenron said taking his leave as the Dragon Balls scattered all over the world before the sky cleared up.

"Did it work?" Iris asked looking around to find Goku and Dark.

"Well, if Shenron said so, then I guess they're alive, but stuck in Other World." Professor Juniper said shocking everyone.

"Oh man, what have we done? We've forgot to ask Shenron to bring Goku and Dark back to Earth!" Panpour yelled.

"Lets just hope they can make it in time." Cheren said.

Goku and Dark have been brought back to life, thanks to the power of the Dragon Balls, and they're now racing down Snake Way to get to the fight against the Saiyans. The battle begins next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	15. The Battle Begins

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Bulma and the others have summoned Shenron, and had Goku and Dark wished back to life. Now Goku and Dark are racing down Snake Way to get back to the check-in station so they can return to Earth and join in the battle against the Saiyans. The Saiyans have arrived on Earth and the Z-fighters are ready for them, or are they?

The Battle Begins

Piccolo and Gohan were getting ready for the power levels coming their way, that's when Gohan was tackled by a mysterious orange and green blur.

Gohan opened his eyes to reveal that he was tackled by his cousin, Kudo, who said happily, "Hi Gohan."

"Kudo, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked before seeing Devon, Palutena, and Krillin coming their way.

"Gohan, thank goodness you're okay." Palutena said giving her nephew a hug.

"What are you guys doing here? And where's Riku?" Piccolo asked seeing that Riku's not around.

"Dad's still at the lookout, I think he said something about waiting for Goku and Dark." Devon said as Piccolo smacked his forehead.

"I should've known he'd wait for his best friend." Piccolo muttered.

"Hey are you okay Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Gohan asked happily.

"Well, it's just that no one trains with Piccolo before, I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to you." Krillin said.

"And if he did, then I'll give him such a beating he'll never forget." Palutena added while glaring at Piccolo.

"IT WAS JUST TRAINING, GET OFF MY BACK WOMAN!" Piccolo shouted angrily with a cartoon vein on his head making the kids and Krillin back away from Palutena and Piccolo who were pretty much at each others throats.

"And here I thought Chi-Chi was the only one in your family with anger problems." Krillin said.

"Nope, my Aunt Palutena has her anger blow up but it barely happens." Gohan said as he and Krillin saw that Kudo and Devon were looking at the sky with a serious look on their face.

"Can you feel it?" Kudo asked.

"Yeah, they're almost here." Devon said.

Meanwhile at Kame House, everyone was greeted by the Ox-King and Chi-Chi.

"Are Palutena, and my little son and nephew okay?" Chi-Chi asked in a concerned tone.

"We haven't heard from anyone yet." Professor Juniper said as the news said that the battle will be broadcast without any of the fighters knowing.

"Are they crazy, they're gonna get themselves killed out there?!" Cheren yelled in shock.

"Don't worry about that Cheren, I'm sure our friends will make sure nothing bad happens to them." Puar said.

"Maybe there's time to get out of this planet." Oolong said sneaking away before he was grabbed on the head by Chi-Chi and the dangerous blonde Launch.

"Oh no you don't, if Tien's battling those Saiyans, then we're staying right here!" Launch yelled at Oolong.

"How can you even think like a coward when pretty much my whole family is fighting the Saiyans?!" Chi-Chi yelled at Oolong.

"Dark, Goku, I hope you guys get back soon." Panpour thought sadly while looking out the window.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and the other fighters were waiting until they saw Vegeta and Nappa coming their way.

"Look Nappa, we have guests." Vegeta smirked.

"And it looks like half of them are Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Nappa added making Vegeta chuckle a bit.

"Well, today must be our lucky day. Now we'll get a good fight before we gather the Dragon Balls. Lets go greet them." Vegeta said as he and Nappa touched down to the ground.

"I assume you six are the welcoming committee?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"What if we are?" Palutena asked sarcastically.

"This is gonna be good." Nappa said crackling his knuckles as Vegeta got a good look at Devon.

"Wait a second, that boy, I wonder..." Vegeta thought before he pointed at Devon and asked, "You, boy, what's your name?"

"My name is Devon." Devon said in a serious tone.

"Why did you ask Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and said, "I thought he was that Pure-Hearted Saiyan I've beaten down as child, Riku."

"Yeah, we've heard that Riku was on this planet too. Funny, I thought the boy was Riku too." Nappa chuckled.

"Well you're close, I'm his son!" Devon growled earning Vegeta and Nappa's attention.

"Oh really? So where's your dad hiding kid?" Nappa asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Devon yelled.

"Enough, we know why you're here, so lets get this over with." Piccolo growled removing his cloak and turban.

"Lets see how powerful they are Nappa." Vegeta said as he and Nappa checked their scouters.

"It looks like the green guys power level is 1456, the girl's 2340, the short guy's 1560, and between the kids, the one in purple's 1435, and Riku's brat and the kid in orange and green each have a power level of 2231." Nappa said.

"Perfect, now we can have a decent workout with the Pure-Hearted Saiyans. But first, lets get the Saibamen out to play Nappa." Vegeta smirked as Nappa pulled out a tube with six green seeds and a tube of green water out from his armor.

"Saibamen, what's he talking about?" Kudo asked in confusion.

"You'll see soon enough kid." Nappa said as he planted the six seeds on the ground, watered them, and they've grown into six green fighters with red eyes.

"Is this what people mean by growing your own army?" Kudo asked in confusion as Vegeta and Nappa laughed evilly.

"That's right kid, now Saibamen, get them, but just until they're ready to tell us where the Dragon Balls are." Vegeta said as the Saibamen got ready to attack.

"Okay, there's six of us, and six of them." Piccolo said as the six fighters got into position.

"I guess you want us to each take on on of those Saibamen, right?" Palutena asked.

"Right, lets go!" Piccolo yelled as everyone except for Gohan started to fight the Saibamen.

One of the Saibamen was about to attack Gohan, until he heard Kudo yell, "**Wolf Fang Fist!**" and Kudo attacked the Saibamen with his Wolf Fang Fist, knocking it away from Gohan.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Kudo asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright." Gohan said.

"Don't just stand there Gohan, fight!" Piccolo yelled as the Saibamen stopped attacking and went back to Vegeta and Nappa, to see that Yamcha, Upa, and Nam made it to fight.

"Hey guys, are we late to the party?" Yamcha smirked.

"Master Yamcha, you're here!" Kudo yelled happily.

"Like I'm gonna let my student fight the Saiyans without me." Yamcha said ruffling Kudo's hair.

"Looks like we've got three more weaklings here to join us." Nappa said.

"Maybe they'll tell us where the Dragon Balls are." Vegeta smirked.

"You Saiyans are not getting your hands on the Dragon Balls." Upa said.

Vegeta's scouter picked up two more power levels, Vegeta chuckled and said, "Well, well, well, looks like two more fools are coming our way."

Everyone saw Tien and Chiaotzu touch down next to Devon.

"Hope we're not too late?" Tien asked.

"It looks like the fun is just getting started." Nam said.

"You and Chiaotzu are right on time Master Tien." Devon said.

Vegeta chuckled at what Devon just called Tien and said, "Master eh? I knew it, your dad's just a big coward, letting his son fight his battles for him." this made Devon angry.

"My dad's not a coward, you take that back you big bully!" Devon yelled as the camera crew was taping the whole thing.

"Yeah you tell them Devon, no one calls my husband a coward and gets away with it!" Bianca yelled at the tv.

"Speaking of Riku, why isn't he in there with the others?" Master Roshi asked seeing that Riku's not on the battlefield.

"And where are Dark and Goku?" Panpour asked seeing that Goku and Dark are not there either.

"Let me see." Chi-Chi said as she got a good look at Gohan and said, "Oh look at my poor little Gohan, he's growing up without me. He's scared to death, someone get him out of there!"

Chi-Chi fainted as the Ox-King caught her.

"Go get them Devon, make mama proud!" Bianca cheered for her son.

Back on the battlefield, Nappa asked, "Should I order the Saibamen to attack Vegeta?"

"No Nappa, I've got a better idea." Vegeta smirked before he turned his attention to the Z-fighters.

"Listen up, I've decided to create a little competition. One member of your team against one of the Saibamen in a one-on-one battle to the death. To you Pure-Hearted Saiyans, think of this as a warm-up for the battle with Nappa, how does that sound?" Vegeta declared.

"But what about you?" Kudo asked as Vegeta chuckled.

"Don't sweat it scar boy, I'll battle you too, but only if you defeat Nappa and the Saibamen. Just think of this as a little game." Vegeta explained with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that Vegeta." Nappa said with an evil smirk.

"Lets just leave the Namek breathing after this, we need him for the Dragon Balls." Vegeta said pointing at a confused Piccolo.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked in confusion.

"Oh, you mean you don't know? I'll be glad to tell you, you see you're an alien known as a Namekien, and the creator of these Dragon Balls I might add." Vegeta explained shocking Piccolo.

"So the Dragon Balls were an original created by an alien race called Namekiens, gee, just when you think you've seen it all." Upa said.

"So I really am from outer space, all this time I thought I was the Demon King Piccolo with a purpose of taking over the Earth." Piccolo thought.

"Enough talk, let the game begin!" Vegeta declared.

The battle between the Saiyans and the Z-fighters has been turned into a little tournament. Who will win, and will Goku, Dark, and Riku make it in time? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	16. The Saibamen Battle

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, The Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa have arrived on Earth and are looking for the Dragon Balls to make their wish. They have called upon the Saibamen to fight the Z-fighters one by one, while the Z-fighters wait for Goku, Dark, and Riku to join the battle. The one-on-one battle with the Saibamen begins today!

The Saibamen Battle

Everyone at Kame House saw the Saibamen on tv and Panpour said, "And here I thought I've seen it all, little green men sprout out from the ground."

"Ah, they don't look so tough, our golden boys will take them down, no problem." Oolong said.

"If the Saiyans are using those green things to fight our friends, imagine what kind of power they have." Bianca said as Cheren had a disgusted look on his face.

"Gross, no thank you! Besides, whose side are you on anyway?" Cheren yelled.

"Sorry, I was just curious that's all!" Bianca defended.

On the battlefield, the Saiyans, the Saibamen, and the Z-fighters were waiting to get the little tournament underway.

"How about I go first, just to get this started?" Krillin asked before he was stopped by Vegeta.

"Wait, lets start with the female Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Vegeta said pointing at Palutena as one of the Saibamen took its spot on the battlefield.

"You heard him, ladies first." Nappa said.

"Well, I guess I'm first, watch and learn boys." Palutena said taking her place on the battlefield.

"Good luck mom/Aunt Palutena!" Kudo and Gohan cheered as Palutena blew a kiss at them.

"Look, Palutena's up first!" Panpour said pointing at the tv as Chi-Chi woke up after hearing her sister's name being said.

"WHAT?! Out of my way, let me see!" Chi-Chi yelled pushing Panpour away from the tv to see Palutena doing some stretches, getting ready to fight one of the Saibamen.

"You ready little green man?" Palutena asked getting into fighting position.

The Saibaman grunted and got into fighting position as Palutena sweat dropped and said, "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

"BEGIN!" Vegeta shouted as Palutena and the Saibaman charged towards each other and disappeared while almost everyone used their senses to keep up with the battle.

Piccolo noticed that Gohan was using his eyes and ears and said, "Gohan, don't use your eyes, lock on to their power level."

Gohan did just that and Palutena kicked the Saibaman hard towards the ground, but it rebounded, shot back up into the air and punched Palutena higher in the air.

Palutena and the Saibaman came at each other and sent a barrage of punches and kicks to each other before Palutena's tail grabbed the Saibaman by the legs.

"Someone should've taught you not to pick a fight with a girl, especially a Pure-Hearted Saiyan girl who knows how to kick your butt." Palutena smirked and started to twirl around fast with her tail still wrapped around the Saibaman's legs before she stopped as the Saibaman was getting closer.

Palutena raised her arm as crimson energy formed in it as Vegeta's scouter picked up an increase in Palutena's power and Vegeta was shocked with the results.

"A power level of over 4000?! That can't be right!" Vegeta thought.

"I hope you like music! **Note Blast!**" Palutena fired the crimson red energy attack in the form of a musical note at the Saibaman, reducing it to nothing, shocking Vegeta, Nappa, and the rest of the Saibamen as Palutena landed back to the ground.

"Yeah, that's my sister, keep those green things away from Gohan and Kudo!" Chi-Chi cheered back at Kame House.

"She really knows how to kick ass." Launch commented.

Palutena went back over to her friends as Nappa taunted, "What, did you use up all your power already?"

"Nope, I just wanted to save all my power for when I go up against you." Palutena answered while pointing at Nappa.

"Now, it is my turn to fight." Nam said taking his place on the battlefield as well as the second Saibaman.

"Show us what you got earthling." Nappa taunted.

"I will give you a fight you will not soon forget little green one." Nam said as he and the Saibaman got into battle position.

Nam and the Saibaman charged towards each other as the Saibaman tried to kick Nam, but Nam jumped out of the way and gave the Saibaman a kick to the head and then flew up into the air as the Saibaman followed.

The Saibaman chopped Nam in the back of the head, sending him down to the ground as the Saibaman's head opened up and some white liquid shot out of it as Nam barely avoided it to reveal that it was some sort of acid, melting the rock away when it got hit.

"Okay, that's uh interesting." Panpour said in a shaky voice as Cheren was green and covering his mouth while clutching his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Cheren said as Chi-Chi fainted again.

"That is some technique, let me show you mine." Nam said as he started to sway his hands in circles as two bright orange balls of energy came out of them.

"Master Yamcha, what's Mr. Nam doing?" Kudo asked.

"He made up a new move, but I've never seen it in action before." Yamcha said as the energy balls got bigger.

"What's Nam doing?" Master Roshi asked in confusion.

"I think we're about to find out." Iris said as everyone saw that Nam is about ready to release his attack.

"**Burning Sun Barrage!**" Nam unleashed a barrage of bright orange balls of energy at the unexpected Saibaman.

As soon as the barrage stopped, the Saibaman came crashing down to the ground and landed with a loud thud.

"The battle has ended, I have won." Nam said making his way back to his friends as the Saibaman woke up and charged towards Gohan, but Vegeta blasted the Saibaman into nothing shocking everyone.

"That was a weak Saibaman, he deserved being blasted away. Alright, who's next?" Vegeta said.

"Alright, it's my turn." Krillin said before Yamcha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, let me handle this Krillin. I haven't had a good battle in a long time." Yamcha said making his way to battle the third Saibaman.

"I'll be taking on all the Saibamen one-on-one by myself." Yamcha said to Vegeta and Nappa.

"Oh good, a volunteer to take on all the Saibamen solo. Alright pretty boy, you've got a deal." Vegeta chuckled as the Saibaman and Yamcha got into fighting position.

"Master Yamcha, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kudo asked concerned for his teacher.

"Don't worry about me Kudo, I'll be fine." Yamcha reassured his student.

"We'll see about that." Nappa said as Yamcha and the Saibaman charged towards each other and disappeared.

Everyone used their senses to follow the movements of Yamcha and the Saibaman before they came down and Yamcha kicked the Saibaman off its feet, took to the air and cupped his hands together.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-HA!**" Yamcha fired his Kamehameha wave at the Saibaman, leaving a little crater where the Saibaman was.

"Yeah, go Yamcha go!" Bulma and Puar cheered as Launch noticed the uneasy look on Panpour's face.

"What's with you?" Launch asked.

"Am I the only one thinking that was almost too easy?" Panpour asked making everyone (minus Chi-Chi) look at him.

"You have a good point there Panpour, that did end a little too quickly." Master Roshi said.

"Relax, they're probably just building up for Yamcha." Bulma reassured.

"Yeah, that's how it's done. You see Kudo, you didn't have anything to worry about." Yamcha said not noticing the smirk on Vegeta and Nappa's face.

"Oh he doesn't?" Nappa asked.

"Are you quite sure you've defeated that Saibaman?" Vegeta smirked as the Saibaman slowly made his way above the ground as Kudo saw that it was about to strike Yamcha.

"Master Yamcha, look out!" Kudo yelled as Yamcha turned to see the Saibaman clinging to him and won't let go.

"Hang on Master Yamcha, I'll get it off!" Kudo yelled making his towards his master.

"No Kudo, stay back! There's no telling what this thing plans to do, I don't want you to get hurt!" Yamcha said as the Saibaman smirked.

"Say goodbye." Vegeta smirked as the Saibaman exploded while it was still hanging on to Yamcha as Palutena got Kudo out of the was before the explosion did anything to her son.

When the light died down, everyone saw that Yamcha was lying on the ground, dead.

"Master Yamcha!" Kudo yelled making his way to Yamcha.

"No, Yamcha." Krillin said silently.

"Master Yamcha, wake up. Please don't go, please. What am I suppose to tell Puar and Ms. Bulma? Please Master Yamcha, wake up, I'm begging you!" Kudo said with tears in his eyes while shaking Yamcha's body.

"NO, Yamcha!" Puar cried in sadness after seeing Yamcha's dead body on tv as Master Roshi saw that Bulma was about to cry.

"It's okay Bulma, let it out." Master Roshi said with a hand on her shoulder as Bulma cried on Master Roshi's shoulder.

"Gosh, I've never seen Kudo so sad." the Ox-King said watching as tears were escaping Kudo's eyes.

"Kudo, sweetie are you okay?" Palutena asked gently while placing a hand on her son's trembling shoulder.

"Master Yamcha, why did you have to play the hero and take on all the Saibamen without us? You're like a second dad to me Master Yamcha, I would've helped you out." Kudo said hugging Yamcha's dead body.

"Shhh, it'll be okay honey." Palutena said to Kudo while rubbing his back gently before a blue flame aura was covering Kudo's body, shocking everyone.

"It's happening again!" Piccolo thought in shock.

"Hey, man up kid, we're just getting started." Nappa said with a smirk as Vegeta's scouter sensed that Kudo's power level was going up.

"Master Yamcha? Master Yamcha! MASTER YAMCHA!" Kudo yelled as the blue flame aura was burning like crazy and Kudo's eyes opened to reveal that they're blue instead of white and Kudo was glaring at Vegeta, Nappa, and the remaining Saibamen.

"Now the brat is over 4500!" Vegeta yelled in shock, shocking everyone.

"That scouter must be broken Vegeta. Since that brat's been taking lessons from scar face, Saibamen, attack!" Nappa yelled as the remaining Saibamen went after Kudo.

"You've killed Master Yamcha, and I'll never forgive you for that! NEVER!" Kudo yelled as he cupped his hands together.

"What's he doing?!" Upa asked.

"He'll get killed if he stays in that spot!" Tien yelled.

"Kudo!" Palutena was about to step in and save her son, but was stopped by Piccolo.

"Let him do it, he'll get rid of them with no problem." Piccolo said as everyone just stood there.

"This is for Master Yamcha! **Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAAA!**" Kudo fired a powerful Kamehameha wave that reduced the remaining Saibamen to nothing, shocking everyone.

"Impossible, how could a mere earthling train a Pure-Hearted Saiyan to be so strong?" Vegeta asked in shock as the blue flame aura went away and Kudo's eyes returned to normal.

"The game's over." Krillin said in an angry tone as Kudo just looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Kudo asked making everyone look at him as Vegeta checked the scouter and smirked.

"I guess that one attack did a number on his power level, Nappa, show them what you've got, but keep the Namek alive." Vegeta said as Nappa smirked.

"Alright, now the real fun begins." Nappa said getting ready for battle.

The Saibamen are gone, but at a cost of Yamcha's life. Now that the Saibamen battle is over, how will the Z-fighters fair off against the Saiyan, Nappa? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	17. Battle against Nappa

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, the Saibamen proved to be a bit of a challenge for the Z-fighters, and after the third Saibamen battle, Yamcha died from a surprise explosion from the Saibaman. Outraged because of the loss of his teacher, Kudo unleashed a powerful Kamehameha wave at the remaining Saibamen, leaving the Saiyans and the Z-fighters to fight. Find out what happens as the battle begins today!

Battle against Nappa

Everyone at Kame House were shocked after seeing Kudo fire his Kamehameha wave at the Saibamen as Chi-Chi woke up and saw the shocked look on everyone's faces.

"What did I miss?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Uh well... Yamcha died after one of those green things exploded, Kudo was both sad and angry, and then he fired a powerful Kamehameha wave at the remaining green fighting... bug... thingies." Panpour explained shocking Chi-Chi as she looked at the tv to see the sad look on her nephew's face.

"I gotta say, that little guy's got power." Launch commented while comforting a crying Bulma.

"KUDO, MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YAMCHA! RIP THEM APART, YOU HEAR ME?!" Bulma shouted at the tv making everyone look at her before Puar fainted by the loss of Yamcha as Oolong and Panpour caught her before she could reach the ground.

"Puar, are you okay?" Oolong asked.

"Okay, you place her on that comfy chair there, and I'm gonna go get some ice." Panpour said making his way to the kitchen as Oolong did what he was told to do.

"I really should thank you for ridding everyone of the Saibamen kiddo, they were hogging all the fun of a battle." Nappa said to a confused Kudo.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kudo asked making everyone look at him.

"It's just like last time, he doesn't remember what he did." Piccolo thought.

"Are you making fun of me kid?!" Nappa growled grabbing Kudo by the hair.

"I hope you don't mind that I fight one of the Pure-Hearted Saiyans Vegeta." Nappa smirked.

"Go ahead Nappa, I'll just wait here until that one coward of a Pure-Hearted Saiyan decides to show up." Vegeta smirked making Devon angry as Vegeta took his seat on a rock.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to bash ya until that power of yours comes back." Nappa said, but before he could hit Kudo, he got punched in the chest by an angry Palutena, making him drop Kudo.

"Keep your damn hands off my baby!" Palutena growled.

"Thanks mom." Kudo thanked.

"Hey kid, I'm not done with you!" Nappa growled as Upa got in front of Kudo.

"I beg to differ! Why don't you fight me instead of picking on little kids?" Upa said getting into fighting position.

Nappa chuckled, "Alright, if all of you are in a hurry to die, lets go!"

Nappa charged and punched Upa in the gut, sending him flying to a nearby boulder.

Nam charged towards Nappa and tried to hit him, but Nappa blocked every hit Nam threw his way before he kicked Nam where he punched Upa.

Tien and Krillin charged towards Nappa and tried to hit him before he punched Krillin away and grabbed Tien by the head.

"Nice try three eyes, say goodbye." Nappa got ready to attack, until he heard someone shout, "STOP!"

Everyone turned to Devon who's fist were shaking and was glaring at Nappa and said, "Let Master Tien go!"

Nappa was too busy looking at Devon that he failed to notice Tien until he kicked Nappa in the gut and then punched him in the face and made his way next to Devon and Chiaotzu.

"Are you okay Tien?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I'm fine." Tien said with a smile.

"Maybe, but that little brat won't be!" Nappa yelled charging towards Devon.

"Now what's that kid up to?" Vegeta thought seeing that Devon got his index finger ready.

"**Dodon Ray!**" Devon fired the Dodon Ray at Nappa.

Everyone was fighting Nappa with everything they had... well, almost everyone.

Gohan was just watching as Nam got killed from a powerful hit from Nappa and as Nappa hit Tien so hard that Tien lost one of his hands.

"No, Tien/Master!" Chiaotzu and Devon yelled in a worried tone before Nappa hit Chiaotzu out of the way.

"Oh, good shot Nappa." Vegeta laughed after seeing what Nappa did to Tien as the remaining Z-fighters huddled up.

"Alright, here's the plan, me, Krillin, Palutena, and Upa will send a good amount of pain to Nappa, and then we'll hit him over to Gohan, Devon, and Kudo, and they'll deliver the final blow." Piccolo explained as almost everyone nodded.

"Wait, I don't know if I can do it." Gohan said.

"You have the power inside you Gohan, you can do this." Piccolo said to his student.

"Alright, lets do it." Krillin said as everyone got ready.

Meanwhile in Other World, Goku and Dark were now halfway to the Check-in station.

"Hold on everyone, we're on our way." Goku said.

"We're almost there Goku, lets keep going." Dark said as they picked up the pace.

On the lookout, Kami and Mr. Popo saw that the door to the special room opened to reveal Riku exiting the room after extra training.

"Riku, all done with your training?" Mr. Popo asked.

"All done Mr. Popo, are Goku and Dark here yet?" Riku asked.

"Not yet, but they're almost at the Check-in station in Other World." Kami said as Riku saw the look on his face.

"Kami just found out that he's an alien known as a Namekien." Mr. Popo said noticing the worried look on Riku's face.

"And I've also seen how I'll meet my end." Kami said shocking Riku and Mr. Popo.

"Kami?" Mr. Popo asked in a sad tone.

"It will either be by my old age or Piccolo will die in the battle against the Saiyans." Kami said.

"Goku, Dark, hurry!" Riku thought.

Nappa, Piccolo, Krillin, Palutena, and Upa charged towards each other as Piccolo, Krillin, Palutena, and Upa attacked Nappa from four corners and then threw him towards the kids.

"Get him kids!" Palutena yelled.

"**Dodon Ray!**" Devon fired his Dodon Ray.

"**Kamehameha!**" Kudo fired his Kamehameha wave, but Gohan just stood there in fear.

"Gohan, what are you waiting for?! Get him!" Piccolo yelled as the Kamehameha wave and the Dodon Ray hit Nappa.

Nappa emerged from the smoke cloud created from the attacks with the shoulder blades from his armor destroyed and fired a beam from his mouth as Devon dodged as Kudo got Gohan out of the way.

"Try to attack my cousin like that will you? Well I'll show you that no one messes with my family!" Kudo held out his hand while clenching his elbow with the other hand as he started to charge up power.

"Fine, I'll just take you out first kid!" Nappa yelled as he charged towards Kudo who was trying to get a Spirit Ball ready.

"Master Yamcha, I know you didn't have a chance to teach me this move, but I have to try." Kudo thought as he tried to fire his Spirit Ball, but it blew up in his face instead.

"Now I have you kid!" Nappa yelled.

"No, get away from him! **Arrow Flash!**" Upa yelled firing his Arrow Flash at Nappa, making him stop.

Nappa was about to get Upa, but felt someone clinging to his back and everyone saw that Chiaotzu was on Nappa's back, even everyone at Kame House.

"What's Chiaotzu doing?" Bianca asked in a worried tone.

"He's up to something, that's for sure." Iris said as everyone saw that Chiaotzu started to glow blue.

"Chiaotzu, what are you doing? Get off him, it's not safe!" Devon yelled in a worried tone.

"Tien, can you hear me?" Chiaotzu said through mind link.

"Chiaotzu, what are doing?" Tien replied back as Devon got into the mind link chat.

"Listen guys, I'm blowing myself and I'm taking the Saiyan with me." Chiaotzu said shocking Tien and Devon.

"You can't do that Chiaotzu, you'll die!" Devon yelled in his mind.

"Listen, you guys are the best friends anyone can ever ask for, I'll miss you two. Devon, take good care of Tien for me." Chiaotzu said with tears in his eyes.

"NO, CHIAOTZU!" Tien and Devon yelled as they saw Chiaotzu blow up while hanging on to Nappa.

"No, Chiaotzu and Nam have already been brought back to life by the Dragon Balls." Tien thought as he remembered what happened after Goku, Dark, and Palutena defeated King Piccolo nine years ago as Devon remembered the brotherly bond he made with Chiaotzu.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien and Devon shouted in anger and sadness.

"Sacrificing yourself for others, how noble, but in vain." Vegeta said as everyone saw that Nappa emerged from the smoke cloud without his armor covering his chest.

"It's too bad that little guy's dead, I would've taught him a lesson for blowing up behind my back." Nappa said as Piccolo and Palutena attacked Nappa again.

"Chiaotzu, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Tien said standing up and turned to Devon.

"Devon, I need you to take good care of your parents and Launch." Tien said confusing Devon.

"What do you mean Master Tien?" Devon asked.

"Listen, I'm gonna put my all in this last attack." Tien said shocking Devon.

"No Master Tien don't, I've already lost a brother in Chiaotzu, I can't lose you too!" Devon yelled as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Devon, I just want you to know that you're not just a student to me, you're also like a son to me." Tien said giving Devon a hug before getting ready.

"What's Tien doing?" Krillin asked.

"Whatever it is, Devon doesn't seem to be too happy about it." Upa said seeing that Devon had tears in his eyes.

Piccolo and Palutena were still fighting Nappa, until they sensed Tien charging up power.

"Chiaotzu, Launch, Devon, I'm doing this for you." Tien thought as he fired a one-hand Tri-Beam at Nappa.

"Alright, Mr. Tien did it!" Gohan said in a happy tone.

"No, he didn't. Don't be fooled Gohan, look." Piccolo said as everyone saw that Nappa was still floating.

"No... it didn't work... I'm sorry Devon... you'll have... to fight... without... me." Tien said weakly before he died after using the Tri-Beam cannon.

"No, Master Tien, wake up, I need you! What am I suppose to tell Launch?" Devon said shaking Tien's body.

Launch saw Tien sacrifice his life for nothing and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, Tien." Launch said sadly as Chi-Chi stood up and went upstairs.

"I'm sorry Launch." Bianca said giving Launch a comforting hug. Normally Launch would be against getting comfort, but after seeing Tien die, she needed all the comfort anyone can give her.

"This is bad. Goku, Dark, where are you?" Bulma wondered looking out the window as Launch wiped her tears away and saw that Devon was crying over the loss of his teacher.

"Toughen up kid, you're a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, you should be able to take the loss of that weakling well." Nappa said with a smirk as Devon turned to glare at Nappa.

"Easy there Devon, lets talk about it." Kudo tried to reassure his best friend.

"Nappa, you're the one that made Master Tien give up his life for nothing! You're the one responsible for his death! AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Devon shouted the last part in anger as a red flame aura started to surround his body and his eyes were glowing red, almost like what Kudo went through when he lost Yamcha as everyone watched in shock.

"Devon must be going through the same thing Kudo went through." Cheren said.

"GET HIM DEVON, MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO TIEN!" Launch shouted at the tv.

Vegeta chuckled, "You're indeed that Pure-Hearted Saiyan's son boy, he gave me that same glare when we were fighting for the first time, only without the red eyes and red fire."

Devon didn't say anything as he charged towards Nappa with speed that shocked even Nappa and Vegeta and he sent a barrage of powerful punches to Nappa and sent him to the ground with a powerful smack from his tail.

"Here's for killing my master you big jerk! **DODON RAY!**" Devon fired his Dodon Ray at Nappa, but it only left a really big bad burn mark on Nappa's back before the red flame aura and red glow in Devon's eyes went away.

"Hey, how did Nappa get that burn mark on his back?" Devon asked not knowing what he just did as Nappa got up, and he's mad.

"Alright kid, that does it!" Nappa growled before he gave Devon such a thrashing.

Riku sensed his son getting hurt and thought, "No, Devon! Goku, Dark, what's taking you two so long?!"

"There at the station, that's my que!" Kami said teleporting to Other World.

Goku and Dark made it to the Check-in station just as Kami made it.

"Goku, Dark, take my hands, and I'll take you back to Earth!" Kami said quickly as Kami, Goku, and Dark made it back to Earth.

"Alright, we're back!" Goku said in happiness.

"Yeah, good, no lets go!" Riku yelled.

"Riku, have you been waiting the whole time? Thanks, you're a real pal." Dark said.

"Never mind that Dark, let's go, your wife and son are fighting without you!" Riku yelled as he, Dark, and Goku flew down Kami's lookout.

"Good luck boys!" Kami yelled.

"Nimbus!" Goku called as the Flying Nimbus came to Goku's side as they flew to Korin's Tower.

"Korin, it's great to see you again." Dark said.

"Goku, Dark, it's great to see you two alive. I've got some Senzu Beans for you boys, good luck in the battle." Korin said tossing them a sack of Senzu Beans.

"Thanks Korin." Goku said before he, Dark, and Riku took off to join in the fight.

Nappa pounded Devon back to the ground, but was caught by Upa before he could hit the ground.

Krillin looked at a very injured Devon and said, "Goku, Dark, Riku, where are you?!"

"Alright, hold him there. Say goodbye kid!" Nappa yelled charging towards Devon, who was held protectively by Upa.

"NAPPA WAIT!" Vegeta yelled making Nappa stop in midair.

"Aw come on Vegeta, I was just starting to have fun!" Nappa complained before he got ready to attack.

"Nappa, are you really going against me?!" Vegeta yelled making Nappa stop.

"Sorry Vegeta." Nappa said.

"This "Goku, Dark, and Riku" that you've mentioned, they wouldn't happen to be Kakarot and the two Pure-Hearted Saiyans that have yet to show up, would they?" Vegeta said to the remaining Z-fighters.

"Yes they are!" Palutena answered.

"Fine, if you're so desperate, I'll give you three hours to wait for Kakarot and his two friends." Vegeta said.

"Alright, it's a deal." Palutena said.

"Hey, why aren't they fighting anymore?" Launch asked seeing that no one is fighting anymore.

"They must be waiting for Goku, Dark, and Riku to get there." Professor Juniper said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Oolong said.

"I hope they brought some board games with them to keep them occupied." Panpour said.

Vegeta has given the Z-fighters three hours to wait for Goku, Dark, and Riku to get in the fight when it continues. Will they make it in time? Or will Nappa get impatient and attack right away? Find out in the next action packed chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	18. Just In Time

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Goku and Dark have finally made it out of Other World thanks to Kami, and they are now on their way to join in the battle with Riku right by their side. The Saiyan Nappa proved to be a challenge to the Z-fighters, and the only ones left standing were Piccolo, Palutena, Krillin, Upa, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon. Vegeta has given the remaining Z-fighters three hours to wait for Goku, Dark, and Riku. Find out what happens now!

Just In Time

Nappa was getting impatient and said, "Why give them three hours to wait? It's obvious that Kakarot and his two friends aren't coming."

"During the battles they've kept talking about how much they needed Kakarot and the other two Pure-Hearted Saiyans, so I figured it'd be best to meet them. Besides, Raditz said that the one called Riku was preparing for a rematch with us, that way we can pound him to the dust like before." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Nappa smirked, "Now I get it Vegeta, plus his son will be there to watch."

Vegeta turned to Devon and said, "You should feel honored Devon, it's not everyday you get to fight a Saiyan like Nappa for your dad. You really do have that Pure-Hearted Saiyan pride in you, or you're just dumb enough to fight this battle for your dad."

"What can I say? I've heard so much about you two and Raditz from my dad and I just had to meet you myself." Devon said sarcastically.

The Z-fighters huddled up and Piccolo whispered, "Okay, we've gotta come up with something else, just to stall them long enough for Goku, Dark, and Riku to show up and take care of those two."

Gohan looked down and said, "Listen, I'm sorry for not attacking like you told me to do. I just got so scared, that I froze."

"Gohan, I've taught you to look past your fears." Piccolo scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry." Gohan said sadly.

"Don't be sorry, next time I tell you to attack, do so!" Piccolo growled.

"Hey, take an easy on him, he's just a kid." Upa defended for Gohan.

"With his young age, I'm surprised that he's made it this far." Krillin added patting Gohan on the shoulder.

"Those two are also kids, but Devon had enough power in his Dodon Ray to give Nappa a really bad burn on his back, and Kudo wiped out the Saibamen with a powerful Kamehameha wave! If Devon and Kudo could fight like that then so could Gohan, if only he would stand tall and face this problem like a man!" Piccolo growled only to receive a slap to the face from an angry Palutena.

"Except Gohan's not a man, he's a little boy who's been away from his family for a whole year because of you! Now leave him alone or I'll give you a powerful Note Blast you'll never forget!" Palutena threatened as she and Piccolo growled at each other.

"If Gohan can't learn to be tough in a battle, he might as well just go home right now." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, you're really making me angry, stop picking on my nephew!" Palutena growled.

"Like I care." Piccolo said blandly with his arms crossed.

"Listen you green, good for nothing-" Palutena began before Gohan interrupted her.

"It's okay Aunt Palutena, he's right, I should just go. It's obvious that I'm just gonna slow everyone down if I stay." Gohan said sadly before he started to walk away.

"Gohan wait, don't go." Krillin said.

"We need you little guy." Upa said.

"Come on cousin, lets talk about this." Kudo said.

"Our dads are coming, they'll help us out." Devon said before Nappa fired a kai blast in front of Gohan.

"Where do you think you're going kid? You should know better than to run away from a fight. You're a Saiyan, like us. So don't run away, the fun's gonna start again soon." Nappa smirked.

"I wasn't running away, I was just going to use the bathroom. You could use a shower yourself." Gohan whispered the last part.

"What did you just say kid? Come on, let me hear ya." Nappa said with a hand next to his ear.

"Okay, I said... YOU SMELL!" Gohan yelled the last part making Nappa growl and Vegeta laugh.

"Why you little." Nappa growled as Gohan walked back to the others.

"I'm not running away, I'm not gonna run and let you bullies treat this planet like nothing. My dad loves this planet, and I'm gonna stay here and help protect this planet from the likes of you! I'm going to fight with everything I have!" Gohan said in determination making Kudo, Palutena, and Piccolo proud.

"That's the spirit Gohan." Upa said patting Gohan's back.

"Just let me fight him Vegeta." Nappa growled pointing at Gohan.

"If you're really that bored Nappa, go off and find something to entertain yourself for three hours." Vegeta said plainly as Nappa nodded and flew off.

Nappa flew over to see the camera crew that was filming the battle the entire time, and he decided to have some "fun" with them and went for the entire station.

"Sorry folks, show's over!" Nappa yelled blasting the station with a powerful kai blast, ending the broadcast.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Launch yelled as everyone saw nothing on the tv except for sparks.

"Come on you stupid television, show us our friends and family again!" Panpour yelled while pounding on the tv.

"What could've happened out there?" Bianca asked concerned for her son.

"Die you stupid thing, die!" Panpour yelled kicking the tv, only for him to get a sore foot as he jumped while yelling and grumbling in pain as everyone sweat dropped at the talking Pokemon.

An hour has passed and Nappa was still entertaining himself while Goku, Dark, and Riku are still not on the battlefield.

"Wait, I got it, when that Nappa guy comes back and the battle resumes, we aim for Nappa's tail and finish him off, that way Goku, Dark, and Riku will only have one Saiyan to worry about." Krillin said.

"Good idea Krillin." Upa said as everyone else agreed.

"Okay, here's the plan, Palutena, Krillin, and Upa will keep Nappa distracted, I'll grab onto his tail, and then Gohan, Kudo, and Devon will finish him off, clear?" Piccolo planed out as everyone nodded.

"This is our greatest chance Gohan, you think you can do it?" Piccolo asked.

"I won't let you down this time." Gohan said in determination.

"Good, now we wait until Nappa gets back." Piccolo said as they waited.

Goku, Dark, and Riku were still racing towards the area.

"It feels like they've stopped fighting." Dark said.

"Why would they do that?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? Guys, they're waiting for us to join in." Riku said.

"Are you sure?" Dark asked.

"Knowing those two Saiyans from my past, they're waiting so they can "beat me up" again, but this time, they're the ones going down." Riku said in determination.

"Alright, lets not keep them waiting any longer. Lets go!" Goku said as they flew faster.

Two hours have passed and Nappa came back just in time, but there's still no sign of Goku, Dark, or Riku anywhere.

"Well, they're not here and the fight will resume." Vegeta said as Nappa got ready for battle.

"Okay, remember the plan." Piccolo whispered as everyone nodded.

"Okay... GO!" Piccolo shouted as Krillin, Palutena, and Upa came charging towards Nappa.

Krillin punched Nappa in the chest, Upa kicked him in the gut, and Palutena gave him an uppercut.

Then they saw Piccolo with Nappa's tail in his hand and got out of the way.

"Now kids!" Piccolo yelled as the kids nodded and got ready to attack.

Just before the kids could attack, Nappa surprised everyone by slamming his elbow in the back of Piccolo's head.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that old trick?" Nappa chuckled.

"Fools, we're Saiyan Elites, there's no way we'd fall for that old trick, we've worked that problem out long ago." Vegeta explained.

"Damn, Goku said he did the same thing with his tail back at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament." Krillin thought as Nappa came close to the kids.

"It's too bad, you almost had me, but in this case, almost isn't good enough." Nappa said before he kicked Gohan.

"Come on you piece of junk, we want to see what's going on! Show us the battle already!" Oolong yelled as he and Panpour smacked the tv.

"It's no good, they've stopped broadcasting the battle." Professor Juniper said.

"That means something must be wrong." Master Roshi said.

Oolong laughed nervously, "That's just great, we're all going to die."

"How dare you turn your back on them Oolong?!" Bulma and Panpour yelled.

"I wasn't, but maybe we should have one more meal before we go." Oolong said.

"Sure, lets have ham." Cheren said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, that's not the least bit funny you crazy Gym Leader!" Oolong yelled.

"Who said I was being funny you annoying little porker, I love bacon!" Cheren yelled before everyone heard something from upstairs.

"What's that sound?" Iris asked before everyone saw Chi-Chi loaded with guns, ready for action, scaring almost everyone.

"Chi-Chi, what are you... where did you get those guns?" the Ox-King asked in a scared tone.

"Wait a minute, those look like MY guns." Launch said.

"You left them behind Launch." Master Roshi said in a scared tone.

Panpour nervously made his way to Chi-Chi and asked, "Uh Chi-Chi, you look like you're ready for anything, but why are you armed with Launch's guns?"

"I can't stand waiting anymore, I'm going to rescue Gohan, Kudo, and Palutena." Chi-Chi said shocking almost everyone as Launch smirked at Chi-Chi's decision.

"Uh Chi-Chi, I don't think that's such a good idea." Panpour said nervously.

"Nonsense, she's got the right idea." Launch said before getting up and walked upstairs and then she came back loaded with as many guns as Chi-Chi.

"Where are you going Launch?" Master Roshi asked nervously.

"What does it look like old man? I'm going with Chi-Chi and I'm getting Devon and Krillin out of there." Launch said shocking everyone.

"Chi-Chi, Launch, don't you two think that it's best to just wait for Goku, Dark, and Riku to show up?" Professor Juniper asked hopping that the gun carrying girls would wait some more.

"I'm not waiting anymore, Gohan needs his mother and Kudo needs his aunt." Chi-Chi said as she and Launch started to walk towards the door.

"I've already lost Tien and Chiaotzu to those Saiyans, I'm not losing Devon and Krillin to!" Launch growled.

"Girls, please, get a hold of yourselves." the Ox-King begged.

"No, we're going!" Chi-Chi and Launch yelled.

"Well if you won't, then I will." the Ox-King said getting a hold on Chi-Chi.

"Samurott, hold Launch down!" Bianca got her Samurott out as he got a hold of Launch.

As Chi-Chi and Launch tried to break free from the hold that the Ox-King and Samurott put them in, Chi-Chi kicked a picture off to the floor as Bulma picked it up and looked at it in sadness.

Bianca and Iris were looking and saw that it was a picture of Dark, Goku, and their friends during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tag-Team Tournament.

"Was that you guys?" Iris asked.

"Yes it was. It's just so hard to believe how happy we were back then. Tien, Yamcha, Nam, and my little Goku all grown up." Bulma said with tears in her eyes while looking at the picture to see Goku giving Dark a friendly/brotherly headlock, both of them looking as happy as they can be.

"I know you're out there somewhere guys, please, we need you now more than ever." Bulma thought while looking up.

"We believe in you guys." Bianca thought.

"Save the world for everyone." Iris thought.

After some more fighting, Vegeta's scouter picked up three huge power levels.

"No way. Three power levels, each over 5000, are heading this way." Vegeta said making everyone look at him

"My daddy's coming." Gohan said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Alright, that's my husband." Palutena said in happiness knowing that Dark's alive again.

"See? My dad IS coming with Mr. Goku and Mr. Dark!" Devon told Vegeta, who was growling.

"Nappa, stop wasting time and kill them all!" Vegeta yelled.

"But what about the Dragon Balls?" Nappa asked.

"We don't need the Namek in front of us anymore. I've heard of a planet filled with Namekiens that have another set of Dragon Balls, we'll just go there and make our wish." Vegeta explained with a smirk.

"Alright Vegeta, if you say so." Nappa smirked as he turned to the Z-fighters.

"Alright, who wants to die first?" Nappa asked looking around.

"Piccolo, run away, get out of here!" Gohan yelled at the confused Namek.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"If we lose you, we'll lose the Dragon Balls! Run, save yourself!" Gohan yelled as Piccolo stood up.

"Thanks for the concern kid, but I'm not going anywhere, not without a fight." Piccolo said.

"Mr. Popo, it's time." Kami said confusing Mr. Popo.

"Time for what Kami?" Mr. Popo asked in a scared/confused tone.

Gohan kicked Nappa in the face as Kudo and Devon punched him in the gut.

"Alright, that's it. It's too bad I was starting to like you kid, it's too bad you have to die now!" Nappa yelled getting ready to fire a powerful attack at Gohan.

Just as Nappa was about to attack, Piccolo remembered a promise that he made to Gohan one night during training.

_Flashback:_

_Piccolo watch as Gohan was fast asleep, then he slowly and gently placed a hand on Gohan's head._

_"Gohan, no matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you." Piccolo thought._

_Flashback end:_

Nappa fired his attack at Gohan, who was too scared to move.

"I'm coming Gohan!" Kudo yelled, but Piccolo threw him and Devon over to Palutena.

"Piccolo, what are you doing?!" Palutena yelled seeing that Piccolo was going in to save Gohan.

Piccolo got in the way of the attack and screamed in pain as the attack was really putting the hurt on him.

"Piccolo!" Krillin and Upa yelled trying to stand up, but they couldn't because the pain Nappa inflicted on them.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan was shocked to see his teacher in a gi that was almost completely gone and barely breathing.

"Damn, I wanted to take my time with the Namek, but oh well." Nappa smirked.

"Make... all the jokes you want... Saiyan." Piccolo said weakly before collapsing to the ground as Gohan ran next to him.

"Mr. Piccolo, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"I'm just fine, I don't think... I can make it though. To think... the once great Demon King Piccolo... sacrificing himself for a child." Piccolo said weakly.

"Just hold on a little longer, my dad, my uncle, and Mr. Riku are coming to help. Just hold on, please." Gohan said with tears in his eyes as the Saiyans got a little closer.

"Palutena, if you can hear me, then I'm sorry for what I said earlier, you have a good nephew in Gohan, take good care of him." Piccolo told Palutena threw mind link.

"Piccolo, you've saved him. I've misjudged you, badly. I'm the one who should be sorry for snapping at you." Palutena replied as Piccolo smiled and turned to Gohan.

Goku, Dark, and Riku sensed Piccolo's power level fading fast.

"This is not good, someone's dying." Goku said.

"I sense that the boys are fine as well as Palutena, Upa, and Krillin." Dark said.

"Then that means Piccolo's the one that's dying." Riku said.

"Come on Nimbus, faster, we've gotta hurry!" Goku yelled as they sped up.

"Gohan, you're the... only one I can call... a friend... I want to thank you. Before you came along... I only wanted to take down... Goku, Dark, Palutena, and Riku... but then I ended up training you. Gohan, you've changed my ways... you're like... the son I've never had... I'm proud of you." Piccolo said weakly with tears in his eyes.

"Just hold on a little longer Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said in sadness.

"Listen... I know... that I was tough on you during training... but it was... for your own good... forgive me Gohan. Run... save yourself." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo?" Kudo asked in sadness.

"Goodbye... my friend." Piccolo said before he died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled in sadness as tears escaped his eyes.

"Listen Mr. Popo, take good care of the lookout until another guardian can be found. Goodbye my friend." Kami said disappearing, leaving behind a crying Mr. Popo.

"It's too bad, the Namek was some fighter alright, now it's your turn kid." Nappa smirked as Gohan growled and placed his hands on his forehead and began charging up power.

"Huh, a power level over 3000?! And, it's still going up!" Vegeta yelled in shock after checking the scouter.

"**Masenko-HA!**" Gohan fired his attack, but Nappa dodged just before the attack could hit, leaving the shocked expressions on the remaining Z-fighters faces.

"Nice power cousin." Kudo commented as he, Devon, and Palutena walked to Gohan.

"Too bad it took a chunk out of his power level." Vegeta said checking the scouter again.

"Good, now how shall I take care of all of you?" Nappa asked before grabbing Devon by the neck and lifting his foot.

"Let him go Nappa!" Palutena yelled getting in front of Kudo and Gohan.

"Oh well, I was just going t blast you away, but say goodbye!" Nappa yelled as he slammed his foot down.

But everyone saw that Gohan, Kudo, and Palutena were not where they were and then they saw Gohan and Kudo on the Flying Nimbus.

"Okay, where did that thing come from?!" Nappa asked.

"Thanks Nimbus, you saved us." Gohan thanked the cloud.

"Mom? Mom where are you?" Kudo asked looking around as everyone saw Goku and Dark standing with Dark holding Palutena bridal style.

"Dad, you're here!" Gohan and Kudo exclaimed in happiness and tears of joy in their eyes.

"Goku, Dark, you've made it." Krillin said.

"Welcome to the party guys." Upa said.

"Sorry we're late Palutena, are you okay?" Dark asked only to get hugged by his wife.

"Well the girl and two of the brats got lucky, I'll just have to have some fun with you instead." Nappa said to Devon, when Riku came and kicked Nappa on the side of the head and caught Devon.

"Keep you damn hands off my son!" Riku growled at Nappa who got up after the kick to the head.

"Riku, there you are, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up to save your son." Vegeta smirked as Riku just glared at him and Nappa.

"Dad, oh boy am I glad to see you." Devon said as Riku pulled out a Senzu Bean.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come here sooner Devon. Here, eat this, it'll make you feel better." Riku said as Devon ate the Senzu Bean.

"Here you go guys." Dark said as Palutena and Kudo each ate the Senzu Bean given to them as Goku gave one each to Gohan, Krillin, and Upa.

"Now the fun can really begin." Nappa said as Goku, Dark, and Riku looked at Piccolo's dead body.

"Dad, Uncle Dark, he died trying to save me." Gohan said as he and Kudo got off Nimbus.

"Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Nam, they're all gone." Dark growled after he, Goku, and Riku saw the dead bodies of their friends.

"You forgot about the little guy, he blew himself up and tried to take me with him." Nappa said making Goku, Dark, and Riku even more angry.

"It's true dad, Chiaotzu, Nam, Tien, Piccolo, and Master Yamcha are all gone." Kudo said sadly.

Dark placed a hand on Kudo's head and said, "You did good Kudo, now just sit back with your mom and cousin. Daddy's taking over the battle now." Dark said as he, Goku, and Riku were glaring at Nappa.

"You've killed our friends, we'll never forgive you for this!" Goku growled.

"And this time, when I fight you, things are gonna play differently!" Riku growled as he, Goku, and Dark yelled and powered up, shaking the Earth in the process.

"No, it can't be!" Vegeta said in shock.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about their power levels?" Nappa asked as Vegeta removed his scouter.

"THEY'RE EACH OVER 9000!" Vegeta shouted crushing the scouter in his hand.

"WHAT?! 9000, EACH OF THEM?!" Nappa yelled in shock.

"Argh, I don't believe it! I'll start with you Kakarot!" Nappa yelled sending a punch Goku's way, but he blocked it.

Nappa tried to hit Goku, Dark, and Riku, but they kept dodging and blocking every hit Nappa threw at them.

"Try dodging this!" Nappa yelled before he started to glow and released a powerful kai blast from his mouth.

When the smoke cleared, he saw only Riku with his hand in a blocking position.

"Where did Kakarot and that other Pure-Hearted Saiyan go?" Nappa wondered looking around for Goku and Dark.

Just then, Dark kicked Nappa in the gut, sending him flying as Goku elbowed him in the back of the head and then yelled, "KAIO-KEN!" and then a crimson red aura surrounded him as he nailed Nappa in the back, but caught him just before he could hit the ground.

Everyone was shocked about what just happened as Goku threw Nappa over to Vegeta as Dark said, "I suggest you take him and get out of this planet!"

"Vegeta... help me out... please." Nappa said weakly.

"So, what's it going to be? Get out, or are we gonna have to fight?" Riku asked in an angry tone.

"Vegeta... please... give me a hand." Nappa said holding out his hand as Vegeta took it.

"Thanks." Nappa said, but Vegeta did something nobody expected him to do.

Vegeta threw Nappa into the sky and said, "You couldn't stand up to a 3rd class Saiyan and two Pure-Hearted Saiyans! Nappa, what good are you if you can't fight anymore? NONE!" Vegeta fired a powerful energy blast at Nappa, reducing him to nothing after an explosion.

"There, now we're rid of him." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Goku, Dark, and Riku have finally made it, but with Nappa dead thanks to Vegeta, who knows what will happen next? Findo out as Goku, Dark, Riku, and Vegeta take this fight to the next level on the next Dragon Ball Z White!


	19. Goku, Dark, and Riku vs Vegeta

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Piccolo and the remaining Z-fighters made a plan to weaken Nappa by grabbing his tail, which didn't end well for our heroes. Nappa was about to strike Gohan, but Piccolo took the hit, not only causing his death, but the death of Kami to. Luckily, Goku, Dark, and Riku made it right before Nappa could attack again. Goku, Dark, and Riku took down Nappa with no problem, but it was Vegeta who delivered the final blow that killed Nappa. Now the only Saiyan left to defeat is Vegeta.

Goku, Dark, and Riku vs. Vegeta

"He was your own teammate, how could you do that to him?" Dark asked in an angry tone.

Vegeta chuckled, "That's life pal, Saiyans live to fight and Nappa couldn't fight you three, I actually did him a favor."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you how Pure-Hearted Saiyans live!" Riku said before Goku stopped him.

"We're not fighting here, we're taking this fight somewhere else." Goku told Vegeta.

"Very well then, it doesn't matter where we'll fight, as long as you three are dead." Vegeta smirked as Goku, Dark, and Riku went over to Palutena, Krillin, Upa, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon.

"You guys should get back to Kame House, you'll be safe there." Goku told them.

"But what about you three?" Krillin asked.

"We're gonna fight him, I think it's about time to show him how much stronger I've become." Riku said.

"But dad-" Devon said before Riku placed a hand on Devon's head.

"It's alright son, you should really get back to your mother, I'm sure she's worried about you." Riku said.

"Take good care of the boys for us." Dark said to Palutena, Krillin, and Upa.

"We'll be back soon Gohan, and then we'll go fishing together." Goku said with his hand on Gohan's head.

"Okay dad, be careful." Gohan said.

"Make sure you, Goku, and Riku come back alive okay?" Palutena said to Dark.

"Don't worry, we will." Dark said as Palutena gave him a kiss to the cheek for good luck.

"Do you think we can spar afterwords dad?" Kudo asked.

"Sure we can sport." Dark said ruffling his son's hair.

"Good luck guys." Krillin and Upa said before they, Palutena, and the boys took off to safety.

"Well, not that that's done, lets get to the new battlefield. Follow us." Dark said as he, Goku, Riku, and Vegeta took off to a new battlefield.

Goku, Dark, Riku, and Vegeta flew over to the rocky lands and landed on two big rocks.

"You know Kakarot, we're the only Saiyans left alive, well besides your son, how about we join forces and defeat anyone that comes our way, starting with those two Pure-Hearted Saiyans with you?" Vegeta offered.

"I think I'll pass, after seeing what you do to your partner, I'd rather fight with my brother-in-law." Goku declined.

"Ah yes, you must be Kakarot's brother-in-law. I've heard about you from the transmission from Raditz's scouter." Vegeta said to Dark.

"And I've heard that you beat up my best friend Riku before he found me." Dark said in an angry tone.

"Best friend? *laughs* Now I get it, you're one of his two best friends he wouldn't shut up about." Vegeta said confusing Dark.

"Huh, two?" Dark asked.

"That Pure-Hearted Saiyan went on and on about you and another best friend of his, saying he wouldn't rest until he finds them." Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

"That's right, and after I defeat you, I'll go out into space, find him, and bring him back to Earth!" Riku growled taking off his cloak and unfurling his tail.

"My, aren't we confident? Well then, lets get this fight started, shall we?" Vegeta said as the fighters got into fighting position.

The fighters just stood their ground, then they charged towards each other.

Vegeta punched Riku in the chin and kicked Dark in the gut before Goku came and punched Vegeta in the face as the fighters went back to the spots they were standing on before.

Vegeta smirked, "This is a real treat for you Kakarot... It's rare that a lower-class warrior like you gets to fight someone like me. Same goes for the two Pure-Hearted Saiyans fighting by your side."

"If he tries hard enough, any fighter can beat an elite in battle!" Goku exclaimed.

"I've been waiting to have this battle with you for years." Riku said to Vegeta as they got into fighting position again.

They flew towards each other again and Vegeta gave Goku a punch to the chest and gave Dark and Riku each a punch to the face.

Dark rebounded, glowed crimson red with crimson red aura around him, and yelled, "Kaio-ken X2!"

Dark charged towards Vegeta and elbowed him in the gut, punched him in the face, flew behind him, and finally gave him a double-kick to the back, sending Vegeta flying.

Riku came at Vegeta with a barrage of kicks to the gut and then sent him down with a powerful blow to the back.

Goku, Dark, Riku, and Vegeta went back to their spots.

"Man, that Kaio-Ken must've messed up your clothes bad." Riku said seeing that Goku and Dark's gi's were a wreck as was Riku's.

"Yeah, I guess." Goku said before he, Dark, and Riku ripped off the top part of their gi's as well as Goku and Dark's undershirts.

"If you three are done, I think it's time to kick this fight up a notch." Vegeta said powering up.

"Show us what you've got!" Dark said as he, Goku, and Riku also powered up.

"It's over for the three of you." Vegeta said as the fighters flew towards each other again.

Goku and Vegeta sent a barrage of punches to each other before Goku vanished just in time as Dark came and punched and kicked Vegeta in the chin, flew behind him, grabbed his shoulders, kneed him in the back, and pounded him over to Riku.

Riku punched and kneed Vegeta in the gut, sent him flying to the ground with a punch to the face, and when Vegeta was on the ground, Riku kneed him in the gut.

Vegeta got back up and it looked like he got beaten up pretty bad as he sent a barrage of punches to Riku in the chest and then pounded Dark and Goku into the ground.

The fight went on for a long time and everyone looked beaten up, well Vegeta more than Goku, Dark, and Riku.

"This can't be happening, I am Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans, and I will NOT let a lower-class warrior and two Pure-Hearted Saiyans beat me!" Vegeta growled before he felt something on his mouth, used his hand to wipe it off, and saw that it was blood, his own blood.

"...Blood...? How could pieces of trash like them draw blood from the Saiyan prince...?" Vegeta asked himself before he turned his very angry glare at Goku, Dark, and Riku.

"So Vegeta, you still think I'm just a pathetic Pure-Hearted Saiyan that's not worth killing?!" Riku growled.

"You're dead, I'm going to make you three pay!" Vegeta yelled before he floated into the air.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Dark asked sensing that Vegeta's power level is going up.

"I don't need this blasted planet anymore! I'm gonna destroy your precious Earth Kakarot, along with you and those two Pure-Hearted Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled getting ready to attack as Yajirobe watched from behind a boulder.

"Oh man, that's one ticked off alien." Yajirobe said in a scared tone as Vegeta glowed purple and energy was dancing around his hands.

"I know that move." Riku thought and saw that Goku and Dark were charging up an attack of their own.

"Here, have two Kaio-Ken X3 Kamehameha waves!" Goku yelled as he and Dark went Kaio-Ken X3.

"Lets do it Goku!" Dark yelled as he and Goku got into position for the Kamehameha wave.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-**" Goku and Dark started as the wave started to form in their hands as Riku just stood there and watched.

"I'll blast the three of you and your planet to pieces! **GALICK GUN!**" Vegeta fired a powerful Galick Gun at the heroes.

"**HAAAAAAAA!**" Goku and Dark fired their Kaio-Ken X3 Kamehameha waves to rival Vegeta's Galick Gun.

Riku watched the beam struggle that seemed even, even with Goku and Dark working together. Then Riku remembered his first date with Bianca, their wedding, their honeymoon, and he grew angry when he remembered the beating that Vegeta gave him a long time ago as Riku started to glow purple himself.

"IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER VEGETA! **GALICK GUN!**" Riku fired his own Galick Gun, adding it to the struggle.

"**TIMES FOOOOUUUR!**" Goku and Dark went Kaio-Ken X4, and the two Kamehameha's and Riku's Galick Gun started to overpower Vegeta's Galick Gun, sending the prince of Saiyans high into the sky with the beams still going.

Goku, Dark, and Riku started to pant as they heard Yajirobe coming their way.

"Hey Yajirobe." Goku said happily.

"I just saw the whole thing with the beam attacks, and you three did awesome." Yajirobe said happily.

"I gotta say, it was Goku and Dark's Kaio-Ken that did most of the work." Riku said.

"Nonsense, you were just as powerful as us in the battle Riku." Dark told his best friend.

"Well thanks man, that means a lot to me." Riku said before he and Yajirobe gave Dark and Goku a friendly slap on the shoulder, making Goku and Dark scream in pain.

"Sorry, we didn't hit you guys too hard right?" Yajirobe asked.

"You guys okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, it just one of the bad things about using the Kaio-Ken technique." Goku said.

"It puts your body in a good amount of pain after use after it makes you stronger depending on which level you use." Dark explained.

"Well, at least that creep's gone." Yajirobe said.

"I don't think we beat him yet." Goku said making Yajirobe look t the three beat up fighters in shock.

"I can feel it, he's still alive." Goku said.

"You know, I didn't expect him to go down so easy." Dark said.

"You're both right, it'll take more than that to take Vegeta down." Riku said as everyone looked at the sky.

Is Riku right? Is it really just the beginning of the battle? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	20. Saiyan Sized Secret

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Goku, Dark, and Riku fought against Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans. The heroes now await the return of Vegeta, after being dragged into the sky by a combo blast of one Galick Gun and two Kamehameha waves, so that they can continue the battle.

Saiyan Sized Secret

Vegeta was still on his beam ride until he managed to break free and was now furious and floating in the air.

"Curse you three! I am a Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in the universe!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta just floated there, and then he got an idea and said, "If I can't beat those three pests in my current form, then I'll just transform into my other form and crush them like the bugs they are. Grrrrr... I hate resorting to this, that form is for clearing planets out in no time, and now I'm using it to defeat Kakarot and those two Pure-Hearted Saiyans."

Vegeta was looking around, trying to find the moon as he thought, "The moon should be up by now, but where is it?"

Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the boys were flying back to Kame House when Krillin and Upa noticed the look on Palutena's face as well as the look on the boys faces.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Krillin asked.

"I just can't help but think that Goku, Dark, and Riku might need our help." Palutena said in concern for her husband, her brother-in-law, and one of her friends.

"Come on Palutena, they took down Nappa with no problem, they'll be just fine." Upa tried to reassure her but she and the boys took off to help Goku, Dark, and Riku.

"We just can't leave dad, Uncle Dark, and Mr. Riku." Gohan said.

"They need us." Kudo and Devon said as they continue to fly to the rocky lands.

"Wait up!" Krillin and Upa yelled trying to catch up with Palutena and the boys.

Goku, Dark, and Riku were still waiting for Vegeta to return as Yajirobe said, "Man, that Vegeta guy's really taking his sweet time getting back here."

"He's up to something, otherwise he would already be back and ready to fight again. Vegeta, what are you doing up there?" Riku thought as he, Goku, and Dark kept looking at the sky.

Vegeta was flying while trying to find the moon.

"Come on, it can't be that hard to find a stupid moon!" Vegeta growled before he realized something.

"The moon can't be found, because the moon's gone! W-what does this mean?! Someone got rid of the moon before me and Nappa came to this stinking planet, but who would-" Vegeta growled as he got a good idea who destroyed the moon.

"I see! Curse them, Kakarot and those two Pure-Hearted Saiyan nitwits, one of them must've destroyed the moon before the fight started!" Vegeta growled in anger.

Vegeta smirked, "They may have gotten rid of the moon, but if they think they can stop me from transforming, they'll be in for a big surprise." then Vegeta flew back to the battlefield.

Goku, Dark, and Riku sensed Vegeta return and Dark said, "It's Vegeta, he's coming back."

"Well, you guys look like you can handle him, so I'll leave you three to it." Yajirobe said nervously before taking off to hide.

"Yajirobe wait!" Goku said trying to go after him, but was stopped by Riku.

"Let him go Goku, it's best that Yajirobe stays out of this." Riku said.

"Get ready guys, Vegeta's back." Dark said as everyone saw Vegeta touch down to the ground.

"You three think you're so cleaver, getting rid of the Full Moon before I even got here?" Vegeta asked confusing Goku and Riku.

"What about the moon?" Goku asked.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Riku asked as Dark got a pretty good idea on where Vegeta was going with the Full Moon talk.

"You two can play dumb all you want, just know that I don't need the Full Moon to transform." Vegeta said.

"What, he can transform into a giant ape without using the Full Moon?! How can he do that?!" Dark thought in a confused/scared tone.

"The moon reflects the rays of the sun, but as the beam reflects, a new energy called Blutz Waves is created, they are the real source of the transformation, not the moonlight by itself." Vegeta explained.

"What's he talking about?" Goku asked.

"You got me Goku." Riku answered as Vegeta saw that Dark was sweating a bit during the explanation of Blutz Waves and smirked.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing you're familiar with this transformation. Am I right Dragon Boy?" Vegeta asked as Riku put his arm in front of Dark.

"Leave him out of this Vegeta!" Riku growled.

"Even though the moon is the natural source of Blutz Wave power, it's not the only way to form this energy. There is another way." Vegeta said as Goku, Dark, and Riku just looked at him.

"Both Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans have realized that we are at the mercy of the moonlight of whatever planet we were on, unable to control the length of day and night, it was completely unpredictable and held our power at a disadvantage. That is, until we have discovered a new way to create our own moonlight!" Vegeta explained as a glowing orb started to form in his hand as he laughed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dark asked.

"By channeling the energy from within ourselves, and combining it with the planets atmosphere, we can make a moon completely made by Blutz Waves anytime and anywhere we want to! As soon as I release this into the sky, the transformation will begin and there's nothing you three can do to stop it!" Vegeta explained laughing before he threw the Blutz Wave ball into the sky.

"What?!" Goku yelled as he, Dark, and Riku looked at the sky.

"Oh no!" Riku yelled.

"Bear witness to the ultimate power of the Saiyans Kakarot, Riku, and Dragon Boy, the Great Ape, destroyer of planets! Soon this world will feel my wrath! Now let it begin! Burst open and mix!" Vegeta yelled as he closed his hand into a fist, making the Blutz Wave ball pretty much a substitute Full Moon as Goku turned to look at the new Full Moon as Dark closed his eyes while covering Riku's eyes.

"Dark, what are you doing? I can't see!" Riku yelled.

"Sorry Riku, but this is for your own good!" Dark told Riku.

"My own good? What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"So Dragon Boy knows about this transformation and the others don't." Vegeta thought with his eyes not leaving the fake moon.

"You three are going to be kicking yourselves, you should have never gotten rid of your tail Kakarot, and you should have just let Riku look up in the sky Dragon Boy!" Vegeta yelled while laughing.

"Dark, let go!" Riku yelled getting Dark's hand off as he, Dark, and Goku looked at Vegeta who had no pupils, had fangs, and heard his heart beating louder and faster.

King Kai fell to his knees and said, "It's too late."

Palutena and the others saw something bright near the rocky lands as Upa asked, "I wonder what's going on there?"

Goku, Dark, and Riku watched as Vegeta's mouth grew into a snout, his eyes turned solid blood red brown fur grew all over his body as his body got larger along with the armor.

"What in the world?" Riku asked in shock as Great Ape Vegeta roared.

"What's happening?" Goku asked in shock.

"Oh no, not again." Dark thought in shock.

"Look at him, he's totally changed." Goku said.

"How are we suppose to battle a giant ape?" Riku asked.

"Goodbye Kakarot, Riku, and Dragon Boy!" Vegeta said in a deep voice as he pounded on the rock Goku, Dark, and Riku were standing on before they jumped out of the way.

Goku, Dark, and Riku were jumping from rock to rock from the Great Ape.

Vegeta chuckled, "You three can run, but you can't hide."

"This is pretty bad." Goku said.

"How are we suppose to battle him like that?" Riku asked as they kept dodging the attacks the giant ape threw their way.

They jumped up, and when Goku got a good look at the ape's face, he silently said to himself, "That form seems familiar to me."

Vegeta chuckled, "You've know what you were capable of, you should have never challenged me. Now I'll show you three true Saiyan might!"

Vegeta pounded the boulder into several small rocks after Goku, Dark, and Riku jumped out of the way as Goku finally got a good idea on the monster that killed his grandpa as he, Dark, and Riku landed to the ground.

"I think I'm finally beginning to understand." Goku said making Dark and Riku look at him.

"What do you mean Goku?" Riku asked.

"The monster my grandpa warned me about, it was me." Goku said before he remembered how Dark reacted when the fake moon was placed in the sky.

"You knew about this, didn't you Dark?" Goku asked.

Dark sighed, "The truth is you turned into a giant ape when we were trapped in Emperor Pilaf's castle, that's the reason why we escaped that day, it was also the night that I realized that it was me that killed my mother."

Goku and Riku were shocked to hear that Dark transformed and killed his mother as Dark continued, Goku, you and me both turned into that ape during the World Martial Arts Tournament and almost crushed everything, including our friends."

"So that's why you were keeping my eyes away from the fake moon, to keep me from transforming into a Great Ape?" Riku asked as Dark nodded saying yes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Goku asked grabbing Dark by the shoulders.

"We were just kids when I found out, I didn't want you to be heartbroken like I was." Dark answered.

"Heartbroken?" Goku repeated.

"Yeah, as soon as you turned back to normal Goku, I've felt so guilty about the fact that I unknowingly killed my own mom before my birthday that I cried myself to sleep. I'm sorry for telling you sooner Goku." Dark explained with a sad expression on his face.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize to grandpa for crushing him." Goku said giving Dark a brother hug.

"You can worry about that later guys, right now we've got a Great Ape to beat." Riku said as they turned to Great Ape Vegeta.

"I'm sorry grandpa, I don't know how to make it up to you, but I'm going to try." Goku thought as he, Dark, and Riku dodged the attacks Vegeta threw their way.

Yajirobe was watching Vegeta try to hit Goku, Dark, and Riku, and said in a scared tone, "Maybe I should help them out. Wait, I need to think this through."

Goku, Dark, and Riku flew to a tall boulder.

"There's got to be a way to beat him in that form, but how?" Riku wondered as Goku got an idea.

"I've got it! Dark, one of us needs to create a Spirit Bomb and throw it at Vegeta." Goku said confusing Riku.

"Good idea Goku, but I think we should create a back-up Spirit Bomb, just in case the other one fails." Dark suggested.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Riku asked.

"During our training, King Kai taught us a move that gathers energy from the life of the plants and animals of the planet you're on called the Spirit Bomb." Dark explained.

"I just hope there's enough time." Goku said.

"Their only hope is... the Spirit Bomb. If Goku and Dark can make just one powerful enough to blast Vegeta, the three of them might just make it out of it alive." King Kai said.

Goku and Dark held up their hands for the Spirit Bomb when Vegeta saw them and Riku as Riku grabbed Goku and Dark and dodged Vegeta's punch, but not his kick as the three of them came flying to another part of the rocky land.

Goku, Dark, and Riku saw Vegeta jump after them and was about to crush them under his big boot.

"KAIO-KEN X2" Goku and Dark yelled as Dark grabbed Riku before he and Goku jumped away from Vegeta's foot, but got hit with Vegeta's tail like a baseball being hit by a furry baseball bat making Goku and Dark go out of Kaio-Ken mode.

Vegeta chuckled, "You three think you can out-maneuver me? You're mine! You three can do better than that!"

Vegeta went after themand tried to kick them as Goku, Dark, and Riku blocked it but went flying to a boulder.

Vegeta chuckled, "Don't you three think that it's time to give up? You're finished!"

"He's huge, but man he's fast." Dark said as he, Goku, and Riku got to their feet.

"We don't have enough time to concentrate on making the Spirit Bomb. Even if a Kaio-Ken attack was ten times stronger we still wouldn't beat him." Goku said.

"So neither one of you will attack eh? Fine, then I'll attack the three of you!" Vegeta yelled flying their way.

"Dark, how much time do you and Goku need to make this Spirit Bomb of yours?" Riku asked.

"At least ten more seconds, if we want enough time to concentrate." Dark answered as Goku looked at Vegeta and then at the sun.

"Wait, that's it! Dark, Riku, shield your eyes, I've got an idea!" Goku said as Dark and Riku covered their eyes as Goku flew up to Vegeta with his hands on each side of his head.

"Tien, I'm borrowing your move. **SOLAR FLARE!**" Goku summoned a bright flash of light with Solar Flare.

"Ah, my eyes! I can't see!" Vegeta yelled with his hands over his eyes as Goku flew away.

"Dark, Riku, lets go!" Goku yelled as Dark and Riku followed Goku to a spot away from Vegeta.

"This should be far enough. I'll keep watch for Vegeta, you two get the Spirit Bomb ready." Riku said as Goku and Dark raised their hands in the air again.

"Here we go. The rivers, the trees, the wind, all the living things in nature, please offer us your energy, we ask of you please." Goku and Dark said in unison.

Goku and Dark closed their eyes as the energy from all the living things in nature started to go to Goku and Dark.

"I can't see, curse you Kakarot!" Vegeta grunted with his hands still on his eyes.

"He's still having a hard time with his eyes. How are you two holding up?" Riku said as he saw energy coming to Goku and Dark.

"Dark, we have to take our time or they won't be formed right." Goku told Dark through mind link as Dark nodded.

"You're right, we have to relax." Dark replied.

"Hmmmm, I guess they don't need me yet." Yajirobe said seeing Goku and Dark gather energy and Riku keeping a close eye on Vegeta.

"You feel that Goku? We almost have enough." Dark said through mind link.

"Yeah, the power's coming to us." Goku replied.

"We can feel all of it surrounding us. Just a little bit more." Goku and Dark thought at the same time.

As soon as they've gathered enough energy, Goku thought, "Yes, this is our chance Dark. Now, while he's still recovering."

"We only have one shot at this Goku, we have to make it count. You go first, and I'll be the back-up just in case." Dark told Goku who nodded.

Vegeta uncovered his eyes and said, "Alright, where are they? Where are they?! You three can run all you want, but I will find you, do you hear me?!"

A white aura from the completed Spirit Bombs surrounded Goku and Dark's bodies.

"I can feel Kakarot's power as well as Dragon Boy's power, where are they?" Vegeta asked as he looked until he spotted Goku, Dark, and Riku.

"Hurry up guys, he's found us." Riku said.

"There, it's done." Goku and Dark said.

"If the Spirit Bomb doesn't stop him, then I don't know what will." Goku said as Vegeta flew towards them as Goku got ready to fire his Spirit Bomb.

"Get ready Goku." Riku said.

Just as Goku was going to fire his Spirit Bomb, Vegeta fired an energy blast from his mouth at Goku, Dark, and Riku, making Goku and Dark lose the energy they had for their Spirit Bombs.

Vegeta chuckled, "Well, I guess that does it for the great heroes of this puny little planet. Pity, I was just beginning to enjoy the challenge."

Vegeta was chuckling until he saw Goku, Dark, and Riku on their backs on the ground.

"I never thought he would counterattack that way, boy what a mistake that was." Goku said.

"It took so much energy to make those Spirit Bombs, now they're gone. We only needed a few more seconds and he would've been gone for good." Dark said as Vegeta landed in front of them.

"Okay, that does it, I've given you three too many chances, that was your last." Vegeta said as Goku, Dark, and Riku struggled to get to their feet.

"Wow, my body feels so weak I can barely stand up." Goku said weakly.

"I know, I feel the same way. We must've used up all our power just to draw in that energy." Dark said weakly.

"Aw, you two look so scared." Vegeta chuckled as he walked towards Goku, Dark, and Riku.

"Let me put you two out of your misery once and for all!" Vegeta said as he tried to step on Goku and Dark, but they got out of the way along with Riku just so Vegeta can smack Goku and Dark away from Riku.

Vegeta jumped up and used his big foot to crush Goku and Dark's legs, making them scream in pain.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Looks like I've accidentally crushed both of your legs boys." Vegeta said sarcastically.

Vegeta chuckled, "It looks like you two can't run from me anymore. I have to admit, you, Riku, and Dragon Boy have been an interesting challenge Kakarot, but in your hearts you must've known it would end this way."

"I just can't believe this is it. It was great testing our abilities and all, but unless one of us does something fast it looks like he'll overpower us." Goku said weakly.

"There's gotta be a way to stop him from finishing us." Dark said weakly as Vegeta got his big index finger ready.

Vegeta chuckled, "And now I'll accidentally crush your hearts." Vegeta then started to strike Goku and Dark.

"This is it for you and Dragon Boy, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, but before Vegeta could strike, Dark fired an energy blast riht in Vegeta's right eye as the ape yelled in pain while clutching his face.

"Nice work Dark." Goku said.

"Thanks, but that was my last bit of energy. I have no more power left to defend myself Goku." Dark said weakly.

"That makes two of us, I hope it buys us enough time, just until Riku can finish him off." Goku said weakly as Vegeta turned his attention to Goku and Dark while his right eye was bleeding.

"Damn you Dragon Boy! How dare you do this to my face?! Now you two are going to pay!" Vegeta growled as he grabbed Goku and Dark.

"I'll squeeze the life out of you two and then go find Riku and finish him off!" Vegeta growled squeezing Goku and Dark as they scream in pain

"Man, that's awful. I want to help... I mean I would, it's just... against that monster, what good could I do?" Yajirobe asked himself as Goku and Dark continue to scream in pain.

"Sorry about this guys, but you know how it is. I only look out for number one. Just don't take it personally." Yajirobe said as he backed away.

Vegeta chuckled, "I'm gonna crush your puny bones into dust."

Vegeta squeezed harder making Goku and Dark scream so loud that Yajirobe covered his ears.

Riku woke up to the sound of Goku and Dark screaming in intense pain and he saw Vegeta squeezing the life out of Dark and Goku.

Riku got to his feet and started to run towards Vegeta, ignoring the pain as he said, "I'm coming Dark, I'm coming Goku."

"Look, it's just up ahead guys." Upa said as they've reached the rocky fields.

"The sky seems unusually bright, what does that mean?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure, but that light is unnatural that's for sure." Krillin said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Palutena said as the boys saw Great Ape Vegeta from afar.

"What in the world is that?" Devon asked as Krillin remembered what happened at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Guys wait, we better not go near that thing!" Krillin yelled as everyone stopped.

"But what about dad, Uncle Goku, and Mr. Riku?" Kudo asked.

"Lets just go down here and hide." Krillin said as Yajirobe looked up to see Krillin, Palutena, Upa, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon touch down.

"Weird, why does that form look familiar to me?" Palutena thought while looking at the ape.

"He transformed into a giant ape, just like Goku and Dark use to do." Krillin thought.

"What's wrong Kakarot? You and Dragon Boy look like you're not in enough pain. Here, have some more." Vegeta said as Krillin and the others touched the ground.

"Goku and Dark look like they're in bad shape, we have to move fast." Upa said as they ran towards the Great Ape.

"Right." everyone else agreed.

"Wait a minute, where's my dad?" Devon asked seeing that his dad isn't in the ape's grasp.

Riku was hiding from boulder to boulder to avoid being spotted by Vegeta as Goku and Dark's painful screams can still be heard.

"There's got to be a way to turn Vegeta back to normal, but how?" Riku thought before he remembered a big difference between Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans.

"That's it, his tail! I've just gotta cut off his tail to change him back! But I've gotta find something to snip it off, he'll sense me if I go in there and cut it off with my bear hands." Riku thought before he sneaked away to hide behind another rock closer to Vegeta.

Krillin and the others were running to help Goku and Dark when Yajirobe popped up out of nowhere and yelled, "STOP!" making everyone stop.

"Yajirobe!" Krillin yelled.

"What are you guys thinking? Don't you know how strong this monster is, do you?!" Yajirobe yelled.

"We've gotta help Goku and Dark!" Upa yelled.

"And how are you going to do that? It's suicide!" Yajirobe yelled.

"We have one chance, if we cut off his tail then he'll turn back to normal." Krillin said confusing everyone around him.

"What, his tail?" Yajirobe asked.

"But how?" Gohan asked.

"You six go out there and try to get his attention while I sneak up behind him, I only need a few seconds. I know it's risky, but unless you have any other ideas it's our only hope. Hurry before Goku and Dark are toast!" Krillin yelled.

"Lets go!" Gohan said as everyone except for Yajirobe went out for Krillin's plan.

"Give me a break. Even if he did turn small again, he's just gonna be too much for us. Face it, he's too strong for us." Yajirobe said.

"Hold on dad, Uncle Dark, we're coming." Gohan thought.

"Goku and Dark have no power left, they could die any second if we don't move fast." Krillin thought getting somewhere behind Vegeta.

Vegeta's ears picked something up and said, "Somebody's coming, but where?"

Riku sensed six power levels in the area as he looked around as did Vegeta, who yelled, "Show yourself, I know you're around here! Where are you?!"

"We're right here!" Upa yelled as he and the others minus Krillin jumped up so Vegeta can have a look at them as did Riku.

"You put my dad and uncle down right now!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh no, what are they doing here? Don't they want to get hurt?" Riku thought as he saw Krillin behind Vegeta.

"Oh no, it's you. Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you say. I'll put your father and uncle down, but it'll be piece by piece. Now which piece would you five like first?" Vegeta taunted.

"You better not hurt them!" Kudo yelled.

"It's a little too late for that little Kakarot!" Vegeta chuckled as Krillin got a glowing kai disk ready.

"**Destructo Disk!**" Krillin launched his Destructo Disk at Vegeta's tail.

"Say goodbye to your father and uncle kid. You should be proud of them, it's rare that I have to transform to win a battle." Vegeta said making the other five growl.

"Krillin, hurry up." Upa thought.

"What a shame, it's too bad we couldn't see eye to eye." Vegeta said before he sensed the Destructo Disk, jumped out of the way, and watch as it sliced the rock Gohan, Kudo, Devon, Palutena, and Upa were standing on.

"Oh man, how did he know?" Krillin asked as Vegeta turned to him.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me little man? Did you really think you could fool me with such a little rouse? I knew that those five are just a distraction from the real threat. You'll have to do better next time, except there won't be a next time. You're finished, as soon as I finish squeezing the life out of Kakarot and Dragon Boy, you're next." Vegeta said.

"Darn it, I've really messed things up big time. He anticipated us every step of the way. I'm sorry Goku, I'm sorry Dark, I've tried, but he's just too strong for us. I don't know what else we could do." Krillin thought as Vegeta laughed.

"Take a good look, this is what you're gonna go through once I get my hands on you!" Vegeta yelled as he continued to crush Goku and Dark.

"No, we can't let him do this! Goku, Dark!" Palutena yelled as Vegeta continued to crush Goku and Dark.

"No, dad no." Gohan and Kudo said in unison.

"STOP!" everyone turned to see Riku holding the Destructo Disk that Krillin threw in his hands and that he had a furious look on his face as he yelled, "Let Dark and Goku go!"

"Dad?" Devon asked.

"Aha, there you are Riku. I was starting to think you'd run away and save your own tail." Vegeta said.

"Like hell I will, I'll always be around to save my best friend and his brother-in-law! No one messes with Dark as long as I'm around!" Riku yelled.

"Well if that's the case, then I'll make sure you're not around after I'm done with Kakarot and Dragon Boy!" Vegeta smirked as was about to crush Goku and Dark again.

"I'm warning you Vegeta, if you crush them again and I'll use this to slice you into ribbons!" Riku threatened with the Destructo Disk.

"How did he even get that?" Krillin thought as Vegeta laughed.

"You slice me with that thing? And how are you going to do that? The little man couldn't even slice off my tail with that." Vegeta said.

"Like this you jerk!" Riku yelled throwing the disk with great force shocking everyone else, but Vegeta just barely dodged it.

"No, I missed." Riku said silently.

Vegeta laughed and walked over to Riku who took a fighting position.

"Well, so much for your secret weapon. Any last words before I squish you like a bug?" Vegeta laughed before he felt something cut him from behind and everyone saw that Yajirobe came and cut off Vegeta's tail that dropped to the ground.

"He's all yours guys!" Yajirobe said hightailing it out of there.

"Damn it, who did that? Where did that little shrimp come from?" Vegeta asked.

"NOOOOO! You fool, you've cut off my tail!" Vegeta yelled as he let go of Goku and Dark who landed with a thud as everyone watched Vegeta change back to normal.

"Yajirobe? He did it." Krillin said.

"Way to go Yajirobe, you've saved Goku and Dark." Upa said.

"Man, I must be out of my mind. I couldn't have picked a worse time to decide to be brave." Yajirobe said from his hiding spot.

"Alright, he's gone back to normal!" Palutena said in happiness.

"Why I ought to. How could I be so careless?" Vegeta said.

"I don't think he even saw it coming." Kudo said.

"Who knew Yajirobe had it in him?" Upa asked.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh oh." Kudo said.

"You've disgraced me for the first and final time!" Vegeta yelled.

"I thought cutting his tail would stop him, it just made him angrier." Gohan said in a scared tone.

"All of you are going to know a new meaning in the word pain! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!" Vegeta yelled while looking at Krillin before he turned his attention to Gohan and flew to the boy.

"Gohan!" Palutena yelled picking up her nephew as Vegeta punched Palutena in the back and then kneed Gohan in the gut.

"Mom, Gohan!" Kudo yelled.

"What's the matter boy you seem scared?" Vegeta smirked before punching Gohan in the gut.

"A brave Saiyan like yourself shouldn't be scared, it's not becoming." Vegeta said as Gohan got down to his knees.

"I guess those powers of yours are taking a nap, what a pity. I guess I'll just have to settle for the other two boys." Vegeta said before Krillin and Upa came only so Vegeta to kick them hard, causing a good amount of pain to them.

"Paitence you two, you'll get your turn soon enough." Vegeta said.

"Oh man, we're all doomed." Yajirobe said silently.

Vegeta placed his foot on Gohan's head and said, "Get up brat, I'm not done with you yet."

"I beg to differ." Vegeta turned to receive a punch to the face from Riku.

"Well Riku, if you're in a hurry to die you should have just said so in the first place!" Vegeta yelled coming for Riku.

Vegeta may not be an ape anymore, but he's still got some fight left in him. Can Riku and the others stop him while they have the chance? Or will Vegeta be the only one left alive? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	21. Mercy

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, it looked like Goku, Dark, and Riku would win the battle against Vegeta, but Vegeta turned the tables by turning into a Great Ape. Goku and Dark tried to get the Saiyan prince with the Spirit Bomb, it didn't work. Before Vegeta could crush Goku and Dark into nothing, he had his tail cut off by Yajirobe. Now how will things turn out with Vegeta back to normal?

Mercy

Vegeta and Riku sent a barrage of punches to each other as everyone else, who took some beatings of their own, watched.

"Ha, you're starting to wear down Riku. Why don't you just give up now?" Vegeta smirked while blocking Riku's backhand.

"I'll never give up! It's my job as a Pure-Hearted Saiyan to protect any planet and the inhabitants on the planet, even if it means my own death!" Riku growled while giving Vegeta a roundhouse kick.

Palutena got to her feet and thought, "I guess Saiyans have never heard of the rule about not hitting girls."

Palutena saw Kudo and Devon make their way to Gohan and decided to check on Goku and Dark.

"Are you guys okay?" Palutena asked.

"We're fine honey, just sore." Dark answered.

"How are the boys?" Goku asked.

"They're hurt, but Kudo and Devon are checking on Gohan right now." Palutena answered.

"Gohan, are you okay? Speak to me cousin." Kudo said shaking his cousin.

"Uh Kudo, you might want to take a look at this." Devon said as Kudo looked behind Gohan and found something he didn't see behind his cousin in a year.

"Gohan's tail, how come I didn't see it before?" Kudo asked.

"Maybe it was cut off sometime before the battle, either that or Gohan was hiding it inside his clothes." Devon said as Vegeta noticed Gohan's newly grown tail.

"WHAT?! The brat's tail grew back? I've got to pull it off before he looks up in the sky!" Vegeta yelled flying towards the boys.

"Devon, Kudo, take Gohan and get as far away from here as you can!" Riku yelled as the boys grabbed Gohan by the arms and started to take off.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta yelled pounding Devon and Kudo away from Gohan.

"If I let this brat or any of the other Pure-Hearted Saiyans transform, I'm toast." Vegeta thought getting ready to pull off Gohan's tail.

"Hey, did you forget about me?!" Riku yelled pounding Vegeta away from Gohan who rolled on his back.

"Wow, look at that Riku guy go. Still fighting that guy, even after the beating from the giant monkey. Riku's either brave, serious, or just plain stupid." Yajirobe said seeing Riku get kicked in the gut and then punched Vegeta in the chest.

"Gohan, can you hear me son?" Goku's voice said in Gohan's head.

"I hear you dad." Gohan said.

"Good, listen, look at the light in the sky Gohan and don't take your eyes off it." Goku told Gohan as he looked up at the fake moon created by Vegeta.

"Why is your cousin looking at the sky?" Devon asked.

"I don't know, he must be admiring that pretty light in the sky." Kudo said as he and Devon looked at the fake moon.

"I don't know who put it up there, but I kind of like it." Devon said.

Vegeta and Riku were still fighting until they remembered something important.

"The kid, I forgot about the kid!" Vegeta yelled as he and Riku saw that Gohan was looking up at the fake moon.

"No, he can't transform!" Vegeta yelled as he saw that Gohan had fangs and blood red eyes.

"You fool, don't you realize what you made the both of us do? Do you?!" Vegeta yelled shaking Riku by the shoulders.

"Well how was I suppose to know that this would happen to him?" Riku asked as Gohan got more ape like.

"Not just him, the other two boys are transforming as well!" Vegeta yelled pointing at Kudo and Devon.

"WHAT?!" Riku and Palutena shouted as they flew over to their kids.

"I forgot, the tail, it's got to come off!" Vegeta yelled trying to pull off Gohan's tail.

"Devon, snap out of it son! Look away!" Riku tried to shield Devon's eyes.

"Kudo, are you okay? What's happening?" Palutena asked as Gohan, Kudo, and Devon went from little boys to three Great Apes as Gohan pounded Vegeta away from his tail and Devon pounded Riku away from his eyes.

The apes roared as they wrecked the area as Krillin and Upa watched in fear.

"Like one wasn't bad enough?" Upa asked.

"Gohan, Kudo, Devon, snap out of it!" Krillin yelled as the Great Apes turned to him and Upa.

"No boys, not them, Vegeta's the one you're after." Goku's voice said as the apes turned to Vegeta.

"You know Panpour and Chi-Chi are going to kill us for letting this happen, right?" Dark asked.

"This has to be done." Goku said as the Great Apes went after Vegeta.

Vegeta was trying his best to avoid the attacks from the Great Apes, but he still got injured by some of the attacks.

"Great, just great, one ape's bad enough, how the hell am I suppose to take on three?!" Vegeta growled as Riku flew up to Vegeta and the Great Apes.

"Devon, listen to me, you've got to stop this! If you and your friends don't, then the whole planet will fall apart!" Riku yelled but the apes didn't listen and Devon smacked Riku over to Vegeta.

"Great idea genius." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"This is all your fault Vegeta!" Riku growled.

"WHAT?! My fault, how is that my fault?!" Vegeta yelled in a furious tone.

"If you hadn't have put that Blutz Wave ball in the sky in the first place, this never would've happened to them!" Riku yelled pointing at Gohan, Kudo, and Devon.

"Well if you, Kakarot, and Dragon Boy hadn't have destroyed the moon before me and Nappa came to this puny planet, I wouldn't have put that Blutz Wave ball up there!" Vegeta argued.

"What are you talking about? Me, Goku, and Dark didn't get rid of the moon." Riku said still glaring at Vegeta.

"Oh right, you, Dragon Boy, and Kakarot left the moon alone, and it just happen to vanish before I came here!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"You calling me a liar?!" Riku growled as they barely dodged another attack from the Great Apes and flew away from them.

"Alright, fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere, and it's not going to change the boys back." Riku said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Vegeta asked as Riku remembered the fake moon.

"We've just gotta get rid of the Blutz Wave ball to change them back. I'll gladly get rid of it while you distract the boys." Riku said getting ready to get to the fake moon until Vegeta stopped him.

"Hold on, use your head for a second. If you take even one peek at that thing, you'll turn into a Great Ape yourself. And at this point, the last thing we need is another giant ape on the loose." Vegeta reminded Riku.

"Good point Vegeta. Okay, how about this? I'll distract the boys while you go for for the fake moon. How does that sound?" Riku suggested.

Vegeta sighed deeply, "Alright, I'll do it. But don't get the wrong idea, I'm only doing this to change the brats back. After this, our fight will continue, and I'll defeat you again."

"Fair deal, now we've gotta move. Here they come!" Riku said as the apes came their way as Vegeta and Riku nodded at each other and took off for action.

"Has Riku lost it?! Why is he siding with that Vegeta jerk?!" Yajirobe yelled.

"I hope you have a plan Riku." Krillin thought.

"Hey boys, over here! Try and get me!" Riku taunted by pulling down his bottom eyelid and sticking out his tongue as the apes went after Riku.

"That's right Devon, you and your friends just follow daddy." Riku said flying away with the apes following him as Vegeta got ready to take down the fake moon.

"I can't believe that the boys turned into that." Palutena said.

"Now do you see why me and Panpour always side with Chi-Chi when it comes to going to bed early?" Dark asked as Palutena realized something.

"Oh man, if I turned into that monster, that means I'm the one that killed my mother a long time ago." Palutena said sadly.

"What is Riku doing?" Goku thought seeing that Riku's distracting the Great Apes away from Vegeta.

Riku hid behind a rock but Great Ape Gohan found him and jumped after him when Riku remembered something.

"Wait a minute, I can just cut off Gohan's tail." Riku thought as he came out of his hiding spot with a sharp kai disk in his hand.

"Hold still Gohan, this is for your own good!" Riku yelled as he threw the disk as it sliced off Gohan's tail.

"Perfect, now to wait for Vegeta to destroy the fake moon." Riku thought before he realized that Gohan was still above him as Gohan fell on top of Riku and then changed back.

"Ow, that hurt." Riku grunted as he picked up Gohan and took to the sky.

"Now lets get you back to your father kiddo." Riku said as Great Apes Devon and Kudo found him as Riku flew down with great speed to Krillin and Upa.

"Now I get, Vegeta and Riku are working together to change the boys back to normal." Krillin said.

"Well why didn't he just cut off Kudo and Devon's tails like he did with Gohan?" Upa asked in confusion as Riku landed in front of them with Gohan in his arms.

"Because unlike Saiyans, the tail of a Pure-Hearted Saiyan can't be cut off. That's why Vegeta's going after the Blutz Wave ball in the sky. Now I've gotta keep Kudo and Devon away from Vegeta, hold Gohan." Riku said handing Gohan to Upa and flew back to the apes.

Vegeta watched as Riku went back to Great Apes Kudo and Devon and thought, "The prince of Saiyans working together with a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, what's next?"

"Why isn't Vegeta getting rid of that stupid fake moon yet?!" Riku growled before he was grabbed by Great Ape Devon.

"Ooh, I wouldn't want to be him right now." Yajirobe said as Devon squeezed Riku making him scream in pain.

"Devon, stop, it's me, your dad!" Riku said through painful screams.

Vegeta smirked until he saw Great Ape Kudo coming his way, then he said, "Not so fast!" Vegeta fired an energy blast that destroyed the Blutz Wave ball.

"Thank you Vegeta." Riku thought as Kudo and Devon changed back, unfortunately Kudo was above Vegeta and landed on top of him before he changed back.

"You know, if our races weren't rivals, we would've made a great team Vegeta." Riku said weakly as Vegeta got Kudo off him and called his pod over to him.

"Yeah well don't get use to it Riku, when we meet again, I will beat you, and I won't let you leave with your life again." Vegeta slowly made his way to his pod as Riku saw Krillin with Yajirobe's sword about ready to finish Vegeta off.

"Krillin wait, don't do it." Goku said in Krillin's head.

"But he'll get away." Krillin said.

"Krillin, if you kill him now, you'll just be as bad as the people from the Red Ribbon Army. Please just let him go." Dark said.

"Maybe if we let him go, he'll change his ways. Don't forget, I'm also a Saiyan." Goku said.

"Riku, you believe I should get rid of him, right?" Krillin asked.

"Let him go Krillin, everyone deserves a second chance." Riku said as Krillin struggled to let go of the sword as Vegeta got in the pod.

"Hehehe, letting me go was a big mistake. I'll be back for you Kakarot, and the same goes for you and Dragon Boy, Riku. But until then, good luck in finding your other friend." Vegeta said as his pod took off from the Earth.

Goku and the others have saved the Earth from the Saiyans, but with Piccolo, Kami, and the Dragon Balls gone, there's no way to bring back their friends. Or is there? The story continues in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!

I hope you faithful readers enjoyed that, remember to vote on the poll. Until next chapter, BYE! XD


	22. Picking Up The Pieces

A/E: Before I begin, there's something I'd like to tell you readers about my poll, don't worry about my silly poll anymore people, I got rid of it, I'll just randomly choose someone for the Namek trip. Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon looked at the fake moon and turned into three Great Apes. Riku and Vegeta surprisingly worked together to turn the boys back to normal. Vegeta got in his pod and left the Earth after that. Now the story continues.

Picking Up The Pieces

Krillin and Upa went to Goku, Dark, and Palutena with Riku and the boys in their arms.

"I hope you guys are right about Vegeta." Krillin said handing Kudo to Palutena.

"Are you okay buddy?" Riku asked Dark.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How about you?" Dark asked.

"Just sore from battling Vegeta and distracting three Great Apes." Riku said with a small smile.

"At least the boys are okay." Goku said before everyone saw a jet plane land on the rocky lands.

"Now what's going on?" Yajirobe asked before everyone saw Chi-Chi coming out at top speed.

"I'm coming Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled grabbing Gohan off of Upa's arms.

"Don't worry Dark, your old pal Panpour's coming!" Panpour yelled running towards Dark.

"Oh my poor little Gohan, what did they do to you? I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me ever again!" Chi-Chi cried while hugging her son.

"Uh Chi-Chi, Goku and Dark are pretty beaten up too." Krillin said nervously, but Chi-Chi kept her focus on Gohan.

"Kudo! Where's my nephew?!" Chi-Chi yelled looking around for Kudo before she saw Kudo in Palutena's arms.

"Uh, hi Chi-Chi." Palutena said nervously as Chi-Chi ran to her.

"Palutena, I'm so glad that I didn't loose you and the boys to those Saiyans!" Chi-Chi said with tears in her eyes as Bianca came out of the jet along with Bulma, Master Roshi, Korin, and Cheren.

"Riku, are you alright?" Bianca asked running towards Riku.

"Uh, hi honey." Riku said nervously before getting hugged by his wife.

"I was worried sick about you and Devon!" Bianca cried on Riku's chest as she saw Devon unconscious and naked.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Dark asked with a smile on his face.

"We came to get you guys out of here." Cheren said trying his best to get Dark to the jet.

Goku smiled, "Thanks guys."

"I'm sorry about what happened to Yamcha Bulma." Palutena said sadly after seeing the sad look on Bulma's face.

"Yeah, and with Piccolo gone, the Dragon Balls are just stones now." Upa said sadly.

"I KNOW ALREADY, WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO BRING THAT UP?!" Bulma shouted before crying with Krillin, Master Roshi, and Panpour to comfort her.

"You already know what happened?" Riku asked handing Devon to Bianca.

"We saw most of the battle on tv, and we saw Yamcha, Nam, Chiaotzu, and Tien die because of those Saiyans." Bianca explained as she helped Riku get to the jet as Chi-Chi did the same for Palutena, Gohan, and Kudo.

Soon everyone was on the jet as they took off from the rocky lands as Riku explained the battle against Vegeta.

"And then I had to work together with Vegeta just to turn the boys back to normal." Riku finished explaining.

"Well why didn't you just work with Yajirobe and went after the fake moon?" Chi-Chi asked angrily.

"Like I would go and be a chew toy for three giant monkeys!" Yajirobe yelled only to get hit by Korin's staff.

"You haven't helped at all during the battle!" Korin yelled.

"I did too! If I hadn't have cut off that jerk's tail, Goku and Dark would've been dust in the air by now!" Yajirobe argued.

"You still could've done more than that instead of hiding like a big coward!" Korin yelled only for him and Yajirobe to get hit in the head by Cheren holding Master Roshi's staff.

"Will you two just cut it out?! What's done is done, the Saiyans are gone now, so shut up!" Cheren yelled angrily.

Chi-Chi noticed that Palutena had tears in her eyes and asked in a concerned tone, "Palutena, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I know what really happened to our mom." Palutena said.

Chi-Chi held her sister's hand, "Tell me what happened."

"After seeing the boys transform, I realized that I'm the one that killed mom when we were young. I looked at the Full Moon and transformed into a Great Ape that trampled our mom to death. I'm so sorry Chi-Chi." Palutena explained before sobbing on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay sis. It's over now." Chi-Chi said in a soothing voice while patting Palutena on the back softly.

After some more flying, Palutena cried herself to sleep so Chi-Chi was holding Gohan and Kudo in her arms as the boys started to wake up.

"Ow, what happened?" Gohan asked as Kudo rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Good to see that you boys are awake." Panpour said.

"Hey, why am I naked?" Devon asked covering himself.

"Don't you think you should tell us everything about the Pure-Hearted Saiyans Riku?" Upa asked out of the blue.

"I'd be happy to tell all of you, but it's best to do it another time." Riku said.

"Aunt Chi-Chi, why was mom crying?" Kudo asked after seeing the dry tear marks on his mother's cheeks.

"Kudo, sweetie, she knew the truth about a bad event in her past and she was really sad after finding out." Chi-Chi said before Krillin remembered something.

"Hold on, I know of a way we can bring our friends back!" Krillin said as everyone, except for Goku and Dark who were in the back because of the injuries from Vegeta Ape battle, looked at the bald monk.

"But how Krillin? Without Kami, we don't have the Dragon Balls anymore. Without the Dragon Balls, our friends are pretty much stuck in the afterlife." Panpour reminded Krillin.

"I know, but during the battle, the Saiyans said that Piccolo is an alien called a Namek, and his fellow Namekians are the original creators of the Dragon Balls. So, all we have to do is find the Namekian planet, use their Dragon Balls, and bring our friends back to life." Krillin explained.

"In case you've forgot Krillin, we don't have a spaceship." Cheren said.

"He's right, we're pretty much stuck on Earth." Master Roshi said.

"What about Nappa's space pod?" Gohan suggested surprising Chi-Chi.

"That won't work. I'm familiar with that kind of spaceship kiddo, and it's fit for only one person and Nappa's pod is the only one left on this planet. Vegeta took off on his pod." Riku said.

"Wait, what about your spaceship Riku? You were traveling around the universe to find Dark and your other friend." Master Roshi asked.

"When I came to Earth, something went wrong with my ship. Now before I go on, do you want me to give it to all of you straight?" Riku asked.

"Yes, wait no. Uh, could you bend it a little?" Panpour stammered.

"My ship's pretty banged up, ka-put, thrashed, busted. In short, my ship's a pile of broken parts, never to fly again." Riku explained.

"Wait, I remember you telling Vegeta that you were going to go out into space to find our other missing best friend." Dark told Riku out of the blue.

"You were going to take Nappa's pod and take off to try to find your second long-lost friend, weren't you?" Panpour assumed.

"Yeah, I was... and I still am. Stop this thing, I'm going to find him now." Riku told Master Roshi, who was flying the jet as everyone looked at Riku in shock.

"You can't go dad, you're hurt." Devon said.

"I'll be fine son, I'll come back as soon as I find my other friend. You'll have your mom and her friends to keep you company." Riku told Devon.

"Dear, I think you should stay and get healed up." Bianca said.

"Come on Bianca, I've handled this kind of pain before. If I hadn't have ignored the pain from my last encounter with Vegeta and his teammates when I was a kid, I never would've found Dark at the Tag-Team Tournament. So I'm going right now, and that's final." Riku said standing up, only to be pulled back down in the ear by an angry Chi-Chi.

"Not so fast mister, if you keep going while you're seriously injured, you'll end up dead! Do you want to put Devon through the pain of loosing his dad?! And what about Dark, how would he feel knowing that one of his best friends are dead?! Now just sit down and wait until we can get you all healed up! If you even think about going out right now, I'll beat some sense into you with great force and my frying pan, got it mister?!" Chi-Chi yelled scaring Riku a bit.

"I'd stay if I were you, that frying pan is more dangerous than it looks." Panpour whispered in a scared tone as Riku gulped.

"On second thought, I could always go after getting my injuries healed up." Riku said in a scared tone as he sat back down as everyone laughed, even Riku and Chi-Chi before everyone stopped to pick up the dead bodies of Nam, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha.

The truth has been told and the plans to go to the Namekian planet have been set... sort of, what could go wrong? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	23. Saiyan History Lesson

Previously on Dragon Ball Z White, Bulma and the others picked up the remaining Z-fighters and went to pick up the dead bodies of their lost friends. Krillin mentioned that they can still bring back Yamcha, Tien, and all their other dead friends, go to the Namekian planet and use their Dragon Balls. There's just one problem, they don't have a ship to go to the Namekian planet. Now the story continues with a history lesson about Saiyans, class is in session in today's chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!

Saiyan History Lesson

Chi-Chi, Bianca, Palutena, Panpour, Master Roshi, Krillin, Upa, and the boys were at the hospital hearing some terrifying screams from Goku, who along with Dark and Riku were getting their wounds from the battle treated and the boys, Krillin, Upa, and Palutena were scared for what's gonna happen to them.

"Goku, just hold still!" Riku yelled from the other side of the door.

"Hey, cut it out, it tickles!" Dark said through laughs from the other side of the door.

"Are they treating Dark with a feather?" Panpour asked in confusion.

After getting everyone treated, everyone left alive gathered around the hospital room to see Goku and Dark almost wrapped up like mummies while the others had a few bandages, Riku had more than Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the boys, but less than Goku and Dark.

"Hey Ms. Launch." Devon said before the blue haired Launch grabbed Devon and Krillin in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you two, I thought I'd never see you again!" Launch cried.

"Riku, I believe it's time for you to tell us about your Saiyan race." Korin said seriously as Riku nodded in agreement.

"Gather around everyone, it's time for a history lesson." Riku said seriously as everyone turned their attention to Riku.

"Start from the beginning my boy." Master Roshi said.

"A long time ago, somewhere out in space, there was a planet called Planet Plant. The planet was inhabited by two alien races. One alien race had a lot of technology and medicine, they're an alien race called Tuffles. The other alien race living on the planet were the Saiyans, however half of the Saiyans long ago were Pure-Hearted Saiyans, both Saiyan races were together at the time." Riku began explaining.

"Did the Saiyans had the same technology as the Tuffles?" Krillin asked.

"No, the Tuffles were the only ones with technology. The Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans had nothing but cloths to wear as well as their strength and the tails on their backs." Riku answered.

"So did the alien races live in peace?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"Not even close Krillin. One day, the Saiyans went down from their spot on Planet Plant and attacked the Tuffles. The Tuffles were not as strong as the Saiyans, but they had two things on their side, their technology and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Riku continued.

"Wait, why were the Pure-Hearted Saiyans fighting with the Tuffles?" Upa asked in confusion.

"Because the Saiyans were planing to take the planet and the Tuffle technology for their own selfish desires, they and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans were at a major disagreement and chose to fight against each other, at least until the Full Moon was shining bright that day." Riku went on.

"The Full Moon? What does the Full Moon have to do with it?" Yajirobe asked in confusion.

"I didn't know about it until Vegeta transformed, but some of the Pure-Hearted Saiyan elders that told me this story did. Anyway, the Full Moon came out and all Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans transformed into Great Apes, causing a great amount of damage and destruction all over Planet Plant. In the end, the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans were left alive while a tiny number of Tuffles were lucky enough to escape, but the Saiyans took the technology of the Tuffles as their own." Riku explained.

"You mean some of the Tuffles ran away like cowards? I would've given them a good amount of bullets to stop them!" Launch, who sneezed and turned blonde, yelled.

"Obviously you've never fought a giant rampaging ape before in your life! It's harder than it looks Launch!" Riku yelled back.

"What's the big deal? All the Tuffles had to do was cut off their tails and they would still have their technology." Yajirobe said.

"That may work for the Saiyans, but a Pure-Hearted Saiyans tail can't be cut off, plus the Pure-Hearted Saiyans were stronger than the Saiyans during the battle before the Full Moon came out." Riku said.

"So what happened after the Tuffles were gone?" Iris asked.

"The king of Saiyans, King Vegeta, and the king of Pure-Hearted Saiyans, King Sonus, were at a major disagreement, fought with their men, and then finally one day, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans used some spaceships from the Tuffles to move away from the planet. The Saiyans, led by King Vegeta, were the only alien race on the planet and they re-named Planet Plant into Planet Vegeta." Riku explained with an angered look on his face.

"Where did the Pure-Hearted Saiyans go Riku?" Bianca asked.

"They've found a planet uninhabited by anyone with gravity ten times stronger than Planet Vegeta's gravity." Riku answered shocking everyone except for Palutena, Kudo, Devon, Goku, and Dark, because King Kai told Goku and Dark the same thing during training.

"It took some time for the Pure-Hearted Saiyans to get use to the strong gravity, but with some careful planing and some technology that was suppose to be a gift to them from the Tuffles, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans have created a new kingdom. Satisfied by the hard work, King Sonus named the planet Planet Kakarot. The Pure-Hearted Saiyans were training for fun, at first though." Riku explained confusing everyone.

"What do you mean at first?" Cheren asked.

"Years after the Saiyan separation, King Sonus found out that the Saiyans have been going around from planet to planet, riding them of all inhabitants and selling them to other alien races. Outraged by the selfish and greedy orders of King Vegeta, King Sonus declared that the Pure-Hearted Saiyans do their best to protect the planets and all the inhabitants on the planet, even if it means getting in the way of the Saiyans." Riku explained.

"Sounds like your race are a bunch of planet protectors." Krillin commented.

"That's what King Sonus called his people too, but one day some strange aliens came to Planet Kakarot and killed six Pure-Hearted Saiyans, two of them were my parents and two more that died that day were Dark's parents." Riku explained shocking everyone while some of them had some tears in their eyes.

"Who were the other two Pure-Hearted Saiyans that died on that day?" Panpour asked.

"They were the parents of my other best friend, Knight. But he was lucky, he was only two years old when his mom and dad died, me and Dark were just born when our parents died." Riku explained as Panpour went over to pat Dark on the head.

"So that's what happened to my real mom and dad?" Dark asked as Riku nodded saying yes.

"King Sonus and some of his men took down the strange aliens, however, I remember King Sonus telling a married coupled that was all beaten up because of the strange aliens to take off to a safer place for their baby girl, Palutena." Riku explained shocking Palutena.

"So that's what happened to my mom and dad." Palutena said sadly as Chi-Chi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"After all that has happened that day, King Sonus took me, Dark, and Knight back to his castle for us to live, and he looked after us like we were his own sons. Then he heard about Planet Vegeta being blown up." Riku explained.

"So, did anything happen after that?" Professor Juniper asked.

"While the other Pure-Hearted Saiyans were training for their planet protection job, me, Dark, and Knight train for fun. The three of us usually play together and we quickly became the best of friends. Then four years later, King Sonus gathered all Pure-Hearted Saiyans to his castle for something important, King Sonus told me, Dark, and Knight to come with him." Riku explained.

"I guess that your king didn't want you, Dark, and this Knight guy to get involved in anything too dangerous." Upa said.

"That's right, King Sonus took us to a spaceship he and his men created and placed me, Dark, and Knight inside. He told us that Planet Kakarot was in danger and that he didn't want us to get involved, so he set the coordinates to somewhere away from Planet Kakarot." Riku explained.

"Can you tell us what happened next?" Goku asked.

"After the ship blasted off away from Planet Kakarot, me, Dark, and Knight took one last look at our home planet, only to see it get blown up by a powerful energy attack. The shock wave from the explosion was so strong that the ship separated into three smaller ships, blasting me, Dark, and Knight away from each other." Riku explained shocking everyone.

"I have to admit, I have been seeing that event and me playing with two other boys when I was a little boy in my dreams, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it because it was too fuzzy and the faces of the two boys were a blur to me." Dark said sadly.

"Wait, during our adventure in the Unova Region, I remember you saying Riku and Knight in your sleep, and then I saw a single tear roll down your cheek, so I wiped it off for you." Iris said.

"It must've been Dark's lost memories trying to come back to him." Professor Juniper said.

"That's right, because you told us that Dark crash landed in Mitsumi's backyard and lost his memory and he only remembered his name as well as two other names, Riku and Knight." Panpour said confusing Riku.

"Wait a minute, if Dark lost his memories when he came to Earth, how come he remembered me after I took off my hood back at the tournament?" Riku asked.

"Well, the night before the tournament, I guess another piece of my lost memory tried to come back to me, this time the faces of the two boys I use to play with were much clearer, and when you pulled your hood down, the image of a four year old boy named Riku popped in my head, and I knew right away that you were the four year old boy with shoulder length hair all grown up, plus you were wearing a strange suit that was black and red." Dark explained.

"I see, so a true friendship really never dies." Riku said with a smile on his face.

"So what happened after the ship separation Riku?" Oolong asked.

"Well, I crash landed on a strange planet, and I've spend some time there, keeping the planet safe from harm. In fact the mayor of that planet called me a great hero of the planet, they've built a statue of me made out of gold and they gave the clothes of a great hero of their past, that was the outfit I was wearing at the tournament, I just had it re-sized. After all that stuff, I stayed and trained some of the inhabitants so that they could be heroes while the mayor and his followers fixed my ship." Riku explained as Professor Juniper, Master Roshi, and Korin nodded telling Riku to continue.

"After three years of training, I decided to go out and find my best friends, as well as doing my part as a Pure-Hearted Saiyan to keep the planets safe from harm." Riku explained.

"And then you ran into Vegeta and his teammates during your search?" Puar asked as Riku nodded saying yes.

"And then after that, you came here and found Dark?" Launch asked.

"That's right, although I was surprised that Dark was getting married during the tournament, and to a fellow Pure-Hearted Saiyan I might add." Riku answered with a smirk.

"Then after the tournament, he came with me and Professor Juniper so that he can have a place to stay. Then me and Riku ended up getting married." Bianca said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Right, now all I need to do is find Knight, and then me, him, and Dark will be together again." Riku said in determination.

The history of both Saiyan races have been told, but will Riku be fine enough to go find his best friend, Knight? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	24. Plans For Departure

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Riku told everyone about the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, as well as what happened before Riku got separated from Dark and his other best friend, Knight. Goku and the other remaining Z-fighters may be injured from the battle against the Saiyans, but hopes are still high as the plans to depart to the Namekian planet begins today!

Plans For Departure

Bulma entered the hospital room with a happy smile on her face.

"Everyone, turn on the news!" Bulma said as Cheren turned the tv to the news channel to see scientists with Nappa's pod.

"Okay, we have it on the news, now what?" Panpour asked as Bulma pulled out a controller.

"I got the pod to work, watch this." Bulma said as she pushed a button on the controller that made the pod explode, shocking the scientists and everyone in the hospital room.

"That wasn't suppose to happen." Bulma said dropping the controller.

"Great, now how am I suppose to go and find Knight without anyone knowing?" Riku asked silently only to get pulled by the ear by Chi-Chi.

"I heard that!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily.

"Dad, you really should stay until you're all healed up. Listen to mom and Mrs. Chi-Chi." Devon said.

"Wait a minute, there's another ship we can use." Professor Juniper said as everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean professor?" the Ox-King asked.

"Me and Mitsumi have never moved Dark's spaceship from where it landed many years ago, lets just use that." Professor Juniper said in a happy tone.

"Good plan professor, lets go for it!" Bianca said happily.

"Uh guys, there's just one teeny tiny problem with that." Riku said as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"I've checked Dark's spaceship out a week before Raditz came to Earth, and it was nothing but a pile of broken parts when I found it, so now we have no ship left to get us to the Namekian planet." Riku explained.

"Oh man, I must've crushed it when I turned into a Great Ape after my Unova journey." Dark said sadly.

"So that's it, we're stuck here on Earth without a ship?" Cheren asked in an angry tone.

"We can't give up hope yet, somebody's gotta have a ship for us to go to the Namekian planet." Kudo said.

"I wish I could believe you kiddo, but where are we gonna find a ship on this big planet? It's not like someone's just gonna come next to the window on a flying thing and say-" Panpour said before a different voice interrupted him.

"Everyone, I know where you can find a spaceship." everyone turned to see Mr. Popo at the window on his magic carpet.

"Mr. Popo, it's good to see you again." Dark said in a happy tone as Bulma hid behind Goku's bed.

"What do you mean by you know where to find a ship?" Panpour asked.

"I was looking around outside the lookout and found a spaceship that I think use to belong to Kami." Mr. Popo answered shocking everyone.

"Alright, we still have a ship!" Devon said happily.

"Hold on sport, we don't even know if it still works." Riku said.

"I'll take you and one other person to the ship if you want." Mr. Popo said.

"I'm up for that." Riku said happily.

"But Riku you're hurt." Bianca said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Riku assured his wife.

"Still, someone should go with you and Mr. Popo to check the ship out." Bulma said as everyone looked at her.

"Maybe you should go with them Bulma." Iris said shocking Bulma.

"Why do I have to go?" Bulma asked in a scared tone.

"Come on Bulma, you're one of the smartest people we know, if anyone can figure the ship out, we know you can." Goku said happily as Dark nodded in agreement.

Bulma sighed, "Alright, I'll do it. But if anything happens to me out there, I'm blaming you two for this." Bulma glared at Goku and Dark.

"Hop on my magic carpet, and I'll take you two to Kami's ship." Mr. Popo said to Riku and Bulma.

"Thanks, but I'll just fly and follow your carpet to the ship." Riku said before Bulma pulled him by the ear.

"Hold on, if I'm going on the carpet with that guy, then so are you, lets go!" Bulma yelled pulling Riku by the ear out the window and on Mr. Popo's magic carpet.

"You know, pulling my ear isn't the only way to get me to stop!" Riku yelled in annoyance before he, Bulma, and Mr. Popo disappeared and went to a strange area.

Bulma, Riku, and Mr. Popo were standing in front of a strange spaceship that looked like it was not from Earth, they went inside and it took them to Jupiter with great speed.

"Wow, the speed of this ship puts the Saiyan space pods to shame." Riku said in awe.

"Alright, we've got a ship ready for Planet Namek." Bulma said in happiness.

"Not before I teach you how to speak Namekian that is, I can't go with you because I have look after the lookout." Mr. Popo said as they went back to Earth and back to the hospital and Bulma and Riku told them everything.

"This is great, now we can go to Namek!" Devon said happily.

"Hold on, we can't all go to the planet, the ship might not be big enough for all of us." Panpour said.

"You're right, besides, there's a chance that Vegeta might be on his way to Namek to use the Dragon Balls himself." Upa added making Riku growl and clench his fist in anger.

"Vegeta, I should've known he would go to Namek too. Alright, we just need some of the fighters to go to Namek, I would go, but I have to get healed up plus I'm getting tired of having my ears pulled." Riku said covering his ears as Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled and high-fived each other as Bianca giggled.

"So who wants to take a trip to Namek?" Bulma asked as Gohan looked like he was in deep thought.

"I'll go to Namek." Upa volunteered.

"So will I, but you are coming with us right Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Of course I'm going, I'm doing this to bring Yamcha back!" Bulma yelled as Kudo and Devon looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Yajirobe said backing away only for Korin to hit him on the head.

"And where do you think you're going?" Korin asked.

"I was just gonna-" Yajiroba said before Korin interrupted.

"Think again, you're getting your fat butt in that ship, and you're going to Namek with them!" Korin yelled.

"Wait." Gohan said as everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong Gohan, do you have a tummy ache?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I... would like to go to Namek with you." Gohan said shocking almost everyone.

"So do I." Kudo and Devon said at the same time making Riku look at his son.

"Gohan, you really don't plan on leaving mommy alone on Earth do you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"But you won't be alone mom, there's still dad, grandpa, Uncle Dark, and Aunt Palutena to keep you company." Gohan said.

"You won't be alone Aunt Chi-Chi." Kudo agreed.

"Kids, you should just leave this stuff to the adults." Chi-Chi said.

"Use this time to play some games with other kids." Bianca said to Devon.

"Hold on a minute, come here boys." Riku said as Gohan, Kudo, and Devon walked towards him.

"Before anyone else can say anything, explain to me why you want to go to Namek." Riku said ignoring the glare from Chi-Chi.

"Dad, Master Tien and Chiaotzu died today, and there was nothing I could do to save them. I just stood there like a coward and watched them die. I think I owe it to them by going to Namek and wish them back." Devon said in a serious tone, making Riku and Bianca proud.

"Master Yamcha died because of that green thingy and I didn't get it off him. If I didn't go to Namek and tried to bring him back to life, I'd never forgive myself." Kudo told Riku, making Dark and Palutena proud of their son.

"And Piccolo died trying to save me, I owe it to him by going to bring him back to life." Gohan said making Goku proud.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm putting my foot down! You three are just kids, you should act like kids! Build a tree house, play baseball with other kids, just leave the Namek travel to the adults! You three should enjoy your childhood instead of throwing it away to go to Namek to wish someone back, leave that to Bulma, Krillin, and Upa!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"WE'RE GOING!" Gohan, Kudo, and Devon shouted shocking almost everyone except for Riku who smirked.

"Look mom, I'm sorry but we don't have time for silly games, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien are very important to us and we owe it to them to wish them back to life." Gohan said.

Chi-Chi sighed in defeat, "Oh alright, you can go Gohan, just make sure you keep up with your studies and no fighting."

"He and the other boys are in good hands Chi-Chi." Bianca said.

"She's right, I'm going with them, that way Bulma will have someone to help her looking after the boys." Palutena said making Chi-Chi run to her.

"Palutena you can't go, you've been gone for a year to train against the Saiyans! Need I remind you that you were also gone for three years before the Tag-Team Tournament?" Chi-Chi yelled before the Ox-King placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder.

"Chi-Chi, I think it's best to let Palutena go, she'll keep everyone safe. Just make sure to keep my grandsons safe Palutena." the Ox-King said.

"I will dad, and I'll try to come back in one piece." Palutena said before Chi-Chi hugged her sister and Dark turned to Panpour.

"Panpour, why don't you go with them?" Dark asked.

"WHAT?! You're out of your mind if you think I'm setting one paw away from Earth!" Panpour yelled.

"Panpour, if you go with them, I'll be sure to give you and the other Pokemon a special treat when you come back." Chi-Chi said making Panpour change his mind.

"Well when you put it that way, I'll go with them. Maybe it will be a fun adventure." Panpour said with a smile.

"Works every time." Chi-Chi thought with a smirk.

"Just be careful okay Devon?" Bianca asked.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." Devon said as Riku placed a hand on Devon's head.

"You've made me proud today my son." Riku said making Devon smile.

"I'll take good care of Kudo and Panpour for you." Palutena said to Dark.

"You and Kudo have made me proud today." Dark said as his family gave him a hug.

"I should tell my father about this." Upa said.

"No need kiddo, I've just got into contact with Bora telepathically, and he said that it's okay for you to go, he thought it would be good training." Korin said.

"Well, that's settled then, we'll leave in ten days." Bulma said as the volunteers nodded in agreement as Riku remembered something.

"Say Bulma, your dad is a scientist right?" Riku asked.

"Yes he is, and he's the president of Capsule Corp. Why did you ask?" Bulma said as Riku motioned her to come closer.

"Listen, while you try to learn the Namekian language, ask your dad to fix my Saiyan armor as well as Dark's Saiyan armor. I've placed them in these capsules." Riku whispered while handing two dino caps to Bulma.

"I'll see what I can do with the armor." Bulma whispered back as Riku nodded.

The plans for departure have been set, and the travelers will be ready to leave in ten days. But what sort of danger will they find on Planet Namek? And what about Vegeta, will he get there and use the Dragon Balls before the warriors of Earth get to Namek? For the answer to these questions, you'll have to read the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z White to find out!


	25. Off to Planet Namek

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Mr. Popo showed Riku and Bulma a spaceship that was once owned by Kami and suggested that they use it to go to Planet Namek. Bulma, Krillin, Upa, Panpour, Palutena, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon decided to go to Planet Namek in ten days. Find out what happens now as the story continues!

Off to Planet Namek

Bulma was at the lookout, receiving lessons on how to talk Namekian by Mr. Popo while her dad, Dr. Briefs, worked on making two sets of Saiyan armor as good as new, one was Riku's red jumpsuit, red and black armor, and black gloves and boots, the other was Dark's old white and light-blue armor he wore when he first met Cheren and Bianca.

Some of the other scientists from Capsule Corp. were working on the ship with Dr. Briefs.

Goku, Dark, Riku, and their families were at the hospital as well as Krillin and Upa, who were having a friendly conversation with each other.

"And then I've been training almost everyday so that I could be strong like Goku." Upa said in determination.

"I'd say you're doing just fine, climbing up Korin Tower, drinking the Ultra Divine Water, and training with Kami, man you'll be a great hero yourself one day." Krillin said as he and Upa laughed.

Devon saw that Chi-Chi was looking out the window and that Gohan was doing some homework as Devon walked up to Chi-Chi and said, "Uh Mrs. Son, I'm sorry for snapping earlier. You just wanted to make sure Gohan and Kudo didn't get hurt, so I'm sorry."

"Devon, it's alright, I just wish that Gohan would stay out of martial arts." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't have let Raditz kidnap Gohan and Kudo, he would be safe at home." Devon said sadly with his head down as Chi-Chi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened that day, besides I doubt that your mom would want you to get hurt. But listen, I need to ask you a favor." Chi-Chi said as Devon raised his head up.

"You see, I'm pretty sure that some of the aliens out there will force Gohan to fight, and I don't want anyone to hurt my baby. Devon, can you please make sure that Gohan will be safe from any harm with Bulma and Palutena?" Chi-Chi requested.

"I'll try my best Mrs. Son, but I'm not 100% sure if that's possible, I'm not Shenron." Devon said.

"Thank you, and just call me Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi said ruffling Devon's hair before Devon went back to his bed.

Five days have passed and Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the boys were healed up and decided to do some serious training for the trip to Namek while Goku, Dark, and Riku were still at the hospital. Kudo has finally mastered the Spirit Ball attack as he and Palutena created some new moves of their own while Gohan was studying like Chi-Chi wanted him to do, but found some time to spar with Kudo without her knowing. Krillin and Upa trained hard under the watchful eyes of Bora and Korin. Devon continued his training at Tien's house while Launch and Bianca were watching over him.

"And then some alien who didn't know who he was messing with tried to slash Vegeta from behind, which made him mad and the alien scared. Vegeta was about to kill him for the sneak attack, and the alien panicked and said, "Please don't hurt me, I was only kidding. I was actually hoping to join you and your gang." And I was laughing a little on the inside, because it was about the dumbest thing I've seen my whole life, then the alien ran so fast that his clothes fell off, and he didn't bother to come back for them." Riku told Goku and Dark as the three of them started laughing.

"I wonder what could happen once our friends get to Planet Namek?" Dark asked after the laughter died down.

"Maybe some friendly Namekians that can help them find the Dragon Balls." Goku said.

"I just hope they pull it off before Vegeta sets foot on that planet." Riku said in a serious tone.

Later that night, at Tien's house, Launch heard a knock on the door, answered it and saw Krillin at the front door.

"Hey Launch, can I come in?" Krillin asked.

"Of course, come on in." Launch said letting Krillin inside.

Krillin and Launch sat in the living room in silence.

"So what brings you by Krillin?" Launch asked breaking the silence.

"I thought I'd check on you sometime before I go to Namek, knowing that it's probably pretty lonely here without Tien and Chiaotzu." Krillin said before covering his mouth as Launch got all sad after the mentioning of Tien and Chiaotzu's names.

"I'm so sorry Launch, I didn't mean to make you sad. I guess with Devon and Bianca coming over, I guess it's not that lonely. Oops, uh, why can't I keep my big mouth shut? Maybe I should go before I make you even more sad." Krillin said as he stood up as Launch grabbed him by the wrist before Krillin could make it to the front door.

"It's alright Krillin, I know you didn't mean it that way. Actually I was kind of hoping that you could stay for the night." Launch said as Krillin sat back down with a sad/disappointed look on his face as Launch noticed and started to rub his back soothingly for comfort.

"Are you okay?" Launch asked in concern.

Krillin shook his head, "It's nothing Launch." he lied.

"Krillin, we've known each other for years, I can tell when you're upset. Over the years we've been with Master Roshi in his small house, you've always been like the little brother I've never had. Just remember, you can tell me anything Krillin. So what's wrong?" Launch told Krillin.

Krillin sighed, "I've really let everyone down when we were fighting Vegeta. I had everything planned out when we tried to cut off Vegeta's tail, but he knew right from the beginning what we had planned. Even Yajirobe found a way to cut off Vegeta's tail without him knowing. Maybe I shouldn't go to Namek at all, I'll just get in the way."

Launch turned Krillin around so that he's looking at her strait in the eyes, "Krillin, don't doubt your own ability, I remember how well you did back at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and I thought you were going to get seriously hurt, but you came out on top in your fight against Chiaotzu. I was really proud of you that day, and I know you'll do just fine on Namek." Launch told the person she sees as a little brother.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks for trying to cheer me up Launch." Krillin said happily.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Krillin." Launch said as she and Krillin hugged each other.

"And listen, I'll try my best to keep Devon safe for both you and Bianca." Krillin said.

"I hope he'll be alright, Devon's like a son to me." Launch said as she and Krillin looked at the time.

"It's getting late, maybe we should get some sleep." Krillin said.

"I'll show you where the guest room is." Launch said as Krillin followed her to the guest room.

"Listen, if there's anything else you need to talk about, I'm here for you if you need me." Launch said.

"Thanks big sister, and I'll be here for you if want to talk about something." Krillin said before tiredness overtook him and he fell down back first on the bed, instantly asleep as Launch smiled, pulled a sheet over Krillin, and kissed him on the cheek softly.

"Thank you Krillin, goodnight my little brother." Launch whispered before she left a sleeping Krillin alone so she could sleep in her room.

Finally, the day of the trip to Namek has arrived and Bulma and Upa were next to the ship waiting for the others to show up at Master Roshi's island as Cheren, Iris, the Ox-King, Launch, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bora, and Professor Juniper were waiting as well.

Everyone saw Krillin coming their way with Bianca and Devon

"Well, almost everyone's here." Upa said.

"Where are Gohan, Kudo, Panpour and Palutena?" Bulma asked impatiently before everyone saw a hover car with a lot of stuff coming to the island with Chi-Chi driving as Palutena and Kudo were flying next to the car.

"Hi everyone, sorry that we're late." Palutena said as Chi-Chi and Panpour got out of the car but looked to see Gohan still siting down.

"Gohan, what's wrong sweetie?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Come on out kiddo, everyone's waiting." Panpour said as Gohan got out and everyone saw that he was wearing a nice little suit and got a haircut just above the ears, nice and smooth.

"Aw, you look adorable." Launch said making Gohan blush in embarrassment.

"Doesn't he look like a little gentleman? Hey Cheren, do me a favor and hold these for me." Chi-Chi said handing Cheren a good amount of studying supplies.

"Wait, hold on, I'm not as strong as-" Cheren didn't get to finish because the supplies were on top of him as he tried to squirm out.

"Are you okay Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"Get me out of here, I'm stuck!" Cheren muffled through the supplies before Bora lifted them up.

"Sorry about that, Chi-Chi packed all that stuff for Gohan." Panpour said.

"All of you look ready to go, I wish you all luck on your trip to Planet Namek." Master Roshi said.

"Keep my grandsons safe Palutena." the Ox-King said.

"And make sure Gohan studies well, okay?" Chi-Chi added.

"You have my word, both of you." Palutena said giving Chi-Chi and the Ox-King a big hug as Gohan and Kudo joined in.

Bianca kissed Devon on the forehead, "Be careful out there Devon."

"I will mom." Devon said.

"I'll keep him safe Bianca." Krillin said.

"Please bring Tien and Chiaotzu back and return safely." Launch said.

Krillin and Devon each took one of Launch's hand in one of theirs as Devon said, "I won't rest until we bring Master Tien and Chiaotzu back."

"We won't let you down Launch." Krillin told the girl he considers to be his big sister.

"Thank you, both of you." Launch said as she and Bianca gave Devon and Krillin a big hug.

"Fight well and stay strong Upa." Bora said.

"I won't let you down father." Upa said in a determined tone.

"You can never let me down son." Bora said as he and Upa shared a father-son hug.

"Panpour, aren't you going to say goodbye?" Bulma asked the talking Pokemon.

"Nah, I've already said my goodbyes. Of course, Infernape had to cry and that kinda got me going." Panpour said crying a little before the travelers were standing in front of the ship.

"Piccolo." Bulma said as the door under the ship opened up as Krillin and Upa tried to get Gohan's supplies in the ship before everyone was inside the spaceship.

"Everyone, say goodbye to Planet Earth, we'll be gone for a while." Palutena said as Bulma set the coordinates for Planet Namek and they blasted off from Earth with great speed.

Bulma and the others are now on their way to Planet Namek, but what will they find once they get there? Some new friends, or new enemies? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	26. Nursing Wounds

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Bulma, and the rest of the gang were preparing for the trip to Namek, in hopes to revive Yamcha, Nam, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Kami. Bulma, Krillin, Upa, Palutena, Panpour, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon are now on their way to Planet Namek, but what about Goku, Dark, and Riku, how are they holding out at the hospital? Find out today.

Nursing Wounds

A couple of days have passed since Bulma and the others took off for Namek and some nurses were holding a screaming Goku down by his arms to get him to stop squirming.

"Please don't do it!" Goku begged as he continued screaming after seeing a needle in the doctor's hand as Dark, Chi-Chi, Riku, Bianca, and Master Roshi sweat dropped at the scene.

"And he helped you defeat King Piccolo years ago?" Riku asked Dark.

"Yep, it's funny, in all the years I've been with him, he never told me about his fear of needles." Dark said sweat dropping at his brother-in-law who kept screaming.

"I haven't stuck you yet." the doctor told Goku.

Master Roshi sighed, "Oh boy, Goku please don't tell me that I'm gonna have to start training you not to fear needles."

"It's okay Goku, it's not going to hurt a lot, it's just going to be just like a tiny little sting." Bianca tried to reassure Goku, but he just kept screaming.

"Didn't you hear me before? I haven't even stuck you yet." the doctor told Goku.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms across her chest, "What a little baby, screaming and crying over a tiny needle. I can't even remember Gohan whining this much when he and Kudo were even born."

Goku stopped screaming and turned to Chi-Chi as did everyone else as Chi-Chi turned her head and said, "How pathetic, my own husband can fight in epic battles to save the world, yet cries over a shot. Dark took his shot without screaming."

"It was just like when my mom took me to set up a doctor's appointment, I didn't even feel anything." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face as Chi-Chi turned around.

"Goku, you're on your own, I have more important things to do." Chi-Chi said walking towards the door.

"Wait Chi-Chi." Goku said, but it was too late, Chi-Chi left the room.

"Maybe she went to go get flowers for us, as a sign for us to get well soon." Dark told Goku as Riku walked over to Dark and patted his shoulder.

"Now I promise, you won't feel a thing." the doctor said giving Goku his shot, thus making Goku scream so loud it can be heard even outside the hospital.

"I'm thinking he felt that." Riku said sweat dropping.

On the ship, Gohan, and Krillin were sparring each other through mind link as did Palutena, Upa, Kudo, and Devon while Panpour was juggling three Water Pulse balls out of boredom with Bulma flying the ship.

The fighters stopped mind sparring as Kudo asked, "Hey Panpour, want to try mind sparring?"

"Oh like I would be any match against you or the others." Panpour said.

"Come on, you've had some experience in battle before, right?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah, but only in Pokemon battles. Of course, I did have some of the Ultra Divine Water, and I did do some of Kami's training." Panpour said.

"Well, you did pretty well when we were on that ship with a bunch of kids." Upa said, not long ago, Bulma and the others had a run-in with a spaceship filled with kids that had blasters, and they told the group about an alien named Frieza that's like a powerful, heartless monster to the kids.

"I guess I've been with Dark for so long, that maybe some of his fighting skills have rubbed off on me." Panpour said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well great, if we had known that before, we would've send you in to help fight the Saiyans." Bulma complained.

"Well _excuse _me, next time I'll risk my life to battle against Vegeta." Panpour said in annoyance.

"Guys, we need to focus on getting to Namek in one piece." Krillin said breaking up the argument.

"Yeah, you're right Krillin, and I'm sorry for not joining in the fight with the Saiyans." Panpour said with his head down.

"Don't worry about it, besides Dark probably wouldn't want you in that battle in the first place." Upa said as they continued on their way to Namek.

At the hospital, three weeks have passed and at night, Riku sneaked out of the hospital room, went to the roof, and decided to do some more training.

Riku was so busy training, he didn't even noticed Bianca behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump off the roof.

Bianca ran up to the rails and yelled, "Riku, where are you?! Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Bianca looked down to see Riku hanging on to the rail using his tail as Riku flew back to the roof.

"Honey, what were you thinking, you could've gotten another injury!" Bianca scolded.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just had the urge to train." Riku said.

"You have bandages wrapped almost everywhere on your body, why do you insist on training yourself now?!" Bianca yelled.

"It's a thing for Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans, we live to fight." Riku told his wife.

"You're just lucky that your tail saved you from falling to the ground, now come on, we're going back to your hospital room." Bianca said in a less upset tone.

"Aw, why do I have to go back?" Riku whined.

"If you don't, you'll have to cook for yourself for a year." Bianca threatened she knew that Riku didn't know how to to cook right after the Tag-Team Tournament.

Riku sighed in defeat, "Alright, you win."

As they were walking down the hallway, Bianca said, "Look, I know that you like to do things by yourself, but you have to realize that you're not alone anymore."

"It's not like I had much of a choice, to be honest I hated being alone for the first time, but after a while, doing things by myself just grew to be a force of habit." Riku admitted.

"Well don't worry, you're not alone anymore, you have a family, friends, and best of all you've finally found Dark after all the years you've been in space." Bianca said holding Riku's hand.

"Yeah, but I still need to find my other friend, Knight, he's out there somewhere, I just know it. Anyway, I'm sorry for worrying you on the roof." Riku said.

"It's alright, just don't make a habit out of it mister." Bianca said making Riku gulp a bit.

"Y-yes dear." Riku said in a slightly scared tone as they returned to the hospital room that Goku and Dark were in.

Everything seems fine at the hospital, but Bulma and the others have one more thing to worry about, an alien named Frieza. Will they meet Frieza on Namek, or will they run in to Vegeta again? Find out when Bulma and the others touch down to Planet Namek next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	27. Planet Namek at Last

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, Bulma, Panpour, Palutena and the other Namek goers have been told about a powerful alien called Frieza, and now have to be aware of two threats, Frieza and Vegeta. Many months of space travel have passed and Planet Namek can now be seen by the naked eye. The journey through Planet Namek begins today on Dragon Ball Z White!

Planet Namek at Last

Upa and Panpour have spotted a green planet as Upa said, "Hey guys, I think we've made it to Planet Namek."

Everyone looked out the window to see the green planet.

Panpour sighed heavily, "Finally, I thought we'd never make it to the planet."

"Well, lets prepare to land." Palutena said as Bulma guided the ship down to Planet Namek.

They've touched down to Planet Namek to see that the grass was blue and the sky was green.

"So this is Planet Namek? It almost looks like the Earth, doesn't it guys?" Bulma asked only to see that she and Panpour were the only ones in the ship.

"Guys, where did you go?" Panpour asked as he and Bulma looked around the ship to see Krillin, Upa, Palutena, and the kids outside the ship, looking around the area.

"I kinda like it here." Devon said looking around.

"It does seem nice." Palutena said.

"Lets just focus on finding the Dragon Balls, we've gotta bring our friends back." Upa said before they saw Bulma and Panpour exit the ship with an angry glare on their faces.

"You guys can't just wander around an unknown planet whenever you want!" Bulma yelled.

"You could've been killed out here!" Panpour scolded.

Kudo scratched the back of his head with his tail, "Sorry about that, but we're fine and ready to find the Dragon Balls."

The fighters sensed something powerful on the planet and got tensed.

"What's with you guys?" Bulma asked.

"Something strong is on this planet." Krillin said in a shaky voice.

"Stronger than Vegeta." Upa said scaring Bulma and Panpour.

Gohan sensed something else and said, "Uh oh guys, two more power levels are heading this way."

"Quick, hide!" Panpour yelled as they hid behind some rocks as they saw two aliens in almost the same armor the Saiyans wore and scouters.

"Hey, what's with this ship?" one alien asked.

"Never mind that, lets just keep looking for the Dragon Balls for Lord Frieza." the second alien said making it clear for Bulma and the others.

"So, they're working for someone named Frieza?" Bulma asked silently.

"Maybe a Dragon Ball's inside the strange ship." one alien said making the other alien think.

"Maybe you're right, lets tear it apart and find the Dragon Ball." the second alien said as Krillin, Upa, Palutena, and the kids came out of their hiding spot.

"Think again, if you want to get to our ship you'll have to go through us first." Upa said as he and the others got into fighting position.

Back at the hospital, Goku and Dark were feeling better... well at least they're not in their caskets anymore as they did a fist pump in the air scaring Chi-Chi, Bianca, and the other patients.

Chi-Chi slapped Goku and Dark on the head and yelled, "Goku, why can't you and Dark just lay still and rest like normal patients?!"

"We're not normal patients." Dark said.

"He's right, we're fighters we need to get out of here and train." Goku said in determination.

"That's the way of Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Riku thought with a smirk.

"You guys really should take an easy, if you keep pushing yourselves like this you'll never get out of here." Bianca said.

"She's right, so just hush up and rest, and I mean you too Riku." Chi-Chi said glaring at Riku before she went back to her knitting.

"Hey, is that for me?" Goku asked.

"Please, Goku do you really think this will fit you?" Chi-Chi asked holding up a nearly done hand knitted sweater fit for a child.

"I can try." Goku said making Riku smack his forehead.

"I hope Palutena, Kudo, Panpour, and the others are having fun wherever they are." Dark thought while looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, after all half of the group are three Pure-Hearted Saiyans and one Saiyan." Riku responded with a smile as Dark smiled back.

Back on Namek the two aliens blew up the ship before anyone could blink as Gohan and Kudo gave the two aliens an elbow to the chest and four punches and three kicks anywhere else.

"The Dragon Ball's not here." one alien grunted.

"Lets look somewhere else." the second alien said before the two aliens took off to find the Dragon Balls.

Bulma and the others looked at the destroyed ship in shock.

"Great, just great, now how are we gonna get out of here?" Panpour complained.

"It doesn't matter, all we know is that we're not the only ones looking for the Dragon Balls." Upa said as Bulma checked the radar.

"And I'd say they've got a head-start, look three Dragon Balls are together." Bulma said before the fighters sensed Vegeta's power level and saw his pod land somewhere else on Namek.

"That felt like Vegeta." Krillin said in a shaky voice.

"Searching for the Dragon Balls on this planet just got a lot more dangerous." Panpour said.

"Well, we'll split up. Panpour, Bulma, you two go find a safe place to hide. the rest of us will go find the Dragon Balls." Palutena said before the six fighters took off leaving Bulma and Panpour behind.

"Wait, you can't just leave us here! What if more of those aliens come back to this spot and try to kill us?! Please, come back!" Panpour yelled, but it was too late, Bulma and Panpour were alone next to their broken ship.

"They just left without us, with the Dragon Radar." Bulma said in disbelief.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Panpour asked as he saw a shadowy figure before it took off quickly as Bulma took out a communicator and dialed Master Roshi's number.

"Come on, work." Bulma said.

"Hello?" Master Roshi asked on the other line, making Bulma and Panpour happy.

"Master Roshi, it's us Bulma and Panpour." Bulma said.

"Really, did you guys make it to Namek in one piece?" Master Roshi asked.

"Yeah, I think it took us six months to get here." Panpour said.

"It has been six months since you left. How's hunting for the Dragon Balls coming along?" Master Roshi asked.

"Not so good, we haven't been on Namek long and already we've got trouble." Bulma complained.

"Yeah and one of them goes by the name of Vegeta." Panpour added scaring Master Roshi from the other line.

"WHAT?! Vegeta's on Planet Namek too?!" Master Roshi yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, along with some alien named Frieza." Bulma said.

"Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the kids said that it's even stronger than Vegeta." Panpour said shocking Master Roshi even more.

"Listen, as soon as you find the Dragon Balls and make your wish, you've gotta come back before anything bad happens to you and the others." Master Roshi said.

"Problem, as soon as we landed, two followers of this Frieza guy destroyed our ship. So we're pretty much stuck here." Bulma said in a nervous tone as she and Panpour sweat dropped and chuckled a bit.

"I see. Listen, as soon as Goku, Dark, and Riku are feeling better, they'll take off to Namek on a ship that your father's making for them Bulma." Master Roshi said making Bulma and Panpour happy.

"Thanks for telling us Master Roshi, we'll see you and the others when we get back." Bulma said before hanging up as she looked at the sky to see clouds form in the shape of Goku with a goofy smile on his face.

"Alright, they'll show Vegeta and this Frieza dude when they get here!" Panpour exclaimed in happiness.

Bulma and the others have finally reached Planet Namek, but so did Vegeta. Who will find all the Namekian Dragon Balls and have their wish granted first? Will it be the travelers from Earth, Vegeta, or Frieza? The search for the Namekian Dragon Balls begins next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	28. Defying Orders

Previously on Dragon Ball Z White, Bulma and the others may have made it to Planet Namek at last, but they ran into trouble. Two aliens that work for an alien named Frieza destroyed their ship as soon as they got to the planet. Palutena, Upa, Krillin, and the boys headed out to find the Dragon Balls, leaving Bulma and Panpour behind. Vegeta has made it to Planet Namek as well, trying to find the Dragon Balls as well. Goku, Dark, and Riku make their move today!

Defying Orders

Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the boys were flying around the area with Kudo holding the Dragon Radar in his hands.

"According to the radar, the cluster of three Dragon Balls just added a fourth to it." Kudo said making everyone else nervous.

"Hey look, I see something down there." Devon said pointing at a little town.

"Lets check it out." Gohan said as the boys went on ahead.

"Hey, wait for us!" Upa yelled as he, Palutena, and Krillin went after the boys.

Bulma and Panpour were searching for a good cave to hide in as Bulma spotted the perfect cave, grabbed Panpour, and rushed inside the cave.

"This is perfect, just one more thing left." Bulma said pulling out a Dyno Cap and tossed it turning it into a capsule house, scaring Panpour a little.

"Man those things are amazing." Panpour commented the Dyno Cap.

Bulma and Panpour went inside and waited for the others to find the Dragon Balls while also waiting for Goku, Dark, and Riku.

At the hospital back on Earth, Yajirobe came in to see Goku, Dark, and Riku.

"Hey Yajirobe, what's up?" Dark asked cheerfully.

"Not much, Korin sent me here to give you three some Senzu Beans, here you go." Yajirobe said tossing a bean in Goku, Dark, and Riku's mouths each as they chewed them up, swallowed them, felt a whole lot better, and ripped their bandages off shocking the doctor and the nurses.

"That's much better, thanks a lot Yajirobe." Goku said as Riku grabbed a sack with some more Senzu Beans inside.

"You three are all better, now go to Capsule Corp. Bulma's father's waiting for you three with a new ship." Master Roshi said as Goku, Dark, and Riku nodded and flew out the window to Capsule Corp.

Goku, Dark, and Riku made it to Capsule Corp and were standing in front of a big pod like ship with the word Capsule on it.

"It sure is amazing isn't it? I was just going to rebuild your ship Goku, but when I found it, it was just as broken as Dark's and Riku's." Dr. Briefs said.

"So is it ready to fly?" Goku asked.

"Almost, there's just one more important thing left." Dr. Briefs said making Goku, Dark, and Riku lean closer to listen carefully.

"I still need to put in a coffee maker, can't go into space without a good cup of coffee." Dr. Briefs said after seconds of silence, making Goku, Dark, and Riku fall over.

"Uh, that's okay Dr. Briefs, we won't need it anyway." Goku said as he, Dark, and Riku started to enter the ship.

"And I've also got the armor you had Bulma bring me all fixed up for you and Dark, and I've even made copies of the armor just in case." Dr. Briefs whispered to Riku.

"Thanks Doc, I'll repay you once we get back." Riku said before he entered the ship where Goku and Dark were waiting for him.

Goku, Dark, and Riku looked around to see the cockpit/training area, a kitchen for them to eat in pact with food, a restroom, three bedrooms, and a device in the training area that can change the gravity in the room.

"Alright, it's off to Namek we go!" Goku declared cheerfully as Riku set the coordinates for Planet Namek and the ship was off to Namek.

Riku looked out the window, took a deep relaxing breath, and said, "Ah, the sight of space and the many passing planets, I've missed the sight of outer space."

"The Doc really outdid himself this time." Dark said as Riku stood up and motioned Goku and Dark to follow him.

"Come on guys, it's gonna take us a while until we get to Planet Namek, and we're gonna use the time to do some serious training. There's no telling what could be on the planet." Riku said before going to the gravity controls.

"So, what level are we training at?" Goku asked.

"Now lets see, hmmm... well we've already got ten times Earth's gravity down, so I guess we'll start with twenty times Earth's gravity." Riku said as he set the machine to twenty times gravity, making it a bit harder for him, Dark, and Goku to stand.

"Now lets begin." Riku said as he, Goku, and Dark got into fighting position.

Back on Namek, Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the boys have reached the little town Devon spotted before, they laid down on their stomachs to avoid being spotted as they saw a bunch of villagers that looked like different versions of Piccolo, a big alien with pink skin and spikes on his arms, a light-blue alien with green hair, two different aliens, and a small alien with black horns on a hover craft with four big Dragon Balls with them.

"What is it that you want?" the elder Namekian asked while glaring at the aliens with the Dragon Balls.

"We know that you have a Dragon Ball somewhere in this village, hand it over and we'll spare your lives." the small alien said with an evil smirk.

"Forget it, we won't let you have it!" another Namekian yelled getting in front of the elder in front of two Namekian children.

"I see, Dodoria, persuade them to change their mind." the short alien told the pink alien now known as Dodoria.

"With pleasure Lord Frieza." Dodoria told the alien now known as Frieza before he attacked the Namekians, killing all but the elder and the two children.

"So that's Frieza?" Palutena asked while looking at a chuckling Frieza.

"I guess he is." Kudo said before he noticed the nervous/scared look on Gohan's face.

"Everyone keep your power levels suppressed, we don't their scouters to pick up our power." Krillin told everyone around him as they suppressed their power levels.

"Elder, are you alright?" one of the children asked.

"Alright, if I give you the ball, will you stop the destruction of the village?" the elder told Frieza and his men.

Frieza smirked and nodded as the elder came back with a big Dragon Ball in his hands.

"Wow, the Namekian Dragon Balls sure are a lot bigger than the ones Planet Earth use to have." Upa said as the elder Namekian gave the Dragon Ball to Dodoria.

"Now leave this village." the elder said before turning his back to Frieza.

Before anyone knew, Frieza nodded to Dodoria who fired an energy beam at the elder, killing him and shocking the children and the group from Earth.

"Oh no elder!" the children yelled before Dodoria killed one of the children, leaving one scared Namekian child.

Just when Dodoria was about to attack, someone kicked him on the side of the head and everyone turned to see that Gohan saved the Namekian child as Gohan angrily said, "That's enough, leave him alone!"

"Oh I just hate uninvited guests." the alien with green hair said.

"As do I Zarbon. Dodoria, teach him a lesson he won't soon forget." Frieza said as Dodoria got up and made his way to Gohan.

Kudo got in front of Gohan and said, "Don't make another move!"

Dodoria was punched in the head by Krillin, who said, "Come on, lets get outta here!"

Gohan picked up the Namekian child before he and Kudo took off with the others.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Dodoria said before chasing after them.

Bulma and Panpour were still waiting and started to get worried.

"Do you think they're okay?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go keep watch outside." Panpour said exiting the capsule house and was now standing in front of the cave.

"I hope you guys are okay." Bulma thought.

Dodoria was still following Krillin and the others in the air.

"Man, the big guy's relentless." Upa said.

"Just keep flying and don't look back." Krillin said as they flew faster as did Dodoria.

Vegeta just finished off an alien called Cui before he sensed Krillin and the others being chased by Dodoria in the air.

"Now how did the earthlings get here?" Vegeta wondered while looking at the sky.

"Ah, of course, they must be after the Dragon Balls as well. Well they've got another thing coming if they think they can stop me from getting my wish for immortality." Vegeta thought before he took to the air.

Krillin decided to find another way to lose Dodoria and said to his friends, "Keep moving guys, I've got an idea."

Krillin turned to face Dodoria, placed his hands to the sides of his head and yelled, "How about this big guy? **Solar Flare!**"

Dodoria was blinded by the flash of light from Krillin, making it easier for Krillin and the others to escape before the bright light died down.

"Alright, where are they?" Dodoria asked looking around the area, but had no luck finding Krillin and the others.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Lord Frieza that I've lost them." Dodoria said before flying back to Frieza.

Things just went from bad to worse, now that Vegeta knows that Bulma and the others are on Planet Namek looking for the Dragon Balls as well as Frieza and his men, the search for the Dragon Balls has turned into a game of Survival, a game that our heroes can't lose. Goku, Dark, and Riku are on their way to Namek, training as they make their way. To find out what happens next, stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	29. Panpour's Bad Day

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Palutena, Upa, Krillin, and the boys saw how dangerous Frieza and his men can be, now that they have four Dragon Balls. Our heroes managed to save one Namekian child and lost one of Frieza's men, Dodoria, thanks to Krillin's quick thinking and the Solar Flare technique. Vegeta now knows that our heroes are on Namek, and is now heading after Dodoria. Find out what happens today on Dragon Ball Z White!

Panpour's Bad Day

Dodoria was flying back to Frieza when he felt an energy blast hit him in the back, sending him down to the ground, breaking his scouter in the process before he looked up to see Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"Vegeta!" Dodoria said in shock.

"Did you miss me?" Vegeta smirked.

Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the boys touched down from the air after losing Dodoria.

"Man that was close, smart thinking Krillin." Upa said.

"Um... thank you very much for saving me." the Namekian child said nervously.

"We're just glad you're okay." Devon said.

"What's your name little guy?" Upa asked.

"My name is Dende sir." Dende said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Palutena, this is my son, Kudo, and my nephew, Gohan." Palutena introduced while motioning to Gohan and Kudo.

"My name's Devon." Devon said shaking Dende's hand.

"I'm Krillin." Krillin said.

"And I'm Upa." Upa said before Palutena remembered something.

"Hey guys, we should get back to Bulma and Panpour and tell them what happened." Palutena said as everyone else except for Dende nodded in agreement.

"Uh, who are Bulma and Panpour?" Dende asked.

"Our friends that came with us to Namek." Kudo said as Dende got a good look at Kudo's wagging tail.

"That reminds me of someone I know." Dende said silently thinking about the last time he saw someone with a tail.

"Hey Dende, do you know how to fly?" Krillin asked snapping Dende out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to get the hang of it." Dende said slowly hovering above the ground.

"Looks like you're doing just fine. Anyway, lets go before that big pink creep comes back." Upa said as everyone flew back to Bulma and Panpour.

In the spaceship, Goku, Dark, and Riku just finished their training session in twenty times Earth gravity and they looked to see that their clothes were a wreck.

"I think it's time to change clothes." Goku said before he, Dark, and Riku smelled around and realized that they've really worked up a sweat.

"First things first, we better get cleaned up." Dark said before heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll lay out something for you Dark." Riku said walking towards a closet as he and Goku saw sets of red and black Saiyan armor, black gloves, and boots on the right and sets of white and light-blue Saiyan armor, white gauntlets, and white boots with light-blue at the tip on the left as Riku pulled out one of the white and light-blue armor along with a pair of gauntlets and a pair of boots and laid them on Dark's bed as Goku looked at the armor in confusion.

"Hey Riku, is this Dark's old armor?" Goku asked.

"It is, I had Dr. Briefs fix it up as well as mine, I thought it would be like old times back on Planet Kakarot." Riku explained as Goku looked to see copies of his regular outfit with wristbands and boots.

After a while, Goku, Dark, and Riku were all cleaned up and Goku and Riku, who was wearing his Saiyan armor, got ready for some more training, but they were waiting for Dark to come out.

"Come on Dark, we've gotta get back to training." Goku said as Dark came out with his Saiyan armor on.

"Sorry, I haven't worn this in a while." Dark said.

"Alright, lets continue. And Dark, it might be best if you wrapped your tail around your waist." Riku said as Dark wrapped his tail around his waist.

"Now, we're going to kick it up a notch." Riku said setting the machine to thirty times Earth gravity.

Back on Namek, Panpour saw Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the boys coming their way and went in the capsule house to tell Bulma.

"Bulma, they're back!" Panpour called as Bulma came out and they ran to the entrance of the cave to meet their friends and Dende.

After explaining what happened earlier and after Bulma and Panpour were introduced to Dende and the other way around, Panpour said, "I see, so I guess it's gonna be harder to get the Dragon Balls than we thought."

"Excuse me, but why are you trying to get the Dragon Balls?" Dende asked.

"We need them to bring our friends back to life." Gohan said sadly.

"How did you even know about the Dragon Balls?" Dende asked.

"Well, we had a set of our own back on Earth, created by a Namekian named Kami. But with him and Piccolo gone, we don't have the Dragon Balls on Earth anymore." Bulma explained.

"I see, sorry to hear about that." Dende said sadly while bowing to Bulma.

"I guess even Namekians know how to respect a lady." Bulma said confusing Dende.

"What's a lady?" Dende asked making everyone else look at him in confusion.

"Wait you mean you've never heard of girls before?" Palutena asked.

"I'm afraid not, all Namekians on this planet are males." Dende said shocking everyone else.

"How can that be?" Panpour asked.

"Our elder, Guru, gave birth to us by laying eggs, we're all his children." Dende explained.

"He laid eggs? How can he do that?" Kudo asked in confusion.

"Uh, I may have an idea about that." Devon said with a disgusted look on his face as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Master Tien told me that he saw King Piccolo hack up a giant egg, creating one of his henchmen." Devon explained while trying his best not to puke.

"Yeah, that's how Guru gave birth to me and the other Namekians, I'm actually the youngest out of all his children." Dende said.

"Is Guru as Evil as King Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"Uh, I don't know who King Piccolo is, but Guru is good, one of the nicest Namekians I've ever known." Dende said.

"Do you think he can help us find a Dragon Ball?" Upa asked.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Panpour asked as Dende got all sad.

"Because Guru's not doing all that well, as soon as the trouble started, and some of the Nameks began to die, Guru might not be around much longer and the Dragon Balls will turn to stone." Dende explained with some tears in his eyes as Bulma checked the Dragon Radar.

"There's one Dragon Ball that way, another one that way, and one more that way." Bulma said pointing out the directions to where to find the remaining three Dragon Balls.

"That one is in Guru's possession, I'll take you there if you want." Dende offered.

"But what about the other two Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, you mean other one Dragon Ball right?" Panpour asked after looking at the Dragon Radar.

"What happened?" Kudo asked.

"According to the Dragon Radar, it looks like Frieza just added another Dragon Ball to his collection. Here, see for yourself." Panpour said handing Kudo the Dragon Radar while everyone else looked at it too.

"How about this, me, Krillin, and Palutena will go with Dende to meet Guru and get the Dragon Ball. Gohan, Kudo, and Devon will go get the other Dragon Ball before Frieza or Vegeta get their hands on it." Upa suggested as everyone nodded in agreement as Panpour walked towards the water.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gohan asked the talking Pokemon.

"I've been going in and out of the cave, being lookout for you guys and I've also been on the couch whenever I was taking a break and I'm feeling a little funky for a Water-Type Pokemon, I'm going to take a swim." Panpour explained before he dived into the water and swam off further into Namek.

"Okay? Anyway, lets go." Krillin said as everyone flew off into action, leaving Bulma by herself.

"Great, what am I suppose to do?" Bulma asked in annoyance.

Panpour was swimming along while meeting some Namekian fish.

"Hi there, nice day for a swim." Panpour said before he saw a big Namekian fish behind him, getting ready to have a plate of talking Panpour for lunch as Panpour screamed and swam faster than a torpedo with the big fish chasing him.

"AHHHHHH! BIG FISH! No one told me about them!" Panpour yelled in a scared tone as Panpour swam to the surface and ran on dry land to get away from the big hungry fish.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na! Sorry big boy, but this Pokemon's not on the menu!" Panpour taunted with his tongue out as the big fish went back into the water while glaring at Panpour.

"What's wrong Dodoria, you don't look happy to see me?" Panpour heard someone and turned to see Vegeta and Dodoria looking at each other as Panpour covered his mouth to keep his scream inside and he hid behind a rock.

"So that big pink guy's Dodoria, and I guess the other guy is Vegeta. Oh man, this is not good, if either one of those two catch me, who knows what they'll do to me? Maybe I should've stayed with Bulma. Maybe they're too busy talking that they don't even know that I'm here, so I'll just quietly sneak over to the water and swim back." Panpour thought as he slowly tiptoed to the water.

"What's wrong? Not so tough without Frieza are you?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"You impudent Saiyan... you sure have got a lot of nerve!" Dodoria growled as he and Vegeta charged towards each other and sent a barrage of punches to one another.

"Man, I couldn't have picked a wrong time to run into Vegeta." Panpour thought as Vegeta and Dodoria were staring at each other again.

"I'll make a deal with you Vegeta, hand over the scouter and get lost and I'll let you go quietly." Dodoria offered.

"Oh, so that explains the abrupt break in your transmission. You and the others have lost your scouters." Vegeta said before he took his scouter off.

"And I guess you want this, do you?" Vegeta asked.

"What is with these guys and those scouter things?" Panpour thought.

"Are you going to hand it over or did the fear finally sink in?" Dodoria asked impatiently before Vegeta dropped the scouter and crushed it underneath his boot, shocking Dodoria and Panpour.

"V-Vegeta, what have you done? Why did you break it?" Dodoria asked in shock.

"Yes, fill us in on all the details." Panpour thought hiding behind the rock again.

"It's simple, I don't need it anymore, I've figured out how o sense power levels without it." Vegeta explained with a smirk making Dodoria mad and sent a barrage of energy blasts at Vegeta.

"Man, this is crazy!" Panpour thought before the barrage stopped and Panpour and Dodoria saw that Vegeta was gone as Vegeta was behind Dodoria and was holding both his big spiky arms behind his back.

"Now I can see why Yajirobe didn't want to come." Panpour thought.

"How did you do that?" Dodoria asked in pain.

"Don't pretend. You know I'm vastly more powerful than I use to be... and you're very afraid." Vegeta smirked.

"How are you that strong?" Dodoria asked.

"I nearly died back on Earth. But since I'm a Saiyan, I'm now far more powerful than I was before!" Vegeta explained making it clear for Panpour.

"Of course, now I get it, the same thing happened whenever Goku and Dark took damage from Piccolo back at the Tag-Team Tournament, I can feel that it happens to Palutena and Riku too. Whenever a Saiyan and a Pure-Hearted Saiyan takes on some serious damage during a battle, they get stronger after getting healed up. Why didn't I see it before? It was so obvious!" Panpour thought before he turned his attention to the battle and saw that Vegeta has let go of Dodoria.

"Let me tell you something about Planet Vegeta." Dodoria said earning not only Vegeta's attention, but Panpour's attention as well.

"What's there to tell? Planet Vegeta and Planet Kakarot were destroyed by a meteor." Panpour thought.

"Planet Vegeta as well as Planet Kakarot weren't destroyed by a meteor." Dodoria began before he started to float in the air.

"It was Lord Frieza! He destroyed the planets himself and killed all the Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans on them!" Dodoria finished shocking Vegeta and Panpour.

Dodoria laughed evilly, "Sorry if this comes as a shock to you Vegeta!"

"Don't get me wrong Dodoria, I couldn't care less about my planet, my parents, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, or even my fellow Saiyans." Vegeta said as he got very angry.

"But what I do care about is that Frieza lied to me and used me! That angers me more then anything!" Vegeta yelled with a purple aura surrounding him, shaking the planet.

"Oh boy, Vegeta's pissed now." Panpour thought as he saw Dodoria flying away as Vegeta fired a powerful energy blast, killing Dodoria.

"So, Frieza fears both Saiyan races, does he?" Vegeta laughed before he sensed something behind a rock as Panpour panicked and stayed hidden.

"Come out, I know you're back there! Who are you? I'm not going to warn you again!" Vegeta yelled but Panpour stayed behind the rock.

"Alright, if you won't come to me, I'll just come to you." Vegeta thought with a smirk as he got closer to the rock and saw Panpour's tail.

"Maybe he left." Panpour thought, but his hopes were crushed when he was lifted by his tail.

Panpour closed his eyes and got ready to fight as he yelled, "Alright, bring it! Put'em up!"

He heard Vegeta chuckle and he opened his eyes to see that Vegeta was holding Panpour by his tail.

"Oh uh, hi Vegeta." Panpour said nervously.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am? Have we met before?" Vegeta asked while holding Panpour up to his face.

"Not really, but you've met my master and fought with him back on Earth." Panpour said.

"I see, so you're from Earth." Vegeta smirked.

"If not, then I'm the strangest looking Namekian you've ever seen." Panpour giggled a little at his joke but stopped after seeing Vegeta's glare.

"Don't joke around I'm not in the mood!" Vegeta growled.

"Relax." Panpour said only to feel Vegeta holding on to Panpour's tail tighter.

"I will do no such thing, I've heard something that made me angry!" Vegeta growled.

"Okay, but my master wouldn't like it whenever someone holds me by my tail." Panpour said.

"You seem to have confidence in your so called master." Vegeta said.

"Hey, I'm a Pokemon, it's what I do." Panpour said.

"Pokemon? I've heard about these creatures, but I thought they were just a myth." Vegeta thought.

"Tell me, who's your master?" Vegeta asked.

"You should know, you've fought with him on Earth. His name's Dark." Panpour said shocking Vegeta as he remembered his battle with Goku, Dark, and Riku.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm here to fix the damage that you caused back on Earth! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to that." Panpour said but Vegeta never let go of Panpour's tail.

"Oh I don't think so, I'm going to find those Earthlings, and then I'm going to find all the Dragon balls, and you're coming with me." Vegeta smirked.

"Uh, can you repeat that?" Panpour asked in a scared tone but Vegeta just took off taking Panpour with him.

"This is not my day!" Panpour yelled.

Not only did Vegeta kill Dodoria, but now he's got Panpour with him. With one of the heroes taken by Vegeta and the other heroes off to find the remaining two Dragon Balls, what else could happen? Hurry Dark, your Pokemon friend needs you more than ever before. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	30. Vegeta Has a Ball

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Goku, Dark, and Riku are still on their way to Planet Namek while they continued their training. Bulma and the others made a new Namekian friend in Dende and he decided to take Krillin, Upa, and Palutena to the father of all Namekians on the planet, Guru. Things took a turn for the worse when Panpour took a little swim and watched the fight between Vegeta and Dodoria, but that was the least of his worries. Using his ability to sense power levels without a scouter, Vegeta has found Panpour and took the talking Pokemon with him as he sets off to find the Dragon Balls!

Vegeta Has a Ball

Bulma was outside the cave entrance looking at the sky.

"What's taking them so long? Panpour should've been back from swimming by now." Bulma sighed.

"I hope things go well for us, and I hope you, Dark, and Riku get here soon Goku." Bulma said looking at the sky again as she remembered the adventures she had with Goku and Dark in the past.

Vegeta was flying while he had a good grip on Panpour's tail as he looked around the area.

"Uh Vegeta, I don't want to be nosy or make you mad or anything, but where are we going?" Panpour asked nervously.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find a Dragon Ball around this area." Vegeta answered still looking around.

Panpour thought about it and asked, "So I guess you plan to revive the Saiyans once you get all the Dragon Balls right?"

"Why would I wish for something so stupid?!" Vegeta growled.

"Well... in a way, the Saiyans would get back at Frieza for destroying them and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Panpour told Vegeta nervously as Vegeta stopped and held Panpour to his face.

"How did you know that Frieza wiped out both Saiyan races?" Vegeta asked with a glare.

"I was watching the battle between you and the big pink guy, and I've heard that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and Planet Kakarot." Panpour explained.

"I see, so the two of us know the truth." Vegeta said silently.

"Great, now that we're on the same page, you can let me go free." Panpour tried, but only got a look from Vegeta that said, "nice try you little blue runt".

"Okay fine. Can't blame a guy for trying right?" Panpour said before Vegeta sensed something and smirked.

"I bet that's where the Dragon Ball is." Vegeta said as he took off to where he sensed the Dragon Ball's location.

"How did I get mixed up in this Dragon Ball mess?" Panpour thought as Vegeta flew them both to a village unharmed by Frieza.

"So those are Namekians? Funny I thought they'd be out fighting each other like Piccolo." Panpour said as he and Vegeta looked at the Namekians in the village.

"Believe it or not, the Namekians are a peaceful race with some fighters while others do different stuff. They like peace, the Namek that was on Earth was probably an exception." Vegeta explained.

"So... are you sure that a Dragon Ball is somewhere in that village?" Panpour asked while scratching his right cheek as Vegeta sensed something in the sky.

"Well there must be a Dragon Ball in the village, look up there." Vegeta said as he and Panpour saw some of Frieza's men in the sky as the men went down to the village.

"I take it that they're looking for the Dragon Ball in the name of this Frieza guy?" Panpour asked.

"No, they're here to make peace and pick flowers with the damn Namekians!" Vegeta growled sarcastically with a cartoon vein on his forehead.

"You know, sometimes a Saiyan's sarcasm can hurt." Panpour said.

"Just stay here, and let me handle this." Vegeta said as he flew down to the village as Panpour just watched.

"Oh boy, this could be bad." Panpour thought while sweating nervously.

On the ship, Goku, Dark, and Riku were still training until they felt the gravity getting heavier all of a sudden.

"Hey, what's going on?" Goku grunted as Riku pulled himself up, looked outside to see a multi-colored wave in space, looked at the gravity machine and was shocked.

"Oh no, we've reached a bad point in space guys! The multi-colored waves out there make any bit of technology go crazy! Look!" Riku grunted while pointing at the gravity machine as he, Goku, and Dark saw that it was set at one-hundred times Earth's gravity and they were shocked.

Dende was leading Palutena, Krillin, and Upa to Guru's place until it was finally within view.

"There it is, that's Guru's palace." Dende said as they landed next to it as Palutena sensed something inside.

"Are you okay Palutena?" Krillin asked.

"I've sense something powerful inside, powerful and void of evil, just like a Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Palutena said confusing Krillin and Upa.

"Pure-Hearted Saiyan?" Dende asked before he got all happy.

"I see, Guru brought him here." Dende said confusing Palutena, Krillin, and Upa even more.

"Dende." everyone turned to see a Namekian in white fighting pants and yellow shoes in front of the entrance.

"Nail, it's good to see that you're still okay." Dende said with a smile as Nail looked at Palutena, Krillin, and Upa (Mostly at Palutena's tail).

"Why did you bring them here Dende?" Nail asked.

"We'd like to see Guru, if that's alright with you." Dende said as Nail thought about it and then nodded.

Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the two Namekians entered a room to see a big elderly Namekian in a chair next to the One-Star Dragon Ball.

"Dende, why have you brought these three to me my child?" Guru asked.

"Please sir, they need the help of the Dragon Balls." Dende said bowing to Guru.

"What do you need the Dragon Balls for?" Guru asked Palutena, Krillin, and Upa.

"Sir, we need them to revive our friends back on Earth. We had a battle with two aliens called Saiyans and some of our friends died on that day, including a Namek named Piccolo." Palutena explained shocking Guru and Nail after hearing that Piccolo was a Namek.

"I've heard of these Saiyans and I also know about the Pure-Hearted Saiyans. You three have no selfish desires, I can feel it. Very well, you can have the Dragon Ball." Guru said as Krillin, Palutena, and Upa danced with each other in happiness before Guru stopped them.

"I've also sensed great power inside each of you just waiting to be unlocked, I can help you with that as well." Guru said to Palutena, Krillin, and Upa with a smile.

"How can you do that?" Krillin asked before Guru motioned him to come closer before Guru placed his big hand on Krillin's head.

"Now relax, I'll take care of everything." Guru said as his hand glowed and Krillin was surrounded by a white aura and he felt stronger than before.

"It worked!" Krillin said happily.

"It's your turn boy." Guru told Upa as he placed a hand on Upa's head and the same thing that happened to Krillin happened to Upa.

"Wow, my father will be in for a big surprise back home!" Upa said happily as he made way for Palutena as Guru placed his hand on Palutena's head.

"My, you seem very powerful and full of light. Reminds me of someone else." Guru said confusing Palutena, Krillin, and Upa.

Panpour went down and saw that Vegeta killed not only Frieza's men, but the Namekians as well and turned the village into a broken down, ghost town as Panpour went inside a big house... well what's left of it and saw the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

"Did you find the Dragon Ball?" Vegeta called out scaring Panpour as he rolled out of the broken house on the Dragon Ball as Vegeta looked and chuckled.

"Ah, there you are, and you've found the Dragon Ball. Good, now we just need six more" Vegeta chuckled as Panpour continued to roll around the area on the Dragon Ball.

"Wait, Frieza and his men might come looking for our Dragon Ball as well as the others, we need to hide it somewhere." Vegeta said as he looked to see Panpour roll the Dragon Ball to the water and fell off as the Dragon Ball rolled into the water, thus making Vegeta smirk as he walked towards Panpour.

"Great idea Panpour, I'm beginning to like your thinking, no one will ever know where to find it now." Vegeta said as Panpour just looked confused.

"Now we only need to get the other six, and then I'll make my wish." Vegeta said.

"What? But you're a Saiyan, one of the most powerful warrior races in the universe. What would someone as powerful as you wish for?" Panpour asked.

"That information stays with me got it?" Vegeta asked making Panpour gulp.

"Gotcha." Panpour nodded nervously before Vegeta grabbed him and took off to find the other Dragon Balls.

On the ship, Goku, Dark, and Riku just got out of the color wave and are back at one time Earth gravity.

"That was close." Riku panted before he, Goku, and Dark all thought that one-hundred times Earth gravity was the perfect training level for them.

"Lets do that again sometime, right now lets take a break." Dark suggested.

"Good idea, we need to meditate anyway." Riku said as he, Goku, and Dark sat down, crossed their legs, closed their eyes and meditated.

Guru just finished unlocking Palutena's hidden power and they were both pleased with the results.

"Thank you very much honorable Guru sir." Palutena said politely while bowing to Guru as Upa got a hold of the Dragon Ball while Krillin thought about something.

"Say can you do that again for three more of our friends?" Krillin asked.

"What do they look like?" Guru asked.

"One of them is half-Saiyan named Gohan, and the other two are Pure-Hearted Saiyans named Kudo and Devon. We believe that they have hidden powers inside them as well." Krillin explained.

"Very well, bring them to me and I'll help them unlock their hidden powers." Guru said as Krillin, Upa, and Palutena bowed to Guru and were ready to leave until they were stopped by Guru.

"Wait, before you go, I think it would be best if you had some help with this Frieza." Guru said.

"It's alright sir, we don't need to put another Namekian in danger." Palutena said quickly while waving her hands in front of her face.

Guru chuckled friendly, "My dear, I never said that I was sending a Namekian to help you and your friends."

While Palutena, Krillin, and Upa pondered over what Guru told them, Palutena picked up the power level she sensed before as did Krillin and Upa.

"Looks like he's right on time." Nail said turning towards the exit with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again!" Dende exclaimed happily.

"Welcome back, my child." Guru said happily as Palutena, Krillin, and Upa turned to the exit to see a tall person that looks like Raditz but with hair that stops at the top of his spine, he was wearing black and grey Saiyan armor with black gauntlets and black boots, Palutena, Krillin, and Upa also noticed the tail wrapped around his waist.

"He's a Saiyan?!" Krillin asked in a scared tone.

"Correction, he's a Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Guru said shocking Palutena, Krillin, and Upa even more as the mysterious Pure-Hearted Saiyan bowed down to Guru.

"Honorable Guru, things are not going well for Planet Namek." the Pure-Hearted Saiyan said.

Palutena, Krillin, and Upa have found not only a Dragon Ball and had their hidden powers unlocked, but they've also met a mysterious Pure-Hearted Saiyan. But can they really trust this mysterious newcomer? And what about Panpour, will he be able to get back to his friends long enough for Goku, Dark, and Riku to get to Namek? These questions and more will be answered next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	31. A New Friend

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Krillin, Palutena, and Upa met Guru, guardian of Planet Namek and had their hidden powers unlocked. Vegeta and Panpour have found a Dragon Ball and are now looking for the other six, while at the same time, Goku, Dark, and Riku were still making their way to Planet Namek. After getting their hidden powers unlocked and getting the Dragon Ball, Guru suggested some help for our heroes, and that help happened to be a mysterious Pure-Hearted Saiyan. Who is this newcomer? Find out today!

A New Friend

Vegeta and Panpour were searching far and wide, but they were stopped by Zarbon.

"Vegeta, it's been a while." Zarbon smirked as he and Vegeta touched down to the ground.

"Say, who's the green guy?" Panpour asked.

"Oh, I see you have a little friend with you. Let me introduce myself, my name is Zarbon, Frieza's right-hand man." Zarbon said.

"He's stronger than Dodoria." Vegeta told Panpour.

"Wait, that green pretty boy is stronger than big, pink, and ugly?" Panpour asked before he looked at Zarbon and then laughed hysterically while rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach.

"Hey, I'm being serious!" Vegeta yelled as Panpour wiped a tear from his eye after he stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this guy doesn't look like a fighter." Panpour said pointing at Zarbon.

"Well looks can be deceiving my little blue friend." Zarbon said as he and Vegeta got into fighting position.

"Just stand back and let me handle this." Vegeta said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Panpour said taking a nice comfy spot to watch the fight.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon were flying until they spotted the village that Vegeta destroyed and they touched down.

"Look at this place." Gohan said in sadness.

"I think Vegeta did this to the village and the villagers." Devon said.

"How can you tell?" Kudo asked in confusion.

"I don't think that Frieza's men would attack and kill each other." Devon said pointing at the dead corpse of one of Frieza's men.

"Come on guys, help me with them." Gohan said as he, Kudo, and Devon started to bury all the dead bodies in the area.

Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the mysterious Pure-Hearted Saiyan were flying back over to Bulma.

"So, there was a Pure-Hearted Saiyan here on Namek, I didn't even notice until now." Krillin admitted as the mysterious Pure-Hearted Saiyan kept looking at Palutena, mostly her tail as Palutena noticed the look on his face and stopped as did everyone else.

"Is everything okay?" Palutena asked.

"I'm sorry, but are you a Pure-Hearted Saiyan as well?" the mysterious Pure-Hearted Saiyan asked.

"That's what I've been told, I've been raised on a planet called Earth. By the way, my name's Palutena." Palutena introduced with a smile.

"My name's Krillin, and the guy next to me is Upa." Krillin pointing at him and Upa.

"So what's your name?" Upa asked.

"My name is Knight, a Pure-Hearted Saiyan raised on Planet Namek." Knight said shocking everyone else.

"Wait, you're Knight?!" Krillin asked in a shocked tone.

"Why yes I am." Knight said before he saw that Palutena, Krillin, and Upa were dancing in the air in a silly manner.

"I can't believe it, we've found him, we've found Knight!" Krillin said in happiness.

"Dark and Riku will be so happy to hear this!" Upa said happily as Knight went wide-eyed after hearing Dark and Riku's names.

"Wait a minute, Dark and Riku?! You know where they are?!" Knight asked in a shocked tone as Palutena, Krillin, and Upa stopped dancing to look at Knight.

"Well right now, they're on their way to this planet with another friend of ours named Goku." Krillin said.

"Tell me, what have they been up to all these years?" Knight asked as they continued to fly to Bulma.

Panpour watched as Vegeta and Zarbon took quite a beating from the fight.

"Okay, I believe he's a strong fighter now." Panpour said in a scared tone.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet little one, just watch this. I hope you're happy Vegeta, because I hate it when I have to transform, it ruins my beauty." Zarbon said before he started to yell and charge up power.

"Uh, what's going on?" Panpour asked.

"Zarbon's getting ready to transform." Vegeta said as he and Panpour saw that Zarbon got bulkier and ugly.

"Okay, that might haunt me in my nightmares." Panpour said in a shaky voice.

"Take this Vegeta!" Zarbon yelled in a monster-like voice as he punched Vegeta in the gut and then chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"Well, that takes care of that." Zarbon said before he returned to his normal form and slung Vegeta over his shoulder.

"Hey, where are you taking him?" Panpour asked.

"I was ordered by Lord Frieza to bring Vegeta over to him, so that's what I'm gonna do." Zarbon answered before he saw Panpour getting into fighting position.

"Not if I have anything to say about it pretty boy! Take this!" Panpour yelled firing his Water Pulse at Zarbon as it got his green hair wet.

"Hey, I've worked hard to get my hair perfect!" Zarbon yelled in anger.

"Instead of worrying about your hair, worry about this!" Panpour yelled as he began charging towards Zarbon with great speed with Panpour's tail looking like iron.

"This move is one of my favorites! **Iron Tail!**" Panpour smacked Zarbon in the gut and then across the face using Iron Tail.

Zarbon glared at Panpour before he wiped his face to reveal blood from Panpour's Iron Tail.

"Why you little!" Zarbon growled.

"If you don't want a repeat, I suggest you put Vegeta down now!" Panpour growled back.

Zarbon smirked, "Go ahead, take him if you can."

"Oh I will pretty boy!" Panpour yelled charging towards Zarbon, only to be flicked away by the green alien over to some rocks.

"Now, it's time to return to Lord Frieza." Zarbon said taking off with Vegeta as Panpour emerged from the ruble that use to be some rocks.

"Hey, come back here! I'm not done with you! Give Vegeta back! That's playing dirty, get back here Zarbon!" Panpour yelled in anger, but Zarbon kept flying away, leaving Panpour all alone.

"Zarbon took Vegeta to Frieza, and now I'm all alone in this big green planet, with no idea on how to get back to my friends... great." Panpour said with his head down in disappointment.

Gohan, Kudo, and Devon just finished burying all the dead bodies as Kudo checked the Dragon Radar.

"Hey guys, it says that there's a Dragon Ball around here." Kudo said.

They looked everywhere, but they couldn't find the Dragon Ball.

"We've looked everywhere, and we still can't find it." Gohan said before they looked at the water.

"Maybe they dropped the Dragon Ball under the water." Devon said as Gohan and Kudo nodded in agreement.

"I say we go down there and get it." Gohan said before he, Kudo, and Devon dove down into the water to find the Dragon Ball.

The boys swam deep into the water until they've finally found the Four-Star Dragon Ball after they got squirted by a Namekian squid, then they resurfaced with the Dragon Ball.

"Alright, we've got it!" Gohan said happily.

"Now lets get back to Bulma." Devon said.

"Who knows? Maybe Panpour's back there waiting for us as well." Kudo said before they took off to Bulma.

Palutena, Krillin, and Upa told Knight the story of Dark's Pokemon journey through the Unova Region, his many adventures with Goku and how they defeated King Piccolo, and how Riku looked far and wide through space to find Dark and Knight.

"So all that happened to them?" Knight asked.

"Yeah, they've went through a lot since you guys got separated." Krillin said.

"I can't believe it, and now they're coming here to Planet Namek. I'll be able to see my two best friends again." Knight said in happiness.

"Yep, they'll be happy to see you again. Now come on, lets not let Bulma wait for us any longer." Palutena said as they continued to fly to Bulma.

"Dark, Riku, I'll see you soon." Knight thought with a smile on his face.

Palutena, Krillin, and Upa have found Dark and Riku's long lost friend, Knight, and Knight can't wait to be reunited with his two best friends again. Gohan, Kudo, and Devon have found the Dragon Ball that was found by Vegeta and Panpour and are now happily returning to Bulma. Zarbon took Vegeta to Frieza as Panpour wanders Planet Namek all by himself. What will happen to everyone now? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	32. Journey Through the Unknown

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Vegeta and Panpour ran into Frieza's right-hand man, Zarbon. Vegeta fought Zarbon and lost to the green alien, Panpour tried his best to keep Zarbon from taking Vegeta back to Frieza... it didn't end well. Now Panpour's all alone on Planet Namek without any idea where his friends are. Palutena, Krillin, and Upa have not only received a Dragon Ball and their hidden powers unlocked by Guru, but they've also got the help from a Pure-Hearted Saiyan named Knight, Dark and Riku's long lost best friend. Gohan, Kudo, and Devon have also found a Dragon Ball from the bottom of the sea. Goku, Dark, and Riku are still training and trying to get to Namek to help their friends out. Panpour makes the solo journey through Planet Namek today on Dragon Ball Z White!

Journey Through the Unknown

Panpour was just standing there watching the sky where Zarbon took Vegeta away.

"This is just great, now what? I'm stranded out here, and all because big and mighty Frieza decided to have green pretty boy take Vegeta back to his ship... AND LEFT ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF!" Panpour yelled in anger.

Panpour sighed, "Oh well, I guess I'd better start looking for my friends."

Panpour walked off to where his feet can take him.

Goku, Dark, and Riku were training at 100 times gravity until they heard a voice familiar to Goku and Dark.

"Is this thing on? Hello?! Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Can you guys hear me?" King Kai said in Goku, Dark, and Riku's heads.

"King Kai!" Goku and Dark exclaimed happily.

"We hear you loud and clear." Riku said.

"Good, I have some good news for the three of you, Yamcha, Nam, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo have made it to my planet and are now undergoing my training." King Kai said making Goku, Dark, and Riku happy.

"Thank goodness, I was worried about them." Dark said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha, it's so good to hear from you again." Goku said.

"Likewise Goku. So what's up with you guys?" Yamcha said.

"Well we're getting closer and closer to Namek as we speak, so we'll be able to wish you guys back in no time." Riku said shocking everyone in Other World, especially King Kai.

"Guys, I've sensed what was going on on Planet Namek, and so far it's not good. Vegeta's on that planet!" King Kai yelled shocking Goku, Dark, and Riku.

"If he lays one hand on my son, he'll have to answer to me." Riku said with a shaking fist.

"That's not all, an alien even stronger than Vegeta is on that planet looking for the Dragon Balls, his name is Frieza." King Kai explained shocking Goku, Dark, and Riku even more.

"Is that all King Kai?" Dark asked.

"Not even close, before he was taken away by Frieza's men, Vegeta took Panpour and now Panpour's all alone on Namek." King Kai explained making Dark worry.

"WHAT?! Panpour's lost on Planet Namek?! Guys we've gotta continue our training so that we can beat this Frieza and save our friends!" Dark told Goku and Riku who nodded.

"NO! You guys have to avoid Frieza at all cost, he's far more powerful than Vegeta!" King Kai yelled in an angry tone.

"But King Kai, if he's stronger than Vegeta, then I want to fight him to test my strength." Goku said.

"So do I." Dark happily agreed.

"Same here, I haven't had a good fight since we've fought Vegeta on Earth, and I'm raring to go." Riku said happily while pounding his fist in his hand.

"NO! You three have to promise me that you won't fight Frieza on Planet Namek." King Kai said.

Riku sighed, "Alright, we won't fight Frieza when we get to Namek."

"Now pinky swear on it." King Kai said making Goku, Dark, and Riku fall over.

"HOW THE HELL CAN WE CALL A PINKY SWEAR?! I CAN'T STRETCH MY HAND ALL THE WAY TO OTHER WORLD YOU NITWIT!" Riku shouted with a red cartoon vein on his head.

Panpour was wandering the grassy fields of Namek as his stomach growled and he sighed.

"I wish I was back on Earth, eating Pokemon food with my buddies." Panpour said sadly.

"Of course I WOULD be on Earth eating with my Pokepals, but NO I had to go to this planet to get the Dragon Balls to bring our dead friends back to life, only to find myself ALONE AND STARVING WITHOUT ANYTHING TO EAT AROUND HERE!" Panpour yelled/complained before he looked at a big fish getting ready to attack and eat Panpour.

"I wonder what big Namekian fish taste like?" Panpour thought while drooling.

"Lets find out." Panpour said tying a napkin around his neck and pulled out a knife and fork from out of nowhere, making the big fish nervous.

"DINNER TIME!" Panpour shouted chasing the big fish that's scared out of his mind.

"Come back here, I just want to dip you in Tarter Sauce!" Panpour yelled diving into the water and swam after the big scared fish.

After some chasing, Panpour was back on dry land and he lost the fish.

"Great, where am I gonna get some food now?" Panpour asked before he heard a blaster shot and he found out that it was a blue alien with a white mustache and beard combo working for Frieza, with his blaster aimed at a defenseless Namekian child.

"Since you won't tell me where the Dragon Ball is, prepare to die!" Frieza's man said getting ready to fire.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Panpour yelled tackling Frieza's man like it was in slow motion.

"How dare you tackle me like that you worthless monkey?!" Frieza's man growled making Panpour really angry.

"Worthless?! I'LL SHOW YOU WORTHLESS!" Panpour shouted in anger before he pounded Frieza's man as they fought in a fighting dust cloud as Frieza's man tried to escape, but Panpour pulled him back in as they continued to brawl in the dust cloud.

When the fighting stopped, Panpour was holding the armor of Frieza's man in confusion.

"Huh? How does this thing work again? And where did the blue guy go?" Panpour wondered before he saw Frieza's man in his underwear angrily taking his armor back and walked away while mumbling and grumbling in anger as Panpour sheepishly laughed before he turned to the Namekian child.

"Hey, are you okay?" Panpour asked.

"I am, thank you for saving me." the child said.

"Hey, it was nothing. Take care." Panpour said before journeying through Namek again.

After some more journeying around, Panpour was starting to get tired until he spotted what looked like a big spaceship.

"A spaceship? That means there must be people from Earth that came to this planet, and that means they have food! COME TO PAPA!" Panpour yelled in happiness taking off full speed towards the mysterious ship until he heard an explosion and saw Vegeta coming in and out five times with five different Dragon Balls.

"It's Vegeta, then that means that ship belongs to... oh boy." Panpour said silently before Vegeta spotted Panpour and took him away from Frieza's ship and placed him where he placed five Dragon Balls.

"What were you thinking walking up to Frieza's ship like that?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm so hungry I can't even think." Panpour said before Vegeta placed something in front of Panpour.

"It's not much, but I was lucky to get something." Vegeta said as Panpour began to eat the piece of food in gratitude.

"So what's with the new armor?" Panpour asked after seeing Vegeta's new armor without the shoulder blades.

"Just figured I'd wear something new in case I run into Frieza, his men, or the Earthlings again." Vegeta explained before he and Panpour looked up and saw Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and Knight flying with a Dragon Ball.

"Hey, it's Palutena, Krillin, and Upa!" Panpour yelled in happiness before Vegeta placed his hand over the talking Pokemon's mouth.

"It's the Earthlings and the female Pure-Hearted Saiyan, but who's the other guy?" Vegeta asked releasing his hand from Panpour.

"Maybe he's a special Saiyan agent." Panpour guessed.

"There's only one way to find out, stay here and guard the Dragon Balls, I'll be back." Vegeta said before he took to the air and followed Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and Knight.

"Seriously, who was that strange guy in the Saiyan armor?" Panpour thought while sitting on one of the Dragon Balls.

Vegeta has escaped and got Panpour away from Frieza's ship, and now he's following Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and Knight to Bulma, unaware that someone is trying to find Vegeta. Find out what happens in the next action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!

**A/E: No aliens, Pokemon, or sea creatures were harmed in the making of this chapter.**


	33. Unknown Enemies

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Panpour traveled through Namek alone and didn't have a fun time. Goku, Dark, and Riku were told by King Kai that Yamcha, Nam, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo have made it to King Kai's planet and are receiving training from him. They were also told that Vegeta and Frieza were on Planet Namek looking for the Dragon Balls as well. Panpour stumbled upon a spaceship that belongs to none other than Frieza, and was surprised to be reunited with Vegeta who now had five Dragon Balls with him and the talking Pokemon. Now Vegeta is following Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and Knight to get the Dragon Ball in their possession. Will Vegeta take the Dragon Ball from the heroes of Earth? Find out today!

Unknown Enemies

Bulma was waiting outside the cave entrance until she saw four figures coming her way.

"It's about time they got back." Bulma said in annoyance as Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and Knight touched down in front of her.

"We've got the Dragon Ball." Upa said holding the Dragon Ball in his hands so that Bulma can take a good look at it.

"That's a Dragon Ball?! It's huge!" Bulma said in awe before she turned her attention to Knight.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Knight, I'm here to help you locate the Dragon Balls on this planet." Knight said.

"He's a Pure-Hearted Saiyan like me, he's been on this planet for years." Palutena explained making it clear for Bulma.

"So, you're Dark and Riku's best friend?" Bulma asked.

"Of course, I've heard about what they've went through, and I'd like to thank you for looking after Dark on your planet." Knight said in gratitude.

"Hey, where are Gohan, Kudo, and Devon?" Krillin asked looking around to see that the boys are nowhere to be found.

"They're still trying to find the Dragon Ball. Were you guys able to find Panpour?" Bulma explained confusing Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and Knight.

"I thought he was with you." Upa said.

"He hasn't come back from his swim yet." Bulma said before Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and Knight sensed something in the sky.

"What's wrong guys?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"It's Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed in a shaky voice as everyone saw Vegeta touch down in front of them.

"Well what do you know, I find the Earthlings with the Dragon Ball and I see you've got a Saiyan with you." Vegeta smirked while looking at Knight.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Palutena asked getting into fighting position as did Knight.

"I'm not here to fight you, just hand over the Dragon Ball and the newcomer with you." Vegeta demanded.

"What do you want with the Dragon Ball and Knight?" Upa asked.

"So you're name is Knight, how would you like to come with me? Together we can rule the galaxy, and no one will be able to stop us!" Vegeta offered as Knight got into fighting position and glared at Vegeta.

"You can forget it, I'm a peacemaker not a tyrant. I'll use my power as a Pure-Hearted Saiyan to protect my home from the likes of you!" Knight growled.

"Oh, so you're a Pure-Hearted Saiyan? *chuckle* Then you must be best friends with Riku and Dragon Boy." Vegeta said making it clear for Knight.

"I see, you're the Saiyan that fought Dark and Riku on a planet called Earth." Knight said.

Before anyone did anything else, Zarbon came down behind Vegeta and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh wow, he's dreamy. He probably came to rescue me from Vegeta." Bulma said while looking at Zarbon with sparkles in her eyes and blushing while the other Earthlings sweat dropped at their blue-haired friend.

"Vegeta, lets get this over with, I was given orders by Lord Frieza to bring you back so that he can punish you and then go find the Dragon Balls you've stolen from us. Either come quietly, or I'll be forced to use force." Zarbon said making not only Vegeta glare at the green alien, but made Knight glare at him too.

"I have a message for Frieza, tell him that I'm following my own orders and that he will soon meet his end." Vegeta said.

"Very well then, we'll do this the hard way." Zarbon said as he and Vegeta got into fighting position.

"He'll rescue me from Vegeta, I just know it!" Bulma squealed happily about Zarbon.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've forgotten that he's working for Frieza?" Upa asked in annoyance under his breath as Knight stepped up.

"Hold it!" Knight yelled as Vegeta and Zarbon turned to him.

"Oh no, not another filthy Saiyan monkey." Zarbon complained.

"My name is Knight, and I will not stand by and let you do whatever you want to this planet! I suggest you take your lord and get out of Namek, your kind has done enough damage to this once peaceful place!" Knight growled.

"And if I refuse to cooperate with you?" Zarbon asked dully.

"Then this two-way battle will turn into a three-way battle." Knight said while getting into fighting position making Vegeta more determined to fight.

"Very well then, I guess I can take you to Lord Frieza as some sort of prize." Zarbon said as the three fighters got ready to fight.

The three fighters charged towards each other and sent a barrage of punches to one another as Zarbon punched Vegeta in the gut and Knight kicked Zarbon in the chest sending him flying in the sky as Vegeta punched Knight in the face, skidding him back a few inches.

"Well you can throw a punch alright, I can tell you've given Dark and Riku a challenge." Knight said to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked, "What did you expect from the Prince of Saiyans?"

Zarbon came back down as Knight and Vegeta floated to the sky to avoid Zarbon's aerial kick as Vegeta tried to give Knight a roundhouse kick but Knight blocked it with his hand and delivered a backhand to the Saiyan Prince.

Zarbon joined the Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan as the three fighters sent a barrage of punches and kicks to each other.

"That's it, I have enough of this!" Zarbon yelled in anger as he transformed into his ugly form.

"Uh, what happened to my handsome green hero?" Bulma asked in disgust while the others on the ground looked at her and sweat dropped.

"Say goodnight you filthy Saiyan monkeys!" Zarbon yelled only to receive a powerful punch to the gut from Vegeta, the punch was so powerful it left a hole in Zarbon's gut as purple blood seeped out of the wound.

"Game over Zarbon." Vegeta whispered in Zarbon's ear.

"Please... don't kill me Vegeta... I never wanted Frieza to win... lets work together... and defeat Frieza... what do you say?" Zarbon offered in pain from his wound.

Vegeta's answer was that he blew Zarbon up with his Dirty Fireworks technique.

"I guess that leaves you and me to fight." Vegeta said to Knight who had a glowing green ball of energy in his left hand.

"Not for long, now enjoy this! **ERASER CANNON!**" Knight fired a big green energy ball at Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince not only blocked it but fired it right back at Knight who had enough time to send the Eraser Cannon up into the air, giving Vegeta enough time to quickly snatch the Dragon Ball away from Upa.

"We'll finish our fight another day, right now I've got a wish to make with the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta said as he took off with the Dragon Ball.

"He can try, but it might take him a while for him to call out the dragon." Knight said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Bulma asked.

"For now, we have to wait for the kids to come back." Palutena answered as they all looked up at the sky.

Gohan, Kudo, and Devon were flying with the Dragon Ball until they've sensed Vegeta flying closer to their location.

"Oh no, Vegeta's coming!" Gohan said.

"We need to hide!" Kudo said as Devon looked down to see the perfect hiding spot.

"Lets hide behind that rock down there!" Devon suggested as they flew down and hid behind the rock in the middle of the water.

Vegeta stopped in midair as soon as he sensed someone in the area.

"Alright, come out and face me, I know you're around here so where are you?!" Vegeta yelled but no one came out.

"Guys we've gotta keep the Dragon Ball away from Vegeta." Gohan whispered.

"I agree, there's no telling what he'll wish for." Kudo whispered back.

"If you're not out in less than ten seconds, I'll blow up the entire area!" Vegeta yelled getting ready to fire as Gohan, Kudo, and Devon hid the Dragon Ball carefully and came out of their hiding spot.

"Don't fire Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

"We're right here!" Kudo and Devon yelled as Vegeta looked at them.

"Ah, the sons of Kakarot, Dragon Boy, and Riku." Vegeta smirked as he floated down to the three boys.

"Now what are you three doing out here all by yourselves?" Vegeta asked.

"We were just sightseeing." Devon made up.

"Yeah, taking a good look at the planet." Kudo added as Vegeta looked at the Dragon Radar in Gohan's hand.

"What's that you've got there?" Vegeta asked.

"It's just a watch." Gohan said while sweating a little.

"Why doesn't he just go away?" Devon thought.

"I've never seen a watch like that before." Vegeta said.

"It's... an old antique watch." Gohan lied still a little scared.

"You seem to be a little scared without your father boy." Vegeta said walking closer to Gohan and surprised the boys as he gently placed a hand on Gohan's head.

"You know, we're the only survivors of the Saiyan race, we have to look out for one another. It's almost as if we were brothers." Vegeta said before he punched Gohan and kneed Kudo and Devon each in the gut, making the boys fall to their knees.

"That's what you get for trying to hide something from me boys." Vegeta said before taking off, leaving the boys alone with the Dragon Ball.

"Good, he didn't take the Dragon Ball." Kudo said as the boys got up and flew back to their friends.

Panpour saw that Vegeta was coming back with another Dragon Ball in his hand.

"Finally, all seven Dragon Balls, all I need is the other Dragon Ball that's hidden in the water, and then I'll make my wish." Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta turned to Panpour and said, "Come on, we're getting the Dragon Ball from the bottom of the ocean."

Vegeta dragged Panpour over to the spot where the Dragon Ball was hidden, they dove down and looked for the Dragon Ball, but all they've found was Namekian fish and coral.

"But this is where I put it." Panpour said in a panicked tone.

"Come on where is it?" Vegeta thought impatiently when he remembered the boys he ran into not that long ago.

"Of course, the boys must've took it. But how did they even find it?" Vegeta thought when he remembered the Dragon Radar Gohan was holding.

"That device, it's not a watch, it was some kind of Dragon Ball locator!" Vegeta thought in anger as he rushed out of the water and into the air with a Dragon Ball in one hand and a scared Panpour in the other as he took off to find the boys.

"AAAAHHHHH! Vegeta, aren't you going a bit too fast?!" Panpour yelled in a scared tone.

"QUIET! THOSE THREE BRATS WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO TRICK ME AND FOR STEALING A DRAGON BALL FROM ME! YOU BRATS ARE DEAD!" Vegeta shouted in extreme anger as he continued to fly t great speed.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Panpour yelled out in fear.

"I SAID SHUT UP! ONE MORE SOUND OUT OF YOU AND I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SHOUT ABOUT!" Vegeta shouted as Panpour clamped his mouth shut as Vegeta continued to fly fast.

Vegeta got rid of Zarbon, and Frieza might have to resort to someone else on his side, but who? Gohan, Kudo, and Devon have a Dragon Ball with them, but now they are the main target of Vegeta! Hurry Goku, Dark, and Riku, your sons might be in danger! To find out what happens next, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	34. Destination: Guru

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, Vegeta, Knight, and Zarbon went all out in a three-way battle, which ended with Vegeta killing Zarbon and distracted Knight with his own move, Eraser Cannon, long enough to grab the Dragon Ball from the heroes from Earth and flew away. Gohan, Kudo, and Devon managed to keep the Dragon Ball they've found out of Vegeta's sight and flew back over to their friends. It didn't take Vegeta long to realize that he was robbed of the Dragon Ball he and Panpour have found, and is now after Gohan, Kudo, and Devon. Goku, Dark, and Riku are getting close to Namek, but how long will it take them to get there? What will happen once Vegeta gets his hands on Gohan, Kudo, and Devon? Find out as the Namekian adventure continues today!

Destination: Guru

Gohan, Kudo, and Devon flew down and were reunited with Bulma, Palutena, Krillin, and Upa as they looked to see Knight.

"Who are you mister?" Kudo asked.

"I'm Knight, a Pure-Hearted Saiyan raised here on Namek." Knight said.

"Knight, these are the boys we've told you about. This is Devon, this is my son Kudo, and this is my nephew Gohan." Palutena introduced the three boys to Knight.

"Look, we've got a Dragon Ball." Devon said happily as Kudo held up the Dragon Ball in his hands.

"That's great, and now that you three are back, we'd like you three to come with us to meet Guru." Krillin said confusing the three boys.

"Guru can help you boys unlock your hidden powers." Upa said making the boys excited.

"I'll be more than happy to take you there." Knight offered.

"Thanks Knight." Kudo said happily as Knight got down to one knee and ruffled Kudo and Devon's hair.

"Anything for the sons and nephew of my best friends." Knight said as the fighters got ready to take off but they were stopped by Bulma.

"Wait, what if Vegeta or Frieza's men come here to look for the Dragon Ball?" Bulma asked in a scared/upset tone.

"Here, I'll take you to a better hiding spot so that Vegeta and Frieza's men will have a hard time finding you." Upa offered making Bulma a little happy.

Upa turned to the fighters and said, "You guys go on ahead and get the boys to Guru, as soon as I find a hiding spot for Bulma, I'll drop her off and catch up."

"Just be careful Upa, Vegeta or Frieza's men could pop up out of nowhere." Krillin warned his friend as Upa nodded and took off with the Dragon Ball and Bulma in his arms.

"Lets get going, I don't know how much longer Guru has before he passes away." Knight said with a hint of concern in his voice as the fighters took off to Guru.

Vegeta was finally at the spot where he last saw the Earthlings and the two Pure-Hearted Saiyans after a few minutes of flight holding a Dragon Ball and a green faced Panpour.

Vegeta smirked at the talking Pokemon, "Not use to flying that fast are you?"

"Not really no." Panpour said looking like he was gonna puke as Vegeta turned to the spot and blasted it away with an energy blast, reducing the area to rubble.

Vegeta sensed nothing in the area and angrily said, "Those damn Earthlings aren't here, they must've went somewhere else, but where?"

Vegeta then sensed six power levels together and smirked, "Aha, found them!"

"Good, now can you take an easy with the speed of your flying this time? I don't feel so good." Panpour said still not looking so good but his response was for Vegeta to take off fast towards the six power levels.

Upa found the perfect hiding spot for Bulma and the Dragon Ball after what seemed like hours of searching when it was only a half an hour and dropped Bulma off at the hiding spot he found.

"Stay here Bulma, I'm gonna go join the others at Guru's." Upa said.

"Wait a minute, you can't just leave a lady like me here all by herself!" Bulma yelled in a furious tone.

"Don't worry, as soon as Goku, Dark, and Riku get here, I'll tell them where you are and they'll come pick you up and take you to their ship. See you later." Upa said before taking off to join the other fighters, leaving Bulma alone with the Dragon Ball.

Palutena and the other fighters have finally made it to Guru's and were greeted by Dende.

"Good, you're here." Dende said happily before he looked at Knight who was damaged during his fight with Vegeta and Zarbon.

"Oh Knight, are you okay? What happened?" Dende asked in a worried tone.

"He got into a fight with a Saiyan named Vegeta and one of Frieza's men, Zarbon." Krillin explained.

"Here, I'll take care of those injuries." Dende said putting his hands in front of Knight as they glowed and Knight's injuries started to heal until he was good as new.

"How did he do that?" Krillin asked in shock.

"Dende is the expert when it comes to his healing abilities." Knight explained with his hand on Dende's head.

"You boys better get to Guru, he's waiting for you." Palutena said as the boys nodded and went inside to see Guru as Upa touched down to his friends.

"Did you take Bulma to a safe place Upa?" Krillin asked.

"Yep, she's safe and sound." Upa said happily before everyone sensed someone coming their way and looked at the sky to see an angry Vegeta.

"Oh no, it's Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed in a scared tone.

"Dende get behind me." Knight told the little Namekian hiding behind him as he was told as Vegeta touched down as everyone got a close look to see that Vegeta not only has the Dragon Ball he stole from them, but he also had Panpour with him too.

"It's Panpour." Upa said as Panpour looked up to see his friends.

"Guys! Oh boy am I glad to see you, you will not believe what I've been through on this planet." Panpour said as Vegeta let him go.

"Now I know why Panpour never came back, you've kidnapped him didn't you Vegeta?" Palutena said in an accusing tone.

"Never mind that, just bring those three boys out here, I'll give them a lesson in pain they won't soon forget! And while you're at it, give me back the Dragon Ball those brats stole from me!" Vegeta yelled in anger.

"Over my dead body!" Palutena yelled getting into fighting position as everyone sensed an increase in the boys power levels.

"They're ready." Knight said.

"Who's ready?" Vegeta asked as Gohan, Kudo, and Devon ran outside to see their friends, Vegeta, and Panpour.

"Aha, there you are you thieving brats!" Vegeta yelled before he sensed five strong power levels as did everyone else even Panpour (A/E: gotta thank some of Kami's training for that.)

Vegeta looked shocked and said, "Oh no, not them, not the Ginyu Force."

"The Ginyu Force?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"They're one of the strongest teams in the galaxy, listen up everyone, we have no other choice than to work together, and we might have a chance to beat the Ginyu Force, understand?!" Vegeta yelled as everyone slowly nodded.

"Panpour, you stay here with Dende." Palutena told the talking Pokemon who nodded and went to Dende.

"So where is this Ginyu Force?" Upa asked as Vegeta pinpointed their location.

"That way, lets go." Vegeta said as the eight fighters flew off to fight the Ginyu Force.

"Good luck everyone!" Dende yelled to the fighters.

"Fight well guys!" Panpour yelled to the fighters.

On the ship, Goku, Dark, and Riku could see that they're almost to Namek.

"We're almost there guys." Dark said.

"Yep, it won't be long now, lets wrap up our training guys." Riku said as they got back to training.

"Hold on guys, we're coming." Goku thought.

Vegeta has decided to team up with Knight and the heroes from Earth to take on the mysterious Ginyu Force hired by Frieza while Goku, Dark, and Riku are almost to Planet Namek. Will they make it in time to help their friends in the upcoming fight with the Ginyu Force? Find out what happens in the next action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	35. Enter the Ginyu Force

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Krillin and the others took Gohan, Kudo, and Devon to Guru to have their hidden powers unlocked. They've also ran into trouble when Vegeta caught up to them, however they had one more threat sent to Namek by Frieza. Vegeta, Knight, and the fighters from Earth decided to work together to take on a group of fighters hired by Frieza called the Ginyu Force, but can they win, or not?

Enter the Ginyu Force

Vegeta was leading the other fighters to where he hid the Dragon Balls.

They made it as they spotted five figures near the Dragon Balls, one was short, green, and had four eyes, another was red with long white hair, the third figure was tall and blue with red eyes, the fourth figure was more human like with red hair, and the fifth figure was purple skinned with black horns on the sides of his head and all five of them were wearing Saiyan armor.

"I take it those five guys are the Ginyu Force?" Upa asked.

"That's them, lets go." Vegeta said as the eight fighters touched down to greet the Ginyu Force.

"Look who's here boss." the red member of the Ginyu Force said in an Australian voice to the purple member of the Ginyu Force.

"It's been a while Vegeta, and I see you've brought some friends with you." the purple guy smirked.

"What do you five want?" Knight asked as the green guy got a good look at Knight.

"We came to make sure that Lord Frieza gets his Dragon Balls back safe and sound." the purple guy said.

"The Dragon Balls don't belong to Frieza or anyone else of your kind, if you want to take them, then you'll have to fight me for them!" Knight growled getting into fighting position.

"Boss, take a closer look at that guy, see what's around his waist." the green guy whispered to the purple guy as he look to see Knight's tail around his waist.

The purple guy chuckled, "Well well well, it looks like you've found a new Saiyan recruit Vegeta."

"He's not a new recruit!" Vegeta growled.

"Really, tell me Saiyan, who are you?" the purple guy asked Knight.

"My name is Knight, I'm a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, and I'm here to protect this once beautiful planet and stop you and your lord from taking the Dragon Balls." Knight said earning some chuckles from the Ginyu Force.

"This is interesting, now the Ginyu Force is up against not just a Saiyan, but two Saiyans, four Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and two other fighters." the purple guy said after checking the scouter on their power levels.

"It looks like they don't know who they're messing with." the blue guy said with his arms crossed.

"Lets show them how amazing we really are. GINYU FORCE, SOUND OFF!" the purple guy shouted the last part as the rest of the force prepared to sound off.

"I am the muscle machine, Recoome!" the guy with red hair said doing a silly pose.

"I am the blue hurricane, Burter!" the blue guy said doing a pose like an eagle.

"I am the red beauty, Jeice!" the red guy said with his fists in the air, the left fist higher than the right fist.

"I am the four eyed wonder, Guldo!" the green guy said in another silly pose.

"I am Captain Ginyu, the main man of the force!" the purple guy said down on one knee with his arms spread out and his index fingers pointing toward the grass.

"Together, we are the Ginyu Force!" all the members of the Ginyu Force exclaimed together still in their poses as Vegeta and the others sweat dropped at the Ginyu Force.

"You've got to be kidding me." Upa and Krillin muttered at the same time with a dull expression on their faces.

"Okay, are you five fighters or a dancing group?" Palutena asked dully as the Ginyu Force got out of their poses.

"Enough, lets get ready to fight!" Vegeta yelled impatiently.

"Well if you want a piece of us, come and get us." Recoome said coming up to the battlefield before Jeice stopped him.

"Wait, who said you get to go first Recoome?" Jeice asked.

"I should go first, they'll never know what hit them." Burter said.

"Hey, you went first the last time, it's my turn!" Guldo said as Kudo saw that Captain Ginyu was just standing there.

"Don't you want to fight?" Kudo asked.

Captain Ginyu chuckled, "Oh I'll fight later, right now I'll just sit back and let the others take care of you."

Vegeta got tired of the four-way argument and yelled, "Just choose who's going to fight first already!"

"Alright then, we'll settle this the old fashioned way." Jeice said as Burter, Recoome, and Guldo nodded in agreement and got ready to...

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" ...play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who'll fight first as the eight fighters fell over.

After some more rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Guldo won with Scissors cutting Recoome, Burter, and Jeice's paper.

"Alright, you can go first, but you're buying me a chocolate nut bar when this is over." Recoome said as Guldo walked over and got into fighting position.

"Al right Pure-Hearted Saiyan, lets see what you've got." Guldo said to Knight who got back into fighting position.

"We'll both show you." Palutena said getting ready to fight until Knight stopped her.

"No, Planet Namek is my home, I'll fight him to defend this planet alone." Knight said as Palutena backed off.

Knight charged towards Guldo as the four eyed member of the Ginyu Force inhaled deeply and held his breath as he mysteriously vanished before Knight could land a hit as he kicked in the back by Guldo shocking everyone as Knight got back on his feet.

"Too bad, you almost had me there." Guldo taunted.

"That fool of a Pure-Hearted Saiyan didn't even see Guldo's special ability coming, he won't last a second if Guldo keeps this up." Captain Ginyu thought with a smirk on his face as Knight charged towards Guldo again and punched the four eyed fighter in the gut, sending him flying as Knight twirled around and a flame aura surrounded his body as he took off to kick Guldo into the air before twirling with the flame aura burning stronger and was about to attack Guldo again with a battle cry.

Before Knight could attack again, Guldo held his breath again and vanished, making Knight hit a big boulder, reducing it to pebbles as Guldo appeared and thrashed Knight in the back before he kicked the Pure-Hearted Saiyan to the ground but didn't count on Knight rebounding and flew up to give Guldo a powerful kick to the gut and then he sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the four eyed member of the Ginyu Force and finished with a punch that sent Guldo to the ground.

"Alright, Mr. Knight's doing great!" Gohan cheered happily as Guldo slowly got back up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"You'll pay for that, you Pure-Hearted Saiyan!" Guldo growled as Knight floated down to the ground in front of Guldo with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to give you a chance, take your comrades, your Lord Frieza, leave Planet Namek, and never come back." Knight said with a scowl on his face.

"Like hell I will!" Guldo yelled before he held his breath and got behind Knight again, but when he exhaled he was not behind Knight as he looked around until he found Knight behind.

"It would be wise for you not to do that again, you'll run out of breath if you keep that technique of yours up." Knight said to the shocked four eyed member of the Ginyu Force.

"How did you do that? I had you where I wanted you with my Time Freeze technique." Guldo asked in shock.

"I've figured your little technique out, you stop time whenever you take a deep breath and hold it, that's how you were able to attack me from behind. However, it's taking a toll on how you're fighting, you're panting a lot. I don't want to fight you in that condition, so I'd suggest you take your team and your lord and leave this planet, your kind has done enough damage." Knight said before Guldo smirked and his eyes glowed as Knight couldn't move his body as he felt he being lifted off the ground shocking the other seven fighters.

"Did you really think my Time Freeze technique was the only technique I know? Well it's not, this is one of my favorite moves. Now I've got you right where I want you." Guldo smirked as he turned a big boulder into a big pointy spear and aimed it at Knight who was trying to break free.

"Gghh, it's no use, I can't move." Knight grunted.

"Any last words before I have a nice meal of Pure-Hearted Saiyan on a stick?" Guldo asked.

"Honorable Guru, forgive me, I've failed you and everyone on Planet Namek." Knight thought while closing his eyes waiting for Guldo to finish him off.

"I guess not, well say goodbye!" Guldo yelled but before he could finish Knight off, Vegeta punched Guldo in the head, knocking it clear off his shoulders and freeing Knight from the bind he was in.

"Vegeta." Jeice said in shock.

"He just..." Burter started in shock.

"...killed Guldo with just one punch." Recoome said in shock.

"Now the Ginyu Force is down by one member." Vegeta smirked as he blasted Guldo's severed head into ashes.

"Knight, are you alright?" Palutena asked as she and the other fighters from Earth checked on the Pure-Hearted Saiyan.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Knight said as everyone saw that Recoome took Guldo's place on the battlefield.

"Now the eight of you are gonna deal with me." Recoome said with a smirk.

One member of the Ginyu Force is down for the count, and our heroes are up against Recoome next. What kind of powers does Recoome possess? Will our heroes be strong enough to hold him off until Goku, Dark, and Riku get to Namek? The answer to these questions are yet to come in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	36. Recoome Unleashed

Previously on Dragon Ball Z White, Vegeta and the others were face-to-face with a group of five fighters called the Ginyu Force. Guldo tried his Time Freeze technique on Knight and it worked until after a while, until Guldo decided to finish Knight off once and for all. Just before Guldo could finish Knight off, Vegeta stepped in and knocked Guldo's head clear off his shoulders, leaving the Ginyu Force down a member. Now it's time for round two, and the opponent is Recoome!

Recoome Unleashed

Vegeta charged towards Recoome and tried to land a punch but Recoome dodged Vegeta's attack and punched him in the face.

"Come on Vegeta, you can do better than that." Recoome taunted as Vegeta growled and charged towards Recoome again.

Vegeta punched Reccome in the gut, sending him flying as Vegeta kicked him in the back, sending him into the air before Vegeta slammed a hammerlock to Recoome's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Recoome got up looking like nothing happened to him except that some of his armor chipped off as Vegeta landed next to Knight and the other six fighters.

"Here, try me next!" Knight yelled charging towards Recoome.

Knight punched Recoome in the gut, sending him flying as a flame aura surrounded Knight, then Knight kicked Recoome in the chest, sending him flying into the air as the flame aura around Knight got stronger, Knight then pounded Recoome in the back, sending him crashing to the ground as Knight landed back to the others.

The Z-fighters, Knight, and Vegeta tried their best to overcome Recoome, but the muscle man of the Ginyu Force proved to be too much for them to handle as the other three members took the time to bring the Dragon Balls, including the one that Burter quickly got from Bulma, back over to Frieza.

On another part of Planet Namek, the ship touched down as Goku, Dark, and Riku exited the ship and took a good look at the planet.

"Well, we made it." Riku said after a few minutes of silence.

"But where is everybody?" Dark asked before he, Goku, and Riku sensed that their friends are in danger.

"They're in trouble, we've gotta hurry!" Goku exclaimed as they took off to where they sensed their friends power levels.

"Gohan, Kudo, Palutena, Krillin, Upa, Devon, hang on we're coming!" Goku thought as they continued to fly off to help their friends.

After a few minutes, back on the battlefield, Captain Ginyu, Jeice, and Burter came back to see that Gohan just burned Recoome's armor off, leaving a tattered jumpsuit left covering Recoome's body, while the others took a pretty nasty beating from the big brute as Kudo slowly got to his feet.

"You want to try to attack me little man?" Recoome taunted making Kudo growl at him and got into fighting position as did Recoome.

"Try this on for size!" Kudo yelled while holding out his hand and grabbing his wrist with his other hand, he began building up power as a ball of energy floated above his hand as everyone looked at it in awe and curiosity... mostly curiosity.

"What are you gonna do with that small fry?" Recoome asked with a smirk on his face as Kudo moved the ball with his index and middle fingers after letting go of his wrist with his other hand.

"Just a little move my master used before! **SPIRIT BALL GO!**" Kudo launched the Spirit Ball at Recoome, but he dodged the energy ball as Kudo moved his hand and controlled the ball as it came back to Recoome, Recoome tried his best to dodge the Spirit Ball, but it kept coming at him thanks to Kudo as the ball finally hit Recoome in the back as Kudo controlled the ball to attack Recoome multiple times before he pointed his fingers down to the ground as the ball took Recoome down to the ground hard, face first into the dirt.

Kudo panted as he and Gohan saw Recoome slowly get up from the ground as he said, "I'll admit it squirt, I didn't expect a move like that. I kinda like you kid, too bad you and your friends have to die."

Devon got in front of Gohan and Kudo as he said, "Not if I can help it."

"Oh, and what can you do?" Recoome asked as Devon held his index finger in front of him as a sphere of energy slowly grew until it was the size of a bowling ball.

"**DODON SPHERE!**" Devon fired the energy ball at Recoome, who didn't have enough time to dodge the attack and took the hit to the gut.

When the smoke cleared, they saw that Recoome was holding his gut in pain with one hand as he glared at the boys.

"Alright, that does it you little brats!" Recoome growled about ready to strike the boys where they stand.

However, he didn't count on Knight charging strait at him and sent him a barrage of punches and kicks to keep him away from Gohan, Kudo, and Devon as Knight sent him high into the sky with an uppercut to the bottom jaw as Knight's left hand held a green ball of energy.

"This will teach you not to be so rough with children Recoome! **ERASER CANNON FIRE!**" Knight fired his Eraser Cannon at Recoome, creating a cloud of smoke from contact, when the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Recoome had his arms crossed in front of his face and only looked a little damaged from the Eraser Cannon.

"Okay then, if you don't want me to pound the kids, then I'll just clobber you instead!" Recoome yelled charging towards Knight and sent a barrage of powerful punches and kicks to the unexpected Pure-Hearted Saiyan and then fired an energy blast from his mouth, sending Knight down to the ground face first.

"Time to say goodnight, maybe I'll get a prize for killing a Pure-Hearted Saiyan!" Recoome yelled with his fist backed up ready to deliver the final blow as Knight closed his eyes as if waiting for death to welcome him.

BAM!

Knight didn't feel any pain, so he opened his eyes to see that Dark came and blocked Recoome's punch with his hand as everyone else saw Goku and Riku touch down from the air, shocking everyone, mostly Knight after seeing his two best friends in the flesh.

"I... I don't believe it." Knight managed to get out from shock.

"Dad, you're here!" Gohan, Kudo, and Devon said in happiness.

"Kakarot, Dragon Boy, and Riku? But how?" Vegeta asked in shock as Recoome took his punch back to look at the three newcomers.

"Good thing we've made it in time, things look pretty rough from where I'm standing." Riku said before he spotted Knight who's slowly getting up as Riku approached his two best friends and asked in some happiness, "Knight, is that you?"

Knight chuckled in a friendly manner, "Dark, Riku, it really has been a while, look how much you two have grown."

"Looks like you've grown too Knight." Dark said.

"This is great, the three of us are together again." Knight said before he got a serious look on his face and said, "I just wish that it were under different circumstances though."

Dark placed a hand on Knight's forehead and closed his eyes, after ten seconds, Dark opened his eyes, took his hand away from Knight's forehead, and said with a silly smile, "Sounds like you and everyone else went through a lot on this planet. Don't worry, me, Goku, and Riku are here now, and we'll keep you guys safe."

"You look like you could use some healing, here eat this." Riku said giving Knight a Senzu Bean as Riku, Dark, and Goku gave Senzu Beans to their sons, Dark's wife, Krillin, Upa, and Vegeta.

"Excuse me, but what are these?" Knight asked in confusion.

"It's called a Senzu Bean, eat one and it keeps you full for ten days, and it also heals up all of your injuries." Goku explained before everyone else ate the beans and started to feel better and got their strength back.

"So there's three more fighters for me to pound to the ground, perfect." Recoome smirked while crackling his knuckles.

"Dark, Riku, Goku, be careful, this guy's strong." Upa warned.

"He's right, here let me show you!" Recoome yelled before he felt a hard punch hit him in the gut as everyone saw that Riku punched Recoome hard as the red haired member of the Ginyu Force doubled over in pain before he collapsed while holding his gut, shocking everyone except Goku and Dark.

"Consider that a lesson big guy, no one messes with one of my best friends." Riku said with a glare before he joined Dark and Knight.

"I don't believe it, how can Riku be this strong? I also sense as much power from Kakarot and Dragon Boy. Wait a minute, could they have become Super Saiyans?! How is it possible? Back on Earth they barely stood a chance against my power." Vegeta thought in shock.

"Uh... Riku that was.. I mean, what you did to Recoome... how did you... you've been training hard, haven't you?" Knight stuttered.

"It's easy, me, Dark, and Goku trained under one-hundred times gravity." Riku said with a smirk shocking everyone else except for Goku and Dark as Knight shook his head and decided to change the subject.

"Dark, I've heard that you hit your head as child on Earth, do you remember who I am?" Knight asked as Dark thought about it.

"Sorry, but I only remember playing with you and Riku before I came to Earth as a child, other than that I don't remember anything else." Dark said in a sad tone before Knight grabbed him and Riku into a big group hug.

"It doesn't matter, after all these years, we're together again." Knight said.

"And no one's ever gonna tear us apart again." Riku said before they heard Captain Ginyu laugh putting an end to the group hug.

"Oh I don't know about that, we'll kill all of you before you can catch up with each other." Burter said before he and Jeice stepped up for battle.

"Alright, lets get this started." Dark said getting into fighting position as did Goku, Burter, and Jeice.

"Two-on-two, I like these odds. Show us what you've got mates." Jeice said with a smirk.

"You ready?" Goku asked Dark.

"Lets go for it." Dark said in a serious tone.

Goku, Dark, and Riku have finally made it to Namek. Even though Knight's happy to see Dark and Riku again, there's no time for catching up, not with three more members of the Ginyu Force to take down. Don't miss the exciting two-on-two battle on the next action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	37. Goku and Dark's New Power

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Vegeta, Knight, and the heroes from Earth proved to be no match for Recoome. It looked like the Ginyu Force would win thanks to Recoome, but before he could finish Knight with one final blow, Dark came and blocked the punch. The fighters from Earth had a better fighting chance now that Goku, Dark, and Riku have made it to Planet Namek, and everyone else was shocked when they saw Riku take down Recoome with just a punch to the gut. Now, Goku and Dark will face off against Burter and Jeice in a two-on-two battle, who will win? Find out today!

Goku and Dark's New Power

Goku, Dark, Burter, and Jeice just stared at each other in their fighting positions while everyone else just watched.

"Come on Kakarot, show me what you and Dragon Boy have got, Riku showed me a little and now it's your turn." Vegeta thought.

Burter chuckled, breaking the silence, "You two have no idea who you're up against, I'm considered the fastest warrior in the galaxy."

"Plus the two of us are unstoppable when we fight in a two-on-two battle." Jeice added with a smirk.

"Here, we'll show you what we mean by that." Burter said before he charged at great speed charging towards Dark and went to deliver swift and fast punches to the Pure-Hearted Saiyan.

"Dark look out!" Knight yelled in concern as Dark remained calm and blocked every punch Burter threw his way, shocking not only Burter, but everyone except for Goku and Riku.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Jeice said before he came charging towards Goku as he tried to hit the Saiyan, but Goku kept blocking his hits before he and Dark kicked Burter and Jeice in the chins, sending them into the sky as Goku and Dark flew after them.

"It can't be, there's no way that Kakarot, Dragon Boy, and Riku can be Super Saiyans, I thought the story of the Legendary Super Saiyan was just a myth, but I guess that I was wrong. How could a third-class Saiyan and two Pure-Hearted Saiyans achieve this much power in a short time?" Vegeta thought as he and the others saw that Goku, Dark, Burter, and Jeice were trading punches and kicks to one another.

"Yeah, go Dark and Goku, take them out!" Palutena cheered making everyone else stare at her while sweat dropping as the punch trade stopped.

"Jeice, lets show these two our combination attack." Burter said with a smirk.

Jeice nodded, "Yes, that sounds like a great idea."

Burter turned his attention to Goku and Dark and said, "Alright you two, it's time to show you our best attack!"

"You'll be surprised with this combo move." Jeice added while holding a ball of red energy.

"Take this!" Jeice yelled throwing the ball at Goku and Dark who dodged it with no problem as Burter came and gave them a barrage of kicks as Jeice came and he and Burter gave Dark and Goku a barrage of punches before Burter kicked them both into the air as he and Jeice glowed blue and red and kept ramming into Goku and Dark before they finished their combo attack with one more kick to the back and send a combo energy blast at them.

"That's something we like to call the Purple Spiral Flash Attack." Burter said with a smirk before he, Jeice, and everyone saw that Goku and Dark looked unharmed after the smoke cleared, shocking everyone except for Riku.

"Good move, you almost had us there." Goku said as Dark got ready to attack.

"Now it's our turn." Dark said before charging towards Jeice with great speed that's even faster than Burter as Dark punched Jeice in the gut, gave him a kick to the chest, sending him flying as Dark flew after him with a punch to the chin before he flipped over, grabbed Jeice by the shoulder blades of his armor, and kneed him in the back, sending him higher into the sky as Dark flew after him and finished his attack with a hammerlock to the head, sending Jeice crashing towards the ground as Goku gave Burter a barrage of fast punches and kicks with a hammerlock to the head on the side, sending the blue hurricane of the Ginyu Force down to the ground next to Recoome, who was still in pain from Riku's attack.

"Amazing, Dark and Goku just took out two members of the Ginyu Force, and it looks like they haven't broken a sweat." Krillin said silently in shock and awe.

"Yeah, and we had trouble with Recoome." Upa agreed in shock and awe as well.

"Come on Kakarot, finish them off, be a true Saiyan!" Vegeta thought as Goku and Dark walked up towards the wounded members of the Ginyu Force as Jeice slowly got up.

"How did you do that? No one's as fast as Burter, it's just impossible." Jeice said to Dark.

"Apparently, I'm a Pure-Hearted Saiyan who was raised on Planet Earth." Dark answered seriously.

"And I guess that I'm a Saiyan who was also raised on Earth." Goku said before Vegeta came and killed Recoome and Burter with one blow, shocking everyone except for Riku who glared at the Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta, why'd you have to go and do that?!" Riku yelled in anger.

"The job wouldn't be done unless the enemies are dead, I did these two clowns a favor by finishing them off for them." Vegeta replied while glaring back at Riku.

"Now there are only two members of the Ginyu Force left." Jeice said silently said in shock.

"Calm down Jeice, we'll find new recruits. But for now, just let me handle these trouble makers." Captain Ginyu said floating down to the other fighters.

Dark and Goku looked at the others as Goku said to them, "Listen, we'll take care of them, you guys need to get to the Dragon Balls."

"But dad, we can't leave you guys alone with them. Captain Ginyu might be stronger than the other members combined." Gohan said in concern for his dad and uncle.

"Don't worry Gohan, we'll be fine. You guys need to get to the Dragon Balls." Goku said as everyone except for Vegeta, Riku, and Knight flew off to the Dragon Balls while still worried about Goku and Dark.

"Vegeta, I've heard you kidnapped my buddy Panpour, tell me is he alright now?" Dark asked with a hint of anger in his voice because Dark is anything but happy about hearing that Vegeta took Panpour away from the others.

"Relax, the Pokemon's fine with the surviving Namekians." Vegeta said dully to Dark who sighed in relief.

"Now it's time to show these guys what Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans are made of." Goku said as he, Dark, Knight, Riku, and Vegeta got into fighting position as did Captain Ginyu and Jeice.

Vegeta smirked and took off while yelling, "Have fun with them Kakarot!"

"Vegeta, hey come back here!" Riku yelled in anger before taking off after Vegeta.

"Looks like you're down by two." Captain Ginyu said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter, we'll still defeat you so that you'll never hurt anyone ever again." Knight said before Dark placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go with Riku, Knight." Dark said seriously after seeing Jeice floating in the sky.

"No way Dark, I'm not gonna just fly away so you and Goku can face off against that guy alone." Knight protested.

"We'll be fine, just go and make sure everyone else is safe. Knight, I'm trusting you and Riku to look after Panpour and my family." Dark said with a smile on his face.

Knight hesitated but nodded slowly and floated into the air before he said, "Good luck my friend." after that he took off to join the others.

"Looks like you only get to deal with us." Goku said as he and Dark got into fighting position as did Captain Ginyu.

The Ginyu Force is now down to only two members, Jeice and Captain Ginyu. Will Goku and Dark be able to defeat the captain of the Ginyu Force, or will Captain Ginyu come out of this fight victorious? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	38. Ginyu Assault

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Goku and Dark faced off against Burter and Jeice in a two-on-two battle. Goku and Dark proved to be more than a match for Burter and Jeice and they easily defeated the two members of the Ginyu Force. Thanks to Vegeta the only two members of the Ginyu Force left alive are Jeice and Captain Ginyu himself. Riku, Knight, Vegeta and the others took off to find the Dragon Balls, leaving Goku and Dark alone with the remaining two members of the Ginyu Force. What kind of power does Captain Ginyu have in him? Find out as the story continues today!

Ginyu Assault

Goku and Dark were in fighting position as was Captain Ginyu until Goku dropped his fighting position, confusing Dark and Captain Ginyu.

"It wouldn't be fair for you if me and Dark fought you at the same time, so I'm gonna let Dark have a chance to fight you without me." Goku said to the leader of the Ginyu Force who smirked.

"Good idea Goku, that way one of us can check on the others." Dark said.

"That's not it, I'm staying with you just in case the other guy decides to join in the fight." Goku said looking at Jeice who was floating in the sky.

"Very well then, it'll be me and the Pure-Hearted Saiyan fighting each other, lets see what you've got." Captain Ginyu said with a smirk on his face.

"Careful boss, they're stronger than they look." Jeice warned before Captain Ginyu and Dark charged towards each other.

Captain Ginyu sent a barrage of punches to Dark but Dark kept blocking the punches until Captain Ginyu finally got him in the chest, sending Dark flying.

Dark rebounded in the air and charged towards Captain Ginyu and sent a barrage of fast punches and kicks his way before he stopped and the two fighters were facing each other again.

Captain Ginyu and Dark disappeared from sight as Goku sensed the power of the captain of the Ginyu Force and his brother-in-law to keep up as Jeice had to rely on his scouter as they could hear the sounds of punching, kicking, and grunting from Dark and Captain Ginyu.

Goku and Jeice looked up to see that Dark and Captain Ginyu have reappeared and they were punching and kicking each other as Dark gave Captain Ginyu a hammerlock blow to the head, sending the purple fighter crashing down to the ground but the captain of the Ginyu Force landed on his feet before he could crash and then shot back up into the air as everyone saw that Captain Ginyu was the only one panting a little.

"I have to admit, you had me there for a second. Now lets see how you handle this!" Captain Ginyu yelled as he charged up purple energy in his left hand and pointed it at Dark as he fired the blast at Dark who just floated there with his arm up in a guarding position as he was blown away by Captain Ginyu's attack and got caught in an explosion.

Captain Ginyu laughed as did Jeice until the smoke cleared to see that Dark was hurt only a little bit while holding his armor in his hands before he tossed it over to Goku, leaving Dark only in his light-blue tights, white gauntlets, and white boots with the light-blue tip at the end of the boots, thus shocking Captain Ginyu and Jeice after seeing that the attack did little damage to Dark.

"That was some technique Captain Ginyu, I guess it's about time I stopped holding back my power." Dark said while doing some stretches in the air and unfurled his tail.

"Wait, you mean that wasn't your true power before?" Captain Ginyu asked with a hint of shock in his voice.

"That's right, watch this." Dark said with a nod as he yelled and started to power up to his Kaio-Ken form, shocking Captain Ginyu as he saw that Dark's power level is at 180,000 on the scouter.

"180,000?! That's impossible, no Saiyan or Pure-Hearted Saiyan can have a power level that high!" Captain Ginyu exclaimed in shock.

"With a good amount of training, anything's possible, now lets begin round two." Dark said as he charged towards Captain Ginyu and sent a barrage of punches his way and a kick to the gut, making Captain Ginyu back up a bit while holding his gut in pain.

"Give up Captain Ginyu, there's no way you can win like this." Dark said dropping out of his Kaio-Ken form as Captain Ginyu chuckled a bit.

"You're right, I can't win like this. So I'll just win this in a different kind of way." Captain Ginyu said as he took off his scouter and tossed it to Jeice who smirked at what the captain just said, confusing Dark and Goku.

"What's he talking about?" Goku asked in confusion before he and Dark saw Captain Ginyu punch himself in the chest, leaving a hole as blue blood seeped out of it.

"It's time for me... to show you one of my favorite techniques! CHANGE NOW!" Captain Ginyu yelled as he spread his arms out and fired a beam from his mouth as it connected with Dark's mouth as Goku and Jeice saw that Dark's spirit went into Captain Ginyu's body and Captain Ginyu's spirit went into Dark's body as the two fighters touched down to the ground with Captain Ginyu's body down to his knees as Goku ran over to Dark's body.

"Dark, are you alright? Say something." Goku said in concern as Dark laughed with Captain Ginyu's voice as Goku backed up a bit.

"Surprise, that's the kind of technique that makes me the captain of the Ginyu Force." Captain Ginyu smirked in Dark's body.

"What have you done?" Goku asked in anger.

"I've just decided to do a little body switch, I'd say that this dragon mark makes me look tough." Captain Ginyu said before chuckling as Jeice handed his captain the scouter as Captain Ginyu put it on.

"Alright, what happened to Dark, where's my brother?!" Goku asked in anger.

"Don't you get it, I'm your brother now." Captain Ginyu said as Goku heard a grunt and turned around to Captain Ginyu's body slowly getting up.

"Hey... that was a dirty trick." Dark said in Captain Ginyu's body.

"What do you say boss, shall I beat him up for you?" Jeice asked with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary, I'd like to test this body out first." Captain Ginyu said.

"You give Dark his body back!" Goku growled.

"And what if I say no?" Captain Ginyu asked with a smirk.

"I'll just have to fight you for it." Goku said getting into fighting position as did Captain Ginyu.

"Very well, that just means that you'll have to fight your own brother." Captain Ginyu chuckled.

"I'm sorry Dark, but this might be the only way to get your body back." Goku told Dark.

"That's alright Goku, just watch out for that body switching technique of his." Dark said while holding his chest in pain from the wound.

Things don't look good for Goku and Dark, now that Captain Ginyu has switched bodies with Dark, how will things turn out? Will Goku be able to get Dark his body back? Will Captain Ginyu take Goku down with Dark's power? Find out as the fight for Dark's body begins next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	39. Body Switching Blues

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Dark fought against Captain Ginyu while Goku and Jeice just watched. Dark seemed to have the upper hand even without the Kaio-Ken technique, until Captain Ginyu used his Body Switch technique to switch bodies with Dark. What will Goku do now that Captain Ginyu is in Dark's body?

Body Switching Blues

"Alright, now I feel stronger in this body!" Captain Ginyu said throwing some punches to no one.

"Don't get too comfy in Dark's body Captain Ginyu, I'll find a way to get it back from you!" Goku growled getting into fighting position as did Captain Ginyu while Dark and Jeice stood by to watch.

"Do you really think you can beat me in this body?" Captain Ginyu smirked.

"You may have Dark's body, but I don't think you can use his power." Goku said before he and Captain Ginyu charged towards each other fast before they took to the sky and sent a fast barrage of punches and kicks to each other.

Captain Ginyu punched Goku in the chest and then kicked him in the gut, sending Goku flying as he rebounded, charged towards Captain Ginyu, silently apologized to Dark, and sent a barrage of fast punches and kicks to Captain Ginyu in the chest, gut, and the back as Goku hammerlock pounded him in the back of the head, sending Captain Ginyu down to the ground as he landed on his feet and shot back up to the sky.

"What do you say we make this fight interesting." Captain Ginyu said confusing Goku and Dark.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked in confusion.

"I'll make a deal with you, if you can win against me then I'll give your brother his body back, but if I win I get to keep this body forever. What do you say, do we have a deal?" Captain Ginyu said with an extended hand as Goku looked at Dark who gave him a nod saying yes.

"Alright, deal." Goku said shaking Captain Ginyu's hand before they got back to the fight.

"You can do it Goku." Dark thought as Goku and Captain Ginyu sent a barrage of punches and kicks to each other.

Captain Ginyu punched Goku in the face, sending him flying as Captain Ginyu fired a purple energy beam at Goku as Goku barely dodged the blast as it exploded behind him.

"Weird, the Pure-Hearted Saiyan had more power than this when I fought him, what gives?" Captain Ginyu asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"That's because you don't know how to use it properly. And you'll never get the chance to use it properly!" Goku yelled in his Kaio-Ken form.

"I'm sorry Dark, you might feel a good amount of pain when you get your body back." Goku said to Dark through mind link.

"It's alright Goku, dealing with some pain in my own body is better than having to deal with pain in Captain Ginyu's body. Now go get him!" Dark replied with a nod and a silly grin as Goku nodded back with a grin of his own.

Goku charged towards Captain Ginyu as Captain Ginyu tried his best to block and dodge Goku's attacks, but he had little luck as Goku punched him in the face, sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the chest and gut and finished with a hammer lock to the back, sending Captain Ginyu down to the ground as Goku landed on the ground.

Captain Ginyu slowly got up as everyone saw that Dark's body was covered in cuts and bruises, some of the cuts bleeding a lot as Dark's tail drooped a bit.

"Give up Captain Ginyu, you can't win in a body you can't control properly." Goku said seriously.

"I'm not... quitting... I'll find a way... to beat you." Captain Ginyu grunted before he felt a stinging pain in his back as everyone saw that Dark's tail hit Captain Ginyu in the back as the tail continued to slap Captain Ginyu in the backside hard as everyone watched in awe, shock, and confusion.

"What's going on?!" Captain Ginyu asked before Dark's tail wrapped around his wrist and started to punch Captain Ginyu in the face as Dark got a good idea on what's happening.

"That's it, my tail's not happy about you taking over my body." Dark said as Dark's tail whipped Captain Ginyu in the back multiple times again.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" Captain Ginyu yelled grabbing Dark's tail before he turned to Goku and said, "Alright, you win... your brother can have his body back."

Captain Ginyu turned to Dark, let go of his tail, spread his arms out and shouted, "CHANGE NOW!"

A beam of energy blasted out of Captain Ginyu's mouth and connected with Dark's mouth as Dark and Captain Ginyu were returned to their bodies as Dark got down to his knees in pain as Goku got Dark's armor to him.

"Here Dark, it's good to have you back to normal." Goku said as he helped Dark get the armor back on him not noticing the smirk on Captain Ginyu's face.

"Thanks Goku, this should slow the bleeding down a bit." Dark said as he and Captain Ginyu slowly got back up.

"Yes, but it won't slow this down, CHANGE NOW!" Captain Ginyu yelled as he used the Body Switch technique on Goku and Goku and Captain Ginyu switched bodies as Captain Ginyu took his scouter off Dark and placed it on himself.

"Did you really think I would give up that easily? Your body was as damaged as mine so I decided to get another one. Now, me and Jeice have to get back to Lord Frieza, so long suckers!" Captain Ginyu said before he and Jeice took to the skies and flew off to Frieza's ship leaving Goku in Captain Ginyu's body and Dark, both very injured.

"Quick, we've gotta go after them." Goku said as he and Dark slowly floated off towards them because of the injuries to the bodies.

Dark may have gotten his body back, but now he and Goku have to hurry if they want to save their friends and get Goku's body back from Captain Ginyu. Will they get to their friends in time? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	40. New Enemy, Goku!

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, Goku and Captain Ginyu fought over Dark's body, which was stolen from Dark by Captain Ginyu and his Body Switching technique. Captain Ginyu wasn't about to give up, then everyone was confused when they saw Dark's tail fighting back. It was too much for Captain Ginyu to handle, and in the end he gave Dark his body back. Not ready to quit yet, Captain Ginyu used his Body Switching technique on Goku and is now flying back to Frieza's ship with Jeice, where Riku, Knight, Vegeta, and the warriors from Earth are at. Hurry Goku, hurry Dark, your friends are in danger!

New Enemy, Goku?!

Krillin, Upa, Palutena, and the boys were in front of the seven Namekian Dragon Balls trying to figure out how to summon the Eternal Dragon.

"Eternal Dragon, by these words I summon you to grant our wish!" Krillin yelled in an over-dramatic voice as he saw that the Dragon Balls did nothing.

"Here, let me try." Palutena said getting in front of the others.

"Eternal Dragon, come forth and hear our wish!" Palutena yelled but the Dragon Balls still did nothing.

"I don't understand, why isn't anything happening?" Upa asked in confusion before the six fighters sensed Vegeta and Riku coming their way.

"Quick, hide the Dragon Balls." Gohan said as Kudo and Devon dug a hole big enough to hide the Dragon Balls and buried them and hid behind a leg of Frieza's ship.

Vegeta landed to the ground trying to find the warriors from Earth before Riku caught up and he was glaring at Vegeta as he touched down.

"Vegeta, you've got some nerve leaving Goku, Dark, and Knight to fight the remaining members of the Ginyu Force." Riku said.

"Oh please, those remaining two members were more than enough for you, Dragon Boy, and Kakarot to handle." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

Riku was about to say something else until Knight got between Vegeta and Riku.

"Knight, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Dark and Goku." Riku said.

"Dark told me to follow you and Vegeta back here." Knight said before everyone sensed the power of Jeice and Captain Ginyu coming their way as the six fighters from Earth came out of their hiding spot to be greeted by Jeice and Captain Ginyu in Goku's body.

"Goku? What are you doing with Jeice?" Krillin asked as the others sensed a different power inside Goku's body as Captain Ginyu chuckled.

"Careful everyone, that's not my dad." Gohan said as he and the others got into fighting position as did Jeice and Captain Ginyu.

"Alright, what have you two done with Uncle Goku?" Kudo asked while glaring at the remaining two members of the Ginyu Force.

"What's wrong, don't you like my new look?" Captain Ginyu asked with a smirk.

"Alright you two, where are Dark and Goku?" Knight asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Try knocking the answer out of us." Jeice said as everyone except for Vegeta charged towards each other.

Upa gave Captain Ginyu a punch to the gut as Devon gave Jeice an Uppercut to the bottom jaw, sending the red member of the Ginyu Force up to the sky where Vegeta was floating.

Captain Ginyu pounded Krillin and Upa out of the way as he thought, "Maybe I'll do better with this body, especially since there's no tail to fight back." then Riku punched Captain Ginyu across the face.

"Well it looks like I got you all to myself." Vegeta said to Jeice with a smirk scaring Jeice a bit.

"Alright then, lets go." Jeice said before Vegeta shot a powerful energy blast at Jeice, reducing the red member of the Ginyu Force to nothing.

Goku and Dark finally made it to see everyone except for Vegeta fighting Captain Ginyu before they stopped to face each other.

Riku spotted Dark with Goku in Captain Ginyu's body and flew over to them as he heard Captain Ginyu say, "I was wondering when those two would show up."

"Dark, are you okay buddy?" Riku asked.

"Sure, just a little sore." Dark said as the other fighters except for Vegeta and Captain Ginyu flew towards Goku and Dark.

Goku told everyone what happened when Dark was fighting Captain Ginyu.

"I see, so that's how Captain Ginyu stole your body." Knight said after Goku finished explaining.

"Is there anyway we can get you back to normal dad?" Gohan asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Of course, we just have to trick Captain Ginyu into doing that Body Switching technique again." Goku said.

"You guys need to weaken Goku's body, that way Captain Ginyu will have to switch, and that's when Goku will get back to his body." Dark said.

"Consider it done guys." Krillin said as Upa gave them a thumbs-up.

"Lets go for it." Knight said as everyone except for Goku and Dark went back to Captain Ginyu.

"So, I guess it's time for round two." Captain Ginyu said as Devon blocked Captain Ginyu's punch and Kudo and Gohan sent a barrage of punches and kicks to Captain Ginyu's gut.

Krillin kicked Captain Ginyu in the chest and then Captain Ginyu blocked Upa's punch but didn't count on Palutena's uppercut, sending Captain Ginyu further into the sky.

Vegeta, who got tired of seeing the poor fighting, said, "Alright, that's enough! I'll show all of you how it's really done!"

Vegeta charged towards Captain Ginyu and sent a fast barrage of punches and kicks to the last member of the Ginyu Force then he kicked him down to the ground.

"Even in another Saiyan's body, I can't use the power properly. Maybe I just need someone who isn't as good as that Saiyan and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Captain Ginyu thought with a smirk as Vegeta charged towards Captain Ginyu for the final blow.

"This is it!" Vegeta yelled getting ready.

"Yes it is." Captain Ginyu thought before he shouted, "CHANGE NOW!" and fired a yellow beam from his mouth.

"Is that it?" Kudo asked before he saw that Dark grabbed Goku's arm.

"Hang on Goku, you're getting your body back!" Dark yelled, ignoring the pain in his body as he threw Goku in front of Vegeta, taking the hit for the Saiyan Prince as Goku and Captain returned to their own bodies.

"We did it." Goku grunted feeling the pain coming from his body.

"It worked." Dark grunted before he fell down, using up his energy from throwing Goku.

Captain Ginyu growled, "This ain't over yet, CHANGE NOW!" he fired another beam from his mouth as Goku quickly threw a nearby frog in front of Vegeta, making Captain Ginyu switch places with a frog as both the frog and Captain Ginyu hoped away as everyone else except for Vegeta checked on Goku and Dark.

"These two are not doing so good." Upa said after checking the injuries on Goku and Dark.

"We'd better get them to Dende, he can heal them up quick." Knight said carrying Dark on his back.

"There won't be enough time to get to the Namekian before Frieza finds us, besides it's not a good idea to leave the Dragon Balls unguarded. Lets just use the healing chamber inside Frieza's ship, follow me." Vegeta said as everyone followed Vegeta into Frieza's ship to heal Goku and Dark.

Now that all the members of the Ginyu Force are no more, there's only one threat left, Frieza himself. Can our heroes figure out how to use the Dragon Balls before it's too late? Will Goku and Dark get healed up in time for the upcoming battle with Frieza? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	41. The Eternal Dragon, Porunga!

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, the fighters from Earth had to fight Captain Ginyu who was inside Goku's body. They were doing well, but then Vegeta decided to take matters into his own hands and beat Captain Ginyu to a pulp. Sore from the beating Vegeta gave him, Captain Ginyu used his Body Switching technique on Vegeta, but he didn't count on Dark throwing Goku in the middle of the blast, causing Goku and Captain Ginyu to return to their bodies. Captain Ginyu tried his Body Switching technique again, but instead of switching places with Vegeta, he switched places with a frog. Now the only threat left on Planet Namek is Frieza, then they'll be able to wish their friends back to life with the Dragon Balls... if they can figure out how to summon the Eternal Dragon that is.

The Eternal Dragon, Porunga!

Vegeta was leading the other fighters down the hall in Frieza's ship as everyone else saw the many dead bodies on the floor, some were a little scared, Palutena was grossed out a bit, and Riku sent an angry glare at Vegeta for what he did.

Vegeta noticed the glare and said, "What? At least we don't have to fight anyone."

The group came to a stop in front of a door as Vegeta said, "This is the spot, in there."

"You first." Krillin said while narrowing his eyes at Vegeta who pushed the button next to the door.

They entered the room to see medical stuff at a table next to two healing chambers as Vegeta said, "By tapping into the system, we should have Goku and Dark up to speed in no time."

"So, uh, how do these things work?" Upa asked pointing at the healing chambers as Vegeta started to clear the table of the medical stuff as it came down to the floor in front of the fighters, that's when Goku opened his eye a bit to see a needle in front of him.

Goku palled a bit and screamed, "Needle?! Oh no, I hate needles! Get me outta here! Get me outta here!" Goku tried to run away but Krillin and Upa were grabbing on to the back of his shirt to keep Goku from escaping as everyone else except for Vegeta sweat dropped at Goku's reaction to needles.

"What's with him?" Knight asked.

"He's got a fear of needles." Dark said while shaking his head a bit.

"Please, I'd rather be sick than get a needle!" Goku begged as Vegeta got irritated and turned around.

"Would you shut up already?! I'm not even giving you a needle you idiot!" Vegeta yelled at Goku who stopped panicking.

"Oh, never mind then." Goku said as everyone else just looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Oh man, how embarrassing." Gohan and Kudo thought.

Knight and Riku got Goku and Dark in the healing chambers as they closed and filled up with healing liquid after they got the breathing masks on Goku and Dark.

Vegeta turned his attention to Palutena, Krillin, Upa, and the boys, and said, "While Kakarot and Dragon Boy rest in the chambers, I think it's best for the six of you to put some armor on."

The boys were taking off their gi's while Palutena went to change in another room as Vegeta tossed some jumpsuits and tights to the boys, Krillin, and Upa as they put the jumpsuits and tights on.

"This is the armor I was talking about, it's not as modern as mine, but it should serve you well." Vegeta said tossing the armor with shoulder blades to the boys who were confused.

"Anybody know how to put these on?" Devon asked in confusion.

"Just slide them over your head, and if that doesn't work I'll come over there and force them down myself. The armor's expandable, they can grow to just about any size. Don't you remember, I was wearing the same thing when I fought you and the Pure-Hearted Saiyan girl on Earth." Vegeta explained as everyone except for Knight recapped on the fight against Vegeta on Earth.

"Oh cool, stretchy." Gohan said as he, Kudo, and Devon happily enjoyed stretching the armor they were holding.

"Hey Vegeta, are the gloves and shoes made out of the same material?" Krillin asked putting his armor on.

"I think they are because they grew with Vegeta's armor when he was a Great Ape." Upa said after he just finished putting his armor on.

"Shut up." Vegeta simply said to both warriors from Earth.

After changing, Gohan was wearing a smaller version of the armor that Vegeta wore on Earth, Krillin and Upa wore black short sleeved and short legged jumpsuits under their armor with white gloves and white boots, Kudo was wearing light-orange tights under his armor that was light-orange at some parts with light-orange gauntlets and light-orange boots, and Devon was wearing light-green tights under his armor that was light-green at some parts with light-green gauntlets and light-green boots.

Everyone saw the door open and Palutena came out in a bright-red sleeveless jumpsuit with only a left leg, a bright-red strap on her right knee, purple armor without the shoulder blades and was pink at some parts, purple gloves, and purple boots, she was blushing in embarrassment as she asked, "Um Vegeta, isn't there any other type of armor for me to wear that's suited for a female Pure-Hearted Saiyan?"

"Not really, that was all they had. Frieza's stock on armor for females is down this month." Vegeta said the last part sarcastically as Palutena, Kudo, and Devon wrapped their tails around their waists.

"Keep an eye out for Frieza, and let me know when he's coming." Vegeta told everyone before he took a nap in the healing room as the others walked outside the ship and dug up the Dragon Balls.

"Do you think we should go ahead and make our wish?" Krillin asked everyone else.

"Yeah, but we should do it not so close to Vegeta." Riku said with a nod.

"I know the perfect location, I'll even bring Dende and Panpour along." Knight said as everyone except for Knight grabbed a Dragon Ball and followed Knight in the air.

As they were flying, Palutena looked at the Dragon Ball in her hands and asked, "I wonder if there's a password to summon the Eternal Dragon?"

"Why did you ask?" Knight asked as they kept flying.

"Well, we tried to summon the Eternal Dragon before Vegeta came by, and when we did, the Dragon Balls did nothing." Krillin explained sadly.

"Did you try talking Namekian?" Knight asked as the other six just shook their heads saying no.

"Well there's your problem, to summon the Eternal Dragon, you have to use the password using Namekian." Knight explained before he dove down and then flew back up with Panpour and Dende and then the group followed Knight again.

Back on Earth, Chi-Chi, Cheren, and Dr. Briefs were standing in front of a spaceship that looks just like the ship Goku, Dark, and Riku took off in, created by Dr. Briefs requested by Chi-Chi.

"It took a while, but I'd say she should get you to Planet Namek in no time. Plus I even finished the coffee maker." Dr. Briefs said to Chi-Chi who looked determined about something while Cheren just sweat dropped and shook his head.

"Chi-Chi, do you really think it's a good idea to go to Planet Namek?" Cheren asked.

"Of course it is, I'm going there to rescue my son, my nephew, and my sister." Chi-Chi said as she walked inside the ship while dragging Cheren by his shirt.

"Well can you please tell me why I have to go too?" Cheren asked with a little annoyance.

"I might need some help protecting my little Gohan and Kudo from any aliens that might hurt them." Chi-Chi simply said as Cheren got a little angrier.

"What do you expect me to do? In case you've forgotten, I'm Pokemon Trainer, a Gym Leader, not a martial artist!" Cheren argued.

"If Dark can handle Pokemon training and martial arts, so can you! All you need is a little training!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"But I don't know anyone who could train me!" Cheren yelled back as Chi-Chi let go of Cheren's shirt and chuckled a bit.

"You don't know do you? Remember I was a martial artist too you know, so I'll be training you on our way to Namek." Chi-Chi said with a smirk on her face.

"I just had to open my big mouth." Cheren said silently slightly scared of Chi-Chi.

"Besides, this will be a good experience for you, with someone like you doing all the martial arts stuff, then Gohan can focus more on his studies." Chi-Chi said as she placed Cheren on a seat of the ship before she sat down herself and strapped in as did Cheren.

"How did I get myself into these situations?" Cheren thought as Chi-Chi pressed some buttons on the control panel.

"Planet Namek, here we come!" Chi-Chi yelled in determination as she set the ship to launch.

The ship flew up to the air, ready to leave the planet, but the ship started to shake and some small but important parts blew up, causing the ship to crash back down to where it took off as Chi-Chi and Cheren screamed as they crashed and Launch, Bianca, Professor Juniper, Iris, the Ox-King, Oolong, and Puar came outside to see Cheren and Chi-Chi in a pile of broken ship parts.

On Planet Namek, Knight found a good spot as the others placed the Dragon Balls in front of Knight and Dende after everyone explained everything to Dende and Panpour.

(A/N: Bold=**Namekian**, Regular=English)

"Stand back everyone, me and Dende will handle this." Knight said as everyone else took some steps back.

"Go ahead Dende." Knight said as Dende got into position.

"**Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you! Come forth Porunga!**" Dende yelled in Namekian as the sky started to cloud up in the area while the Dragon Balls started to glow.

Lightning flashed around, as a beam of light shot out of the clouds and on to the Dragon Balls, then the light started to take form and the light turned into a Dragon kind of like Shenron, but this Dragon was bulkier had a spike on each shoulder, a fish-like fin on his back, and Namekian horns on his head.

Everyone watched in awe seeing how the Namekian Eternal Dragon was different from Shenron as Krillin asked, "That's the Eternal Dragon?"

"I will grant my summoner any three wishes, tell me your first wish." Porunga said holding up three fingers.

"Wait, this big guy can grant three wishes instead of just one?!" Panpour asked in disbelief.

"Even the Eternal Dragon on Earth couldn't grant that many." Upa added.

"Well lets wish our friends back to life." Palutena said but the Dragon did nothing but waited for the wish, confusing everyone except for Knight and Dende.

"Why isn't he responding?" Kudo asked in confusion.

"Porunga can't understand your language, you have to tell him what you wish for in Namekian. Just leave it to me and Dende, we know how to speak Namekian." Knight explained.

"**Porunga, revive their friends who were killed by the Saiyans.**" Dende wished.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I can only bring back one person per wish." Porunga said shocking everyone.

"I knew there was some catch to this." Panpour said dully.

"Well, who should we bring back first?" Devon asked as everyone started to figure out who.

"Gohan, can you hear me kid?" Piccolo's voice asked in Gohan's head, shocking him a little.

"Yeah, loud and clear Piccolo." Gohan responded as everyone looked at him.

"Good, listen carefully, ask the Eternal Dragon to wish me back to life first." Piccolo said shocking Yamcha, Nam, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

"Hey wait a minute, why do you get to be wished back to life first?" Yamcha asked in annoyance.

"Think about this carefully Yamcha, if I'm brought back to life, the Earth will have the Dragon Balls again. When the Namekian Dragon grants the three wishes, they can just ask Shenron back on Earth to wish you back to life." Piccolo explained.

"I think that is a good idea, Piccolo is the strongest out of all of us here, so it would be wiser if he gets wished back to life and if he goes to Namek." Nam said with his eyes closed the whole time.

"Guys, lets bring Piccolo back first." Gohan said as everyone looked at him.

"Gohan, I don't think that's such a good idea." Panpour said nervously.

"No, this is perfect, with Piccolo alive again, Kami will be revived too and the earth will have their Dragon Balls again. Gohan, we'll bring Piccolo back first." Palutena told her nephew.

"Alright then, tell him that we wish to revive a Namekian named Piccolo." Riku told Knight and Dende.

"**Porunga, bring the Namekian named Piccolo back to life!**" Dende wished.

There a small moment of silence until Porunga gave them an "it's okay" sign with his left hand and said, "It shall be done, I will revive the Namekian by the name of Piccolo."

Porunga's red eyes glowed and in Other World, Piccolo's halo disappeared.

"Hey Piccolo, your halo's gone." Chiaotzu said.

"Congratulations Piccolo, you're alive again." King Kai said.

"But why am I still here? Gohan, the first wish worked, now tell the Dragon to take me to Namek." Piccolo told Gohan who nodded saying yes.

"Your first wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" Porunga asked.

"Guys, Piccolo's back to life, but he wants us to use the second wish to wish him to Namek." Gohan said as everyone nodded saying yes.

"**Porunga, we wish that the one called Piccolo was here on Namek!**" Dende wished.

"Consider it done." Porunga said as his eyes glowed, but no one saw Piccolo anywhere.

"Where's Piccolo?" Devon asked in confusion.

Upa realized something and said, "Oh no, we forgot to tell Porunga to bring Piccolo to us!"

"So in other words, Piccolo is out there somewhere on this planet?" Panpour asked as Upa nodded saying yes.

"Your second wish has been granted. Now tell me your third and final wish." Porunga said.

"How dare you summon the Eternal Dragon without me?!" everyone turned to see that Vegeta was behind them and he was glaring at everyone.

"Uh, hi Vegeta." Krillin said nervously.

"Did you use the wish already?! If you did, then I'm going to kill every last one of you!" Vegeta yelled in anger.

"Calm down, we've only use two wishes, we have one left." Knight said calmly as Vegeta walked towards Knight and Dende.

"Is that so, well then tell the Dragon to make me immortal." Vegeta said shocking everyone.

"I can't ask Porunga to do that." Knight said as Vegeta grabbed Dende by the shirt.

"Tell him and I won't blast his head off!" Vegeta threatened making Knight glare at Vegeta.

"He's just a child, you wouldn't dare." Knight growled.

"He'll do it Knight, Vegeta isn't above hurting children." Riku said while glaring at Vegeta.

Knight looked at Vegeta, then at Dende before he slowly turned to Porunga and said, "**Mighty Porunga, I wish for you to make Vegeta** **immortal!**"

Unlike the first two wishes, Porunga didn't respond, in fact he started to glow and grunt as everyone covered their eyes, when everyone unshielded their eyes, they saw that the sky was clear and Porunga was nowhere to be found as seven big round stones fell from the sky with a thud as Vegeta let go of Dende in shock.

Vegeta glared at Riku and yelled, "What gives? I thought your Pure-Hearted Saiyan friend said that the Dragon can grant three wishes, and I don't feel any different at all!"

"Don't yell at me Vegeta, I don't know what happened!" Riku yelled back before everyone hear a sniff and they turned to see Knight and Dende down on their knees in front of the round stones and Knight was patting a crying Dende on the back to comfort him.

"I'm afraid this could only mean one thing." Knight said sadly.

"Guru has passed away." Dende sniffed as some more tears escaped his eyes.

"What, just like that?!" Vegeta yelled in disbelief before he grabbed Knight by his hair.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't have taken you sweet time, I would be unstoppable by now!" Vegeta yelled before Riku kicked Vegeta away from Knight.

"He didn't know that this would happen, neither did Dende, so leave them alone!" Riku growled.

"Alright, that does it, I'm gonna-" Vegeta yelled before he and everyone except for Panpour and Dende sensed a very powerful power level next to them and they turned to see...

"It's Frieza!" Krillin yelled in a scared tone as everyone saw Frieza next to them.

Our heroes are now face to face with Frieza, the battle with the galactic tyrant has finally arrived. Will Goku and Dark get healed up in time? Will Piccolo arrive to help Gohan and the others? Find out as the battle against Frieza begins in the next action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	42. Battle against Frieza

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, while Goku and Dark rest up in the healing chambers in Frieza's ship the other Z-Fighters take the Dragon Balls away from the ship to make their wish. Thanks to Knight and Dende, the Eternal Dragon, Porunga, was able to use two of the three wishes to revive Piccolo and bring him to Planet Namek from Other World. However, Guru died along with the Dragon Balls before anyone could use the third wish. That was the least of worries, now they stand face to face with the galactic tyrant Frieza. And now, the battle begins!

Battle against Frieza

The fighters, Dende, and Panpour saw Frieza as he just looked back at the fighters.

"You know Vegeta, I find it rather funny that you even thought you could get your wish from the Dragon Balls before me. You and your friends here really thought you could beat me because of the Dragon." Frieza said calmly before his face turned from calm to angry.

"EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WILL REGRET GETTING IN MY WAY, PREPARE FOR A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!" Frieza shouted as the fighters got into fighting position.

Vegeta smirked, "If you think you can defeat me easily, then you're making a big mistake."

"Vegeta, it seems you've forgotten how powerful I am, here let me help you remember!" Frieza yelled while powering up.

The other fighters and Panpour sensed how high Frieza's power level is and Krillin said in a scared tone, "What amazing power."

"You're right, there's no way we can beat that." Upa agreed just as scared as Krillin.

Frieza chuckled, "Well of course not. Did you really think that nine ants could defeat a dinosaur?"

"I can beat you Frieza, I know I can. I'm close to becoming a Super Saiyan and making your worst nightmare come true!" Vegeta declared as everyone else watched from the sky.

"I've had just about enough of your pointless rants!" Frieza yelled while charging towards Vegeta and gave him an uppercut to the chin, sending the Saiyan Prince into the air.

Vegeta tried his best to attack Frieza, but the galactic tyrant sent a barrage of fast punches and kicks to the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta finally saw an opening and kicked Frieza in the chest as Vegeta sent a barrage of punches and kicks to Frieza and then finished with a hammerlock to the head as Frieza stopped himself in midair before he could crash into the ground.

Vegeta and Frieza kept pounding each other as some bruises began to show on their bodies as well as some cuts on Vegeta's body until they both backed away from each other.

"Vegeta's gotten stronger than I ever thought was possible." Krillin said in shock.

"You're right, he might be as strong as me now." Riku said in agreement.

After what seemed like hours of silence (when it was really a few minutes), Vegeta said, "Transform Frieza, transform and show me your true self!"

"Well if you want to die so badly, I won't stand in your way! Take a good look, this isn't something many people ever get to see." Frieza said before he began to power up again as everyone else saw Frieza go under some sort of transformation.

"I REALLY don't like where this is going." Panpour said in a scared tone as Frieza got taller and bulkier, so big that it broke the armor he was wearing off his body, the two spikes on his head grew and were now pointing upwards as everyone except Dende sensed that Frieza's power level skyrocketed, making even Vegeta sweat a little bit.

"N-no way, that's crazy." Vegeta said in disbelief.

Frieza chuckled in a voice deeper than his old voice, "I have to warn you, I'm not going to be as nice as I was before."

"If that was him being nice, I'd hate to see him being mean." Riku said as Frieza turned to him.

"You'll find out soon enough for I have tons of power, probably way too much. Just so you know, my power level is definitely over a million." Frieza said shocking everyone.

"WHAT?! A million?! Even for you that's..." Riku said in shock.

"Hmph, you think I'm lying Pure-Hearted Saiyan? Then perhaps I should show you." Frieza said before he charged towards Riku and punched him hard in the face, sending him down to the ground as Frieza put some energy into his left hand as he opened it up and created an explosion where Riku landed.

"DAD!" Devon yelled in concern as he was about to check on his dad until Frieza's voice stopped him.

"That was just a warning shot. Now, to show you a terror greater than hell... Take this!" Frieza said charging towards Krillin as he gave the bald monk a knee to the gut before he gave Upa an uppercut to the chin, sending the two Earthlings high in the air as Frieza flew up and pierced his spikes on Krillin and Upa, leaving the two warriors from Earth each with a spike right through their guts as Frieza moved his head back and forth, causing the Earthlings to scream in intense pain from their wounds as blood escaped from them.

"Stop it, leave them alone!" Palutena growled while glaring at Frieza who stopped his head movement.

Frieza looked down at Palutena, smirked, and said, "Anything for the Pure-Hearted Saiyan girl. Here, catch!"

Frieza threw Krillin and Upa to Palutena at great speed as Palutena managed to catch them but didn't have enough time to dodge the powerful energy blast Frieza fired as Palutena, Krillin, and Upa got caught in the blast and went down to the water.

"Whoops! Sorry about that! It's hard for me to control this overwhelming power!" Frieza said as he chuckled evilly.

"KRILLIN!" Gohan yelled in concern.

"UPA!" Devon yelled in concern.

"MOM NO!" Kudo yelled in concern as the three boys flew down to the water to find Krillin, Upa, and Palutena, who've failed to resurface before Frieza got in their way.

"Shouldn't you three be worried about your own lives?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

"Get away from us!" the boys yelled at the same as Vegeta, Knight, and Panpour sensed a great increase in power from the boys as the boys decided to fight Frieza.

"I... I can't believe it." Vegeta said as Knight flew over to Vegeta to see the boys send a barrage of punches, kicks, and kai blasts to Frieza.

"I know, what could've caused the power level of those boys to go that high?" Knight asked.

"When the sons of Kakarot, Dragon Boy, and Riku get worked up into a rage, their power becomes phenomenal... Are the closest ones to becoming Super Saiyans... Them?!" Vegeta wondered in shock.

"That's the most powerful form of transformation that a Saiyan, Pure-Hearted or not, can achieve. I thought it was just a myth told to me by the Pure-Hearted Saiyan elders, but it turns out to be more than that... it's real!" Knight thought in shock with a little sweat running down his cheek and forehead as he and Vegeta saw that Frieza was doing well against the boys.

"As much fun as this is boys, I think it's about time we wrap this up." Frieza said with a smirk.

"**Destructo Disk!**"

"**Arrow Flash!**"

"**Note Blast!**" a yellow energy disk, a light-blue arrow of energy, and a pink musical note came at Frieza from behind as Frieza dodged the three attacks, but he didn't count on what happened next.

"**Galick Gun FIRE!**" Riku got behind Frieza and fired his Galick Gun at the galactic tyrant before he could dodge as Frieza was sent flying through the area until he crashed into a big boulder, reducing it to tiny rocks upon impact.

Frieza got up to see Palutena, Riku, Krillin, and Upa, all four of them looking good as new.

"H-how are you four all better, I've dealt enough pain on you to last for months?!" Frieza asked in shock and anger.

"Lets just say, we had a little help from a friend." Krillin smirked as everyone looked down to see Dende doing his best to heal the boys.

"Damn you!" Frieza growled.

"Let that last attack be a lesson to you Frieza, nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with a Pure-Hearted Saiyan's friends and family!" Riku growled with his arms crossed before everyone sensed a high power level coming their way, not as strong as Frieza, but still strong.

"It's Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said in happiness and relief as everyone saw Piccolo floating on the battlefield with his arms crossed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Now then, it's time to clean up the space trash." Piccolo said while glaring at Frieza as Knight got a good look at Piccolo.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Chi-Chi was packing some stuff while the Ox-King, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Launch, Mrs. Briefs, Professor Juniper, Bianca, Cheren, and Iris looked at her while she was packing.

"There, I'm ready, I'll get Gohan, Kudo, and Palutena, and bring them back myself." Chi-Chi said in determination.

"Chi-Chi really, I think it'd be wise to reconsider, Planet Namek is no place for a lady." Master Roshi said trying to talk Chi-Chi out of going to Namek.

"He's right, Goku and Dark can handle things up there, have faith in them." the Ox-King said.

"Not to mention that they have Riku with them, so I'm sure everything will be just fine." Bianca added.

"I remember when my poodle was lost. I know how you feel, but it all works out in the end." Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully as Chi-Chi almost got finished packing.

"It does? Yeah right, not in my lifetime, but I'm going to make it work now. I'm going to Namek and that's final!" Chi-Chi said.

"Look Chi-Chi, I know how bad you want to do this, but listen to us it's not safe out there." Cheren said only to be pulled by the ear by Chi-Chi.

"Don't think for a minute that you're getting out of this either Cheren, I'm still taking you with me and training you in martial arts!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Chi-Chi's training Cheren in martial arts? That might be interesting." Bianca said happily.

"He might turn his gym in Aspertia City into a Fighting-Type gym/Do-Jo." Professor Juniper happily added.

"Who knows, he and Dark might spar sometime." Iris happily added and giggled.

"You guys this isn't funny!" Cheren yelled in annoyance before everyone saw Yajirobe enter the room.

"It's Yajirobe." Oolong said.

"That's right, in the flesh. Korin said that Piccolo has made it to Namek." Yajirobe said as almost everyone got happy.

"What?! That green guy with fangs, what's so great about that?! I think you've all lost your minds!" Chi-Chi yelled in shock before she stood up while still holding on to Cheren's ear.

"That does it, we're taking off, lets go Cheren!" Chi-Chi declared scaring everyone as she put the backpack with the stuff she packed on her back.

"Oh Kami, help me." Cheren said sadly while being dragged by Chi-Chi as everyone else tried to hold her back.

"For heaven sakes Ox, do something! You're her father, think of something quick!" Master Roshi grunted.

"Chi-Chi, the ship's broken. Remember last time?" the Ox-King said making Chi-Chi stop as everyone else let go of the backpack.

Chi-Chi got depressed as she remembered the crash landing that she and Cheren went through as everyone else sighed in relief until they heard Launch sneeze as they turned to see the dangerous blonde packing her guns in another backpack.

"Nonsense, we'll just tell Dr. Briefs to fix it and we'll be on our way to Namek in no time." Launch said confusing everyone before Dr. Briefs came in.

"No need to worry about that. I must say I've amazed even myself this time. It's not what I did but how long it took. Ladies and gentlemen, the ship is fixed." Dr. Briefs said making Chi-Chi happy, Launch smirk, and the others glare at Dr. Briefs.

"What... what's wrong?" Dr. Briefs asked in confusion as Iris stepped up.

"I'll tell you what's wrong you moron, you have the sense of a Pansear that's what's wrong!" Iris yelled.

"Geniuses, you're all alike, no offense Professor Juniper." Master Roshi whispered.

"None taken, in fact I kinda agree with you." Professor Juniper whispered back as Master Roshi saw that Yajirobe was trying to escape through the window.

"Oh no you don't!" Master Roshi yelled while pulling Yajirobe back in using his legs.

"So you thought you could sneak out again, did you?! Well this time you're gonna face the music, this is one battle you're not going to miss!" Master Roshi yelled.

"Uh yeah, Yajirobe will go with you girls and I'll just..." Cheren said nervously only for Launch to point one of her guns at him.

"Oh no you don't bub, I'm going to get Krillin and Devon out of there and I'm not letting me and Chi-Chi go with just tubby over there! If you don't come quietly, I'll turn your head into Swiss Cheese, got it mister?!" Launch threatened.

"Okay okay, I'll go and I'll study martial arts from Chi-Chi." Cheren sighed in defeat as Launch put her gun away.

"That's a good boy." Launch said with a smirk.

Back on Namek, Knight kept his focus on Piccolo while the others focused on Frieza.

"So they were right, Piccolo is another Namekian. I sense some darkness in him, but I also sense that he's only half of what he was in the past. And all that power, it's unbelievable. Lets see how he handles Frieza." Knight thought as Piccolo and Frieza stared at each other.

The battle with Frieza has just begun, and now the favor for our heroes just got a little better now that Piccolo's here. But can they hold up against the galactic tyrant without Goku and Dark? Find out as the battle continues next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	43. Piccolo the Super Namek

Previously on Dragon Ball Z White, Vegeta started the fight against the galactic tyrant Frieza. It seemed like an even fight until Frieza went under a transformation and proved to be more than a match for the Z-Fighters. Just when it looked like Frieza would win, Piccolo came and is ready to take Frieza on himself. Time to see how well Piccolo will do against Frieza, today on Dragon Ball Z White!

Piccolo the Super Namek

"It's time for me to clean up the space trash." Piccolo said with his arms crossed.

Frieza smirked, "Well, you don't seem to lack confidence. You'll lose it soon enough, though. Then you'll beg for your life."

"You wish." Piccolo said as he and Frieza got ready for battle.

"No... no matter how hard Piccolo trained with King Kai." Krillin started.

"Frieza's at a whole different level of power." Upa finished as Frieza and Piccolo charged towards each other and sent a barrage of punches and kicks to each other.

"Don't forget, Mr. Piccolo isn't the kind of person to underestimate an opponent. He'll win, I know it." Gohan said as Piccolo kicked Frieza in the chest and backhanded him in the face.

Frieza punched Piccolo in the gut and then pounded him in the back as Piccolo dodged Frieza's kick with great speed and gave the galactic tyrant a hammerlock to the head, sending Frieza down to the ground as he rebounded and tried to attack Piccolo, but the Namekian kept dodging Frieza's attacks before Piccolo gave Frieza a roundhouse kick to the side and an energy blast from above, sending the galactic tyrant down to the ground again.

"Amazing, I've never met a Namekian that strong before." Knight thought in awe as Piccolo landed on the ground in front of a cloud of smoke from the attack.

Frieza emerged from the smoke cloud and charged towards Piccolo who said to himself, "He's fast! I should be faster than he is, but..."

"Watch what I can really do." Frieza said as he punched Piccolo in the face, elbowed him in the head, and kneed him in the gut as Piccolo got down to one knee in pain as Frieza stood across from him.

Frieza chuckled, "It looks like I underestimated you, Namekian. But I've decided to show you something greater than you can possibly imagine: My true power."

Piccolo got up, cracked his knuckles and said with a smirk, "Then I'll show you mine!"

"You'll what?!" Frieza asked in confusion as Piccolo removed his turban and cloak as everyone sensed the increase in Piccolo's power, shocking Knight in the process.

"I'll make you feel the pain of all the Namekians who died at your hands!" Piccolo yelled charging towards Frieza.

"I don't believe it, that's even stronger than Nail." Knight thought in shock as Piccolo sent a barrage of punches and kicks to Frieza, sent him flying with a powerful punch to the face, extended his arm out while holding it with his other hand, and fired an Explosive Demon Wave at Frieza as he got hit and a cloud of smoke appeared.

Frieza emerged from the smoke cloud looking a little hurt, smirked, and said, "You fool. Do you think that this was the full extent of my abilities!? Every time I transform, my power becomes much greater, and I still have two transformations left. Do you understand what that means? Watch carefully!"

Frieza started to charge up power as everyone looked in shock as Frieza said to Piccolo, "You should feel honored Namekian. You'll be the first to ever see me in this form! Watch closely everyone, this is the mighty Frieza's second transformation!"

"Seriously, you're gonna name your second transformation that?" Panpour thought on Kudo's shoulder with a dull expression on his face while sweat dropping as Frieza grew two spikes on his back, his shoulder blades stretched out, and his head grew back as two spikes grew at the back of his head.

Everyone looked shocked at Frieza's new form.

"Ew, that's hideous." Palutena said grossed out.

"I always thought that this fight could get ugly, but I never thought THAT ugly." Panpour said while pointing at Frieza.

Knight flew down to Frieza and Piccolo as Riku asked, "Wait Knight, where are you going?"

Knight landed next to Piccolo, who was confused and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Knight, I was raised here on Planet Namek, that's why I'll see to it that Frieza pays for killing most of the Namekians on this planet!" Knight growled as he and Piccolo got into fighting position.

"Two fighters for the price of one, I like that. Alright, lets go. It's time for the second round to begin." Frieza said in a different voice.

"Knight, are you crazy?! Get out of there, it's too dangerous!" Riku warned but it fell on deaf ears.

"He doesn't look much different in that form before." Krillin said.

"You must have completely lost it baldy! Look at all that power in him, it's completely different from before!" Vegeta said in shock as Piccolo and Knight charged towards Frieza and tried to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks but Frieza kept dodging them.

"Even with the two of you working together, you're still no match for me." Frieza said after the punch and kick barrage stopped.

"Well, try this Frieza! **HYPER TORNADO!**" Knight yelled as he spread his arms out and began to spin around fast with dust spinning around him as he flew over to Frieza with great speed and trapped him in the tornado as everyone, including Piccolo, watched in shock.

"What kind of crazy move is that?" Upa asked as Piccolo sensed Knight attacking Frieza inside the Hyper Tornado.

"I will admit, this is impressive for a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, but you're a fool if you think this will stop me." Frieza said inside the tornado as Knight continued to attack Frieza multiple times.

Frieza charged up power and punched Knight in the face before Knight could attack again sending him next to Piccolo as the Hyper Tornado died down.

"I don't believe it, one of my strongest moves, it didn't do anything to him." Knight thought in shock.

"Just give up already you two." Frieza smirked as his two index fingers started to glow pink at the tip as he held them out in front.

Frieza chuckled, "I think that's enough playtime."

Frieza fired two pink beams of energy at Piccolo and Knight and laughed as he fired multiple attacks at Piccolo and Knight who kept getting hit real bad as part of Piccolo's gi and Knight's armor were torn off because of the attacks until Frieza finally let them crash into the ground.

Gohan became enraged and yelled, "STOOOOOP!"

Gohan charged towards Frieza and yelled, "You big jerk! DIE! Full power attack!"

Gohan kicked Frieza in the chest and sent a barrage of punches to his gut while Piccolo and Knight watched as Piccolo said, "Y-you've grown strong Gohan... you make me proud."

"I take it he's your student right?" Knight asked as Piccolo nodded saying yes as Gohan finished his attack by sending a powerful energy blast to Frieza, sending the galactic tyrant crashing to the ground as he got up in some pain before Riku flew in front of him.

"Frieza, no one messes with my friends!" Riku yelled charging towards Frieza and sent a barrage of punches and kicks to Frieza and finished with an energy blast in the gut as Frieza took the hit without choice and was now glaring at every Saiyan, Pure-Hearted Saiyan, Namekian, and Earthling in front of him.

"That's it, I can no longer let a single Saiyan and a single Pure-Hearted Saiyan live! The entire Saiyan race and the entire Pure-Hearted Saiyan race must be exterminated!" Frieza growled in anger.

"Man, this is serious." Panpour said.

"I'm pretty sure it was serious from the beginning." Kudo said as Panpour just looked at him.

"How about this, before you die, I show you something more terrifying than death itself! You should feel honored. You'll get to experience a terror greater than H.F.I.L. Go on, look. My final transformation... My final form!" Frieza said as he started to charge up power again.

"What unbelievable ki." Piccolo said in shock.

"There's no telling what he'll transform into." Knight said in shock as Frieza transformed into a smaller version of himself without spikes anywhere on his now white body with some purple spots.

"Well, I don't care if he is Frieza! Bring it on! I-I'm a Super Saiyan now!" Vegeta said with a hint of shock and doubt in his voice.

"I don't care who you are Frieza! Planet Namek is my home, and no one messes with my home! I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO PROTECT PLANET NAMEK FROM YOUR EVIL CLUTCHES!" Knight yelled in determination as Piccolo looked at Knight.

"He's willing to protect this planet when he knows he's not strong enough to beat Frieza. This Pure-Hearted Saiyan is really something." Piccolo thought.

Frieza has completed his third transformation. Have Palutena and the others run out of hope?! Will they be saved by Goku and Dark? Will Goku and Dark get healed up in time to save their friends? Find out as the battle against the galactic tyrant continues next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	44. Frieza's Terrible Power

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Piccolo faced off against Frieza and was doing better than the others until Frieza transformed again. With some extra power, Frieza showed Piccolo and Knight his power, not even Knight's Hyper Tornado did a thing to him. Just when it looked like Piccolo and Knight were finished, Gohan stopped Frieza from finishing them off. Finally had enough of the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, Frieza transformed yet again, this time in his final form. How will the Z-Fighters survive Frieza's power this time? Find out as the battle continues today!

Frieza's Terrible Power

Frieza looked at all the Z-Fighters, Panpour, and Dende with a smirk.

"Now, which one of you wants to be my first victim in this form?" Frieza asked as the fighters got ready to battle.

"Better yet, I'll just randomly pick a victim myself." Frieza said with his index finger pointing at the fighters.

"Everyone, be on your guard." Riku said silently as Frieza fired his Death Beam and it shot right through Dende, shocking everyone, but not as much as Knight as he went over and held the little Namekian in his arms.

"Knight... protect your... friends... and keep them... safe from harm." Dende said weakly before he died.

"DENDE! No, not him! He's just a boy!" Knight yelled in sadness as he gently placed Dende down on the ground.

"Not that I've gotten rid of your healer, this battle will be a result of do or die. In this case, I do, and you all die!" Frieza laughed evilly until he and everyone else heard a low growl of anger and everyone turned to Knight who was glaring at Frieza and his fist were shaking and had some small traces of blood dripping down his hands.

"That's it Frieza, now you've truly crossed the line this time!" Knight growled as everyone sensed a great increase in Knight's power level shocking everyone except for Frieza.

"U-unbelievable, he's stronger than I could've imagined." Piccolo thought in shock.

"Knight's power, it's greater than mine now." Riku thought in shock.

"This power, all because of another dead Namekian? Is he a Super Saiyan as well?!" Vegeta thought in shock.

"You want me Pure-Hearted Saiyan, then come and get me." Frieza smirked.

"YOU'VE KILLED YOUR LAST VICTIM FRIEZA!" Knight shouted charging towards Frieza at a speed that surprised Frieza a little bit.

Knight sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Frieza who kept blocking and narrowly dodging the attacks.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that." Frieza said as he started to punch Knight multiple times in the chest and hammered him on the head hard sending the Pure-Hearted Saiyan down to the ground as Knight landed on his feet and was glaring at Frieza again.

"You've turned this peaceful planet into a wasteland, you've killed innocent Namekians, all because you want to use the Dragon Balls for your own selfish desires, well no more! I don't care how powerful you've become in that form Frieza, the time for your evil to end has come!" Knight yelled in anger as he shot up to the sky at great speed that surprised Frieza even more than before.

"This one's for the elders!" Knight said punching Frieza in the face as the galactic tyrant went flying high as the flame aura surrounded Knight's body as he went after Frieza.

"This is for all the children including Dende!" Knight kicked Frieza higher into the air as the flame aura burned stronger as Knight went after Frieza again.

"This is for all the Namekian fighters that gave up their lives trying to save this planet!" Knight hammered Frieza down to the ground as the galactic tyrant landed on his back as the flame aura died down.

"AND THIS IS FOR GURU! **ERASER CANNON!**" Knight shouted as he fired his most powerful Eraser Cannon at Frieza as it caused a big puff of smoke to emerge after contact with the galactic tyrant as Knight landed in front of the smoke cloud.

Everyone was shocked to see what Knight just did to Frieza as Krillin said in a shaky voice, "Word to the wise, never get on a Saiyan's or a Pure-Hearted Saiyan's bad side."

"Message received." Upa replied in the same shaky voice as Krillin.

"So much power, it's unbelievable." Piccolo said in shock before everyone saw Frieza emerge from the smoke cloud before it cleared up and everyone was shocked to see that Knight's attack only injured Frieza a little bit with purple blood coming from the side of his mouth.

Frieza wiped the blood with his hand, looked at it, smirked at Knight and said with a smirk, "Well done, you're the first to ever make me bleed in the form I'm in now. Let me return the favor by showing you what I can do."

Frieza flew towards Knight and tried to punch the Pure-Hearted Saiyan who tried his best to block and dodge Frieza's attacks until Frieza finally got him in the gut and continued with a barrage of punches and kicks to the chest, gut, and face before Frieza kicked Knight into the air and wrapped his tail around Knight's throat.

"Now's when the fun starts." Frieza smirked as he pounded Knight in the face, chest, and gut again and then flew down with Knight still wrapped in Frieza's big white tail.

Riku was worried about his best friend and thought, "Knight's in trouble, I've gotta help him!" then he flew off to the battle as Vegeta followed not far behind as did everyone else.

Frieza twirled and tossed Knight as the Pure-Hearted Saiyan flew fast towards the ground as Riku caught Knight just before he could hit the ground.

"That other Pure-Hearted Saiyan just had to ruin the fun for me." Frieza complained as Riku and everyone else saw that Knight had cuts and bruises practically all over his body, blood coming from some of the cuts and his mouth, and the shoulder blades of his armor came off while the chest armor was cracked almost everywhere.

"That's enough of that Frieza, it's time to fight me!" Vegeta declared floating up so that he's face to face with Frieza.

"You seem pretty confident Vegeta." Frieza smirked.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face! Your worst nightmare stands before you... a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta declared as Frieza smirked again.

"A pathetic joke as usual Vegeta." Frieza said.

"I beat you to it Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled charging towards Frieza.

Vegeta and Frieza sent a barrage of punches and kicks to each other as Frieza kicked Vegeta in the gut, sending the Saiyan Prince flying as Vegeta rebounded and came at Frieza with a punch to the gut, a kick to the chest and finished with a hammerlock to the back of the head as Frieza quickly landed on his feet.

Frieza chuckled, "So you seriously think you're a Super Saiyan? Vegeta, to be perfectly frank, you'll never defeat me with attacks and speed like that."

"Vegeta should've done more damage than that, Knight weakened Frieza for him." Panpour said in shock.

"Don't make me laugh. Super Saiyans are nothing more than a foolish legend told by the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans after all." Frieza said.

Vegeta looked shocked and said, "I-is this as strong as I can become?! No... it can't be! It's simply impossible! That cannot be!"

Everyone sensed an increase in Vegeta's power as he shouted, "I... I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" and then he placed both his hands and his feet in front of him as he fired a powerful Final Burst Cannon at Frieza shocking everyone as they saw Frieza on the ground and Vegeta in the air when Vegeta fired.

"Vegeta, are you trying to destroy the whole planet!?" Piccolo yelled.

"Are you crazy!?" Riku yelled as Frieza moved his arms in front of him.

"Now, let me show you!" Frieza yelled as he blocked Vegeta's attack and deflected it away from everyone, shocking them in the process.

"I think it's about time. I can't have you getting too full of yourself, you see. Enjoy this. Pain greater than Hell. This time, I'll attack first, but just a small attack." Frieza smirked.

"No, this can't be right, I'm the prince of all Saiyans, I should be stronger than this." Vegeta thought in shock.

It seems that Frieza is too much for the Z-Fighters to handle now, hurry Goku, hurry Dark, everyone needs your help. The battle continues in the next action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	45. The Renewed Goku and Dark

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Frieza reached his final form and wasted no time killing Dende with his Death Beam. Outraged, Knight attacked Frieza first in hope to avenge Dende and all the other Namekians that Frieza has killed. Next it was Vegeta's turn to take on Frieza, but the galactic tyrant proved to be more than a challenge for the Saiyan Prince. Will Goku and Dark recover in time to help their friends? Find out as the battle continues today!

The Renewed Goku and Dark

Inside Frieza's ship, Goku and Dark shot up into the sky, feeling much better and stronger.

"Oh boy, did that hit the spot." Dark said stretching his tail and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm getting stronger. Power keeps welling up inside me. I'm actually a little afraid of it." Goku said.

"I know, I feel the same way with the power welling up inside me. But it feels good Goku." Dark said as his tail wrapped around his waist.

"You're right Dark, even at a horrible time like this... Sorry guys! We're coming!" Goku said as he and Dark took off to where they sensed their friends and Frieza.

"We'll make this work somehow!" Dark declared.

Frieza kicked Vegeta in the chest hard, sending the Saiyan Prince on his back in even more pain than Knight as everyone watched in horror and anger.

"How disappointing. It looks like you've all but lost the will to fight. I've had enough of this." Frieza said getting his Death Beam ready, "It's time to finish you off!" Frieza yelled getting ready to fire.

Before anyone did anything, Goku and Dark landed next to Vegeta who sat up to see Goku and Dark next to him.

"Dad!" Gohan and Kudo said in happiness as they went next to their dads as Goku looked at the boys.

"Gohan, Kudo, you both did good, now leave the rest to me and Dark." Goku said to the boys.

"So you must be Frieza, somehow I thought you would be a little taller." Dark said to Frieza.

"Hmph! I thought I was done here." Frieza said as he got a good look at Goku and thought, "That hair and that look, I feel like I've seen him before somewhere."

"Wait a minute, I remember." Frieza realized as he imagined a Saiyan that looked a lot like Goku but was wearing Saiyan armor without the shoulder blades, a blood red headband on his forehead, and a scar on his left cheek.

"He looks just like that rebellious Saiyan that tried to stop me from destroying Planet Vegeta!" Frieza whispered.

"So, you're finally here, Kakarot, Dragon Boy. Have either one of you done it? Are you both Super Saiyans?!" Vegeta grunted in the pain he was in as Goku kept his focus on Frieza and Dark turned to see Knight in almost as much pain as Vegeta was in.

"Knight, are you okay, what happened?" Dark asked in concern/seriousness.

"It was Frieza, he killed Dende right in front of me. I've tried to defeat him... but he was too strong for me." Knight said in sadness as Dark turned his attention to Frieza.

"I won't leave a single Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan alive! You two could save yourselves a lot of trouble and kneel before me now." Frieza smirked.

"Maybe so." Goku said camly.

"Now then, are you two ready?" Frieza asked as he, Goku, and Dark got into fighting position.

Frieza charged towards Dark and tried to start off with a punch but Dark blocked it with his knee and punched Frieza in the chest as Frieza rebounded and went for Goku but Goku jumped up and kicked Frieza in the face sending the galactic tyrant back a bit.

"You aren't going to want to hold anything back Frieza... Not against these two. You see... they're what you fear more than anything in the universe. They're S-Super Saiyans!" Vegeta explained weakly confusing Riku.

"Has Vegeta suffered a serious head injury from battling Frieza? There's no way he would say something like that, especially to a Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Riku thought in confusion as Vegeta continued.

"...Frieza... Y-you... You're finished now... S-serves you right!" Vegeta said before he laughed weakly as Frieza fired his Death Beam at Vegeta's chest where his heart would be, shocking everyone as Riku and Knight went up to Goku, Dark, and a dying Vegeta who coughed up some blood.

"Vegeta, you know I don't enjoy jokes. And you've never been very funny." Frieza smirked.

Dark glared at Frieza, "Why did you do that? He wasn't a threat to you anymore, he couldn't even defend himself. There's no honor in what you did."

"It was the only way to shut him up. He wouldn't stop babbling about a Super Saiyan, there's no such thing as a Super Saiyan." Frieza explained.

"K-Kaka...rot, listen, the same... goes for Dragon... Boy and... the other three... Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Vegeta said weakly as Goku, Dark, Palutena, Riku, and Knight went over to Vegeta.

"Don't be so soft... there's no honor in... any of this, it's just a game... play to win... there are no rules." Vegeta said as he remembered his battle on Earth and how Goku, Dark, and Riku let him go.

"The five of you are going to have to get over your soft-heartedness... do it... forget about your feelings... I know it's hard for a Pure-Hearted Saiyan to do that... but trust me... they're just going to get you guys killed." Vegeta said weakly.

"We can't change who we are, not on the battlefield. Our feelings are our guide." Goku said seriously.

"Besides, everyone deserves a chance to change their ways, just like you have Vegeta." Dark added seriously.

"You fools... you don't know... what you're... dealing with." Vegeta said before he coughed up some more blood as he remembered his days, taking over planets with his father and his fellow Saiyans before he met Riku.

"Vegeta, you need to save your strength." Palutena said in concern.

"No... there's more... He destroyed Planet Vegeta... as well as Planet Kakarot... A comet didn't destroy them... it was Frieza who blew them up." Vegeta said shocking Goku, Dark, Palutena, Riku, and Knight.

"WHAT?! Frieza destroyed our home planets? All this time I thought it was King Vegeta that destroyed Planet Kakarot." Riku thought.

"Listen Kakarot... your father and mine... as well as all the other Saiyans on Planet Vegeta at the time... he blew it all up... no one survived but us... I guess he got rid of Planet Kakarot... four years after he destroyed Planet Vegeta... Dragon Boy... Palutena... Riku... and the Namekian protector... are the only survivors... You can ask Frieza... he'll tell you... that he's proud of it." Vegeta explained as Frieza smirked and crossed his arms.

"Please stop talking Vegeta, it's sapping all of your strength." Goku said as Vegeta's fist started to shake.

"No... you and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans... have to hear this..." Vegeta said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"We've worked so hard for him... we did everything he asked us and more." Vegeta started as his tears started to roll down his face and dripping from his right ear.

"He took me from my father... when I was just a little boy... he made me do everything he wanted... and said he'd kill my father if I didn't... I did everything he asked... but he killed him anyway... along with everyone else... He was scared of us... and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans... Scared that a Super Saiyan would be born one day... and overthrow him." Vegeta continued as everyone was paying close attention now.

Frieza crossed his arms, smirked and said, "A touching story."

"Vegeta, that's enough, please." Dark said.

"Dark's right, save your strength Vegeta." Goku said as Vegeta's tears started to wet the dirt he was laying on.

"Kakarot... please... destroy Frieza... the same goes for you as well... Dragon Boy... He made me what I am... don't... let him... do it... to anyone else... Whatever it takes... stop him... Please." Vegeta said trying to reach for Goku and Dark before he died leaving Goku, Dark, Palutena, Riku, and Knight to ponder over the last words the Prince of Saiyans said as Riku looked guilty.

"Vegeta." Goku said sadly.

"Frieza forced the Saiyans to take over planets and took Vegeta away from his father, we should've known. All of the other Pure-Hearted Saiyans should've known." Knight said sadly.

"Vegeta, I've misjudged him, badly. I blamed our planets destruction on his father, when it was really Frieza that did it." Riku said before he looked up at the sky and said, "Vegeta, I'm sorry."

"Frieza, for all the Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans you've killed, and all the Namekians here, we're going to defeat you!" Goku and Dark declared in unison.

Frieza chuckled, "How uninteresting."

Goku, Dark, and Frieza charged towards each other and sent a barrage of punches and kicks to one another as everyone else watched as Bulma came up to them as well as Captain Ginyu Frog.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Bulma asked as Gohan could've swore something was different about her voice.

"Goku and Dark are feeling much better and are now fighting Frieza." Upa explained as Goku punched Frieza in the chest and Dark threw multiple kicks to the galactic tyrant's gut before Frieza punched Dark in the face and hammered Goku in the back.

"Lord Frieza will win for sure." Bulma said as everyone looked at her like she was crazy as Gohan felt something on top of his boot and he saw that it was Ginyu Frog in a begging position.

"Bulma, what are you talking about?" Krillin asked.

"In case you've forgotten, Frieza is the bad guy, and Goku and Dark are the good guys. We're suppose to root for them." Panpour said more than a little annoyed to hear Bulma root for Frieza instead of rooting for his master.

"And why do you sound like Captain Ginyu all of a sudden?" Palutena asked in confusion as "Bulma" looked nervous before she smirked.

"I guess it's time for a little change. **CHANGE NOW!**" Captain Ginyu said in Bulma's body getting ready to switch bodies with Piccolo but nobody didn't count on Gohan throwing Bulma in the frog's body in front of Piccolo as Bulma returned to her own body and Captain Ginyu returned to the frog and panicked.

"Good thinking Gohan, but how did you know that frog was Bulma?" Kudo asked in confusion.

"To me it felt like something was different with Bulma and the frog, and then I realized that Captain Ginyu somehow used his technique to switch bodies with Bulma. So, in order to save Piccolo from falling victim to the Body Switch technique, I threw the frog in front of the blast to return Bulma to her body." Gohan happily explained.

"Man, all that studying you did really paid off Gohan." Palutena said before Gohan was lifted off the ground by a very happy Bulma.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Gohan! You would not believe what being a frog was like, it was horrible! You don't know how happy I am for what you did to get me back to my body Gohan!" Bulma said hugging Gohan, twirled around with him in her arms, and gave him multiple kisses on the cheeks and forehead as Captain Ginyu hopped away from the Z-Fighters.

Everyone turned their attention back to the fight as Goku and Dark blocked Frieza's punches and kicked in the chest together.

"I must say, the two of you are a lot stronger than I thought you'd be. I'm a little surprised, but you'll never defeat me." Frieza said with a smirk.

"You might be right Frieza." Dark said.

"But we'll never know unless we try!" Goku yelled as he and Dark charged towards Frieza again as they threw a barrage of punches and kicks to Frieza as he tried his best to block and dodge, but it was all in vain as Goku and Dark stopped the barrage and went into their Kaio-Ken forms and were on opposite sides of Frieza as they cupped their hands together.

"**Kaio-Ken X20 Kamehameha!**" Goku and Dark fired their Kaio-Ken charged Kamehameha waves at Frieza who was caught in the blasts and came out missing part of his tail and with more bruises and cuts on his body as he was glaring at Goku and Dark.

"What a couple of pests... I'm starting to get annoyed with you two. Here, see what I mean!" Frieza said as he fired some boulders at Goku and Dark who blocked them but didn't count on being trapped in some yellow energy ball Frieza made.

"Oh no." Goku said as Frieza kicked them around the area like a soccer ball.

"How about the three of us stop this warm-up and start the real battle?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

"Fine with me." Goku said.

"Okay, lets get started." Dark said.

"Where would you like to fight, the sky or on the ground?" Frieza asked as Goku and Dark looked at each other and nodded after a few seconds.

"We'd like to take this battle to the ground." Goku said as the three fighters flew down to the ground.

"Hey Frieza, is it okay if we attack now?" Dark asked.

Frieza crossed his arms as he kept the smirk on his face, "Of course, do as you wish."

Goku and Dark charged towards Frieza with great speed that surprised Frieza as they threw multiple punches and kicks to Frieza as the galactic tyrant threw multiple punches and kicks himself as the barrage finally stopped and the fighters were looking at each other again.

"You two are strong... surprisingly so, to tell the truth. But I'm getting tired of this fight. I think it's time we finished this! It's been fun. I haven't had this much of a workout in a long time!" Frieza said as Goku and Dark were starting to pant.

"Looks like you two are starting to lose some steam, I'm surprised that neither one of you died yet." Frieza said with a smirk as Dark got an idea and huddled up with Goku.

"Goku, I've got a plan, and I need you to listen carefully." Dark whispered.

"Right, so what's your plan?" Goku nodded.

"I'm gonna use the Spirit Bomb on Frieza, the problem is is that it might take a while for me to gather up the energy for the Spirit Bomb. I'm afraid that you might have to fight Frieza alone while I get the Spirit Bomb ready Goku, you think you can handle it?" Dark explained the plan.

Goku gave Dark a reassuring thumbs-up and whispered, "Consider it done, you just get the Spirit Bomb ready while I hold Frieza off."

Goku and Dark nodded at each other and turned to Frieza as Goku charged towards Frieza while Dark raised his hands up into the air while floating in the air.

Goku and Frieza sent a barrage of fast punches and kicks to each other while everyone else just watched Dark in confusion.

"Why isn't Dark fighting with Goku anymore?" Palutena asked in confusion.

"It's because he's gathering energy for his Spirit Bomb." Piccolo said as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Upa asked.

"I've heard Dark's plan, Goku distracts Frieza while Dark finishes Frieza off with the Spirit Bomb." Piccolo explained.

"How can you hear it, we've never heard Dark say anything about the Spirit Bomb?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"Namekians have a really good sense of hearing, they can hear even whispers from a mile away." Knight explained.

"You know a lot about Namekians don't you?" Piccolo asked.

Knight smirked, "Well I've been on this planet for years."

Everyone saw that Goku and Frieza were looking more injured as Dark was below a big ball of blue energy.

"Dark, are done yet? I don't think I can fight him much longer." Goku thought.

"Goku, it's done, get out of the way, hurry!" Dark replied as Goku saw the Spirit Bomb and flew out of the way.

Frieza looked at the Spirit Bomb and asked in surprise, "What in the world is that!?"

"It's called a Spirit Bomb, enjoy Frieza!" Dark said as he launched the Spirit Bomb at Frieza.

"Everyone take cover!" Goku yelled as everyone took to the sky with Panpour on Kudo's shoulder and Bulma on Gohan's back.

"No... I can't lose." Frieza said firing an energy ball at the Spirit Bomb as they collided and Dark and Frieza were in a sphere blast struggle.

"I won't lose... not to you!" Frieza yelled but after a shout from Dark, the Spirit Bomb overpowered Frieza's attack as Frieza tried to stop it with his own hands, but the Spirit Bomb was too powerful and sent the galactic tyrant down to the ground as he got caught in a big explosion that left a big crater in the middle of the ocean as Goku, Dark, and the other fighters landed on the ground relieved that Dark's plan worked.

"You did it dad, you did it!" Kudo said happily while flying to give Dark a big hug as did Palutena and Panpour.

"I've gotta say, that Spirit Bomb did the trick." Panpour said.

"We did it Dark." Goku said happily.

Is it true? Have Goku and Dark defeated Frieza once and for all, and restored honor to the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	46. Duel on a Vanishing Planet

On the last chapter of Dragon Ball Z White, Goku and Dark have made a full recovery and took their turn in battling Frieza. They were told by Vegeta that Frieza destroyed the Saiyan race, Planet Vegeta, the Pure-Hearted Saiyan race, and Planet Kakarot, causing Goku and Dark to get in touch with their inner Saiyan and inner Pure-Hearted Saiyan throughout their battle with Frieza. Dark decided to use the Spirit Bomb on Frieza and when it hit the galactic tyrant, he was nowhere to be found. It's all over, Goku and Dark have defeated Frieza and avenged the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans... Or have they?

Duel on a Vanishing Planet

"Dark, you've really surprised me my friend." Knight said placing a hand on the shoulder blade of Dark's armor.

"Yeah that was amazing, first Goku and Frieza were like this, bam bam pow *fights invisible opponent*, next it was all like this, *mimics Spirit Bomb using Water Pulse*, and then it hits Frieza and then WHAM!" Panpour said in excitement standing on Dark's shoulders as he accidentally hits Dark on the head hard where Dark once hit his head as a child.

"Ow, like I haven't been hit enough." Dark said as everyone laughed except for Dark as he had a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Young Dark was looking out the window in the castle of Planet Kakarot as Young Knight and Young Riku walked up to him._

_"Hey Dark, are you okay?" Knight asked as Dark turned to his two best friends._

_"It's nothing, I was just watching the sky." Dark said as the three kids looked out to see the pink sky before they looked down to see other Pure-Hearted Saiyans preparing for some more planet protecting._

_"Just look at them guys, doing their part and protecting planets throughout the galaxy." Knight said._

_"Say, why do they go out and keep the planets safe?" Dark asked in confusion._

_"King Sonus told me that it's because of the other Saiyan race, they go around and wipe a planet out of all the inhabitants. So King Sonus declared that all Pure-Hearted Saiyans protect all the planets from our brother race." Riku explained._

_"Do you think that our parents were suppose to protect a planet and got killed by the Saiyans?" Dark asked with a sad look on his face, a few days ago King Sonus told Dark, Riku, and Knight that their parents died after Dark and Riku were born but he didn't tell them how they died._

_Knight placed his arm around Dark's shoulder and said, "Look Dark, I know you're upset about losing your parents, me and Riku are too, but don't let it get you down, I mean we still have each other."_

_"Right, our parents may be gone, but they're still with us in our hearts." Riku added placing his hand on his chest where his heart's beating making Dark feel better._

_"Knight, Riku, you guys are the best friends any Pure-Hearted Saiyan could ask for, I wouldn't trade you two for anything." Dark said happily._

_Riku got an idea and said, "Hey guys, what do you say we make a promise?"_

_Dark and Knight nodded in agreement and went to their room._

_They were in a three person circle in the middle of their room with lit up candles surrounding them as Riku placed his hand in the middle of the dragon mark on Dark's chest, as did Dark and Knight._

_"Even if we get seriously injured, killed, or if we forget about each other." Riku started._

_"Or even if we get separated from each other for a long time." Knight continued._

_"No matter what happens, we're friends. And this dragon mark on my chest symbolizes our friendship." Dark finished._

_"We'll protect each other." Riku said._

_"We'll play and have fun with each other." Knight said._

_"We'll have each others backs if we're ever in a tight spot during battle." Dark said._

_"We'll always be there for each other, through thick and thin. We're best friends forever." Dark, Riku, and Knight said at the same time, finishing their promise._

_Flashback end:_

* * *

Dark let go of his head as the others looked at him as Dark turned to Knight and Riku.

"Everything okay Dark? You were holding your head for a while and we're starting to get worried." Knight said as Dark gave them a gentle smile.

"Riku, Knight, I remember everything." Dark calmly said confusing Goku and the others.

"What do you mean dad?" Kudo asked in confusion.

"I remember the promise that me, Riku, and Knight made when we were kids. We said that we would always be there for each other, through thick and thin." Dark said lifting his armor to show his dragon mark as Riku and Knight smiled knowing that their best friend remembers again as Dark put his armor back on.

"How touching, but I'm afraid that there's no time for celebrating." everyone looked around in shock before everyone saw a very damaged Frieza on top of a boulder.

"F-F-Frieza!" Krillin and Upa exclaimed in a scared/shocked tone.

"But how, there was a lot of energy from this planet in the Spirit Bomb I made!" Dark said in shock.

"True, but there's not much left on this planet as you can clearly see." Frieza said as he fired a blast that hit Piccolo, causing the Namek to fall down, making Gohan worried.

"No Piccolo!" Gohan cried in a worried tone.

"I'm not finished yet!" Frieza said as he fired another energy blast that made Krillin float in the air as Frieza fired another energy blast at Dark and Riku.

"Look out!" Knight yelled pushing Dark out of the way as Frieza made Krillin, Riku, and Knight fly higher into the air.

"DAD!" Devon shouted in concern for his dad.

"KRILLIN!" Upa shouted in concern.

"Frieza, leave them alone!" Goku growled in anger.

"KNIGHT, RIKU!" Dark shouted in extreme concern for his two best friends.

"KRILLIN!" Goku shouted in extreme concern for his best friend as Frieza closed his open hand.

"GOKU!" Krillin shouted.

"DARK!" Knight and Riku shouted before they and Krillin blew thanks to Frieza's attack, killing them and shocking everyone and deeply angering Goku and Dark.

"Well, that takes care of those three pests." Frieza chuckled until everyone heard two low growls of anger and they turned to Goku and Dark who were looking at the ground.

"I just remembered the promise I made with my two best friends, and now this happens. If only I'd use more power on that Spirit Bomb, I could've saved them from dying. Frieza's gone too far this time!" Dark growled deeply completely ignoring that his and Goku's shadows are glowing gold and that their hair moved up and down.

"Krillin's already been brought back to life because of the Dragon Balls, now there's no way to bring him back!" Goku growled deeply as everyone else saw that Goku and Dark hair glowed in and out, turning from black to gold as their eyes kept changing from black to teal.

"Uh, guys, what's going on?" Bulma asked in a scared tone as lightning danced around the area as Goku and Dark remembered what Frieza did to their best friends one last time, making both Goku and Dark go wide eyed as they shouted out loud as golden aura surrounded their bodies, making everyone else, even Frieza, cover their eyes from the bright light from the aura.

* * *

Everyone unshielded their eyes to see that Goku and Dark had golden hair, teal eyes, their muscles were slightly more bulky, and the fur on Dark's tail went from brown to gold as the two transformed warriors were glaring at Frieza as everyone looked shocked.

"W-what's going on? If I remember correctly, Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans only transform into giant apes!" Frieza said in shock.

Goku and Dark turned to the others and Goku said in a voice that's cold and serious, "Listen, you guys need to go. Piccolo's still alive, take him to my spaceship and take off of Planet Namek."

"But dad, what about you and Uncle Dark?" Gohan asked, scared with the sound of Goku's voice.

"Listen we'll be fine Gohan, Dark and I will stay here and fight Frieza, but you guys need to get to safety." Goku said.

"We're not leaving you two! We're sticking by you two for better or for worse, no matter what happens! We can take Frieza on together!" Palutena protested.

Dark and Goku could feel their blood boil with anger towards Frieza as Dark turned to his wife and yelled in a voice that's almost the same as Goku's, "Look, we don't have time for this Palutena! Just do what me and Goku told you, take Piccolo and everyone else, fly back to our ship and take off from this planet!"

Palutena was shocked and scared by the sound of Dark's voice as was everyone else, in the past, whenever he was a kid, Dark never yelled at his friends, neither did Goku, not even once.

* * *

So without anymore arguments, Gohan picked up Piccolo, Upa took Bulma, Panpour was safely on Kudo's shoulder, and they took off to find Goku and Dark's ship.

Devon turned to look at Goku and Dark one last time and said, "Dark, do this for my dad." then he got a little scared when Dark turned his head towards Devon, but the Hybrid Pure-Hearted Saiyan was surprised when Dark gave him a half-smile, a thumbs-up, and a nod in response as Devon nodded back and flew away to catch up with the others.

"I've never seen Dark and Goku like this." Upa said silently.

"I just want to know what's up with their hair and eyes." Bulma said.

"Don't worry Bulma, everything's gonna be fine, dad and Uncle Dark are gonna beat Frieza now." Gohan said with a determined smile.

"What makes you say that?" Palutena asked as Gohan and Kudo looked at each other and nodded.

"We know because they're Super Saiyans." Gohan and Kudo said at the same time as they continued on their way to Goku and Dark's spaceship.

* * *

Goku and Dark turned to Frieza who said, "Do you two honestly think that Saiyans never killed innocent people?"

"Well if they didn't then the Pure-Hearted Saiyans might not have a planet protection job." Dark said.

"That's why they died out." Goku added.

"I wiped them out because Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans were irritating little monkeys." Frieza smirked.

"And now it's our turn to wipe you out." Goku said as Frieza chuckled.

"Me? The mighty Frieza? I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you two. You two can never beat me. Super Saiyans or not, you don't have a chance." Frieza smirked as the fighters got ready for battle.

"Well we'll just see about that." Dark said.

The fighters charged towards each other and sent a barrage of punches and kicks to each other but Goku and Dark vanished and kicked Frieza from behind as Frieza stopped in midair and glared at the two Super Saiyans.

"Even if you apologized, I'd never forgive you now." Goku growled.

"I'd never forgive you either Frieza, not after what you did to Riku and Knight. They were my best friends, and you killed them like they were nothing... I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Dark shouted the last part in anger as he charged towards Frieza and unleashed a powerful and fast barrage of punches and kicks as Dark punched Frieza in the chest, making the galactic tyrant double over in pain as Dark gave Frieza a powerful punch to the face, sending Frieza flying.

* * *

Goku came at Frieza with a punch to the chest and a punch to the face, sending frieza flying again as Goku followed with a kick ready as he kicked Frieza in the face twice, sending the galactic tyrant flying until Goku gave him hammer blow to the back of the head, sending Frieza crashing down to the ground.

"It's over Frieza." Goku said.

"Give up, you can't win like this." Dark said as Frieza got up, floated higher than Goku and Dark, and was glaring at the two Super Saiyans.

"I-I'm Frieza, you're saying IT'S OVER to ME!? I'd rather die by my own two hands than be killed by two disgusting monkeys!" Frieza yelled as Goku and Dark just smirked.

"As you wish." Goku said.

"You two will be the ones dying today! I can survive in the void of space! But can a Saiyan and a Pure-Hearted Saiyan do that? I don't think so! I'll destroy this planet, and you two along with it!" Frieza yelled firing a ball of blood red energy down towards not only Dark and Goku, but down towards Planet Namek as well as the two Super Saiyans were engulfed in the blast leaving a big explosion behind.

Frieza chuckled until he saw Goku emerge from the smoke cloud looking only a little damaged, Frieza looked a little surprised and asked, "Did I not use enough power!?"

"You were afraid you'd get caught in the blast if you blew up the planet. You messed up. Thanks to that, me and Dark will live. Now how about this, **Kamehameha!**" Goku fired a powerful Kamehameha wave at Frieza who blocked it with a smirk.

Frieza laughed, "You are so clueless. You and that Pure-Hearted Saiyan have five minutes... In five minutes, there will be an explosion that will blow Planet Namek to smithereens."

"Five minutes will be more than enough time for us. We'll defeat you and escape in the spaceship with our friends." Dark said as Frieza turned around to see that Dark was charging power in his index and middle fingers as sparks danced around on them, even Goku was surprised by what Dark was doing.

"What are you doing Pure-Hearted Saiyan?" Frieza asked a little surprised.

"I just thought I'd try a little something that a Namek named Piccolo did once. I'm here to give you a little S. B. C." Dark said with a smirk as he removed his fingers from his forehead.

"S. B. C.? What does S. B. C. even mean?" Frieza asked.

"This is what it means, **Special Beam Cannon!**" Dark yelled firing a Special Beam Cannon at Frieza who blocked it the same way he blocked Goku's Kamehameha wave, only leaving Frieza's hands burned almost all the way through.

"I must admit, that attack of yours really hurt me quite a bit." Frieza said shaking the hand he block the Special Beam Cannon with.

Goku looked surprised and thought, "Wow, when did Dark learn the Special Beam Cannon? Maybe he's been practicing to do that after seeing Piccolo do it in our battle against Raditz."

"Sorry to break this to you two, but my chances of survival are far greater than yours right now. I'll show you two every last bit of my power! There's no way you two can defeat me! Prepare yourselves!" Frieza yelled and charged up power as Goku and Dark saw that Frieza looked a little more bulk than before.

"I know that both Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans love a good challenge, my full power should be a pretty good challenge for the two of you!" Frieza said with a smirk.

"There's no time, we've got to finish this fast." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back on Earth, Mr. Popo gathered all the Dragon Balls as requested by Kami and has summoned the Eternal Dragon Shenron as Iris stood by Mr. Popo.

"Tell me your wish, and I'll grant it, as long as it is within my power." Shenron said.

"Shenron, I wish to revive all the people Frieza has killed on Planet Namek, can you grant this wish?" Mr. Popo wished as Shenron thought about it for a moment.

"Is it too much for you to grant?" Iris asked.

"It's not impossible, it may take me a while, but I'll give it my best shot to revive all that Frieza has killed on Planet Namek, as you wish." Shenron said as his eyes glowed red while looking at the sky.

* * *

Frieza punched Goku in the gut and kicked Dark in the chest sending the two Super Saiyans flying as Frieza stopped them and pounded them into the ground as Goku and Dark rebounded and shot back up to the sky.

"I've got to admit, you two really are a challenge. You two might be the strongest fighters in the universe... besides me of course." Frieza smirked.

"You're a challenge yourself Frieza." Goku said.

"I've never this thrilled in a battle for quite a while." Dark said before he and Goku got into Kamehameha position.

"Take this Frieza!" Goku and Dark yelled as they fired their Kamehameha waves at Frieza who didn't have time to block or avoid as he took the hit head on.

* * *

Namekians from almost everywhere on Planet Namek looked around in confusion after seeing the dark sky.

* * *

Vegeta woke up to see thunder dancing in the sky as he asked in confusion, "I'm alive, but how? And what's this great power I'm sensing? It can't be Kakarot and Dragon Boy, can it? I've got to find out." after that Vegeta took off to where he was sensing the power levels.

* * *

Riku and Knight appeared in the air as they looked around to see that Planet Namek looks a bit dark and creepy.

"I don't understand, how are we alive again? I thought Frieza killed us." Knight said in confusion as Riku got a pretty good idea.

"I think I know why." Riku said as Knight turned to Riku.

"Someone must have gathered all the Dragon Balls on Earth and used the wish to revive everyone that Frieza has killed on Planet Namek, I also sense a great increase in Dark's power as well as Goku's." Riku explained.

"Wait, I've just realized that Dark and Goku are the only ones battling Frieza right now." Knight said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"They might need our help, come on!" Riku said as he and Knight flew off to help their best friend.

* * *

As the fight continued, Frieza said, "The planet has begun to implode... It's likely that we have less than two minutes left until the explosion."

"He's right Goku, we've gotta hurry and take him down." Dark thought as Goku nodded in agreement.

Frieza punched Goku and Dark in the face and said, "Which might be best, your death by my hands or the big bang? Either way you two can't survive in outer space, so you deaths are assured."

* * *

The fighting stopped when everyone looked at the sky and Frieza asked, "Alright, now what's going on!?"

Vegeta, Riku, and Knight flew up to see Frieza, Goku, Dark, and Dende and Porunga on the ground.

"Riku, Knight, you're alive!" Dark exclaimed in extreme happiness after seeing his two best friends alive again as Vegeta, Riku, and Knight got a good look at Goku and Dark and boy were they surprised.

"Dark, what happened to you?" Knight asked before he and Riku heard Vegeta chuckle.

"Kakarot, you sly dog, I didn't know you and Dragon Boy had it in you. So how does it feel to be Super Saiyans." Vegeta smirked surprising Riku and Knight as they looked at Dark again.

"I don't believe it, Dark, our best friend, became a Super Saiyan. And here I thought that Super Saiyans were a myth, boy did he and Goku proved me wrong." Riku said as he and Knight were proud of Dark before everyone turned their attention to Porunga and Dende.

"Alright, what's going on? I thought I killed that little Namekian! Wait a minute, the Eternal Dragon! Looks like I'll get my wish for immortality after all." Frieza smirked.

"Dende, if you can hear me, then tell the Eternal Dragon to wish everyone on Planet Namek except for me, Goku, and Frieza to be transported to Planet Earth, and hurry!" Dark told Dende through mind link as Dende nodded and tuned to the Dragon.

"**Porunga, I wish that everyone on Planet Namek except for Dark, Goku, and Frieza to be transported to a planet called Earth!**" Dende wished in Namekian as Knight, who can understand Namekian language, looked shocked.

"So be it." Porunga said as his eyes glowed red and transported everyone except for Goku, Dark, and Frieza to Planet Earth, even though Knight tried to take Dark with them as Knight landed on the grass of Planet Earth.

* * *

"Dark, no, I wasn't quick enough." Knight said in disappointment before he looked around Earth and was surprised and happy by how beautiful Earth looks.

"Hey, what happened?" Upa asked in confusion as Devon saw his dad next to Knight and a few Namekians.

"Dad, you're alive!" Devon yelled in happiness running towards Riku and attacked him with a big hug as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Devon, what happened? How did we get back to Earth?" Riku asked in confusion.

"It was the Super Saiyans, one of them told Dende to wish everyone here to this planet because Planet Namek was in danger of blowing up, but the Super Saiyans decided to stay with Frieza on Planet Namek." Guru explained shocking everyone.

* * *

On Planet Namek, Dark sighed in relief and then he said, "Good, it's just the three of us on this planet now."

"That means we can fight without holding back." Goku said getting what Dark was talking about.

"Well either way, you two will die in two minutes. Poor little things." Frieza smirked.

"Look who's talking." Goku said as he punched Frieza in the gut.

"You detested Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans. You called them monkeys. And now you're going to be killed by a Saiyan and a Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Dark said as he and Frieza sent a barrage of punches and kicks to one another.

"Bluff all you want you two, but I'm the only one who'll see this planet blow up. Impudent fools." Frieza said as he summoned two sharp purple kai disks in his hands.

"I haven't lost to a Saiyan or a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, and I'm not about to start today!" Frieza yelled as he threw the kai disks at Goku and Dark.

Goku and Dark tried to get away from the disks but they kept following them as they both saw the disks cut clean through boulders like they were pieces of paper.

They were almost goners until some quick thinking from both of them made them narrowly avoid the disks, however they didn't count on Frieza getting hit with his own attack, leaving the galactic tyrant without the bottom half of his body and only one arm as the two Super Saiyans dropped out of their fighting stances.

"Please... help me." Frieza said weakly.

"And why should we?" Goku asked.

Even though he was mad at Frieza for what he did to Riku and Knight before they were revived, Dark gave Frieza some of his energy for the galactic tyrant to breath normally.

"There, I gave you a little bit of my energy, I can never leave a defenseless person to perish, even if it's you Frieza. Now, use the energy I gave you, get away from this planet, and save yourself. Me and Goku never want to see you again Frieza. Come on Goku, lets go." Dark said as he and Goku took to the sky to find their ship.

"I'm the mightiest in the universe! I'm Frieza, the emperor of space! NOW DIE BY MY HANDS MONKEYS!" Frieza shouted the last part in extreme anger as he used his only hand to fire a powerful energy blast at Goku and Dark.

Goku and Dark turned around, cupped one of their hands on one another, shouted, "YOU FOOL!" and fired a combined Kamehameha wave that easily overpowered Frieza's attack and killed Frieza as Goku and Dark looked at the spot where they last saw Frieza.

* * *

Using their powers as Super Saiyans, Goku and Dark have finally rid the galaxy of Frieza, the galactic tyrant. But can they find their ship in time to escape Planet Namek before it blows up? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	47. Hello and Goodbye

Previously on Dragon Ball Z White, after Frieza killed Krillin, Riku, and Knight, Goku and Dark turned into Super Saiyans and used their new powers to battle Frieza again. A wish was made on the Dragon Balls back on Earth, reviving all who were killed by Frieza on Planet Namek, including Vegeta, Riku, and Knight. Dende used the last wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls to transport everyone except for Goku, Dark, and Frieza to Planet Earth. Using a combined Kamehameha wave, Goku and Dark have finally defeated Frieza once and for all, but they couldn't stop Planet Namek as it blew up. Are Goku and Dark still alive? What will the Namekians do now that they've lost their home? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z White!

Hello and Goodbye

Guru looked up in the sky and said to the Namekians and Knight, "My children, I'm afraid Planet Namek is no more, and I have no idea where the two Super Saiyans are."

Knight was shocked more than the Namekians as he looked down on the ground and thought, "No, Dark."

"I'm afraid there's more, I don't have much longer. Moori, all my knowledge of the Dragon Balls now go to you, you are the new guardian." Guru said to Moori who bowed down in acceptance.

Guru turned his attention to Knight and said, "Knight, come here my child."

Knight walked up to Guru as the big Namekian placed a big hand on Knight's head as Guru said, "You've come a long way ever since you first came to Planet Namek. After all these years, you're finally reunited with your closest friends. That is why when my other children try to find a new home, I think it would be best if you stayed here on Earth with your best friend."

"But Guru..." Knight tried to start but Guru held up his other hand, signaling Knight to stop.

"You've been trying to find your friends on Namek for years, only to have them find you." Guru said as tears started to form in Knight's eyes.

"What's with Knight?" Bulma silently asked.

"He's been on Planet Namek for years, Guru and the other Namekians treated him like family, so I can imagine that it's hard for Knight to say goodbye to Guru and the other Namekians." Riku whispered back.

"Knight, before I go, there's one thing you need to know, you've made me proud... to call you my son." Guru said before he took one last breath and passed away, leaving Moori the new Namekian guardian as Knight and the other Namekians mourned for the loss of Guru.

"Hey don't be so down everyone, you can all stay at my house until you find a new home." Bulma happily suggested as the Namekians got a little happier.

Bulma turned to Vegeta who had his back against a tree and his arms crossed as Bulma said, "What about you? Hey homeboy."

"What? Homeboy?" Vegeta asked in confusion.

"Hey loosen up, you're gonna need a place to crash too." Bulma said as Vegeta 'hmphed' and turned his head away from her.

"Hey why don't you drop the arrogant tough guy act and just relax? Let it all go, take a vacation for goodness sake. Unwind, see what life has to offer you, you're actually kinda cute." Bulma giggled as Vegeta turned his attention back to Bulma.

"What? I'm not kinda... Shut up." Vegeta said in surprise.

"Well come on everyone, our friends must be worried sick about us." Panpour said as everyone took off for Capsule Corp.

* * *

After arriving at Capsule Corp., everyone except for Knight, Vegeta, Piccolo, and the Namekians were greeted with big hugs mostly from Chi-Chi, Bianca, and Mrs. Briefs as Iris looked at Knight and Knight looked back at Iris, staring into each others eyes as they both started to blush a little bit.

Riku saw Knight and Iris blushing a bit, smirked and thought, "Well now, what's this?"

Riku walked next to Knight, placed his arm around Knight's shoulders and said, "So Iris, I see that you've met my friend Knight?"

Iris looked nervous as she extended her hand for Knight to shake it as she manage to say, "It's uh... nice to meet you... My name's Iris, I'm also... a friend of Dark's."

Knight shook his head and shook hands with Iris as he said, "Oh, uh... it's nice to meet you too Iris."

"Why don't I just leave you two alone to chat?" Riku asked before he left to find his wife and son.

* * *

During their stay at Capsule Corp., the Namekians took some joy in playing Earth games like poker and golf, and Iris couldn't stop thinking about Knight.

Vegeta spotted a spaceship that looked like Goku and Dark's ship.

"Yes, she's quite a beauty isn't she?" Dr. Briefs said walking next to Vegeta.

"I thought this planet had no good spaceships." Vegeta wondered.

"They didn't, but after the battle that took place here on Earth, I figured that Capsule Corp. should be the first to have great space transportation." Dr. Briefs said happily as Vegeta thought that maybe the Earthlings were more crafty than he thought.

* * *

136 day later (A/N: I couldn't remember how many days are in a Namekian year, so please just go with me on this.), everyone gathered around and were now standing in front of Porunga.

"Tell me your three wishes, and I'll grant them for you one wish at a time." Porunga said as everyone thought about it.

"I wonder if we can bring Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Nam back? They've already been brought back to life once by the Earth's Dragon Balls." Bianca wondered silently.

Knight heard her and chuckled a bit as everyone looked at Knight who said, "Don't worry about that, Porunga can revive someone even if they've been revived before, but he can only bring back one person at a time."

Launch smiled at this and said, "Well lets go ahead and bring Krillin back."

"Wait, there's one more thing you need to know, if Porunga revives a person, they're revived on the planet they were killed on. Krillin was killed on Planet Namek, and with Namek gone, then Krillin would just be in outer space, desperate for air." Knight explained before anyone could make a wish as everyone looked sad.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance, "Are you really that dense? Just use the first wish to bring baldy to the check-in station, then use the second wish to bring him back, he should be on Earth if you do that."

"Hey, you might be right. Great plan Vegeta." Bulma said as Vegeta just turned his head away.

"**Porunga, please bring Krillin to the Earth's check-in station.**" Dende wished as Porunga's eyes glowed for a few seconds.

"It is done. What is your second wish?" Porunga said.

"**Revive Krillin.**" Dende wished as Porunga's eyes glowed again and Krillin appeared before everyone, confused.

Launch was the first to react and attacked Krillin with a big hug as she said, "Krillin, I was so worried about you."

"Welcome back partner." Gohan happily said.

"It feels great to be back." Krillin said still a little confused.

"Alright, now lets bring Goku back first and then wish Dark back!" Bulma said happily.

"**Porunga, revive the warrior named Goku.**" Dende wished as everyone looked happy, but not as happy as Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Bulma.

What Porunga said next shocked everyone, "I cannot grant that wish. The one called Goku is not dead. He said that he and Dark are in another planet training and they'll return soon."

"Oh man, why?" Gohan and Kudo said sadly.

"I know why." everyone turned to Master Roshi who continued with, "Because they're scared that's why, by the one thing more powerful than a Super Saiyan, their wives!"

"WHAT!?" Chi-Chi and Palutena angrily yelled as Chi-Chi was holding a sword and Palutena was crackling her knuckles, the two girls were dangerously glaring at Master Roshi while everyone else, including Vegeta, were scared a little and sweat dropping at the scene.

"Relax, it was just a joke." Master Roshi quickly said.

Kudo quickly snapped out of it and asked Dende, "Can you please tell Porunga to revive Master Yamcha?"

Dende nodded, turned to Porunga, and wished, "**Porunga, for the final wish, please revive a warrior named Yamcha.**"

"Very well, consider the third wish granted." Porunga said giving them the okay sign as his eyes glowed as Yamcha appeared but landed face first into the ground.

Yamcha got up, looked around, just in time to be hugged by Puar and Kudo.

"You're three wishes have been granted, now I must go." Porunga said before he disappeared and the Namekian Dragon Balls got scattered.

"It's good to have you back Yamcha." Krillin said as Yamcha placed Kudo on top of his shoulders.

"I've really missed you Master Yamcha." Kudo said with tears in his eyes.

"I've missed you too little man." Yamcha happily said.

* * *

Another 136 days have passed and everyone used the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Nam first, Tien second, and Chiaotzu third as Tien and Chiaotzu were hugged by Launch and Devon.

"I thought we'd never see you again." Launch said with tears in her eyes as Tien hugged her back.

"It's good to have you and Master Tien back." Devon told Chiaotzu happily as tears threatened to fall out of his eyes.

* * *

Another Namekian year later, the Namekians used the first wish to find an uninhabited planet, the second wish for a preview of the planet Porunga found, and the final wish to be transported to the planet.

"You have some good friends Knight, I can tell you'll fit in with this planet with no problem. We'll miss you Knight." Moori said sadly.

"I'll miss all of you too, take good care of each other." Knight said sadly.

"Piccolo, you're more than welcome to join us." Moori offered.

"Thank you, but my home is here on Planet Earth." Piccolo declined.

Dende gave Knight one more hug and said goodbye to Gohan, Kudo, and Devon before all the Namekians (except for Piccolo) were transported off of Planet Earth for their new home.

"I guess I'll use this time to find Kakarot and Dragon Boy." Vegeta thought walking towards the ship.

* * *

Everything worked out well, Yamcha, Nam, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Krillin are revived, the Namekians are in their new home, and Knight is reunited with Riku and now both Riku and Knight happily wait for the day they reunite with Dark again as everyone else waits for the day Goku and Dark return. Find out what happens as the story continues next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	48. Frieza's Counterattack

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, everyone on Earth used the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Krillin, Yamcha, Nam, Tien, and Chiaotzu. They tried to do the same for Goku and Dark, but everyone was surprised that Porunga said that Goku and Dark are still alive and will return to Earth shortly. The Namekians used their other three wishes for a new planet, leaving Knight on Earth in hopes of the Pure-Hearted Saiyan to have a better life on Planet Earth. After hearing that Goku and Dark are still alive out there in space, Vegeta took Dr. Briefs spaceship and ventured off in space to find Goku and Dark, but someone from Vegeta's past is about to land on Planet Earth soon after, and the Z-Fighters will be in for a surprise today!

Frieza's Counterattack

A few months have passed since Knight had to say goodbye to the Namekians, during the time, Knight was introduced to Bora, Korin, Kami (this surprised Knight after finding out he was a Namekian), Mr. Popo, the Ox-King, and Turtle.

Iris took Knight over to Capsule Corp after Bulma called Iris over to hang out.

Iris and Knight made it to Capsule Corp. and saw Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Mrs. Briefs in the living room drinking tea.

"Glad you two could make it." Bulma said happily.

"Thanks for having us." Iris thanked as she and Knight took a seat on a couch.

"So Knight, how are you doing?" Yamcha asked.

"I've been doing fine, still kind of worried about Dark though. Dark finally remembered everything in his past only for Frieza to kill me and Riku afterwords." Knight growled the last part.

"Yeah, but if Frieza hadn't killed you, Riku, and Krillin, then Dark and Goku wouldn't have become Super Saiyans and beat Frieza." Bulma happily said trying to cheer Knight up until she and Iris smelled something odd.

"Now what's that awful smell?" Bulma asked as everyone looked at Knight.

"Knight, I think you need a bath." Iris said holding her nose as Knight sniffed his arm and looked a little grossed out.

"Well I guess I do need to get clean." Knight said before the right shoulder blade of his broken armor fell off.

"Uh... Not only that, but we better get you out of that old armor too." Yamcha suggested.

"I'll take you to the bathroom Knight, follow me." Bulma said as Knight followed her to the bathroom before he entered alone, took off his armor, stepped into the shower, and turned the water on.

* * *

A few minutes later, Iris entered leaving some new clothes for Knight to wear before she picked up Knight's old armor, trying to figure out what to do with it.

"Well, maybe I can still wash his armor." Iris thought out loud.

"Don't worry about my armor right now, besides I was thinking about throwing it away anyway." Knight told her, making Iris jump a bit.

"Oh... Okay, well I laid out some clothes for you... Yell if you need anything else." Iris nervously said before she left the bathroom to take care of Knight's armor.

"I don't get it, why is Iris acting so nervous around me? I guess that's how the women are on this planet." Knight thought as he grabbed some shampoo and lathered some on his hair.

* * *

Outside, Bulma was looking at the sky as Iris stepped out to join her.

"You're worried about them too, aren't you?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, but I know they'll be back soon. You seem to be more worried about Dark than Goku." Bulma said after seeing the worried look on Iris' face.

"Well of course I am, I haven't seen Dark in years before Raditz came to Earth. The only thing I had at the time were my memories of the Unova journey I had with him, Cheren, and Bianca. I admit he was a total goofball and always seems to get into trouble from time to time, but he always put his friends before himself, even some of the Gym Leaders back in Unova did their best to try and find him after he left. But after Cheren, Bianca, and Professor Juniper came back and told us about Dark traveling with Goku, we stopped searching for him, knowing that Dark was in good hands." Iris explained before they heard a pair of foot steps.

The girls turned around to see Yamcha and Knight, who was wearing grey pants, a black cloth attached to the back, black boots, grey wristbands, and a gold ring below each of his shoulders (A/N: Native Uniform 1 from Ultimate Tenkaichi), he also kept his tail wrapped around his waist as Iris looked at Knight before she looked away so Knight wouldn't notice the blush on her face.

"Uh... You look nice Knight." Iris said quickly.

"Thanks, and I really like the clothes you've laid out for me. So anyone heard from Vegeta yet?" Knight said looking at the sky before everyone heard a crash from Bulma's backyard as everyone ran to the backyard to see Mrs. Briefs standing in front of Vegeta's ship, that looks a little broken as Vegeta stepped out of the ship with a scowl on his face.

"Well welcome back Vegeta, would you care for some tea?" Mrs. Briefs asked happily.

"Where are Kakarot and Dragon Boy?" Vegeta asked silently.

"You mean you still haven't found them?" Yamcha asked with a smirk before Vegeta landed in front of him, glaring at the scar faced warrior.

"Don't remind me, I'm angry enough to hurt somebody! And pounding you might just be the antidote I need!" Vegeta growled as he and Yamcha growled at each other, ready to fight, before Bulma got between them.

"Smells like Knight wasn't the only one who needed a bath, follow me." Bulma happily said to Vegeta as everyone else (except for Mrs. Briefs) looked at Bulma in confusion.

* * *

After some arguing between Bulma and Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince was in the shower while the others and Oolong who arrived not that long ago, were on the balcony talking amongst themselves.

"I don't get it, why's Vegeta acting like such a jerk?" Iris asked.

"That's how most Saiyans are, and there were a rare number of Pure-Hearted Saiyans who act like that as well." Knight explained.

"Plus he's use to getting what he wants." Bulma added before a shout came from the bathroom.

"Servant woman, bring me a drying cloth at once!" Vegeta yelled as Bulma glared at the door.

"Can you even hear me woman?!" Vegeta yelled after a few seconds.

"I hear you, but my name's Bulma, and I'm not your servant, so say please!" Bulma yelled as she turned her back against the door.

Vegeta growled, "Fine, whatever, forget about the damn drying cloth then!"

Bulma turned against the door and yelled, "Fine, air dry for all I care you big jerk!"

"What the...? Is this some kinda joke?!" Vegeta yelled confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"These clothes you've left me, are they for a man or woman? They're pink!" Vegeta growled while holding a pink t-shirt and a pair of yellow pants.

"That's the latest style on this planet!" Bulma said as everyone behind her, except for a confused Knight, tried to hold in their laughter.

The laughter died down as Vegeta exited the bathroom wearing the pink t-shirt, yellow pants, and a pair of black shoes as Vegeta growled, "This is ridiculous, I'm a warrior, not a variety of flower!"

Everybody laughed again until Vegeta shouted, "STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!"

"Relax, listen Goku and Dark will be back soon. I know because I've known Goku since he was a boy, he'll be back soon trust me." Bulma said cooling Vegeta down a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Mt. Paozu, Palutena and Kudo were sparring with each other, Gohan was studying in his room, Chi-Chi was doing the dishes, and Dark's Pokemon listened well as Panpour told them what happened on Planet Namek.

"Then I said, "I'll show you worthless!", and then I gave that Frieza grunt a beating he won't soon forget." Panpour said before he and Dark's other Pokemon laughed at the memory.

Palutena and Kudo took a break from sparring as Kudo asked, "Hey mom, do you think dad might be surprised if I went Super Saiyan too?"

"I'm pretty sure he would be, maybe even double surprised if I went Super Saiyan myself." Palutena said before she, Kudo, and Gohan sensed something evil/familiar as Gohan put his Saiyan armor on and followed Palutena, Kudo, and Panpour, who was riding on Kudo's shoulder, and flew off to where they've sensed the evil/familiar power.

* * *

Vegeta, Knight, and Yamcha sensed it as well as Vegeta exclaimed, "It's Frieza!"

"That's impossible, Goku and Dark defeated them." Yamcha said in disbelief.

"Well, they must've not done a damn good job because Frieza's on his way to Earth!" Vegeta yelled before he, Knight, and Yamcha took off to where they sensed what Vegeta thought might be Frieza.

* * *

Soon the other Z-Fighters sensed Frieza's power and flew off to where they were sensing the power and ended up in the rocky lands.

"I don't understand, I thought Goku and Dark took care of Frieza on Planet Namek how could it be him?" Riku asked Vegeta in disbelief.

"Look, I know it's Frieza, I make it my business to know!" Vegeta yelled as he and Riku were glaring at each other before everyone saw an air craft coming their way as they got a good look to see Bulma, Iris, Puar, Cheren, and Bianca coming their way.

"What are they doing here? Then again, what am I doing here?" Panpour asked himself as the craft landed and Bulma, Puar, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris exited and walked up to the fighters and the talking Pokemon.

"Mom, what are you doing here? It might not be safe for you." Devon asked, not wanting his mom to get hurt.

"We've decided we couldn't let you guys go alone." Bianca said.

"Plus I'd like to see this Frieza guy myself." Cheren added.

Vegeta smacked his forehead, groaned, and said, "Alright, but just stay out of my way everyone, I'm dealing with Frieza myself."

* * *

Everyone moved in closer until they saw a ship that looks like Frieza's, some men, Frieza himself with some built in parts of his body, and a tall alien that looks like Frieza when he was in his first form.

"What do you think of this planet so far father?" Frieza asked with a smirk on his face.

"So this is Planet Earth? Very nice, and breathtaking, I like it. Good find indeed son." Frieza's father, King Cold said with his own smirk.

"This is also where we'll find the surviving Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Frieza chuckled.

"I see, men, prepare to search for any Saiyan or Pure-Hearted Saiyan!" King Cold ordered as some of his men started to search.

The Z-Fighters were about to jump in and stop them, until everyone heard an explosion from behind King Cold's ship.

* * *

Who caused the explosion? Was it a friend, or a new enemy ready to battle the Z-Fighters? Find out in the next surprising chapter of Dragon Ball Z White!


	49. The Two Mysterious Youths

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Vegeta returned to Earth after his failed attempt to find Goku and Dark. Bad news for the Earth came fast when Frieza and his father, King Cold, came to the planet with an evil purpose. The Z-Fighters were about ready to jump in and stop Frieza once and for all, until an unknown explosion came from behind King Cold's ship. What does this mean? Find out today!

The Two Mysterious Youths

"Men, what's going on over there?!" King Cold asked as some knocked out men came flying out of the smoke cloud.

Everyone was curiously watching as two figures walked out of the smoke cloud.

One figure was a teenage boy with lavender hair just like Devon's, blue eyes, he was wearing a black tank-top underneath a purple Capsule Corp. jacket, black pants, golden boots, and had a sword on his back.

The second figure was another teenage boy with darkish purple hair in a Chonmage, black eyes, he wore a black tank-top with a Capsule Corp. logo on it, white pants, black wristbands, grey boots, what looks like a brown furry belt around his waist, and he also has a sword on his back.

* * *

The Z-Fighters watched the two newcomers in curiosity.

"Who are they?" Upa asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before." Krillin answered as they watched the two mysterious youths walk closer to King Cold's ship.

"Those fools have no idea what they're doing." Vegeta thought while watching the scene carefully.

* * *

The two boys looked at Frieza with a cold gaze in their eyes.

"So, you must be Frieza." the lavender haired figure said to Frieza who looked as surprised as King Cold.

"How do you know my name?" Frieza asked still a little surprised.

"We've heard about you before, and if you want to destroy this planet, you'll have to get through us." the purple haired boy said as he and the lavender haired figure got into fighting position.

* * *

The Z-Fighters looked shock to see the newcomers getting ready to fight Frieza, King Cold, and his men.

"Are those two crazy!? Frieza could tear them apart, now that he's part cyborg!" Panpour yelled before Vegeta placed his hand over the talking Pokemon's mouth.

"Keep your power level low and keep quiet!" Vegeta growled before he let go of Panpour's mouth and turned his attention back to Frieza and the two new guys.

Riku and Knight looked confused as Riku said to Knight through mind link, "Something feels a little odd, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm sensing Saiyan power in the lavender haired boy, and Pure-Hearted Saiyan power in the purple haired boy. What's even weirder is that the purple haired boy's power almost feels like my own." Knight replied with a nod.

* * *

Frieza smirked, "Alright, lets see what you're made of hot shots."

"Now this I've gotta see." King Cold said with a smirk as he sat down on a big rock to watch the fight that is about to unfold.

"Men, get those two trouble makers!" Frieza ordered as King Cold's men charged towards the two boys.

The two boys jumped out of the way and defeated King Cold's men one-by-one with a punch, a kick, and/or a chop to the back of the neck.

* * *

The Z-Fighters looked more surprised by what the two mysterious boys just did to King Cold's men.

"Wow, those two sure are strong." Palutena said.

Vegeta grunted, "They just got lucky, there's no way those two are as strong as a Saiyan or a Pure-Hearted Saiyan."

"Don't count them out just yet." Riku said as the Z-Fighters saw that the two mysterious boys turned their attention to Frieza.

* * *

"You're next Frieza." the lavender haired fighter said as he and the other mysterious fighter charged towards Frieza and vice-versa.

Frieza tried to punch and kick the newcomers, but they kept dodging his attack like they were nothing.

"Not bad, but how about this?" Frieza asked before he wrapped his tail around the purple haired fighter's throat.

"I'll admit, that's a good move. But I know a better one." the purple haired fighter said with a smirk while looking at the lavender haired fighter, who nodded in approval.

* * *

The Z-Fighters watched closely and then they went wide eyed when the purple haired fighter's brown belt unfurled to reveal that it was a Saiyan tail.

"Is that...?" Bulma asked.

"A tail?" Cheren finished.

"That's impossible, there shouldn't be another Saiyan or Pure-Hearted Saiyan left alive!" Vegeta thought in shock as everyone noticed that the purple haired fighter's tail started to glow.

"What's he doing?" Kudo asked.

* * *

Frieza and King Cold watched in shock as the lavender haired fighter stood back with his arms crossed.

"W-What are you doing?!" Frieza asked the purple haired fighter.

"Just watch this. **DRAGON TAIL!**" the purple haired fighter yelled as he hit Frieza in the side with his glowing tail, causing Frieza to let go and crashing towards his father's ship as the purple haired fighter flew next to his friend.

* * *

The Z-Fighters were stunned by what the purple haired fighter just did.

"Uh, what did that guy just do?" Bulma asked in awe and confusion.

"I believe he said that it was Dragon Tail." Devon answered as Iris' eyes were like dinner plates.

"But Dragon Tail is a Dragon-Type Pokemon move! How can he possibly do that?!" Iris asked.

"Well, lets just hang on a second. I do not think they are done yet." Nam said as they turned their attention back to the fight.

* * *

Frieza got back up and was now glaring at the two mysterious fighters.

"So you two are Saiyans now right?! Yeah right, I'd like to see what else you two can do!" Frieza yelled in anger as the two mysterious fighters looked at each other and nodded.

"You'll see alright." the lavender haired fighter said.

"You may be surprised by what you see." the purple haired fighter said as the two newcomers started to yelled and power up as the Earth around them started to shake and rocks around them started to float in the air.

* * *

With a final shout, the two mysterious warriors were surrounded in a bright gold aura as everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

Everyone then uncovered their eyes and were shocked to see the two mysterious warriors with golden hair, teal eyes, the lavender haired fighter's now gold hair standing up a bit, the purple haired fighter's tail gold instead of brown, their muscles a little bigger, and their skin paler.

"I don't believe it." Riku said in disbelief.

"It can't be." Knight said in shock.

"They're Super Saiyans!" Piccolo exclaimed silently.

"That's impossible, you need to be a Saiyan or a Pure-Hearted Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta growled while sweating nervously a little.

"They have the ability to turn into Super Saiyans and one of them has a tail, what more do you want?" Iris asked in anger while glaring at Vegeta who glared back.

* * *

"Now lets finish this." the tailless Super Saiyan said as he and his friend charged towards Frieza and King Cold in speeds that surprised everyone.

The tailless Super Saiyan kicked Frieza into the air, flew after him, unsheathed his sword, and sliced Frieza multiple times and finished with an energy blast that reduced Frieza to nothing.

"You must understand, my son was evil, not me. I wasn't going to harm this planet in any way." King Cold tried.

"Listen, may I see your sword for a minute?" King Cold asked as the tailed Super Saiyan nodded and handed his sword to King Cold.

"Amazing, it's just his friend's sword. Maybe these two need their swords to fight, *chuckles* I've got them." King Cold thought with a smirk.

King Cold then charged towards the tailed Super Saiyan and tried to attack him with his own sword, but the tailed Super Saiyan grabbed the sword before King Cold could strike, shocking King Cold as the tailed Super Saiyan took his sword back.

"Nice try, now watch this." the tailed Super Saiyan said as he cupped his hands together in a familiar way.

* * *

The Z-Fighters were watching the tailed Super Saiyan getting ready to fire an attack.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Upa asked.

"If you're seeing the tailed Super Saiyan do a Kamehameha wave, then yeah I'm seeing what you're seeing." Panpour said.

"How does that guy even know about the Kamehameha wave?" Yamcha asked.

"Maybe someone taught him that move Master Yamcha." Kudo answered.

* * *

"Now hold on, lets just talk about this!" King Cold tried his best to avoid being hit by the tailed Super Saiyan, but it was in vain.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-**" the tailed Super Saiyan began as the wave started to form in his cupped hands.

"Now lets see if all that training paid off for him." the tailless Super Saiyan thought.

"**HAAAAAAAA!**" the tailed Super Saiyan fired a powerful Kamehameha wave, that reduced King Cold, his remaining men, and his ship to nothing.

As the wave died down, the two Super Saiyans powered down to their original form.

* * *

Everyone was shock even more at what just happened.

"I don't believe it, they just defeated Frieza and his father like they were nothing." Vegeta said while sweating nervously a little again.

"Panpour wants everyone to know that he's speechless right now." Panpour said in shock as the two mysterious Saiyans turned their attention to the Z-Fighters.

"Come with us, we know where Goku and Dark will land on this planet!" the lavender haired fighter called out confusing the Z-Fighters.

"What are they talking about?" Tien asked in confusion as the purple haired fighter flew towards the surprised Z-Fighters.

"Just follow us, and you'll find out." the purple haired fighter said with a gentle smile on his face.

"I say we go, they said that my dad and Uncle Dark will come back to Earth." Gohan said happily.

"Yeah, I'm with Gohan." Kudo happily said.

All of the other Z-Fighters thought about it and then nodded saying yes.

"Great, follow me and my friend, we'll take you guys to where they will land." the purple haired fighter said as he, the lavender haired fighter, and the Z-Fighters (with some of them carrying Bulma, Cheren, Bianca, Iris, and Panpour) flew off to where Goku and Dark might land back to Earth.

* * *

Frieza and his father are no more, but who are these two mysterious fighters with Saiyan blood in them? Why did they defeat Frieza for them? Are they telling the Z-Fighters the truth about Goku and Dark's return? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z White!


	50. Mystery Revealed

**Before I begin the chapter, I'd just like to thank Rojoneo for giving me an idea for a name for the purple haired character that went with Trunks. Thanks Rojoneo. Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

Last time on Dragon Ball Z White, Frieza and his father, King Cold, landed on Earth. Then they were challenged by two mysterious fighters, who seem to have Saiyan blood running through their veins. The two mysterious fighters fought Frieza, King Cold, and some of their men without breaking a sweat. The two mysterious strangers told the Z-Fighters that Goku and Dark will return to Earth and they are now leading the Z-Fighters to the spot where they think Goku and Dark might return. Just who are these two mysterious Saiyans? How do they know where Goku and Dark will return? Mysteries are revealed today on Dragon Ball Z White!

Mystery Revealed

The two mysterious fighters took the Z-Fighters to a big open area in the Rocky Fields.

"This is the spot." the lavender haired fighters said as everyone landed in the area.

"Goku and Dark should return right here in no time." the purple haired fighter said.

"Just who on Earth are you two, and how do you know that Goku and Dark will return here?" Panpour asked still not trusting the two newcomers.

"That's a secret that me and my friend would like to keep to ourselves." the lavender haired fighter said as Bulma looked at the logo on the jacket and tank-top.

"Do you two work for Capsule Corp.?" Bulma asked.

"No why?" the purple haired fighter asked back.

"You have the Capsule Corp. logo on your jacket and tank-top." Bulma said pointing at the logos on their clothing.

"Uh, we just know someone who works there." the lavender haired fighter said a little nervously.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, Goku and Dark still haven't returned to Earth.

"Alright boys, you said Kakarot and Dragon Boy would return to this planet at this spot, so where are they?!" Vegeta yelled impatiently.

"Why don't you just leave them alone and just wait for Goku and Dark to return instead of acting like a little kid?" Iris asked while glaring at Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince walked towards her with a glare of his own.

"Go ahead, say that to my face!" Vegeta growled.

"Little kid." Iris said mockingly making Vegeta furious.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Vegeta shouted in anger as he got ready to punch Iris as Knight got in between the Saiyan Prince and the Dragon Master.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Knight said sternly as Vegeta and Iris turned away from each other.

"Dark, I hope that you and Goku return soon, I really miss you." Palutena thought sadly while looking at the sky.

* * *

Another hour of waiting went by as Panpour looked up at the sky to see two round orbs coming down from the sky.

"INCOMING!" Panpour shouted as everyone got out of the way before the two orbs came crashing down, making two big craters where they've landed.

"Man, that was close." Cheren said.

"What was that Master Tien?" Devon asked his teacher.

"I have no idea." Tien said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, lets go take a look." Riku said as everyone walked towards the craters to see two Saiyan space pods.

* * *

The two pods opened up to reveal Goku and Dark coming out of them in strange clothing as everyone was happy to see them again.

"Dad, you're back!" Gohan and Kudo exclaimed happily as they tackled their fathers into a big hug.

Everyone else came down to greet Goku and Dark, most with big hugs while Piccolo, Vegeta, and the two mysterious fighters just stood back.

"Dark, I'm so happy to see you again." Panpour said with tears in his eyes.

"We were so worried about you and Goku." Palutena said before she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to see everyone again. But, how did you guys know we would come here?" Goku asked in confusion.

"They did." Upa said pointing at the mysterious fighters.

"They knew where and when you two would arrive before hand." Yamcha explained.

"Perfect, now I can challenge Kakarot and become a Super Saiyan myself." Vegeta thought with a smirk.

"Listen, I hate to break up this happy reunion, but Goku, Dark, me and my friend would like to have a word with you two alone." the lavender haired fighter said.

"Sure, no problem." Goku said before he, Dark, and the two newcomers flew to a different part of the area where everyone else can still see them but not hear them.

* * *

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Dark asked.

"First, we need you two to become Super Saiyans." the purple haired fighter said confusing Goku and Dark.

"I don't know why, but okay." Goku said before he and Dark turned into Super Saiyans.

"So, now what?" Dark asked as the newcomers turned into Super Saiyans as well.

"Now, to test your strengths." the tailless Super Saiyan said before he and his friend got their swords out and charged towards Goku and Dark.

Dark and Goku blocked the slashes from the swords using only one finger each.

* * *

After the many slash blocks, the four Super Saiyans changed back to their normal forms.

"Good, it seems as though that what we were told about you two was true after all." the lavender haired fighter said.

"Now it's time to tell you two the truth." the purple haired fighter said seriously.

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone." the lavender haired fighter said.

"No problem." Goku said.

"We'll keep it a secret." Dark said.

"Good, first of all, my name is Trunks, the guy next to me is my friend, Neo (A/N: Thanks again Rojoneo), we came from 20 years into the future." Trunks said surprising Goku and Dark.

"Unbelievable." Goku and Dark said at the same time.

"It may seem that way to you two. Vegeta said that there are only three Saiyans and six Pure-Hearted Saiyans left alive, and two of them are only half-human, but I shouldn't be surprised by his attitude, he's my father after all." Trunks said shocking Goku and Dark.

"WHAT!? You're really Vegeta's son?" Goku asked as he and Dark looked at Vegeta and then back at Trunks.

"Well, I do see the resemblance between them." Dark said.

"What about you?" Goku asked Neo.

"I'm half-Pure-Hearted Saiyan, and my father happens to be Knight." Neo said shocking Goku and Dark even more as they looked at Knight and then back at Neo.

"I'll be born a year from now, Trunks will be born a year after me." Neo explained.

"Unbelievable, Vegeta and Knight are going to be daddies." Goku said while laughing as did Dark.

"I'm happy that Knight will have a son of his own one day." Dark said happily.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Knight sneezed.

"Are you okay buddy?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why that happened." Knight said while running his finger under his nose.

* * *

"Goku, Dark, we didn't come here to tell you that." Trunks said seriously.

"Pay attention you two, this is important." Neo said as Goku and Dark turned their attention back to Neo and Trunks.

"Right sorry, so what brings you two here from the future?" Dark asked.

"In three years on the morning of May 12th at 10:00 A.M., a destructive duo will show up on an island, nine miles, south-west of South City. They have terrible powers even by our standards. Goku, Dark, they're monsters. That's the best me and Neo can describe them. Once these two surface, the Earth and everything you two know will be gone for good." Trunks explained.

"What's the deal, are they aliens or something?" Goku asked in confusion.

"No, they're both androids, created by a scientist by the name of Dr. Gero." Neo explained.

"Do you two remember the Red Ribbon Army?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, me and Goku took them down when we were kids. Why did you ask?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Dr. Gero was lucky to survive after what you two did to the Red Ribbon Army, and he has been busy working on the two androids ever since. Goku, Dark, he wants revenge for what you two did to the Red Ribbon Army. The androids are ruthless. Hunting me and Trunks down is one of their favorite hobbies when they're not causing pain and suffering to other people and the worst part is is that me and Trunks don't stand a chance against them." Neo explained with his fist shaking after remembering what the androids like to do in his time.

"But what about the others, are they helping you two with the androids?" Goku asked.

Trunks shook his head and said, "They can't Goku, they're all dead. Three years from now, the Earth's last line of defense will be gone. Me and Neo are all that's left. Vegeta, Piccolo, Nam, Upa, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Palutena, Riku, Knight, they even got Bora and Yajirobe, they all fell before the androids terrible might. And without the Dragon Balls, we can't undo the damage caused by the androids."

"Only five of us lived, me, Trunks, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon, Gohan, Kudo, and Devon were our mentors at the time, they've taught us how to fight and Kudo taught me the Kamehameha wave. They eventually got them too. The androids took practically everything away from us, and that happened three years ago in our time." Neo explained as a single tear slid down his cheek as Trunks placed a comforting hand on Neo's shoulder.

"Well, what happens to me and Goku? Do we die in the battle against the androids?" Dark asked.

"No Dark, you and Goku die before you can even fight the androids. Not too long from now, you two catch a deadly virus at the heart that you've caught from outer space. Goku, you catch it first and after a couple of days Dark catches it too." Neo explained.

"Sorry to be the bearers of bad news, but you two needed to know this." Trunks said.

"Aw man, I can't believe that me and Dark get killed by a stupid virus." Goku said.

"Don't worry though, in our timeline, our moms worked helped each other to create a cure for the heart virus you two will catch. Me and Trunks each have a bottle for you guys. Take it as soon as either one of you gets sick and you two will be fine." Neo said as he and Trunks each handed a bottle over to Dark and Goku.

"Wow, thanks guys." Dark said happily.

"And it's purple, I hope it's grape flavored." Goku said happily.

"Our moms believe that you two can make anything better, and we believed them." Trunks said.

"We know your moms don't we? Do we know them now, or do we meet them in the future?" Goku asked as Trunks and Neo blush slightly.

"You know them now." Trunks said.

"So do they live next to us or something?" Dark asked in confusion.

"My mom is standing right there." Trunks said pointing at someone behind them as Goku and Dark fell down to the floor laughing hard.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Dark said.

"BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER!?" Goku said as he and Dark continued laughing.

* * *

Everyone looked surprised to see what Goku and Dark were doing.

"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarot and Dragon Boy fell down." Vegeta said in surprise.

"Maybe they've been in space too long." Cheren said while sweat dropping.

"I think I've heard Goku say my name." Bulma said.

* * *

"Wow, Vegeta and Bulma, I thought she would be marrying Yamcha." Goku said as he and Dark stood up.

"Well, they break up sometime before the androids surface and that's when my mom goes for my dad." Trunks said still blushing.

"What about your mom Neo? Did you get your purple hair from her?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, she's right over there." Neo said pointing at someone in the crowd making Dark fall down to the ground again laughing hard.

"IRIS, SHE'S YOUR MOTHER!? OH MY KAMI!" Dark said as he continued laughing.

* * *

Everyone looked surprised again.

"Now that other guy just pointed his finger and Dark fell down again." Knight said in surprise.

"It must be the heat of this area getting to him." Panpour said while fanning himself.

"Am I the only one who heard Dark call my name?" Iris asked in confusion.

* * *

Dark got up, wiped a tear from his eye, and said, "I can't believe it, Knight and Iris are going to be married one day. How did that even happen?"

"Well, after my dad came to Capsule Corp., my mom had a crush on him ever since she first laid eyes on him." Neo said blushing a little deeper.

"Listen, you guys can't tell anyone about me and Neo, or else we won't be born." Trunks said.

"Don't worry, we'll only tell them about the androids so that we can prepare for them." Goku said.

"Good, now me and Trunks should get back to our own time." Neo said.

"Yeah, our moms must be worried sick about us by now. Take care." Trunks as as he pulled out a Dyno Cap to reveal that it was a time machine.

"Take care as well, and thanks for the medicine." Dark said as Trunks and Neo climbed in the time machine.

"Tell Bulma and Iris we said "hi"." Goku said.

"We will, we'll see you two again soon." Trunks said before he and Neo went back to their own time.

* * *

Goku and Dark went back to their friends.

"So what were you and those two guys talking about?" Bianca asked.

Before Goku and Dark could answer, Piccolo spoke up by saying, "I'll tell them, I've heard everything."

"Just don't tell them about..." Dark whispered.

"Don't worry Dark, I'll only tell them about the androids." Piccolo whispered back.

"How could Piccolo hear the conversation that Goku and Dark had with the two mysterious warriors?" Nam asked.

"That's because a Namekian's hearing is better than a human, a Saiyan, and a Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Knight explained.

"He's right, now here's what's going on." Piccolo began as everyone listened carefully.

* * *

Goku and Dark have finally returned to Earth, just in time to help the others prepare for the upcoming battle against two androids made by Dr. Gero from the Red Ribbon Army. Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball Z White!

* * *

**There you have it, next chapter will be the battle against Frieza's brother, Cooler! Until then, like, comment, and be careful not to laugh too hard. BYE XD!**


End file.
